


Until The Last Falling Star

by danny_the_coolest



Series: Written In The Stars [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Tried, I like making people cry a bit, all i have to say is im sorry if you're sad, but maybe you won't even suffer idk man, the gang's all here, you know what's coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 138,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danny_the_coolest/pseuds/danny_the_coolest
Summary: Mel is a fourteen-year-old witch now, and she's certain of three things:1. She's hopelessly in love with her best friend.2. Something's happening outside Hogwarts.3. The Triwizard Tournament is nothing but trouble.But perhaps, trouble is exactly what she needs.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Written In The Stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696750
Comments: 122
Kudos: 73





	1. The Easy Days.

**Author's Note:**

> Title based of the song 'Until The Last Falling Star' by Matthew Perryman Jones :) -Danny

"Will you tell your uncle I say hi?"

"Well of course, he'll be asking about you all the time now," She smirked.

"I don't like the prospect of a whole month alone..."

"You could come with me, you know," Mel finished her glass of water. "We've had June for ourselves anyway... and aren't I forbidden to set foot in your house?"

"Don't be dramatic," Harry brushed it off. "As long as you don't set the house on fire we'll be all right."

"All I'm saying," She insisted, "is that we're old enough to walk around the neighborhood if we want to. Come on _Glasses_ , I'm bored!"

"You'll visit Lupin in a few days," He frowned, "I'm sorry if I'm boring to you, but it won't kill you."

"I told you before, come with us!"

"Visit Lupin?" He raised his eyebrows. "You think they'd let me?"

"We know they don't appreciate having you around, now more than ever since they think your godfather is a convict," She snorted. 

Harry was about to reply when Dudley appeared at the front door, eyes immediately widening when he saw Mel.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Don't pee your pants, Dudders," Mel said, standing up. 

"What are you waiting for?" He frowned. "Get out."

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" She smirked. "S'not working."

"Maybe you're not scared, but he'll be when my parents are back and I tell them you were here," He pointed towards Harry.

"Really?" Harry raised a brow. "Things have changed, though. Remember my godfather?"

Dudley's face went white.

"He's not here to help you."

"You're sure about that?" He smirked. "What if I told you I sent a letter two days ago? He must be on his way by now, what'd you think, Mel?"

"I reckon he told you he'd be here today," Mel followed quickly.

Almost as if they had it all plan, there was a knock on the garden's door and Dudley ran out of the house in fear, they'd never seen him move so fast in his life. Harry cackled while Mel, between laughs, opened the door to receive a big colored bird into the house.

"This must be Sirius," Mel chuckled.

She took the letter and gave water to the bird before sending it back. Then she handed the envelope to Harry and went back to the fridge to fill her glass.

"You know, the good thing's that Dudley finally exercised a little."

"C'mon, I bet he'll pass out half-way," Harry chuckled, opening his letter.

"What does it say?"

"He's all right, enjoying himself. I don't know where he is exactly, though..."

He read the letter and then put it in his pocket.

"About that walk around the neighborhood– You're still up for it?"

"Sure," She smiled. "We can have lunch at my place afterwards, I bet my mum'd love to read Sirius' letter."

They were leaving the house when Harry raised a hand to stop her. She looked at him and then towards the side of the street he was staring at. Dudley was there... and he wasn't alone.

"Mel..."

"You don't have to say it."

They turned around and walked to the opposite side of the street.

"What now?" She asked. "Five against two and we're both too small for our own good."

"I like to think I've grown taller, thank you."

"You know what I mean," She replied tensely.

Harry stayed silent for a moment, when they heard quick footsteps growing nearer, he muttered:

"Run."

Mel ran as fast as she could. Dudley's friends were yelling insults and throwing small rocks, all they could do was keep moving forward.

"This is officially the stupidest thing we've ever done!" She yelled.

"Even stupider than all the things we did last year?" He panted.

"A least we were risking our lives for a good reason– this isn't even worth it!"

"What? Dudley's face was definitely worth it!"

"You need to sort out your priorities, mate..."

Harry laughed, the boys were a bit behind, but they knew they'd find them sooner or later. Mel stopped running and looked around, breathless and sweaty.

"What are you doing?" Harry urged.

"If we keep running eventually they'll catch us."

Their eyes landed at the same time on the trees ahead, at the entrance of the park.

"How good are you climbing?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"Last time I tried to climb something I was seven, and fell head-first on my neighbors' garden."

He laughed. 

"Yeah, you almost died that day... But you need to forget about your fear _now_."

"You're not actually trying to say that we should climb those trees?"

"Dudley'll never reach that high and his friends can't tell one end of the tree from the other."

"Harry–" She started, but cut her own speech when she saw the boys getting closer. "That sounds like a great idea! Want to go first?"

The boys spotted them, and immediately started to ran.

"There's no time!" He pushed her forward.

Mel climbed as fast as she could, Harry climbing with her. 

"Get back here!" Dudley yelled.

Her foot slipped and lost balance. Harry was already settled on a high branch and managed to grip her wrist, pulling her up. She scratched her leg in the process, which caused her to swear loudly.

Someone held her ankle and she was pulled back down, causing her to scratch her arm.

" _Ah!_ – You stupid–" She grunted, kicking blindly. "Stupid– _Gits_ –!"

"Don't touch her!" Harry kicked whoever was holding onto her leg.

She heard a grunt and the grip loosened. She climbed up and sat next to Harry, her palms burning from the effort and the contact with the rough surface.

"You'll regret this!" Dudley threatened. 

She leaned over to watch the guy Harry kicked, his nose was bleeding.

"Go and fix your friend's face," Mel replied loudly. "Or would you like everyone to know that your cousin did that to a boy that is twice his size?"

"I'll kick your arse!– I don't care if you're a girl, I don't care if... if you're a freak!"

"I can't wait to see you try," She laughed. "Get lost, all of you!"

The boys left them alone, the guy with the nosebleed hiding his face behind both hands.

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked, looking at her scratches. "I'm sorry..."

"Mum can fix it," She shrugged, trying to ignore the way her skin tingled on the places Harry was touching. "We should get to my house soon, I bet they're looking for some bigger rocks to throw at us."

They climbed back down (Mel's leg had a bruised threatening to come out) and made their way back to her house as fast as they could. When they got in Emily immediately noticed their disheveled looks and knew what had happened. She rambled about talking to those boys' parents but Mel insisted that there was no use for it, they wouldn't care.

Once her mother cured her, she sat down in front of Harry at the dining table. He had a lazy smile on his face and was eating lunch happily.

"You'll be dead as soon as you step into that house, you know?" She mentioned, stealing a bit of his food.

"Worth it."

* * *

"How's it possible that you've grown about five inches since I last saw you?" Lupin said, stepping back to take a better look.

"Might be the hormones," She said seriously. "Mum said that when girls get their period everything starts to happen faster."

Lupin was trying not to laugh.

"What do you reckon?"

"I don't like how my chest hurt," She frowned. "Mum won't give me the potion every month, so I suffer this nonsense quite often."

"If I were to give you the potion every month, your body wouldn't grow and change the way it's supposed to," Her mother replied tiredly, they'd had that conversation about a thousand times. "Don't torture your poor uncle, he knows enough about painful body transformations..."

At that Lupin did laugh, quite loudly. 

"Never would've thought my problem would help me understand my goddaughter's puberty."

"Ew, don't call it that," Mel scrunched up her nose. "That's such an ugly word..."

"She prefers to say she's _maturing_ – or _growing up_ ," Emily said with a smile. "My daughter has a knack for words, you see."

"My body is changing, big deal– I _hate_ it," Mel left her bags next to the couch and then let herself fall on it. "What's for lunch?"

"You'll be making lunch, you little scoundrel," Emily told her, throwing Grey's empty basket on her daughter's legs. "We're all making lunch. Don't get too comfortable."

Mel moaned, hiding her face behind a cushion.

"When I was younger I was allowed to have a nap while you cook! Growing up sucks..."

* * *

The realization that she was in love with Harry was starting to weigh on her.

She'd known this for a while, but the familiarity with which she thought about it now made her nervous. Was she destined to suffer silently? What was she supposed to do?

"All right?" Her mother inquired.

Mel nodded. 

"It was your dad's favorite," Emily pointed towards the food, trying to get a reaction out of her. 

Now that she was sure of her feelings, does that meant she had to stop calling him her best friend? Because you're not supposed to feel like this for a friend, that much she knew...

"Mel, are you okay?" Lupin pressed on. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Not at all," She replied.

"Mel," Emily insisted. "You've been acting odd–"

"I said I'm okay."

"Is it about Sirius?" Lupin offered. "Cause I–"

"We've talked about it thousands of times, I know you're not upset about losing your job and that Sirius is fine..."

"It's about Harry," Her mother stated, giving Lupin a pointed look.

Then she made the mistake to speak at the same time her mother did.

"Is it that _obvious_ –?"

"I know you wanted him to come–"

She froze in horror. _Oh no._

"What?" Her mother smirked.

"Nothing."

"No, what did you say?" The woman had a glint in her eyes that only meant one thing. She wouldn't stop until getting a good answer.

"I mean, yes– It's obvious I'm upset about Harry– I... of course, I was eager to bring him this time around– Mind you Lupin, he's missed you–"

"Mel," Lupin frowned, a confused grin on his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on!" She insisted. "You know what? I've finished lunch and I have to read lots of stuff before school so if you excuse me..."

"Oh yes, I'm sure she needs to busy her mind with something else besides Harry..." Her mother giggled.

"I don't have feelings for Harry!" Mel blurted out.

"Oh," Emily's smile grew. "Sweet Merlin..."

" _Shit_ ," Lupin let out.

Mel gasped. 

"Remus!" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh, please," He leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms. "I've heard you and your daughter say worse things when you think no one's hearing–" He stood up, "I'll do the dishes. Mel, you sit down and tell us since when you have feelings for Harry."

"I don't!" She insisted, but sat down anyway. 

"Sure thing," Emily nodded with a teasing expression. 

"This isn't funny."

"Must be dreadful for a fourteen-year-old, I'm sure," The woman replied. "How you must be suffering!"

"Mum!" Mel whined.

"Have you considered telling him?"

"I would never! I don't want to scare him away!"

"Harry's fond of you," Lupin spoke from the kitchen. "I saw you two during the school year... He appreciates you."

"You don't understand," She laid her head on the table and hid her face between her arms. "I know how he'd react... after the Quidditch final... I sort of kissed him."

She heard something break in the kitchen and Lupin swearing a second time. 

"What now, no jokes?" She asked without looking up.

"What do you mean with _'sort of'_?" Emily questioned.

Mel told her the story and how she and Harry were just awkwardly avoiding each other in the halls afterwards.

" _Moony_ ," Emily said gently. "Do you still have the album with our pictures?"

"I think so..." Lupin's voice came from the doorway. "In the living room."

The woman got up and Mel followed with curiosity. Emily pulled it out of the shelf, looking through it carefully, stopping in one of the pictures.

"There it is..." She smiled, handing the album to her daughter. "What do you see?"

There she was with all the marauders. They were waving at the camera and making funny faces, her mother was standing between Harry's dad and Sirius, and she was laughing at something James was saying.

Mel noticed she had her father's smile.

"It's you when you were around my age," She said simply. "I look a lot like you..."

"A month before the picture was taken, your dad kissed me."

Mel stared at her blankly.

"But you liked each other..."

"Well," Her mother blushed. "I wasn't in love with your father– not until our sixth year, that is."

_"What?!"_

"It's true," Lupin walked in with three cups of hot chocolate floating next to him. "Your father was in love with Mily since our first day but she didn't know until he kissed her in front of all of us during a Hogsmeade visit."

"I liked someone else," Emily shook her head. "That boy wasn't for me, I know that now... but back then I told Matthew that I didn't like him, in front of the boys! We stopped talking for months, and everyone thought that was it– We were no longer friends."

"How'd you fix it?" Mel asked in disbelief. "Why did you _marry_ him?"

"Nothing's set in stone," Her mother shrugged. "One day, James choked on his juice trying to speak to Lily, and Matt and I were the only ones there to see it, we laughed so much that in our amusement we forgot we weren't on speaking terms."

"But _why_ did you _marry_ him?"

"I'm getting there," The woman grinned. "During our sixth-year things started to change... I don't know, I believe I saw him under a new light, maybe I grew out of my old crush... all I know is that one day your father asked me out and I said yes."

"What we're trying to say..." Lupin continued, handing her a cup of chocolate. "Things might change, you should talk to Harry about this. You were fine when the school year ended?"

"We talked it out during our last day of exams... " Mel frowned. "But I don't remember what I said."

She took the album and sat on the couch. 

"Can we look at the rest?" She asked, going through the pages eagerly.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Lupin smiled.

Five hours later, when Mel left the table to wash her teeth and get ready for bed, Emily was ready to gloath in her victory.

"So..." She grinned widely.

"Sod off, Mily."

"Don't be such a sour wolf," She pouted. "I'm not telling you to pay me right away, I know you're still looking for a job– but I want to say this... I won."

"Mily..."

"Actually, James, Sirius and I won..."

"No you haven't," Lupin replied. "The bet's about Mel and Harry dating, not about one of them crushing on the other. That was likely to happen and therefore it made no sense to make a bet about it."

"There's no way Harry doesn't like her back!"

"He can have feelings and still not date her."

"The bet was about them having feelings!"

"The _bet_?" A third voice said from the doorway.

Both adults turned in their seats.

"You made a _bet?!"_

"Mel..." Lupin started. 

"You bet about us!" Mel exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be the adults?"

"Well, that's just rude."

"Oh, you think _that's_ rude?"

"To be fair, we have utterly boring lives. You and Harry are our favorite subject."

"Doesn't make it better, Mum."

"Is there anything we can do to fix this?" Lupin intervened.

Mel pondered. 

"I'll get half of the money you bet on us."

"Absolutely not–"

"You're grounded!"


	2. Warm Welcomings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel ran towards the kitchen. Fred walked out of it looking disheveled, Bill and Charlie were there, and they watched in amusement as their younger brother walked up to her.

The month spent at her uncle's ended so fast that she was genuinely sad about leaving. Lupin assured her he'd be fine and hinted that maybe, just maybe, he'll seek a way to bring Sirius to live with him; that cheered her up a bit.

Emily and her drove for about two days before arriving at the burrow. Mel had cut her hair while staying with Lupin, and her mother had bought her new clothes (the old ones were starting to get tighter and shorter) so she was eager to use them, even if they were bigger than what she usually wore. 

"Has Erick sent anything to you lately?" Emily asked after a while of driving in comfortable silence.

Her mother had grown fond of the boy without even knowing him, she'd ask about his letters and his progress with the books he'd borrowed from them. Emily found him adorable: A fifteen-year-old wizard pinning over a muggle girl and trying hard to get her attention. It reminded her to a certain someone who'd done the same for one of her classmates, a few years back.

"He was reading Pride and Prejudice, said _'it was interesting'_ which means he likes it but doesn't want to admit it," Mel chuckled.

"Ron knows about him?"

"Yeah," Mel looked at her. "Why?"

"Just making sure I don't mess it up," Her mother replied. "It's still a secret, right?"

"Well, Harry and Hermione know too... but that's it."

"I'll keep my mouth shut around the rest, then."

"He might send me a letter," The girl added. "He'd said he'd let me know if he's been made Prefect."

"From what you've told me, he sounds like a brilliant prospect. Dumbledore _must_ give him the position."

The Burrow appeared on sight and Mel's heart jumped at the view.

"You'll come to the Quidditch Final, won't you?" She asked, suddenly realizing she didn't know if her mother was going to join them.

"I think so," Emily smiled absentmindedly. "Your father would've love to see one of those, he never got the chance to see one..."

"Did he like Quidditch?"

"He did," Emily smiled. "Though now that I think about it, it also could've been that he just liked to spend time with all of us, take a break from his schoolwork and all."

"He studied a lot?"

"As much as you," Emily glanced at her. "Which reminds me... Don't be too hard on yourself, alright? Learning is good, but Matthew missed a lot of adventures locked in his room, reading..."

"Oh, I'm not missing out those, believe me," She snorted.

"About that," Her mother raised a brow, "If I get _one_ letter from the school telling me you did something like locking a boggart in the Slytherin common room, you'll be getting Howlers by the minute–"

"I'll try my best!" The young girl laughed.

"Get out of the car before I kill you," Emily said jokingly, parking the car outside the big house.

Mel rushed out and opened the back door, pulling out Grey's basket and two of her bags.

"Hullo!" Ron walked out of his house, followed by his mother.

"Hel– Oh, _wow_ – You've _grown_ ," She huffed, handing a bag to him. "How come you're taller than before when I barely managed to grow about two inches?"

Ron laughed, grabbing the bag and taking two more from the back seat. 

"I'm not a dwarf like you and Harry, that's all..."

"Watch your words, boy," Emily warned him. "I gave birth to this dwarf."

"Mum!" Mel complained over Ron's laughter. "One would think her mother is supposed to protect her, not team up with the bullies!"

"Who's a bully?" George was standing on the entrance of the house. "You mean Ronnie?"

"Hi," Mel gave him a sideway hug as she walked into the kitchen. "At least you're the same height as before... Look, I can almost reach your shoulder!"

"You can't reach my face yet, which is the important part," He wriggled his eyebrows.

Mel chortled as she heard Ron's complaints behind them. 

"No flirting with my friends!" He whined. "She's out of boundaries!"

"Since when you pull the brother act with Mel?" Ginny walked into the kitchen then, eating a biscuit and holding a mug. 

"He's not pulling an older-brother act," Mel chuckled. "He's just jealous about the attention I get. We're the same age, anyway."

"I'm not! And I _am_ four months older!"

"Easy, little Ronnie," It was Fred's turn to appear at the top of the stairs. "We love you just as much! George's not flirting, he's well aware that Harry called dibs on the lady years before we even met."

"Shut up!" Mel, looked for her mother anxiously. "If my mum hears you, I won't hear the end of it for the rest of the summer! She's so convinced that I'm going to date him..."

"Wait," Ginny's smile suddenly dropped. "Harry likes you?"

"No!"

" _Yes_ ," Said the three boys at once.

Mel groaned, walking away so she could go upstairs and leave her bags on the room she usually shared with her mum.

"Wait!" George caught up with her. "You can't use Charlie's room..."

"Why?"

"Because it's occupied by the original owner."

A young man (around twenty years old, Mel would say) walked in through the front door, holding a basket with clean clothes. He was sort of short, but made up for it with muscle.

"You must be Charlie," Mel beamed. "I've heard so much about!"

"All about how he used to stop bludgers with his giant head, I assume," A second man, this one taller, older (and really, _really_ _handsome_ ) entered behind Charlie. "I'm Bill, by the way."

"Hi!" Mel's smile grew. She set her things aside her and shook both of their hands. "You're way cooler in person."

"Sure you're looking at this stinker right?" Charlie asked, earning a slap on the back of his head.

Mel laughed, then, she felt a small hand close gently around her wrist. 

"You'll be sleeping with me," Ginny told her happily. "Hermione too, once she gets here."

"What about my mum?"

"I can sleep on the couch," Emily walked into the room holding a bag.

"Don't be silly, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll make room for you... Charlie, Bill, you won't mind if she takes your place?"

"Not at all," Bill smiled. "We'll sleep with the twins, then."

"We'll share room then, I suppose," George sighed.

"How about you share room with Ron?"

"What about Percy?" Ron asked in outrage. "He's got plenty of space!"

"He has work to do! The twins would distract him."

"We'll clean a bit so you can leave your bags," Charlie told Emily. "Allow me to lead the way, Mrs. Sultens."

Mel rolled her eyes, picking up her things again and holding onto Ginny's arms.

"How can you stand all these boys at the same time?" She snickered. Ginny grinned, guiding her up to her bedroom.

Two weeks later, Mel had grown quite used to the lousy house. She'd gotten mail, one from Erick and one from Harry. The first one had her mother's book, and it said it was a great ending, and that he was now reading one of the ghost stories she'd sent his way. Harry let her know that the Dursleys had allowed him to come and he was arriving at the Burrow that Sunday; Hermione arrived a day before him, and she was staying with Ginny and her.

"Can I go with you?" Mel asked wistfully.

"What for?" Ron frowned. "You know his house already; Why don't you stay with Hermione and Ginny?"

"Come on!" Mel pleaded.

"We're too many, it's better if you stay here and distract Ginny– Bet she'll be all nervous when he gets here..."

"She's not talking about Harry with me since I arrived," Mel sighed. "She heard that nonsense about Harry and I... I don't know if she's mad at me, but she pretends Harry doesn't exist whenever we talk. It's weirder than having her rambling all day about his eyes."

"About time," Ron rolled his eyes. Mel didn't want to talk about her like that, so she gave up and instead wished him safe travel.

"Wait," She frowned, watching him grab a pinch of Floo powder. "What are you doing?"

"We're traveling through Floo," Ron explained. "It's easier."

Mel nibbled at her lip, she had the feeling something was missing, but couldn't tell exactly what. Maybe it was just the usual nerves reminding her she was indeed, quite eager to see Harry.

"Good luck. We'll be waiting."

* * *

_**'WHOOSH'** _

Mel ran towards the kitchen. Fred walked out of it looking disheveled, Bill and Charlie were there, and they watched in amusement as their younger brother walked up to her.

"You didn't tell us the fireplace was blocked," He said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Mel hit her forehead with an open palm.

"I knew I was forgetting something!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! It's been years since I've been there, I forgot!"

A second blast was heard and George walked out holding Harry's trunk. 

"And well?" Fred asked him with a devilish smirk.

"Dunno," George chuckled. "I'm sure he took one, though."

Fred laughed, patting his brother on the shoulder and causing tiny clouds of dirt to fly off of him. Mel crossed her arms and stared at them, she knew them enough to know something was up.

"What did you do to Harry's relatives?"

"Wait and see, lady," Fred said with a smile. "Wait and see..."

"Oh, Merlin..." She sighed. "As long as it doesn't affect Harry."

A third blast and Ron was back in the Burrow, he walked in, looking content.

"You didn't tell us about the fireplace," He told her, though he wasn't angry. 

"Yeah, sorry," Mel replied. "It's been decades since I... why so cheery?"

"His relatives are strange," Ron grinned. "You should've seen their faces– looked as if we were all boggarts in their living room."

"In a way you _are_ their boggarts," Mel replied. "Your brothers left a present for the Dursleys and they won't tell me." Ron's eyebrows raised at this.

"What did you do?" He asked to the twins.

"Nothing!"

"Not directly, anyway–"

"We just..."

"...Left our most sincere regards."

"They've caused chaos, for sure," Bill concluded.

Ron and George sat down next to their older brothers, waiting for Harry to arrive with their dad.

Almost instantly the fireplace bursted, this time Harry fell out of it, nearly breaking his nose in the process.

_"Did he eat it?" said Fred excitedly, holding out a hand to pull Harry to his feet._

_"Yeah," said Harry, straightening up. "What was it?"_

_"Ton-Tongue Toffee," said Fred brightly. "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer..."_

The kitchen exploded in laughter, Mel tried to hold back, biting her lip and hiding her grin behind her hand. She knew about those, Fred and George told her all about their inventions. She could only assume that somehow they'd manage to lure Dudley into eating one of their sweets, it must have been easy, giving that Dudley was on a diet.

"How're you doing, Harry?" Charlie shook Harry's hand from his place on the table, only moving a little so Bill could stand up and introduce himself.

Harry looked at the older Weasleys probably with the same expression she'd had during their first meeting. She couldn't judge him, they were by far the coolest people she'd ever met. Then Harry's eyes landed on Mel, he stepped further to greet her when Mr. Weasley appeared abruptly, taking them by surprise.

"That wasn't funny, Fred! What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?" Mr. Weasley was furious.

"I didn't give him anything! I just dropped it... It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

"You dropped it on purpose! You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet —"

"How big did his tongue get?" George asked.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!" The room bursted with laughter again. "It isn't funny! That sort of behavior seriously undermines wizard–Muggle relations! I spend half my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles, and my own sons —"

"We didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle!" 

"No, we gave it to him because he's a great bullying git– Isn't he, Harry?"

"Yeah, he is, Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

"That's not the point! You wait until I tell your mother —"

"Tell me what?"

Mrs. Weasley and Emily entered the kitchen. 

"Oh hello, Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said when she spotted the boy. 

"Harry!" Emily walked past Mel and trapped Harry in a soul-crushing hug, kissing the top of his head. "Oh love, you look so skinny! Look at your clothes– Dudley's aren't they? Don't worry, I'll fix them..." Harry was blushing madly at the way Emily was greeting him, Mel had to stifle her giggles.

"Tell me what, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley insisted.

Hermione and Ginny arrived and they stood next to Mel. They smiled at Harry as a greeting (Ginny, though having improved with time, was still blushing furiously any time Harry looked at her) and stopped talking when they sensed the tense air in the room.

"Tell me what, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley repeated, losing her patience.

"It's nothing, Molly," said Mr. Weasley, "Fred and George just — but I've had words with them —"

"What have they done this time? If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes —"

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" said Hermione.

"He knows where he's sleeping," said Ron, "in my room, he slept there last —"

"We can all go," Hermione insisted.

"Oh... Right."

"Yeah, we'll come too," said George.

"You stay where you are!" 

Mel caught her mother's eye and Emily nodded, urging her to leave the room. So Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left the room, Mel leading the way.

"What are Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked once they started climbing up the stairs.

Ron, Mel, and Ginny laughed. Hermione didn't. 

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," Ron explained. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, you know. Fake wands and trick sweets, loads of stuff. It was brilliant, I never knew they'd been inventing all that..."

"We've been hearing explosions out of their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually making things," Ginny added. "We thought they just liked the noise." 

"I knew," Mel said proudly. "They told me about their plans about two years ago, they've been working hard for years– I'm happy for them, but I also think they'll get in trouble if they're not careful, some things look a bit dangerous..."

"Well, all of it, really — was a bit dangerous," said Ron, "and, you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and Mum went mad at them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it, and burned all the order forms... She's furious at them anyway. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she expected."

"And then there was this big row," Ginny said, "because Mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like Dad, and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop."

"If you ask me their plan is just as good as any other," Mel shrugged. "If you're good at it, that is..." A door opened abruptly on the landing of the second floor, a head peaked through it.

"Hi, Percy," said Harry.

"Oh hello, Harry. I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know — I've got a report to finish for the office — and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not thundering, we're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"What are you working on?" Harry asked politely. 

"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin — leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year —"

"That'll change the world, that report will," Ron snorted. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."

"You might sneer, Ron," Percy hissed, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products that seriously endanger —"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," said Ron. 

Percy closed his bedroom door angrily. They continued their journey. At some point, shouts echoed all the way up to them. The fight was something Mel was glad she didn't have to witness. She opened the door to Ron's room and walked in, familiar with its surroundings, she threw herself on the nearest bed and immediately sat back up yelping. 

"Oh, it's a pair of socks," She sighed as the rest of the group walked in. "For a moment I thought I had crushed poor Pig..."

"Poor Pig," Ron scoffed, pointing at the cage so she'd notice the little bird flying around in it. Then he looked down at the four beds that had been squeezed into the room. "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room," he told Harry. "Percy gets to keep his room all to himself because he's got to work. Emily's staying at Charlie's old bedroom..."

"Er — why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked.

"Because he's being stupid," said Ginny. "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," Ron said sarcastically. "Ginny named him– She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that."

"The real question would be, what _doesn't_ annoy you?" Mel teased.

"Where's Crookshanks?" Harry asked Hermione, then to her. "And Grey?"

"Out in the garden, I expect," Hermione replied. "They like chasing gnomes. Crookshanks' never seen any before."

"And Grey's a little demon. He loves to tease Crookshanks, jumping on his tail whenever he can..." Harry grinned at her comment.

"Percy's enjoying work, then?" He asked, sitting down next to her. Their legs were almost touching, and the proximity made her go insane. She was thankful that Harry couldn't hear the thumping of her heart, because it was getting ridiculous.

"Enjoying it? I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. According to Mr. Crouch... as I was saying to Mr. Crouch... Mr. Crouch is of the opinion... Mr. Crouch was telling me... They'll be announcing their engagement any day now."

"Have you had a good summer, Harry? Did you get our food parcels and everything?" Hermione asked worryingly.

"Yeah, thanks a lot. They saved my life, those cakes." 

"I helped my mum bake the one we sent."

"Are you practicing for when you have to bake your _wedding_ cake?" Ron teased.

Before she could respond properly, he quickly changed the subject.

"Have you heard from — ?" Ron started, but Hermione glared at him so intensely that he didn't even finish the question.

"I think they've stopped arguing," Hermione added rapidly, trying to cover Ron's mistake. "Shall we go down and help your mum with dinner?"

"We just got here!" Mel whined, laying back on the mattress. 

"Don't be lazy, Mellow," Harry nudged her leg playfully, causing a light tug in her stomach.

"Yeah, let's go," said Ron. 

They got up, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny leaving the room first. Before she could walk out of the room, Mel felt a hand closing around her wrist and pulling her back.

"It just came to me," Harry told her as the others kept walking down the stairs, not noticing they were missing. "I didn't say hi."

"Oh–" She tried desperately to focus on what he was saying, and not on the warmth of his skin against hers. "Well, you didn't greet Hermione and Ginny either, should I call them back so we can, er– say hi?"

What the hell was wrong with her? Whatwas _that?_

However, before she could even feel embarrassed, Harry laughed.

"I did say hi to them," He replied brightly.

"You did not?" She tilted her head in confusion. 

"I did, you just weren't paying attention."

"No, you were standing there and we were–"

"Mel," Harry had a sort of mocking smile on his face, but his eyes were staring at her so softly, that it didn't feel like he was teasing. "I'm trying to say that I missed you."

" _Oh_ ," She breathed, feeling way too many things at the same time. "I... Yeah– I've missed you too."

Harry nodded, the strange smile never leaving his face as he walked past her.

_'What the hell?'_ She mouthed, finally exiting the room.


	3. Portkeys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Walk?" She heard Harry asking the moment the girls walked into the kitchen. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a great September 1st :) -Danny

Mel caught a glimpse of her mother and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen before going to the garden. Emily handed her a bunch of plates and whispered. _'Rough morning for Molly.'_

"I need to talk to you," Mel replied. "I got a problem..."

Emily frowned but nodded nonetheless, pushing her daughter forward. When she walked out she found most of the family there, Bill and Charlie were slamming the tables against each other up in the air, it looked fun, but Mel's arms were getting tired and she didn't have a place where to put all she was holding.

_Fred and George were cheering, Ginny was laughing, and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety._

_Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor._

_"Will you keep it down?!" he bellowed._

_"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"_

_"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut._

_Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere._

Mel approached happily and set the dishes on the tables, Harry and Ron followed suit, putting the cutlery next to each plate.

"Aren't they the coolest?" Mel asked in a low voice.

Harry looked at the older Weasleys with a grin.

"Now I understand why Fred and George tend to grow a little louder whenever someone mentions them..."

Mel giggled, continuing with the work. By the time she was done Emily seized her arm and brought her back inside to the living room.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," Mel looked around nervously. "I don't know if this is the best place..."

"Is it a _my-body-is-changing problem_?" Emily asked. "Or _social-interactions-aren't-what-they-used-to_ kind of problem?"

"Uh," Mel tilted her head, not knowing what to answer. "It's a Harry problem?"

"A mix of both then," The woman grinned. "What happened?"

Mel told her everything and then had a minor breakdown.

"What was that?" She asked while pacing around the living room. "Will I ever be able to talk to him like a normal person again? And he had the nerve to laugh!– Why am I nervous? He's just him, and I'm still me..."

"I was dreading this time of your life, honestly," Her mother bit her lip to hide her grin. "Growing is a complicated, uncomfortable process, and you won't like most of it, especially the new feelings. I was hoping you'd know how to handle it on your own, though."

"Why?"

"Well, you've known him for the most part of your life, I thought you'd get to this age realize that you like him and you'd just tell him. You've always been honest with him, I don't understand what has you so shy."

"Many things! You don't understand," Mel huffed, sitting on the couch. 

"It's you who doesn't understand," Her mother said in a rougher attitude. "Time isn't on our side when it comes to these things, and you'll regret it if you lose your chance."

Mel stared at her speechless, not expecting the urgency with which her mother had scolded her.

"Dinner's ready," Mrs. Weasley peered inside the house, smiling at them. "Come outside!"

* * *

"...You know the one I'm talking about, Father." Percy said quite loudly during dinner. "The top-secret one."

"He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons." Ron told them in secrecy, lowering his voice so only Harry, Hermione, and Mel could hear him.

"–It's got to be Ireland," said Charlie a few seats on the right in front of her. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," said Fred.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," Charlie replied. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," said Charlie. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

"England needs to learn how to pick better players, all right. Last time they lost to France one-hundred to twenty!" Emily added with a grimace. "The game lasted merely an hour but it felt like a century."

They laughed at this, to Mel it was sort of strange, hearing her mother speak as a witch, listening to her stories of events from before she was born, to her it was like they had started the journey together, but it was clear that her mum had lived many magical experiences on her own. She'd been raised as a witch since the start of her life.

When it was getting too dark, Mr. Weasley conjured up candles and they proceeded to have their strawberry ice cream. Mel was pondering on whether to call it a day and go to bed or stay to chat a little longer with Charlie and the twins when Ron spoke to them in a whisper.

"So — have you heard from Sirius lately?"

"Yeah," Harry replied just as quietly, "twice. He sounds okay. I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here."

"What about Erick, Mel?" Hermione asked her politely.

Mel gave a little start, surprised at her friend's question.

"Oh," She glanced shyly at Harry before replying. "I reckon he's fine... we haven't talked in almost a month."

"Did he got the Prefect badge?" Hermione inquired eagerly. "I'd love to know if his study sessions worked..."

"I don't know," Mel felt uneasy. "I'm afraid to ask, though. I don't want to upset him if he didn't get it, but he must know already, the letters arrived last month."

"That explains why Hermione's okay with being friends with him," Ron rolled his eyes, but she was glad to notice he didn't sound as bitter about Erick as last year. "He must be just as study-obsessed as you two..." Mel chuckled, but Hermione didn't find it funny at all.

"What were you talking about with Emily a while back?" Harry asked her abruptly, in a lower voice than before so only she could hear him. Mel went red. _What now?_

"You heard us?" She tried to sound casual.

"Not really, but she seemed upset," Harry frowned. "Did you fight?"

"Not at all," She sighed. "I asked for advice but I wasn't ready to hear it," She let out a forced laugh. "Don't worry, Glasses, we're okay."

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you — you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Mel, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow — hope it does this time!" said Harry happily.

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway! It was nothing personal!" 

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry and Mel as they left the table. "We sent it." 

That night the girls took ten extra minutes to talk before sleeping.

"Have you ever been to a Quidditch World Cup, Ginny?" Mel asked from the foot of the bed. 

"No," Ginny smiled widely. "But I've heard all kinds of things can happen there, Wizards tend to get a little out of control when we're all together."

"I'm so excited to see all the different kinds of wizards and witches!" Hermione exclaimed from her bed.

"Me too," Mel squirmed. "It's so exciting! I've lived three years surrounded by magic, but things just keep getting better and better!"

There was a soft knock on the door and Mel's mother peered through it, a knowing smile on her face. 

"I know that going to bed it's extremely boring when you have far more interesting things to do, but Molly sent me to tell you that if you don't quiet down the chatter she'll come and mute you."

"Sorry Mrs. Sultens!" Hermione called from her bed, smiling apologetically. 

" _Emily,_ " The woman replied. "Everyone here wants to call me 'Mrs. Sultens' and to be honest, the only Mrs. Sultens that's ever existed was my mother."

"Er, okay then," Hermione hesitated. "Emily?"

The woman smiled, nodding once before closing the door with a gentle _'Sweet dreams._ '

"Your mum's cool," Ginny chuckled, falling back on her mattress. 

"Your brothers are cool too," Mel said, getting up.

Ginny sat back up one last time, her voice suddenly changing to a much more softer tone.

"I want to tell you something..."

Mel stopped, sitting back on the bed. 

"Okay?"

"What my brothers said a few days ago..." She bit her lip. "If it's' true, I... I want you to know that I'm okay with it." It took her a moment to know what she was talking about.

"Oh, _that_ ," She shook her head. "They're just teasing, I have no reason to believe Harry thinks of me that way..."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

Ginny smiled, but it looked uncomfortable.

"You like him too, don't you?"

She could've lied, she could've laughed it off and shook her head, said she thought of him as a brother, that Harry was her best friend and that was it. She could've taken a larger step, and even say she was already dating some mistery boy... But what for? 

Coming to think about it, Ginny would find out sooner or later... What if Harry did like her back? Would she say no to not hurt Ginny's feelings? She would've loved to say that yes, she would've rejected Harry if that was he case. Mel knew though, even if she hated the idea, that she was much more selfish than her hypothetical self.

"I wish that wasn't the case," She whispered, utterly defeated by her own revelations. "But... I like him, Ginny." The girl nodded.

"He's nice," She replied simply, avoiding eye contact. "I won't get in the way, I promise..."

She was about to lay back when Mel put a hand on her shoulder and added:

"I won't lose a friend over something as silly like a crush. If it turns out that he likes you, then I'll be the one who steps back." Ginny let out a strained laugh. "Also," Mel smiled wider, "your brothers are cool and all, but you're the best Weasley."

Ginny laughed louder that time.

"I'll make you write that down."

She heard footsteps approaching. 

"Later, I don't want your mother to silence us for life..."

* * *

"Walk?" She heard Harry asking the moment the girls walked into the kitchen. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," said Mr. Weasley. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup —"

"George!" Mrs. Weasley from where she was standing. 

"What?"

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me! Accio!"

Several Ton-Tongue Toffees flew into her hand.

"We told you to destroy them! We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"

Mel sank on her chair and silently ate all her breakfast while watching Mrs. Weasley confiscate the sweets.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months! No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

Mel had never seen the twins as pissed as now, clenching their jaws and hands tightly as they left the house without speaking to their mother. 

"Well, have a lovely time– and behave yourselves! I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday."

"Well, I sure am thankful I only have one daughter," Emily whispered once they'd been walking a proper amount of time. "It's enough to receive nerving letters from school talking about your mischief, just imagine if I had two of you running around the house!"

"You're exaggerating, I'm not that terrible," Mel scrunched up her nose.

"I understand Molly's frustration with the twins, though," She shook her head. "All these children can be a handful..."

Mel's eyes landed on the twins, who weren't speaking and kept their heads down, staring at his shoes while moving through the field. She quickened her pace and caught up with both of them, speaking gently so they wouldn't snap at her attempts to converse.

"So," Mel wondered out loud. "What's a Portkey?"

Fred glanced at her moddily but replied anyway.

"We use them so we don't have to apparate, they're common objects that look like trash so the muggles don't touch them by accident."

"What do they do?"

"They help us apparate," Fred smiled lightly when he noticed her expression. "Yeah, I know. The only way to help you understand is to travel with 'em so you can see the difference."

"Okay," She pulled the strips of her backpack. "I'm... I'm really sorry about your toffees..."

"Don't," George replied. "We'll make them again, we know the ingredients by heart."

"Mum thinks we're wasting time, but really, joining the Ministry'd be the real waste of time– We don't belong there, you know it Mel... We're not made to lock ourselves in tiny offices with uniforms..."

"I know," She tilted her head, supporting one hand on the twin's arm to make him look at her. "She'll do too, eventually. Don't hate her, she's just worried about your future."

Fred smiled down at her, placing one arm on her shoulders and ruffling her hair. 

"Hey!"

"Look at this goblin, George?" She heard him say. "Not only she grew taller, but she's also giving life lessons now!"

"I heard," George smirked. "I think that _'little lady'_ is falling short now. From now on you'll be _Lady Dumbledore,_ plain and simple!"

"You two are a bloody headache," She pushed her body away from Fred. "I won't cheer you up ever again." The twins pretended to be hurt by her statement, but soon enough broke into the same teasing grins she knew by memory now.

Now with a lighter mood, the twins kept chatting with her about the year to come, and even tried to convince her to join in a few pranks they had been planning, but as usual, she declined. Mel was about to start her lessons to become an animagus, and she had to remain focused on those.

When the sun was starting to appear, Mr. Weasley stopped and looked around the hill they were standing on. They looked for the Portkey for about five minutes before hearing someone yelling at them further ahead.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

"Amos!" 

_Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand._

_"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"_

_Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts._

_"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all._

_Everybody said hi back except Fred and George, who merely nodded. They had never quite forgiven Cedric for beating their team, Gryffindor, in the first Quidditch match of the previous year._

Mel had to stiffle a giggle that was threatening to come out when she looked back at Hermione and Ginny, all of them thinking the same thing.

"Long walk, Arthur?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"Not too bad, we live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still... not complaining... Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons — and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy..." He looked at the kids standing in front of him. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh no, only the redheads," said Mr. Weasley. "These are Hermione and Mel, friend of Ron's — This is Mel's mother, Emily– and Harry, another friend —"

"Merlin's beard," Mr. Diggory's eyes widened. "Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Er — yeah," Harry replied.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," The man replied. "Told us all about playing against you last year... I said to him, I said — Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will... You beat Harry Potter!" 

Mel's mouth fell open at this, between amusement and a little annoyance.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad. I told you... it was an accident..." Cedric mumbled.

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" Mr. Diggory patted his son's back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman... but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"You think so, Mr. Diggory?" Mel spoke up.

She felt how everyone held in their breath at her question. Mel knew she was known to show her temper at terrible times, but this time she wasn't angry. A bit annoyed perhaps at how pretentious this man seemed to be, but she also felt pitty for Cedric, who was alone against a whole group of Harry-supporters, who were certainly just as upset with his dad's comment.

"That's exactly what I think– er..."

"Mel," She smiled politely, shaking hands with the man. "Dumbledore."

The man's eyebrows shot up at this, but before he could do anything else than shake hands, Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"Must be nearly time– Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets. There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of... Yes, it's a minute off... We'd better get ready..." 

"I know Luna Lovegood," Ginny whispered beside her. "She's lovely..."

"And crazy," George added, but Mel heard him huff after Ginny punched him.

They stood in a tight circle, a sole finger touching a stinky old boot and waiting... for what exactly, Mel didn't know.

"Three..." muttered Mr. Weasley. "two... one..."

It felt like being thrown to the ground and lifted upwards at the same time. She shivered at the memory of last year's occurrences, glued to the boot she couldn't move a muscle. Suddenly, as fast as it had started, the movement stopped. Mel heard Ron gulped and then all of them fell to the ground. All of them except Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, Cedric, and her mother.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a man's voice behind her. 


	4. Bagman and Crouch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Fred. "What were they talking about?"

"Morning, Basil," Mr. Weasley picked up the boot and handed it to the wizard.

"Really, why can't wizards just use cars?" Mel grumbled from the ground.

Two hands reach out for her and she found Fred and Harry standing side by side. The first one had an innocent and amused expression. Harry, however, glanced at the boy beside him with slight annoyance.

"Thank you boys," She said, quickly holding onto both hands and standing up.

"Told you," Fred chuckled.

"Is apparating just as uncomfortable as this?"

"Wouldn't know," He shrugged. "Never done it."

She brushed the dirt off her clothes, a little startled at the way Harry grabbed her bag and eagerly handed it back to her, still glaring at Fred in a strange way while the twin pretended not to notice, a sly smile on his face as he walked back to where his twin was.

"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some... We've been here all night... You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five-fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite... Weasley... Weasley..." 

"I'm sorry about my dad," Said a voice she wasn't familiar with. It was Cedric. "He's one of those who doesn't think twice before talking, but he's not a bad man..."

"It's okay," Mel grinned. "I'm one of those who does not think twice before snapping at someone. Bet you've heard..."

Cedric scrunched up his nose in a way that Mel considered adorable.

"Might have, once or twice."

"I'm also nice, I promise," She reached out a hand for him to shake, which he did almost immediately.

"It's a pleasure to oficially meet, then," He nodded, wearing his best smile. 

"–About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts." Mr. Weasley's friend told them out loud. "Diggory... second field... ask for Mr. Payne." 

"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and everyone followed him.

"So this is your last year at Hogwarts?" She asked the boy, considering a bit awkward to just walk in silence.

"Yeah," He shrugged. "I'm not sure of what I'll do once I'm done, but I think I might travel a bit before working."

"Any place in particular?" Cedric pondered, taking her question very seriously. 

"Some place warm."

She nodded, thinking of anything else she could add, however, Cedric talked first.

"Is it true that Dumbledore gives you extra lessons?"

"Yes," She smiled. "It's sort of a family thing, and since my dad isn't around to teach me..."

It wasn't entirely true, but Dumbledore had admitted that her abilities were a thing women in their family had, so it wasn't a lie either.

"That's cool," Cedric replied. "Is he good at teaching?"

"The best," Mel continued eagerly. "He knows ever so many things about almost everything! I'd love to be like him once I'm older."

"Well, you're a Dumbledore," The boy raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure the brains must be part of the family as well." She laughed at this, not sure of how to answer. Instead, she casually changed the subject to Quidditch.

"So are you a Bulgaria, or Ireland supporter?" 

Cedric quickly perked up at this, seemengly happy to talk about something so normal that had nothing to do with families.

"Ireland, I think... but my dad's with Rumania, so I have to support a little quieter..." They laughed discretely at his words.

Next fifteen minutes past rather quickly, Cedric was nice and social enough to keep the conversation flowing, Mel felt a little guilty of how everyone at school perceived him as just as pretty face with no brains or goals. She made a mental note to never let any of her friends make any negative comments about Cedric ever again.

When the time came that they had to part, Cedric waved at her joyfully and she returned it, hoping to see him again soon. She felt someone nudged her arm and turned to look at Harry, who pointed at the group that was already moving forward.

"Sorry," She said with a small smile. "Won't stay behind again, promise."

"Boys have been awfully nice to you lately..." He grumbled, looking back at Cedric over his shoulder.

"It certainly does feel better than to be chasen down a street while they threw rocks at you, you know?"

Harry's eyes widened, cheeks flushing at her words. 

"Yeah, you're... you're right," He cleared his throat. 

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley, waving at a man standing near.

"Morning," the man (a muggle, for the looks of it) answered. _  
_

_"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"_

_"Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts. "And who're you?"_

_"Weasley — two tents, booked a couple of days ago?"_

_"Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door._ _"You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"_

_"That's it," said Mr. Weasley._

_"You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts._

_"Ah — right — certainly —" said Mr. Weasley. He retreated a short distance from the cottage and beckoned Harry toward him. "Help me, Harry," he muttered, pulling a roll of Muggle money from his pocket and starting to peel the notes apart. "This one's a — a — a ten? Ah yes, I see the little number on it now. . . . So this is a five?"_

"A twenty," Harry threw a desperate look her way, probably nervous about the man who was listening closely to their conversation.

"Ah yes, so it is... I don't know, these little bits of paper..." Mr. Weasley grumbled.

"You foreign?" said Mr. Roberts.

"Foreign?" 

"You're not the first one who's had trouble with money. I had two try and pay me with great gold coins the size of hubcaps ten minutes ago."

"Did you really?" 

"Never been this crowded... Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up..."

"Is that right?" said Mr. Weasley, insisting for the man to take the money he was holding out but failing to succeed.

"Aye– People from all over. Loads of for- eigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho."

"Shouldn't he?" asked Mr. Weasley nervously.

"It's like some sort of... I dunno... like some sort of rally... They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."

"Obliviate!" A second man exclaimed, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts.

"A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said after a moment of quiet change on his features. "And your change."

"Thanks very much," said Mr. Weasley.

The wizard who had charmed the muggle accompanied them to the door.

"Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security. Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur." And with that, he disapparated.

"I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," said Ginny. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

"He should," said Mr. Weasley. "but Ludo's always been a bit... well... lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had." 

_Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain._

_"Always the same," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us." They had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read weezly._

_"Couldn't have a better spot!" said Mr. Weasley happily. "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult. . . . Muggles do it all the time. . . . Here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start?"_

"Harry has never gone camping before," Mel told him gently. "But I used to put up a tent for when we camped outside my house, remember Harry? I can help, don't worry..."

However, Harry insisting on helping anyway. Soon Emily, Mel, Harry, and Hermione had the tents ready. The problem was that there was only two and they were too small for all the people in their group, she turned to inform her mother about this when Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"We'll be a bit cramped, but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look." 

She turned to her mother fully now, a quizzical look on her face while the woman chuckled, pushing her further.

"You'll love this..." Was all she commented.

And love it she did. Inside it looked like she had entered an actual flat, it had three rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. It was impressive, but Mel thought it took out a little of the charm, camping wasn't supposed to be this comfortable, or so she'd thought before.

"You want to come with us on an adventure?" Ron asked, suddenly appearing at the entrance. 

"Where to?" She asked, leaving her backpack on a chair.

He showed her the kettle he kept on his hands.

"To get water."

* * *

Everything around them invited her to give up on the no-magic rule and explore, so many different people, of all ages, colors and sizes!

She allowed herself to imagine a great deal, the homes and cities and comunities these wizards and witches may lived on, their families and background. A much more larger world for her to see... 

Cedric's idea about traveling before settling down made complete sense to her, and she remembered the talk she'd had with Harry a few years prior, about them traveling the world together, sending postcards to their friends and family from all around the globe. 

A fuzzy feeling made its way through her chest at this, picturing the endless adventures she could have with her best friend as adults and free from school.

"Er — is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?" asked Ron, bringing her back to the present.

_It wasn't just Ron's eyes. They had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Grinning faces could be seen under those that had their flaps open. Then, from behind them, they heard their names._

"Harry! Mel! Ron! Hermione!"

Seamus Finnigan was sitting in front of his own tent, with a woman that had to be his mother, Dean Thomas was also there.

"Like the decorations?" said Seamus. "The Ministry's not too happy."

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colors?" said the woman. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?"

"Sure..."

"Of course!"

"Like we'd say anything else surrounded by that lot." Ron said under his breath once they left Finnigan's tent to keep going on their quest. Mel snorted, just nodding as a reply.

"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents?" said Hermione.

"Let's go and have a look," said Harry.

_The tents here had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a very surly face with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was, of course, moving, but all it did was blink and scowl._

_"Krum," said Ron quietly._

_"What?" said Hermione._

_"Krum!" said Ron. "Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!"  
_

_"He looks really grumpy," said Hermione, looking around at the many Krums blinking and scowling at them._

_" 'Really grumpy '?" Ron raised his eyes to the heavens. "Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see."_

"I hardly believe that being a good seeker makes you a genius," Mel commented.

"Thanks," Harry replied grumpily.

"I didn't say you were stupid," She grinned. "Though coming to think about it, you've done some foolish things throughout the years..."

"You're one to talk!" He teased.

"I am, actually," Mel smiled. "I remember when we were ten and you tried to escape your Aunt Marge's dog..."

"Don't say it–"

"And you ended up on top of a tree until midnight because she just wouldn't call her dog," Mel giggled. "Which was very rude of her, but come on– you climbed a tree instead of running to my house!"

"I was ten!" He exclaimed over Ron's cackles. "Oh, bugger off..."

* * *

There was a line for the tap. Harry, Mel, Ron, and Hermione joined it, behind a pair of men who were arguing. One of them was wearing a nightgown. The other was a Ministry wizard a holding a pair of trousers and beyond exasperated.

_"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that, the Muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious —"_

_"I bought this in a Muggle shop," said the old wizard stubbornly. "Muggles wear them."_

_"Muggle women wear them, Archie, not the men, they wear these," said the Ministry wizard, and he brandished the pinstriped trousers._

_"I'm not putting them on," said old Archie in indignation. "I like a healthy breeze 'round my privates, thanks."_

_Hermione was overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles at this point that she had to duck out of the queue and only returned when Archie had collected his water and moved away._

_Walking more slowly now, because of the weight of the water, they made their way back through the campsite. Here and there, they saw more familiar faces: other Hogwarts students with their families. Oliver Wood, the old captain of Harry's House Quidditch team, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged Harry over to his parents' tent to introduce him, and told him excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team. Next they were hailed by Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff fourth year, and a little farther on they saw Cho Chang, a very pretty girl who played Seeker on the Ravenclaw team. She waved and smiled at Harry, who slopped quite a lot of water down his front as he waved back._

Now, Mel wasn't going to admit that the huff that came out of her mouth right at that moment was because of the boy's reaction, but Ron definitely made sure to tease both of them relentlessly until Harry found the perfect excuse, pointing at some tent at his left.

"Who d'you reckon they are? They don't go to Hogwarts, do they?"

" 'Spect they go to some foreign school," said Ron. "I know there are others. Never met anyone who went to one, though. Bill had a penfriend at a school in Brazil... this was years and years ago... and he wanted to go on an exchange trip but Mum and Dad couldn't afford it. His penfriend got all offended when he said he wasn't going and sent him a cursed hat. It made his ears shrivel up."

"That's awful," Mel said over Harry's laughter. "Might been silly, but I never stopped to think about other Schools... I was too excited about being admitted into one that it went right over my head..."

"Me neither," Harry admitted. "I'd love to know a bit about them, though."

"You've been gone ages," George groaned as they entered the boys' tent.

"You're welcome," Mel replied, lightly slapping his head as she walked past.

"Met a few people," said Ron. "You not got that fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with the matches," Fred pointed towards the entrance with a stern face.

_Mr. Weasley was having no success at all in lighting the fire, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Splintered matches littered the ground around him, but he looked as though he was having the time of his life._

_"Oops!" he said as he managed to light a match and promptly dropped it in surprise._

_"Come here, Mr. Weasley," said Hermione kindly, taking the box from him, and showing him how to do it properly._

_At last they got the fire lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. There was plenty to watch while they waited, however. Their tent seemed to be pitched right alongside a kind of thoroughfare to the field, and Ministry members kept hurrying up and down it, greeting Mr. Weasley cordially as they passed._

"That was Cuthbert Mockridge, Head of the Goblin Liaison Office... Here comes Gilbert Wimple; he's with the Committee on Experimental Charms; he's had those horns for a while now... Hello, Arnie . . . Arnold Peasegood, he's an Obliviator — member of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, you know... and that's Bode and Croaker... they're Unspeakables..."

"They're what?"

"From the Department of Mysteries, top secret, no idea what they get up to..."

Mel's eyes lingered on the people Mr. Weasley had mentioned. Something about the circumstances of their job and the name gave her a thrill, imagining all the things they may see on a daily basis.

_At last, the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the woods toward them._

_"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"_

_They were halfway through their plates of eggs and sausages when Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them._

_"Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"_

"Ahoy there! Arthur, old man, What a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming... and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements... Not much for me to do!"

_Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air._

_Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently his disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him from wanting to make a good impression._

"Ah — yes, this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry — and this is Fred — no, George, sorry — that's Fred — Bill, Charlie, Ron — my daughter, Ginny — this is Emily Sultens, mother of one of Ron's friends and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger, Mel Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

Mel smiled politely at the man, noticing how his eyes traveled from Harry's scar and settled on her face for a brief second, before returning to Mr. Weasley.

"Everyone, this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets —" 

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" The man asked. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first — I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years — and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a week-long match." 

"Oh... go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see... a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon? Very well, very well... any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like —"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred, and he and his brother pulled out all the money they had. "that Ireland wins — but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

_"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that —" Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter._

_"Excellent! I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"_

_Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval._

_"Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting... That's all your savings... Your mother —"_

_"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance... I'll give you excellent odds on that one... We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we..."_

_Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names._

_"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away carefully. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to Mr. Weasley._

"You shouldn't have," Mel told them worryingly. "What will you do if you lose?"

"We'll worry about that, Lady Dumbledore," Fred told her carelessly. "Don't fuss over it just yet."

"But if your mum finds out–"

"Mum's done enough for us already," George replied hastily.

_"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose? I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."_

_"Mr. Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll..."_

_"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt."_

_Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil._

_"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all._

_"Not a dicky bird," said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha... memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."_

_"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested tentatively as Percy handed Bagman his tea._

_"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh — talk of the devil! Barty!"_

_A wizard had just Apparated at their fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short gray hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush mustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished._

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barty," said Ludo.

"No thank you, Ludo," Crouch replied. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" said Bagman. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch!" Percy sort of gasped. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," Mr. Crouch, looked over at Percy. "Yes — thank you, Weatherby"

Fred, George, and Mel had to drained their chuckles into their cups. She didn't want to make fun of him, but it was just his luck...

"Oh and I've been wanting a word with you too, Arthur," said Mr. Crouch. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets." 

"I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artifact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"

"I doubt it. He's desperate to export here." Mr. Crouch took the tea, silently thanking Percy.

"Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" asked Bagman.

"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle," said Mr. Crouch. "I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve — but that was before carpets were banned, of course." 

Mel was elated with the conversation. It sounded like a day-to-day coming from the men in front of her, but everything sounded so fantastical she didn't have any problems to keep up with the conversation.

"So, been keeping busy, Barty?" said Bagman.

"Fairly. Organizing Portkeys across five continents is no mean feat, Ludo."

"I expect you'll both be glad when this is over?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Glad! Don't know when I've had more fun... Still, it's not as though we haven't got anything to look forward to, eh, Barty? Eh? Plenty left to organize, eh?"

"We agreed not to make the announcement until all the details —"

"Oh details!" said Bagman. "They've signed, haven't they? They've agreed, haven't they? I bet you anything these kids'll know soon enough anyway. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts —"

"Ludo, we need to meet the Bulgarians, you know," Mr. Crouch replied sharply. "Thank you for the tea, Weatherby."

"See you all later!" Bagman said once he got up. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me — I'm commentating!" 

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" said Fred. "What were they talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mr.Weasley, a knowing smile.

"It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry decides to release it," said Percy, clearly dying to talk about it. "Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh shut up, Weatherby," Fred rolled his eyes.

"Mum, do you know?" Mel asked.

"Molly mentioned it a few days back," Emily sighed. "Clearly, I'll keep it a secret. I won't be the one who ruins the surprise. However, I assure you I'm not entirely happy about it."

"Why's that?"

Emily just shook her head.

"You'll find out soon enough," She insisted, taking a sip of her tea.


	5. Bulgaria vs Ireland.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel reached for the back of his shirt and forced him to sit down. Beside him, Ron was sitting stifly on his place, and he was destroying his Ireland hat.

Once the night sky was setting, they strolled around the field to look at the souvenirs several wizards were selling.

_"Wow, look at these!" said Harry, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials._

_"Omnioculars," said the saleswizard eagerly. "You can replay action... slow everything down... and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain — ten Galleons each."_

_"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars._

"Four pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard.

"No way you're buying me those," Mel frowned, pulling out her own money and buying her own pair, which technically left her without money to spare, but she wasn't going to admit it. "No, don't even try to insist. This year you won't outdo my Christmas present and that's final."

"Don't bother," Ron also tried to reject Harry's offer, but it was too late for him. 

"You won't be getting anything for Christmas," Harry told him, giving Mel a pointed look. "For about ten years, mind. Hear that? If you had accepted my gift, Mellow, you would've had ten years to outdo me."

"Fair enough," said Ron, smiling down at the Omnioculars.

"Oooh, thanks, Harry! And I'll get us some programs, look —" Hermione walked over to the next stand.

"I know you're lying," Mel whispered once Ron and Hermione were far from earshot. "There's no way you'll stop giving them presents, you're too nice."

"And you're too stubborn," He replied with a smile. "But I'll find a way to outdo you, anyway."

When they went back to their tent, Mel threw two little green pins at Fred and George.

"I got you those, considering you wasted all your money on a stupid bet."

"It won't be so stupid once we win," George said, pinning the souvenir to his jersey. "Then you'll feel stupid."

"I'm looking forward to it," She grinned. 

_And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field._

_"It's time!" said Mr. Weasley, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"_

They walked for about five minutes (Mel convinced Charlie to give her a piggy back ride) and talked animatedly about the game and their expectations. In front of them, there was the biggest stadium Mel had ever seen.

"Seats a hundred thousand," said Mr. Weasley. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again... bless them!"

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

So they climbed all the way up, Mel caught a glimpse of some annoucements that were magically appearing across the field.

_**'The Bluebottle: A Broom for All the Family — safe, reliable, and with Built-in Anti-Burglar Buzzer . . . Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover: No Pain, No Stain! . . . Gladrags Wizardwear — London, Paris, Hogsmeade . . .'** _

"Look at that!" Mel said in amazement, taking a seat next to Harry.

But Harry was no longer looking at the field.

"Dobby?" Harry asked loudly.

Mel turned around, behind them there was a creature tha looked a lot like a mix between a very big doxie and a really ugly cat. It had huge brown eyes and a big round nose. 

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" The elf squeaked.

"Sorry," Harry replied, "I just thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby too, sir! My name is Winky, sir — and you, sir —" Its eyes fixed on Harry's scar. "You is surely Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, I am," Harry smiled awkwardly.

"But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir!"

"How is he?" said Harry. "How's freedom suiting him?"

"Ah, sir," said Winky. "Ah sir, meaning no disrespect, sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favor, sir, when you is setting him free."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" 

"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir. Ideas above his station, sir. Can't get another position, sir."

"Why not?"

"He is wanting paying for his work, sir." Winky replied in a very low, very frightful whisper.

"Paying? Well — why shouldn't he be paid?"

Winky looked quite horrified at the idea and closed her fingers slightly so that her face was half-hidden again.

"House-elves is not paid, sir!" she said in a muffled squeak. "No, no, no. I says to Dobby, I says, go find yourself a nice family and settle down, Dobby. He is getting up to all sorts of high jinks, sir, what is unbecoming to a house-elf. You goes racketing around like this, Dobby, I says, and next thing I hear you's up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, like some common goblin." 

"Well, it's about time he had a bit of fun," said Harry. 

"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Harry Potter. House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Harry Potter," She gulped. "But my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, sir."

"Why's he sent you up here, if he knows you don't like heights?" Harry frowned.

"Master — master wants me to save him a seat, Harry Potter. He's very busy," said Winky. "Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Harry Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf."

"So that's a house-elf?" Ron examined Winky carefully. "Weird things, aren't they?"

"Dobby was weirder," said Harry.

"They have their own charm," Mel said absentmindedly.

Ron pulled out his Omnioculars and played around with them for a bit.

"Wild!" He said, turning the replay knob. "I can make that old bloke down there pick his nose again... and again... and again..."

"Oh, stop it," Mel pushed down his Omnioculars, though she was grinning.

" 'A display from the team mascots will precede the match,' " Hermione read aloud her program. 

"Oh that's always worth watching– National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show." Mr. Weasley added happily.

After a while of waiting and watching the stands get a little bit more crowded, the Minister arrived to their booth, he introduced a few people to Harry, holding a fatherly attitude towards the boy.

"Harry Potter, you know," He was talking to the Bulgarian Minister. "Harry Potter... oh come on now, you know who he is... the boy who survived You-Know-Who... you do know who he is —"

The wizard saw Harry's scar and pointing at it excitedly. 

"Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf's saving him a seat... Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places... ah, and here's Lucius!" 

The whole Malfoy family arrived at that moment. All wearing the same sneer.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do? And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk — Obalonsk — Mr. — well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else — you know Arthur Weasley, I daresay?"

"Good lord, Arthur," Mr. Malfoy said in what sounded like the most false kindness she'd ever heard. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

"Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest." The Minister said almost at the same time, not really listening to the man.

"How — how nice," said Mr. Weasley.

"Guilty, that's what he is," Mel leaned to whisper in Harry's ear. "That man thinks he can fix anything with money..."

Harry barely nodded, his eyes fixed on Mr. Malfoy.

After they moved along, it didn't take long for Ludo Bagman to appear, looking rather excited and jolly.

_"Ladies and gentlemen... welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"_

_The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message_

_(Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans — A Risk With Every Mouthful!) and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0._

_"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"_

_The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval._

_"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"_

"Excuse me?" Mel leaned closer to the edge, alarmed. "Those aren't mascots– those are women!"

But after looking at them for about five extra seconds, Mel understood that those couldn't possibly be _just_ _women_. They were too similar, same skin color and hair– they moved as if time went by slower around them. They were, in the most fascinating way, extremely ethereal, like the fairy godmothers of her fairytales.

The veela started to dance around the field; something warm spread over her chest. She felt at ease. She felt _too_ at ease, actually. Something was wrong.

She remembered what Dumbledore had told her on one of their many lessons, _'Beauty in magic almost never equals good or safe.'_ Things that shone too brightly were often that way so it would blind you from its actual intentions.

She shook her head, blinking rapidly and noticing the movement on her left. When she turned she saw Harry, trying to climb the wall that protected them.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked harshly.

Mel reached for the back of his shirt and forced him to sit down. Beside him, Ron was sitting stifly on his place, and he was destroying his Ireland hat.

_'Sirens'_ was the first thing she thought. Even though she now knew that mermaids didn't look at all like a veela, she was pretty sure the effects were meant to be similar. Luring humans to their deaths... and Harry had fallen right into their trap.

"Honestly!" Hermione rolled her eyes, sinking further on her seat.

"Really?" Mel frowned. "Is that all it takes for you to lose your mind?"

"What?" Harry looked at her in a daze. 

"Nevermind," She groaned, directing her gaze towards the field again to watch the veela stand aside.

_"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air... for the Irish National Team Mascots!"_

_Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oooohed and aaaaahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light re- united and merged; they had formed a great shimmering sham- rock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it —_

_"Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats._

"Leprechauns!" said Mr. Weasley.

"There you go," Ron shouted, giving Harry a handful of gold coins, "for the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"

_The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match._

_"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome — the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you — Dimitrov!"_

_A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters._

_"Ivanova!"_

_A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out._

_"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand — Krum!"_

_"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars_. 

"And now, please greet — the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting — Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand — Lynch!"

"They all have Firebolts," Mel gasped. "There's no way Bulgaria can beat that!"

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!"

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF! And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!" 

Her heart was leaping every so often she could hardly remain still. They game was thrilling, she even thought that a person like Erick, who didn't like Quidditch that much, would enjoy a game like this one. One could tell it was professional players out there, they moved around the field which such simplycity that even caused her to long for flying. 

She thought about it for a second. Maybe, just maybe, she could try to join their school Quidditch's team this year. Harry said she was good enough, perhaps he wasn't lying.

The veela had lost control after watching their team losing by a great amount and transformed into some type of harpies, Mel thought Dumbledore would've been proud of her deduction skills, having figured out the veela on her own.

Krum, Bulgaria's seeker, had been severly injured, but that wasn't the only thing happening.

"Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled abruptly. "He's seen the Snitch! He's seen it! Look at him go!" 

Both seekers were now heading towards it at great speed.

"They're going to crash!"

"They're not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry.

Right at that moment Lynch fell flat on the grass, Krum had suddenly flown up into the air.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" Charlie yelled

"He's got it — Krum's got it — it's all over!" Harry yelled back.

_Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand. The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had hap- pened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight._

_"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH — BUT IRELAND WINS — good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"_

Mel turned at the comment, locking eyes with George who sent a pleased grin her way. Those two, she couldn't believe they were so lucky.

"What did he catch the Snitch for? He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!" Ron said in disbelief.

"I thought he was a genius," Mel snorted.

"He knew they were never going to catch up! The Irish Chasers were too good... He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all..." Harry explained.

"He was very brave, wasn't he? He looks a terrible mess..." Hermione said, peering to the field were the team was now standing.

"I love Quidditch!" Mel beamed. "Have you seen anything as impressive and breathtaking as that?"

"I don't think so," Harry replied, smiling.

He wasn't looking at the field, though.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," someone said behind them in a very thick accent.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge, looking at the Bulgarian minister with wide eyes. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the minister.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honor, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman. "Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers — Bulgaria!" 

_One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectac- ularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch._

_And then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being sup- ported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned_ happily _as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval._

_At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honor on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Connolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a be- mused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."_

_"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that. . . . shame it couldn't have lasted longer. . . . Ah yes. . . . yes, I owe you . . . how much?"_

_For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched._


	6. Into the Woods.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd barely managed to fall asleep when someone shoved her agressively out of bed. Mel scrambled to her feet and looked around, her eyes trying to focus on the person standing in front of her.

"Tell us, Lady," Fred said, handing a cup of hot chocolate to her. "How does it feel to be the silly one for the first time in your life?"

"What are you talking about?" She grinned, making room for him to sit next to her. 

"You said it was a stupid bet," He explained. "We won."

"I feel quite alright, thank you," She raised a brow. "Beginners luck, that's what this is. Let's make this time the first and last, okay? I'd hate to see you losing all you have on stupid bets."

"We were only trying to win a bit of money so we could restock our shop."

"I hope you find a way to keep it safe," She sighed. "I love your Mum, but you deserve a chance..."

"Don't worry about it, Mum's always angry about something, we're used to it by now... Harry's been having a rough day, hasn't he?"

"Why?"

"First Cedric being all friendly with you–"

"He was being polite–"

"–And now he's been glaring at me all afternoon," Fred continued, unbothered. "I'm telling you this in the kindest way possible, just tell him already."

"Tell him what?" She hid her face behind the cup, feigning innocence.

"That you like him," Fred rolled his eyes, "C'mon, look at him! He looks miserable!"

Harry was indeed looking at them, but it was hard to read his expression. When he noticed her staring, he turned quickly towards Ron and Bill.

"Maybe he's just upset because..." She shook her head. "I've been hiding things, that's all."

"Yes, exactly," Fred insisted. "Your feelings being right at the top of the list."

"You don't know shit!" Mel hissed quietly, losing her temper. "Don't even think about going around telling everyone that I like Harry!"

"Hey, keep the knives out of this!" Fred pushed his chair away. "I'm just trying to help!"

"You're not helping!" She looked around the table to make sure no one was listening. "Don't worry about me, okay? Harry's fine, and I'm even better."

"Sure..." He frowned.

There was a loud thud that cause her to jump. Ginny had fallen asleep and accidentally dropped her mug, spilling hot chocolate everywhere. Mr. Weasley took this as their queue to go to bed, cleaning the mess and sending the girls to their tent, Emily going with them. Mel climbed to her bunk bed, her mind still thinking of what Fred had said. She couldn't pretend anymore. For the first time, she had the feeling that maybe what her friends were telling her was true, maybe Harry liked her. 

If that was the case though, then what about Cho? She could see it, whenever Harry looked at the Ravenclaw, she could see that he liked her. Could he be crushing on both girls? Was that even possible? She only liked Harry... But that was wrong too! She couldn't like Harry! Their friendship was the longest she'd ever had and she couldn't risk it. She just couldn't. Not even... not even if Harry liked her back. 

They were just confused, Harry and her. They were young, and didn't have enough experiences to be sure that their feelings were real, throwing all he meant to her away for a silly crush? Not in a million years.

She'd barely managed to fall asleep when someone shoved her agressively out of bed. Mel scrambled to her feet and looked around, her eyes trying to focus on the person standing in front of her.

"Mum?" She grumbled. "What's goin' on..?"

"Put on your shoes and get your wand," Her mother demanded. "Don't leave the group."

"Leave the group?" Mel inquired.

"Hurry!" Emily insisted, throwing her a robe so she could cover herself.

Mel, Hermione, and Ginny ran out of the tent with Emily following close behind. When her eyes grew used to the fire light, she was capable to see the nightmare unfolding in front of them.

_High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small._

_More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled._

They were setting everything on fire, and people was struggling to ran out to a safer spot. As the crowd approach their tents, she finally recognize the victims.

_Mr. Roberts, the campsite manager. The other three looked as though they might be his wife and children. One of the marchers below flipped Mrs. Roberts upside down with his wand; her nightdress fell down to reveal voluminous drawers and she struggled to cover herself up as the crowd below her screeched and hooted with glee._

" _What_ _is going on?"_ Mel asked in horror.

"Come on, girls," Mr. Weasley guided them towards Harry and Ron, who were standing a few feet away. "Don't break the group..."

_At the same moment, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys' tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out._

_"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot — get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"_

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Mr. Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd beneath the family was coming closer.

"Be careful," Mel told her mother before watching her ran towards the group of masked wizards.

"C'mon," said Fred.

He grabbed Ginny by the hand and started walking towards the trees. The rest of the group followed.

_They all looked back as they reached the trees. The crowd beneath the Roberts family was larger than ever; they could see the Ministry wizards trying to get through it to the hooded wizards in the center, but they were having great difficulty. It looked as though they were scared to perform any spell that might make the Roberts family fall._

_The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air._

She held onto her own wand, ready to attack in case they needed to. The silence was making her more and more anxious, without saying a word she reached for the closest hand - _Harry's hand_ \- and held onto it, feeling slightly calmer. Then Ron's yell made her jump, and she turn hot on her heel, her wand pointing towards the sound.

"Ron?" She asked.

"What happened?" said Hermione, and she heard Harry yelping after crashing against her. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid — _lumos_!"

"Tripped over a tree root," He grumbled, standing up and brushing off some dirt.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a voice behind them.

Mel then turned her wand towards that direction. Draco Malfoy was standing there, leaning against a tree like it was just another normal night.

"Why don't you go to hell, Malfoy?"

"Language, Weasley. Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her_ spotted, would you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Granger, they're after _Muggles,_ " said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Harry growled.

"Have it your own way, Potter," Malfoy replied calmly, wearing a nasty grin. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron.

"I could seal it for you, if you find it difficult to achieve on your own," Mel added, her wand still pointing at his face.

"Never mind, guys," said Hermione, Ron tried to stepped closer to the other boy but Hermione seized his arm to stop him.

_There came a bang from the other side of the trees that was louder than anything they had heard. Several people nearby screamed. Malfoy chuckled softly._

_"Scare easily, don't they?" he said lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to — trying to rescue the Muggles?"_

"Where're _your_ parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?" Harry spat at him.

"Well... if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?" Malfoy smiled.

"Oh come on," said Hermione urged them forwad. "Mel, _put your wand down_ , let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.

Mel tried to replied but Hermione's free hand grabbed hers and dragged her away from the boy.

"Come _on,_ " She repeated.

"I'll bet you anything his dad _is_ one of that masked lot!" said Ron once they were out of ear-shot.

"Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him! Oh I can't believe this. Where have the others got to?"

They continued walking for about five minutes when a girl approached, she talked to them quickly and anxiously.

" _Où est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue_ —"

"Er — what?" said Ron.

 _"Nous ne savons pas,"_ Mel replied, inmediately regretting her awful accent. "Uh– sorry..?"

"Oh..." The girl eyed her up for a bit before turning back to her group of friends and shaking her head mumbling, " _'Ogwarts."_

"Beauxbatons," Hermione explained to her.

"Sorry?" said Harry.

"They must go to Beauxbatons," said Hermione. "You know... Beauxbatons Academy of Magic... I read about it in _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe._ "

"Weird name for a School..." Mel said.

"Oh... yeah... right," Harry nodded. "Hogwarts isn't exactly nice or normal either..."

"Is anyone going to ask how the bloody hell does she know French?" Ron asked, staring at her. "What was that?"

"Uncle Lupin lived in France for two years when I was younger, we used to watch the telly and the movies were almost never dub, so I had to read the subtitles, I learned a little but nowhere near enough to be an expert. Wouldn't be surprised if it turns out I told her to fetch a toilet for me..."

"It sounded good enough to me," Ron raised his eyebrows. "I don't know why I'm surprised, you're a Dumbledore after all..."

"Shut up, Bilius."

"Don't call me that!"

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"You know I don't like–"

"Shut up," Hermione groaned. "I can't stand bickering _and_ a walk on these terrifying woods at the same time, please..."

"Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Ron, carefully pointing his wand forward and illuminating the path.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it," Harry exclaimed beside her. "I've lost my wand!"

"You're kidding!"

"Maybe it's back in the tent," said Ron.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggested.

"I don't remember seeing your wand when we left the tents," Mel tried to recall the moments before running into the woods. "Perhaps you left it inside your room?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "maybe..."

Mel took his hand again, this time so she was sure he remained close and out of danger, considering he was the only one without a wand.

_A rustling noise nearby made all three of them jump. Winky the house-elf was fighting her way out of a clump of bushes nearby. She was moving in a most peculiar fashion, apparently with great diffi- culty; it was as though someone invisible were trying to hold her back._

_"There is bad wizards about!" she squeaked distractedly as she leaned forward and labored to keep running. "People high — high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!"_

_And she disappeared into the trees on the other side of the path, panting and squeaking as she fought the force that was restraining her._

_"What's up with her?" said Ron, looking curiously after Winky. "Why can't she run properly?"_

"Bet she didn't ask permission to hide," said Harry.

"You know, house-elves get a _very_ raw deal! It's slavery, that's what it is! That Mr. Crouch made her go up to the top of the stadium, and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't even run when they start trampling tents! Why doesn't anyone _do_ something about it?" Hermione replied heathedly.

"Well, the elves are happy, aren't they?" Ron said. "You heard old Winky back at the match... _'House-elves_ _is not supposed to have fun'_... that's what she likes, being bossed around..."

"It's people like _you,_ Ron," Hermione continued with anger, "who prop up rotten and unjust systems, just because they're too lazy to —"

"Mione, I think that what Ron means," She interrupted. "Is not that they enjoy being treated poorly, but surely not all of them live like Dobby. Besides, Winky is just dedicated to her work. If she really wanted to be free, bet she would've followed Dobby's path years ago... right?"

"Let's just keep moving, shall we?" said Ron, and continued walking.

_They followed the dark path deeper into the wood, still keeping an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny. They passed a group of goblins who were cackling over a sack of gold that they had un- doubtedly won betting on the match, and who seemed quite unperturbed by the trouble at the campsite. Farther still along the path, they walked into a patch of silvery light, and when they looked through the trees, they saw three tall and beautiful veela standing in a clearing, surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, all of whom were talking very loudly._

_"I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!" One of them shouted. "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."_

_"No, you're not!" yelled his friend. "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron. . . . but I'm a vampire hunter, I've killed about ninety so far —"_

_A third young wizard, whose pimples were visible even by the dim, silvery light of the veela, now cut in, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."_

Harry then erupted with laughter. Mel tilted her head, squinting to see his face clearer. Harry grinned and leaned closer to whisper at them.

"Stan Shunpike, he's a conductor on the Knight Bus. He's as close to be the Minister as I am to become a house-elf."

Mel let out a giggle, she knew who that boy was, and she was about to reply when Ron spoke -more like yelled- at no one in particular.

"Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?"

Mel and Harry shared a look, and bursted into a laughing fit while Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled harshly.

" _Honestly_!" She rolled her eyes. "Harry! Stop laughing and help!"

The boy, still grinning, took a hold of his friend's arm and pulled him forward.

After another fifteen minutes of walking without having any idea of where they were going, Harry stopped to look around.

"I reckon we can just wait here, you know. We'll hear anyone coming a mile off."

A man emerged from the shadows, causing Mel to scream.

"Who's that?" It was Bagman, and he looked disoriented. "What are you doing in here, all alone?" They looked at one another, surprised.

"Merlin's beard..." Mel sighed, clutching her chest.

"Well — there's a sort of riot going on," Ron explained, looking at his friends with uncertainty.

"What?"

"At the campsite... some people have got hold of a family of Muggles..."

"Damn them!" Without adding anything else, he disapparate.

"Not exactly on top of things, Mr. Bagman, is he?"

"He was a great Beater, though," said Ron. "The Wimbourne Wasps won the league three times in a row while he was with them."

"Yeah, and it seems he took several bludgers on the head during that time, didn't he?" Mel raised her eyebrows.

They made their way to a clearing and stopped. Ron pulled out Krum's figured that he'd bought before the game and let it walk around the grass, Mel and Harry sat down next to him and watched it move around in circles.

"It was a beautiful day," Mel sighed, hugging her knees. "It's a shame it ended like this..."

"Not everything's bad," Harry responded, supporting one arm on his right leg.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at least we're not hurt," He explained, "And once this is over, it'll be a great story back in School." 

Mel nodded, a vague smile on her face. For some reason, now that they were there, her mind had drifted to the events of the game.

"Before the game started," Harry said, like he'd read her mind. "While the veela... Were you really angry about it?"

Mel stared at him, watching his smirk _-a smirk, out of all the smiles he could've shown to her while asking that question!-_ and the way he seemed to know the answer without her saying a word.

"Are you trying to make me angry now?" She asked bluntly. "Because it's not working. There are better ways and you know it."

"Okay then, answer the question."

"Do I find upsetting that my best friend was all set to die in order to impress some dancers? Yes, of course. I can't believe you fell so easily!"

"Hey, that's their magic!" He defended. "If they weren't good at it, their existence would be a failure!"

"If it were up to me, I'd let them have miserable, good-for-nothing lives so you wouldn't have to risk yours and die like an idiot just because of a pretty face!"

"Even if the pretty face was yours?" He inquired humorously.

Mel stuttered a few incoherent words before huffing and facing forward in order to avoid his eyes.

" _Especially_ if it's me."

Harry laughed again, but this time, when he spoke he sounded nervous.

"It's not like you could avoid it, if I had to I'd do it and that's it. Save you, that is."

Mel was about to argue that she was perfectly capable of stopping him when Hermione spoke up.

"I hope the others are okay..."

"They'll be fine," said Ron.

"Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy," Harry said. "He's always said he'd like to get something on him."

"That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right," said Ron.

"Those poor Muggles, though," said Hermione. "What if they can't get them down?"

"They will. They'll find a way."

"I'll be an Auror once I'm older," Mel said out of the blue.

"I thought you wanted to be an explorer," Harry replied. "Or a Magizoologist?"

"I could be all," She shrugged. "An Auror that explores during her missions and saves all the magical creatures she can find..."

"Being an Auror it's a big deal," Ron raised a brow. "You have to be smart and all... Though you're already a brainy."

"Bugger off," She rolled her eyes. "Really, imagine being able to stop the bad guys _and_ save lives while doing so! Protecting wizards and muggles..."

"Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight!" said Hermione, bringing her back from her daydream. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just —"

A few branches broke behind Hermione's back and they froze in place. Mel stood up, waiting.

"Hello?" Harry stood up, then walk past her and peered into the trees.

"Be careful, Glasses..." Mel said, holding her wand tightly.

"Who's there?" Harry insisted.

Five seconds passed, and just when she was about to ask Harry to step back, someone yelled:

_**"MORSMORDRE !"** _

A green lightning shot up a few feet ahead of Harry's figure, Mel sprinted towards him and pulled him back, standing in front of him with her wand ready.

"What the — ?" Ron stood up abruptly, his eyes fixed on the sky.

It was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.

"Who's there?" Harry called over her shoulder again, trying to move further. Mel raised her arm and stopped him.

"This isn't right," She mumbled. "I can _feel_ it."

"Move!" Hermione was pulling both of their sleeves.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It's the Dark Mark!" Hermione grunted, unable to move both of them. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"What?" Mel frowned, looking up again.

" _Voldemort's_ — ?"

"Come _on_!"

Harry forced her to move, but they had only started walking when multiple apparitions caused them to stay still. She felt the hairs at the back of her neck raising at the same time Harry yelled _'DUCK!'_

The four fell and covered their heads, she heard the people around them screaming " _STUPEFY_!" and the unmistakable sound of spells flying everywhere around her.

"Stop!" A voice roared through the fight. "STOP! _That's my son_!"

She felt something heavy on her shoulders and when she lifted her head, she found Harry's arm holding her closer to him.

"Ron — Harry" Mr. Weasley panted, finally stepping into the light. "Mel– Hermione — are you all right?"

"Out of the way, Arthur," Mr. Crouch stepped closer as well. "Which of you did it? Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" said Harry, finally letting go of her.

"We didn't do anything!" said Ron. "What did you want to attack us for?"

Mel stood up hastily, rubbing the dirt off her clothes.

"Do not lie, sir!" Mr. Crouch was pointing his wand directly at Ron. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

_"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woolen dressing gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to —"_

_"Where did the Mark come from, you three?" said Mr. Weasley quickly._

_"Over there," said Hermione shakily, pointing at the place where they had heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees . . . they shouted words — an incantation —"_

_"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now, disbelief etched all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy —"_

"Sir," Mel replied in a soft tone, almost as if talking to a baby. "We're fourteen..."

"We're too late," The same witch from before replied. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," Mel jumped a little at hearing Amos Diggory's voice. "Our Stunners went right through those trees... There's a good chance we got them..."

He walked over to those trees, a few gasps were heard.

"Amos, be careful!"

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's — but — blimey..."

"You've got someone? Who? Who is it?" Mr. Crouch demanded.

Mr. Diggory came carrying a small figure, she immediately recognized it as Winky.


	7. Death Eaters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She stepped closer to Hermione and Harry for safety, needing to be close to someone. Almost as soon as she'd approached them, she felt Harry's hand searching for her own, and she took it instantly.

_"This — cannot — be," he said jerkily. "No —"_

_He moved quickly around Mr Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky._

_"No point, Mr Crouch," Mr Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."_

_But Mr Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching._

_"Bit embarrassing," Mr Diggory said grimly, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf... I mean to say..."_

_"Come off it, Amos," said Mr Weasley quietly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."_

_"Yeah," said Mr Diggory, "and she had a wand."_

_"What?" said Mr. Weasley._

_"Here, look." Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr. Weasley. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."_

_Just then there was another pop, and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr. Weasley. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upward at the emerald-green skull._

_"The Dark Mark!" he panted, almost trampling Winky as he turned inquiringly to his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barty! What's going on?"_

_Mr. Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white, and his hands and his toothbrush mustache were both twitching._

_"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too — gulping gargoyles!" Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to her?"_

_"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned."_

Mel thought of the whole situation as ridiculous and confusing, why couldn't they leave? What did that mark mean?

She stepped closer to Hermione and Harry for safety, needing to be close to someone. Almost as soon as she'd approached them, she felt Harry's hand searching for her own, and she took it instantly.

_Mr. Diggory raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said, "Rennervate!"_

_Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position. She caught sight of Mr. Diggory's feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face; then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky._

_"Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures! As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago, and you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"_

_"I — I — I is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"_

_"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr. Diggory, brandishing it in front of her._

"Hey — that's mine!" Harry said, dropping her hand and moving forward.

"What?" Mel got closer as well.

"Excuse me?"

"That's my wand!" Harry repeated. "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" Mr. Diggory blinked. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"Amos, think who you're talking to!" Mr. Weasley, frowned. "Is _Harry Potter_ likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Er — of course not. Sorry... carried away..."

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Harry, pointing over his shoulder. "I missed it right after we got into the wood."

"So," Mr. Diggory turned to look at Winky. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir! I is... I is... I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

"It wasn't her! Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!" Hermione argued, looking at them. "It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?"

"No. It definitely didn't sound like an elf." Harry admitted.

"Yeah, it was a human voice," said Ron.

"Male, most likely," Mel nodded.

"Well, we'll soon see," Mr. Diggory, raised a brow. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that? _Prior Incantato_!"

_A gigantic serpent-tongued skull erupted from the point where the two wands met, but it was a mere shadow of the green skull high above them; it looked as though it were made of thick gray smoke: the ghost of a spell._

_"Deletrius!" Mr. Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke._ "So..."

"I is not doing it! I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

" _You've been caught red-handed, elf_!" Mr. Diggory yelled. " _Caught with the guilty wand in your hand_!"

"Amos," said Mr. Weasley. "think about it... precious few wizards know how to do that spell... Where would she have learned it?"

_"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr. Crouch, cold anger in every syllable, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"_

_There was a deeply unpleasant silence. Amos Diggory looked horrified._

_"Mr. Crouch . . . not . . . not at all . . ."_

_"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Mr. Crouch. "Harry Potter — and myself! I suppose you are familiar with the boy's story, Amos?"_

_"Of course — everyone knows —" muttered Mr. Diggory, looking highly discomforted._

_"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr. Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging again._

_"Mr. Crouch, I — I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Amos Diggory muttered again, now reddening behind his scrubby brown beard._

_"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr. Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"_

_"She — she might've picked it up anywhere —"_

_"Precisely, Amos," said Mr. Weasley. "She might have picked it up anywhere. . . . Winky?" he said kindly, turning to the elf, but she flinched as though he too was shouting at her. "Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"_

_Winky was twisting the hem of her tea towel so violently that it was fraying beneath her fingers._

_"I — I is finding it . . . finding it there, sir. . ." she whispered, "there . . . in the trees, sir. . ."_

_"You see, Amos?" said Mr. Weasley. "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up._

_"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" said Mr. Diggory impatiently. "Elf ? Did you see anyone?"_

_Winky began to tremble worse than ever. Her giant eyes flickered from Mr. Diggory, to Ludo Bagman, and onto Mr. Crouch. Then she gulped and said, "I is seeing no one, sir . . . no one . . ."_

_"Amos," said Mr. Crouch curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."_

Mel looked into the man's eyes, he didn't look like someone who could be reasoned with, more so, he looked perfectly capable of killing a man. She found herself wanting to find her Mum and shyly hide behind her like she used to do as a toddler. Come to think about it, _where_ was her mother?

"You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mr. Crouch said lowly.

"M-m-master..." Winky stammered. "M-m-master, p-p-please..."

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible. I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. _This means clothes._ "

"No! No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"

"But she was frightened!" Hermione insisted, glaring at Mr. Crouch. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"

"I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me. I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."

"...Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. Amos, that wand's told us all it can — if Harry could have it back, please —"

They left the clearing with Mr. Weasley, Hermione kept rambling about the injustice of what they had witnessed all the way back to their tents.

"The way they were treating her! Mr. Diggory, calling her 'elf' all the time... and Mr. Crouch! He knows she didn't do it and he's still going to sack her! He didn't care how frightened she'd been, or how upset she was — it was like she wasn't even human!"

"Well, she's not," said Ron.

"That doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings, Ron. It's disgusting the way —"

"Hermione, I agree with you," Mr. Weasley urged her to keep walking, "but now is not the time to discuss elf rights. I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can. Emily must be worrying about you, Mel. What happened to the others?"

"We lost them in the dark— Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?"

"I'll explain everything back at the tent."

Mel felt Harry's hand discretely inching closer to hers. She closed her hand in a tight fist and fastened her pace.

_But when they reached the edge of the wood, their progress was impeded. A large crowd of frightened-looking witches and wizards was congregated there, and when they saw Mr. Weasley coming toward them, many of them surged forward._

_"What's going on in there?"_

_"Who conjured it?"_

_"Arthur — it's not — Him?"_

_"Of course it's not Him," said Mr. Weasley impatiently. "We don't know who it was; it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please, I want to get to bed."_

Mel's mother came out running out of their tent and engulfed both, Harry and Mel, in a crushing hug. She smelled like gunpowder and grass, but she looked uninjured, if you didn't count the scratch on her arm.

"I'm so relieved you're okay!" She breathed over their heads. "With the luck you two have on moments like this, my mind started to reel–"

"Mum!" Mel grunted. "We're fine, really... but uh... we did get involved in some stuff." Emily stepped back, frowning.

"What?"

"Dad, what's going on?" Charlie's head was looking at them from inside the boy's tent. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, but the others —"

"I've got them here," said Mr. Weasley, then he looked back at Emily. "Get in, I'll explain everything."

Emily held onto her shoulder while they entered, Harry walking right behind them. Bill was holding a bedsheet on his arm, which was bleeding. Charlie's shirt had been ripped, and Percy's nose was bleeding. Fred, George, and Ginny were near them, looking slightly pale but completely unharmed.

"Did you get them, Dad?" Bill asked. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

"No. We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

" _What_?"

"Harry's wand?" Fred exclaimed.

" _Mr. Crouch's elf_?" Percy gasped.

When they finished their story, Emily's grip on her shoulder had tightened in a way that could mean she was furious; for the first time she didn't mind about it, feeling her mother's touch was reassuring after a night like that one.

"Well, Mr. Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that! Running away when he'd expressly told her not to... embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry... how would that have looked, if she'd been brought up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control —"

"She didn't do anything — she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Hermione yelled in outrage.

"Hermione, a wizard in Mr. Crouch's position can't afford a house-elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" said Percy.

"She didn't run amok! She just picked it up off the ground!"

"Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was?" Ron insisted. "It wasn't hurting anyone... Why's it such a big deal?"

"I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron," said Hermione. "I read about it in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._ "

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," said Mr. Weasley. "Of course people panicked... it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I don't get it," said Ron. "I mean... it's still only a shape in the sky..."

"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed," said Mr. Weasley. "The terror it inspired... you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside... Everyone's worst fear... the very worst..."

"When I was eighteen," Emily spoke up suddenly, her voice strained, "I went back home one night to find it hovering above my parents' house... When I saw it tonight, I..." Her voice broke. Mel's mother was staring at her like she could break at any moment. "I don't think I'd survive another lost like that."

_There was silence for a moment. Then Bill, removing the sheet from his arm to check on his cut, said, "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified right now."_

_"Death Eaters?" said Harry. "What are Death Eaters?"_

_"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," said Bill. "I think we saw what's left of them tonight — the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."_

_"We can't prove it was them, Bill," said Mr. Weasley. "Though it probably was," he added hopelessly._

_"Yeah, I bet it was!" said Ron suddenly. "Dad, we met Draco Malfoy in the woods, and he as good as told us his dad was one of those nutters in masks! And we all know the Malfoys were right in with You-Know-Who!"_

_"But what were Voldemort's supporters —" Harry began. Everybody flinched — like most of the wizarding world, the Weasleys always avoided saying Voldemort's name. "Sorry," said Harry quickly. "What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"_

_"The point?" said Mr. Weasley with a hollow laugh. "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You- Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks tonight and couldn't resist reminding us all that lots of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished disgustedly._

_"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" said Ron. "They'd have been pleased to see it, wouldn't they?"_

_"Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked very hard to keep out of Azkaban when You- Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more frightened than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost his powers, and went back to their daily lives. . . I don't reckon he'd be over-pleased with them, do you?"_

"How can they be such monsters?" Mel asked in horror. "Treating people like that... no wonder why Draco's so unbothered about calling Hermione names, if they're so comfortable causing all this damage..."

"Whoever conjured the Dark Mark... were they doing it to show support for the Death Eaters, or to scare them away?" Hermione frowned.

"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione. But I'll tell you this... it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now... Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here."

They got up at once, Mel's eyes fixed on her mother as she walked out of the tent. A hand touched her shoulder and gently turned her around, it was Harry, he had that glint in his eyes that let her know there was something going on in his head.

"Can we talk?"

She looked around, no one seemed to be paying them any attention. She nodded, guiding him outside.

"What's wrong?" She whispered so the rest couldn't hear them from inside the tents.

"A few nights ago," He started. "The day I received Ron's letter to come and stay for the Quidditch world cup– I had a nightmare... well, I don't know, it didn't feel like something made up..."

He told her about his dream, about the big, dark house, and Pettigrew's figure talking to a stranger. About the snake and how he'd witnessed that old man's death. He told her about the pain when he woke up, the way his scar felt like it was burning before fully waking up. Three days ago Harry's scar had stung, and now they'd been attacked by Death Eaters, it almost looked like the perfect bad omen.

"What do you think it means?" She asked.

"Something bad's about to happen," He replied. "But I don't know when, or how."

"Okay," She frowned. "Do you think we can do something about it?"

"I don't even know if I'm right," Harry said worryingly. "I sent a letter to Sirius, see if he knows something– anything... I don't know what I'm looking for..."

" _Dumbledore_ ," She said abruptly.

"What?"

"He might know something!" She continued, her voice barely audible. "I could write him a letter if you want me to. You just need to ask, I'll do it."

Harry thought about it for a second. He looked like he might've wanted to say yes, but in the end he shook his head, stepping back into his tent.

"We should wait," He concluded. "If it happens again, we'll do it. If not– well, maybe it was a coincidence?"

"Wait?" Mel scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Why is it that you're always so patient with things like this, but when it comes to stupid little things you're always eager to act on them?"

"I don't want to waste his time, that's all," He frowned. "No need to be angry about it."

"I just worry about you, okay?" She replied hastily "Ugh, forget it– you'll do as you please and I'll support you as I always do, I don't know why I always try to pretend I won't..."

"Don't act like you're the only one doing so," He came back outside, but just for a moment. "I very much do the same with you!"

"Then what does that say about us?" Mel asked in frustration.

"I..." He looked at her, confused by where their argument was going. "I don't know! I guess... I guess we're awful friends or..."

"Or?" She asked quietly, staring intently at the boy in front of her.

"Or _too_ _loyal_ ," Harry replied uncomfortably. "I don't know which one is worse."

Mel let out a small laugh. "Me neither."

They stood in silence until they heard Emily calling her name.

"I have to go," She said.

"Me too."

"Goodnight, Glasses," She patted his shoulder as she walked past.


	8. Motherly Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily could've asked her to quit her lessons right there and then. Still, her mother knew it wouldn't be fair to her, Mel had to make her own decisions.

Her mother was pouring some strange liquid on her arm. She hissed a little when it touched her skin, but kept going anyway. Mel froze, watching her but drifting into her train of thoughts.

The woman in front of her was merely thirty years old. Yet, she'd lived through a war, lost both parents and her husband, raised a baby on her own and still managed to remain calm during the mayhem it had been that night, even after knowing her daughter had been close to encountering a Death Eater. The realization was sudden, but she understood why Emily had hidden everything from her. How could she explain to her six-year-old daughter that they had no relatives because they'd been killed years ago? How could she explain to her that her last name was an opportunity _and_ a curse?

The love she felt for her mother was overwhelming, she even teared up a bit.

"Mel," Emily stood up straighter. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, quickly drying her tears.

"No– I'm... I'm fine I just– You..." She took a deep breath, sitting on the chair closest to her. "You never told me about your parents," Before her mother could reply, she lifted a hand to stop her. "I'm not complaining, I'm not upset... I think I finally get it."

"What is it that you get?" Emily leaned back on the sink.

"All there was to tell," She started. "It was easier to... _not_ tell me."

Emily stared at her intently.

"S'not that I thought of it as _easier_ ," She slowly walked up to the table. "I wanted you to have a good childhood. Not telling you everything was the best choice; for you and Harry, anyway. Telling you would've meant telling him, and I couldn't bring myself to put so much on his shoulders, he was just a child."

Mel nodded, watching her Mum tapping lightly on the chair's frame.

"I also wanted to forget for a while... a good decade in the dark sounded like a marvellous idea to put some space between my memories and what the wizarding world would look like once you were old enough to explore it. I was going to be able to look at it through your eyes and that sounded like such a fresh start... I wasn't counting on how little the world had changed since I left, and all the things that would come back once I was here."

"I'm sorry I didn't make things easier for you," She pouted, "running around and getting myself into all kinds of mischief thinking of it as a punishment for keeping me in the dark when all you were trying to do was to give me a quiet, happy life. You and uncle Lupin have worked so hard to make my life better and I've done nothing to give back–"

"We never asked for you to give back," Emily responded. "Remus loves you almost as if you were his own and I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. Sure, you're a bit of a handful sometimes, I'm afraid you've inherited my ways, but you're also caring, and you wouldn't hurt a fly. I supposed I could've handled things better as you grew up, let out some information here and there, I guess... I didn't want to lose you. I still don't want to lose you."

"What'd you mean?" Mel frowned, feeling there was more to tell.

"Your family has a reputation," Emily sighed. "Difficult for young ones, especially. Matthew worked hard to win his _'worth'_ , our classmates were always watching him, hoping for him to make a mistake so they could feel better about their own. That kind of pressure... it does things to your spirit, something inside of him couldn't help but want more. It kept him from enjoying his life, _our_ life. You think of Professor Dumbledore highly, and that's why you're taking those lessons, but please, promise me you'll have a life outside the classroom, that you'll enjoy every minute as if it were the last... I know your father didn't."

Emily could've asked her to quit her lessons right there and then. Still, her mother knew it wouldn't be fair to her, Mel had to make her own decisions.

"I promise," Mel said quietly, holding her mother's hand. "I love you, Mum."

Emily smiled at her, the kind of smile she'd never seen on her face, sort of defeated, half-hopeful. She felt like she was meeting her mother all over again, not the one protecting her infancy to keep her happy, but the real version. The person that had fought in a war, and _survived_.

* * *

_"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!"_

_Mrs Weasley, who had evidently been waiting for them in the front yard, came running toward them, still wearing her bedroom slippers, her face pale and strained, a rolled-up copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in her hand._

_"Arthur — I've been so worried — so worried —"_

_She flung her arms around Mr Weasley's neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. Looking down, Harry saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a twinkling black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops._

_"You're all right," Mrs Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive. . . Oh, boys. . ."_

_And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together._

_"Ouch! Mum — you're strangling us —"_

_"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh, Fred. . . George. . ."_

_"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr Weasley soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says. . ."_

Mel and her mother shared a look before entering the house. She felt as if there was a whole new level of understanding between them after their talk, not that their relationship was bad or dishonest, it was just that she was growing, and that meant that things were constantly changing around her.

"I knew it," said Mr Weasley after giving a quick read to the Daily Prophet. " _Ministry blunders_... _culprits not apprehended_... _lax security_... _Dark wizards running unchecked_... _national disgrace_... Who wrote this? Ah... of course, Rita Skeeter."

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic! Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't _specifically_ stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans —"

"Do us a favour, Perce, and shut up." Bill yawned.

"I'm mentioned," said Mr Weasley.

"Where? If I'd seen that, I'd have known you were alive!"

"Not by name. Listen to this: ' _If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt but refusing to give any more information. Whether this statement will be enough to quash the rumours that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later, remains to be seen_.' Oh really– Nobody _was_ hurt. What was I supposed to say? Rumours _that several bodies were removed from the woods_... well, there certainly will be rumours now she's printed that."

"People shouldn't believe this rubbish," Emily took the paper then, reading quickly. "Anyone with enough common sense would be able to see through this nonsense!"

"Molly, I'm going to have to go into the office; this is going to take some smoothing over."

"I'll come with you, Father. Mr Crouch will need all hands on deck. And I can give him my cauldron report in person."

"Arthur, you're supposed to be on holiday! This hasn't got anything to do with your office; surely they can handle this without you?"

"I've got to go, Molly. I've made things worse. I'll just change into my robes and I'll be off..."

"Mrs Weasley," Harry spoke suddenly, Mel'd forgotten he was there after all the weeks without him in the burrow. "Hedwig hasn't arrived with a letter for me, has she?"

"Hedwig, dear? No... no, there hasn't been any post at all."

Mel knew about the letter he'd sent to Sirius, so she didn't bother to react. However, Ron and Hermione were expectant, and Harry threw them a look.

"All right if I go and dump my stuff in your room, Ron?"

"Yeah... think I will too," said Ron. "Hermione?"

"Yes. Mel, let's go," She said, grabbing the girl's hand and standing up quickly.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron asked once they were safe inside his room.

"There's something I haven't told you," Harry said. "On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again."

"Oh no!" Hermione panted. "But this surely could be just a symptom, couldn't it? Maybe if we take a look at magical treatments for strange ailments–"

"But — he wasn't there, was he? You-Know-Who? I mean—"

"I took a book with me last year while doing our essay for History of Magic about injuries caused by attacks–"

"Last time your scar kept hurting, he was at Hogwarts, wasn't he?"

"Dumbledore! You could ask him! Or maybe Madam Pomfrey'll know more..."

"I'm sure he wasn't on Privet Drive," Harry replied patiently. "But I was dreaming about him... him and Peter — you know, Wormtail. I can't remember all of it now, but they were plotting to kill... someone."

She picked on the way his voice tripped with the last line. He hadn't mentioned anything about a plot to kill. She was certain they were talking about killing _him_ if the look on his face meant anything.

"It was only a dream," said Ron. "Just a nightmare."

"Yeah, but was it, though? It's weird, isn't it?... My scar hurts, and three days later the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign's up in the sky again."

"Don't — say — his — name!" Ron hissed.

"Come off it, Ron!" Mel replied.

"And remember what Professor Trelawney said?" Harry continued. "At the end of last year?"

"Oh Harry, you aren't going to pay attention to anything that old fraud says?"

"You weren't there," said Harry. "You didn't hear her. This time was different. I told you, she went into a trance — a real one. And she said the Dark Lord would rise again... _greater and more terrible than ever before ._.. and he'd manage it because his servant was going to go back to him... and that night Wormtail escaped." Their friends remained silent, so Mel decided to speak.

"I believe you," She sentenced. "Not that it's exactly a happy thing to believe, but I do."

Harry nodded.

"Why were you asking if Hedwig had come, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you expecting a letter?"

"I told Sirius about my scar," He explained. "I'm waiting for his answer."

"Good thinking!" said Ron. "I bet Sirius'll know what to do!"

"Why, though?" Mel raised a brow. "He's been in prison for the last thirteen years."

"Doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

"I hoped he'd get back to me quickly," Harry sighed.

"But we don't know where Sirius is... he could be in Africa or somewhere, couldn't he?" said Hermione. "Hedwig's not going to manage _that_ journey in a few days."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Come and have a game of Quidditch in the orchard, Harry," Ron decided at once. "Come on — three on three, Bill and Charlie and Fred and George will play... You can try out the Wronski Feint..."

"What about me?" Mel scoffed. "I'm not invited?"

"Well, it's three on three..."

"We could take turns!"

"Guys," Hermione gave them a pointed look. "Harry doesn't want to play Quidditch right now... He's worried, and he's tired... We all need to go to bed..."

"Yeah, I want to play Quidditch," Harry said defensively. "Hang on, I'll get my Firebolt."

"Boys," Hermione huffed in exasperation. "What about you?"

"I..." She gave her half an embarrassed smile. "I want to play."

"Fine," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just don't come to me complaining about them not letting you play."

* * *

"It's been over a week," Harry was packing his things for school when he picked Hedwig's cage with a worried expression. "Ron, you don't reckon Sirius has been caught, do you?"

"Nah, it would've been in the _Daily Prophet._ The Ministry would want to show they'd caught _someone,_ wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"You know," Mel said from her place on George's bed. "One would think the ministry's at least a bit competent, but all I see is a bunch of idiots– Except your father and a few others..."

"Yeah, I know– Here's the stuff Mum got for you in Diagon Alley, Harry," Ron handed him a few parcels. "And she's got some gold out of your vault for you... and she's washed all your socks."

She was watching Harry unpack a few things from the paper bags when Ron let out a strange noise.

"What is _that_ supposed to be?"

"Oh," Mel raised her eyebrows."That's great."

"Here you are," Mrs Weasley walked in at that, holding two piles of robes. "Now, mind you pack them properly so they don't crease."

"Mum, you've given me Ginny's new dress."

"Of course I haven't! That's for you. Dress robes."

" _What_?" said Ron, looking horror-struck. Mel snorted but quickly turned it into a cough.

"Dress robes! It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year... robes for formal occasions."

"You've got to be kidding! I'm not wearing that, no way."

"Everyone wears them, Ron! They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties!"

"I'll go starkers before I put that on!"

"Don't be so silly. You've got to have dress robes, they're on your list! I got some for Harry too... show him, Harry..."

Harry fearfully searched for his, she was preparing for a good laugh when instead came a small gasp. His robes weren't bad at all! They were a nice, deep green. They were simple, similar to their school's robes, but fancy. She also didn't fail to notice that they sort of matched the ones in her trunk.

"I thought they'd bring out the colour of your eyes, dear," said Mrs Weasley.

"Well, they're okay!" Ron let out in frustration. "Why couldn't I have some like that?"

"Because... well, I had to get yours secondhand, and there wasn't a lot of choices!" said Mrs Weasley. Mel stopped smiling at that.

"I'm never wearing them," Ron hissed. "Never."

"Fine! Go naked. And you two, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh."

_She left the room, slamming the door behind her. There was a funny spluttering noise from behind them. Pigwidgeon was choking on an overlarge Owl Treat._

_"Why is everything I own rubbish?" said Ron furiously, striding across the room to unstick Pigwidgeon's beak._


	9. Calm before the Storm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to Hogwarts.

Mel woke up slightly sad about leaving; despite their scary moment during the Quidditch Final, that summer had been her favourite. The Weasleys were wonderful and she always felt quite at home at the Burrow, but it was time to leave.

As she made her way down the stairs she heard urgent voices coming from the kitchen.

"— it's a real stroke of luck I heard about it, I had to come into the office early to send a couple of owls, and I found the Improper Use of Magic lot all setting off — if Rita Skeeter gets hold of this one, Arthur —"

"What's going on?" She asked groggily.

"An emergency back at Dad's work..." George yawned.

"What does Mad-Eye say happened?" asked Mr Weasley.

"Says he heard an intruder in his yard. Says he was creeping toward the house but was ambushed by his dustbins."

"Is Mr Diggory's head in the fireplace or am I still dreaming?" She mumbled.

"Shhh!" The boys said at the same time.

"What did the dustbins do?"

"Made one hell of a noise and fired rubbish everywhere, as far as I can tell. Apparently one of them was still rocketing around when the please-men turned up —"

"And what about the intruder?"

"Arthur, you know Mad-Eye. Someone creeping into his yard in the dead of night? More likely there's a very shell-shocked cat wandering around somewhere, covered in potato peelings. But if the Improper Use of Magic lot get their hands on Mad-Eye, he's had it — think of his record — we've got to get him off on a minor charge, something in your department — what are exploding dustbins worth?"

"Might be a caution," said Mr Weasley, still writing very fast, his brow furrowed. "Mad-Eye didn't use his wand? He didn't actually attack anyone?"

"I'll bet he leapt out of bed and started jinxing everything he could reach through the window, but they'll have a job proving it, there aren't any casualties."

"All right, I'm off..."

"Sorry about this, Molly," Mr Diggory said, "bothering you so early and everything... but Arthur's the only one who can get Mad-Eye off, and Mad-Eye's supposed to be starting his new job today. Why he had to choose last night..."

"Never mind, Amos. Sure you won't have a bit of toast or anything before you go?"

Mel walked past the boys and sat next to Harry, then Bill walked in.

"Did someone say Mad-Eye? What's he been up to now?

"He says someone tried to break into his house last night."

"Mad-Eye Moody? Isn't he that nutter —"

"Your father thinks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody," said Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah, well, Dad collects plugs, doesn't he?" Fred mumbled. "Birds of a feather..."

"I'm not a fan of calling people _nutters_ ," Mel frowned. "Can you at least explain why do you think he's not right in the head?"

"Moody was a great wizard in his time," said Bill.

"He's an old friend of Dumbledore's, isn't he?" said Charlie.

"Dumbledore's not what you'd call _normal,_ though, is he?" said Fred. "I mean, I know he's a genius and everything..."

"You're on thin ice, Frederick," She warned him with a pointed look.

"Who _is_ Mad-Eye?" Harry inquired.

_"He's retired, used to work at the Ministry," said Charlie. "I met him once when Dad took me into work with him. He was an Auror — one of the best . . . a Dark wizard catcher," he added, seeing Harry's blank look. "Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him. He made himself loads of enemies, though . . . the families of people he caught, mainly . . . and I heard he's been getting really paranoid in his old age. Doesn't trust anyone anymore. Sees Dark wizards everywhere."_

_Bill and Charlie decided to come and see everyone off at King's Cross station, but Percy, apologizing most profusely, said that he really needed to get to work._

_"I just can't justify taking more time off at the moment," he told them. "Mr Crouch is really starting to rely on me."_

_"Yeah, you know what, Percy?" said George seriously. "I reckon he'll know your name soon."_

* * *

She wasn't used to getting to the station on a rainy day, and it certainly didn't help her melancholy about the summer finally ending.

"You know," She said to her mother as they made their way through the station. "I know what you're doing."

"I'm taking you to school, like every year," Emily raised a brow.

"I mean about what you're doing about... you know," Mel frowned. "The thing about Harry."

Emily's smile was as clear as any verbal confirmation, however, she pressed on.

"What am I supposed to be doing, darling?"

"You bought me robes that match his. You think we'll go together to that... party?"

"Boys are oblivious most of the time, at least Harry is. All I'm doing is allowing you to take the lead, love. If you go together to... the event, you can say it was a nice coincidence that you two match, if you don't, well, he won't be able to tell, anyway."

"Everyone else will."

"So?" Emily chuckled. "That's what I was aiming for..."

"What?" Before they could continue, her mother crossed the barrier towards platform _9 3/4_.

"Excited to go back?" Harry had caught up with her somehow.

"Always," She smiled as they crossed the platform together. "I hope the rain stops once we get there, though. I don't want to be swimming in my school robes."

"Me neither," He agreed.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," Charlie told them as he was saying his goodbyes.

"Why?" said Fred.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it... it's _'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,'_ after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I was back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, ruffling Mel's hair like the twins were so keen to do.

" _Why_?" George insisted.

"You're going to have an interesting year," He replied simply. "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it..."

"A bit of _what_?" said Ron.

Mel turned to her mother and started to talk in hurried, angry whispers.

"You know what they're talking about. You mentioned an event, just tell me already!"

"I'm sorry, Mely," The woman smiled. "As I said, it won't be me who ruins the surprise."

"Come on!" She whined.

The whistle blew and soon many started to hurry their kids into the compartments, saying their last goodbyes and handing things almost forgotten.

"Thanks for having us to stay, Mrs Weasley," said Hermione.

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Mrs Weasley," Harry nodded, helping Mel into the compartment.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, dears. I'd invite you for Christmas, but... well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with... one thing and another."

"Mum!" Ron groaned. "What d'you know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs Weasley. "It's going to be very exciting — mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules —"

"What rules?" asked all the boys at once.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you... Now, behave, won't you? _Won't_ you, Fred? And you, George?"

"Mel, I'll be with uncle Lu! You don't have to send any letter twice!" Her mother let her know as the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred yelled over her head. "What rules are they changing?"

Harry, Ron, Mel, and Hermione entered their compartment and sat down, Ron was especially grumpy.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts. At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what —"

"Shh!" Hermione shut them up abruptly.

She was about to ask what had gotten into her when they heard Draco's voice.

"...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore — the man's such a Mudblood-lover — and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually _learn_ them, not just the defense rubbish we do..."

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" Hermione closed their door angrily. "I wish he _had_ gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" Harry asked.

"Yes," said Hermione, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe,_ it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"I think I've heard of it. Where is it? What country?"

"Well, nobody knows, do they?" said Hermione.

"Er — why not?" said Harry.

"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their where abouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione.

"Come off it," said Ron. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts — how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"But Hogwarts _is_ hidden," Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Everyone knows that... well, everyone who's read _Hogwarts, A History,_ anyway."

"Just you, then," said Ron.

"No, I knew that too!" Mel added. "I just didn't know the other schools did so as well!"

"So go on — how d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?" Ron asked.

"It's bewitched," said Hermione. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a moldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying danger, do not enter, unsafe."

"So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?"

"Maybe, or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Unplottable —"

"Come again?"

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?"

"Er... if you say so," said Harry.

"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north... Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident... Shame his mother likes him..."

They laughed. Mel was feeling extremely uncomfortable with her clothes damped as they were, so she excused herself and looked for the closest restroom.

Several Gryffindors waved at her as she walked past, and she even spotted Cedric inside one of the compartments, who gave her a radiant smile as a greeting. When she was going through one of the narrow halls that attached a waggon with another, someone stood in front of her.

"Excuse me, Miss?" They asked. "You're making a mess."

She looked down at her shoes and winced at the sight of the mud-trail she was leaving. She lifted her head to apologize when she saw a set of familiar hazel eyes.

"Erick!" She exclaimed, pulling him down for a hug. "I'm so happy to see you! Why haven't you sent any letters?!"

"I've been busy," He smiled. "My brother's been having a dreadful time starting his job at the Ministry and that's just a sight for sore eyes. I spent the second half of the summer at my grandfather's house and he taught me things about the muggle world! He has a _washing_ _machine._ Can you believe it?" She laughed.

"What about Anne?"

Erick's smile changed a bit, but she didn't catch it.

"You know," He shrugged, acting casual. "She's around."

"Why did I stop receiving correspondence from my favourite Slytherin, then?" She lowered her voice. "Are you parents suspecting..?"

"None of that," Erick brushed it off, "I had very little to say after your last letter... And I wanted to see your reaction in person."

She tilted her head in confusion, Erick stood up taller, puffing out his chest.

"Notice anything different?" He raised a brow.

Mel glanced down and stopped at the sight of a small, silver and emerald badge pinned to his robes.

"Merlin," She gaped. "Is that...?"

"You're looking at Slytherin's newest _Prefect_ ," He grinned.

Mel squealed in delight.

"You did it!" She threw herself at his arms once more, beyond excited about the news.

"You're wrinkling my uniform!" He complained, but she could hear him snigger.

"I apologize, Mr Flint," Mel teased. "I knew they would make you Prefect, you're the best wizard in your year!"

"It was expected, I suppose," He nodded humbly. "I got partnered with Hestia Carrow, who's a pain in my arse, but at least she's clever about it."

"I'm proud of you," Mel beamed, "I know Hermione will nag you with questions about how'd you get the position."

"It's the same answer for all," Erick replied seriously. "I'm brilliant."

Mel chortled, they heard a few people walking over to where they were standing and she watched his shoulders tense and his smile disappear in seconds.

"I... I should go back," She mumbled.

"I should keep going, I'm supposed to be checking that no students are breaking the rules..."

"Does that mean you won't cover for my mischief anymore?" She asked with a shy smile.

The boy's lip twitched slightly and he bit on it. Shrugging and turning back, his eyebrows raised as if saying _'Who knows?'_

* * *

Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom were now inside talking to Harry and Ron about the quidditch final, Hermione had hidden behind a book and was enraptured in her lecture.

"Hadn't you gone to dry yourself?" Ron raised a brow.

"Yeah, I ran into some people," She shrugged. "I forgot."

Hermione's eyes flash an interested look at her, Mel smiled in return. She sat down and heard the boys' conversation.

"So the Final," Mel smiled. "Quite a great deal, wasn't it?"

"It was," Ron nodded. "Look at this, Neville. . . ."

_He rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum._

_"Oh wow," said Neville enviously as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand._

_"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box —"_

_"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."_

Mel scolded herself in silence, she'd forgotten to close the door as she got back in, and now Draco was there to annoy the life out of them, Crabbe and Goyle carefully standing right behind their leader.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," Harry said.

"Weasley... what is _that_?" Malfoy pointed at Ron's dress robes that were currently covering Pig's cage. Malfoy seized the sleeve and pulled. "Look at this! Weasley, you weren't thinking of _wearing_ these, were you? I mean — they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety..."

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" Ron stood up and took back his robes.

The three boys standing there roared with laughter.

"So... going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know... you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

"What are you talking about?"

" _Are you going to enter_?" Malfoy repeated. "I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Don't tell me you don't _know_?" Draco smiled. "You've got a father and brother at the Ministry and you don't even _know_? My God, _my_ father told me about it ages ago... heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry... Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley... yes... they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him..."

Mel was so angry it felt close to impossible to remain in her seat. The windows started to tremble lightly but no one seemed to notice as Malfoy and the others left. She stared at the back of his head so intensely she wondered why hadn't it turned into a slug, considering how much she was wishing for it.

Ron stood up and tried to slam the sliding door, however before he could touch it, it closed by itself with such force that the glass shattered. Mel jumped in her seat, her nerves immediately steading afterwards.

" _Ron!"_ Hermione glared at him. " _Reparo_!"

Mel was sure he hadn't done anything, but the boy seemed too distracted to care.

"Well... making it look like he knows everything and we don't... _'Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry'._.. Dad could've got a promotion any time... he just likes it where he is..."

"Of course he does," Hermione replied calmly. "Don't let Malfoy get to you, Ron —"

"Him! Get to me!? As if!" He yelled.


	10. The Triwizard Tournament.

While the boys left the compartment so she and Hermione could get dressed, she noticed the uniform considerably tighter on some places that didn't use to be tight, and her robe hung about four inches higher up her ankles. 

"Oh no," She groaned. "I completely forgot to ask my mother for new robes! Look at this! I look like a giant trying to fit into babies' clothes!"

Hermione turned to look at her.

"You do look a bit strange with such a short set of robes," The girl tilted her head. "What about your uniform?"

Mel took the robe off and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. 

"I have–" Mel hugged her chest in horror. "These weren't here before!"

"You just noticed?" Hermione laughed. "I reckon you've had those all summer."

"But now they are certainly noticeable! Everyone will see them!"

"Who?"

"Everyone!" Mel squeaked. "The rest of the students– _Harry!"_

"You're fine," Hermione rolled her eyes. "People will see you've grown, but you don't look– I mean, if it's uncomfortable for you I bet the other girls could lend you their robes from time to time, and then you can buy new ones in Hogsmeade. It's all right, Mel."

Mel looked down and pouted.

"This is all my hormones' fault, isn't it?"

"You'll get over it."

"It's not fair, boys don't have to go through this!"

"Boys have their problems," Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure there must be something."

"Why aren't you angry? Yours have grown too," Mel pointed out, causing her friend to turn red.

"I have more important things on my mind than worrying about people noticing how my body changes, don't be melodramatic."

"It has my name on it, there's no way I can't be..." She tried to joke but was too affected still to laugh at her comment. "I know I might be overreacting, I'm sorry. It's just... I don't want to grow up."

"Don't worry," Hermione patted her back. "You'll get used to it, eventually."

Mel put her robe back on and left the train with her friends; it was as if an entire ocean was falling on top of their heads, cold and relentless. They climbed onto one of the carriages and silently made their way up to the castle, by the time they passed through the main entrance, they were close to soaked.

"Blimey," Ron shook his head, sending little drops of water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak — ARRGH!" 

Ballons filled with freezing water started to fall around, Peeves cackled as he threw them, one of those fell on Harry's feet, and another one burst right on top of her head. Mel gasped as she felt the water run down her back.

_"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"_

_Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor House, had come dashing out of the Great Hall; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling._

_"Ouch — sorry, Miss Granger —"_

_"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped, massaging her throat._

_"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles._

_"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived._

_"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves —"_

Mel wished she could've hex the little monster, but Dumbledore was very clear when he asked her not to perform any advance magic on the halls, leet alone in front of the students and staff. 

They stepped into the Great Hall, warmth finally welcoming them as they moved over to their table.

"Good evening," said Nearly Headless Nick as they sat down.

"Says who?" Harry replied with a frown, emptying his shoes from the water they had collected thanks to Peeves. "Hope they hurry up with the Sorting. I'm starving." 

Fred and George sat next to them and as they moved to make more room, Mel had goosebumps again, her clothes completely soaked through. She figured she couldn't stay like this the whole feast, and she noticed how several students were using magic to dry themselves, so she followed.

"I won't catch a cold on my first day," She grumbled, pulling out her wand, "let me just..."

She stood up and shrugged off her robe (which turned out to be heavy and hard to take off thanks to the water), it fell pathetically on the floor with a splashing sound. She was trying to ignore how uncomfortable she felt on her old uniform, now wet and sticking to her body in places she didn't want it to get stuck. A yelp made her stop her movements, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Are you alright?" She asked in confusion. Harry seemed terrified.

"What are you doing?" He said in a funny voice.

"I'm drying my robe," She replied, leaning down awkwardly to pick it up.

"I'll do that!" Harry said, quickly bending down and handing the robes back to her a bit roughly.

"Blimey!" Someone yelled a few seats ahead. "Dumbledore girl! Hey! Why don't you come here and gives us a warm welcome!"

"Hey!" George yelled back, "Why don't you shut your nasty mouth?"

Fred stood up and took off his robe, it was considerably less soaked than hers, and he put it on her shoulders. Mel would've liked to let him know that she didn't need their protection, but she felt too seen, and her voice had decided to vanish. Feeling embarrassed and mocked, she held her head high as she quickly dried her clothes, not even glancing back at the Gryffindor who had yelled at her. Harry had stood up as well, but she didn't notice until she was done when he took the robe from the table and as she took off Fred's he practically threw it on her with mild panic.

"All set?" He asked in that squeaky voice once more.

"Yes," She frowned, watching as he glared to the boys that she assumed had been the ones yelling. "Thank you, Fred." She gave the robe back to him, and he put in own with a shrug.

"S'not a problem, Lady," He replied, also glaring at the boys.

After a few more minutes the sorting finally began, and Colin Creevey, Harry's biggest fan, made sure to let them know his brother was starting that year at Hogwarts. He got sorted into Gryffindor just like his brother, and he quickly rushed over to where his sibling was.

"Colin, I fell in! It was brilliant! And something in the water grabbed me and pushed me back in the boat!"

"Cool! It was probably the giant squid, Dennis!"

"Wow!" Mel was beaming at the interaction, they were both really sweet and cute.

"Dennis! Dennis! See that boy down there? The one with the black hair and glasses? See him? Know who he is, Dennis?" 

Harry turned away from the conversation quickly, she stifled a laugh. The feast went on and Hermione refused to eat when she found out the House-elves were the ones who had cooked everything. This was worrying Mel to a new extent, what was Hermione planning to do? Dying of starvation wasn't going to free the elves! Dumbledore stood up at the end and started to give the usual notice before bed. She was merely paying attention, thinking about her warm bed, when a statement brought her back.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy — but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts —" 

The doors burst open the same time thunder roared on the ceiling. Mel let out a loud swear, turning to see what had caused the scandal.

_A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swivelled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table._

_A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. Hermione gasped._

_The lightning had thrown the man's face into sharp relief, and it was a face unlike any Harry had ever seen. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces are supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chunk of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening._

One of the eyes was moving in a way no normal eye could possibly move, it was of a striking blue, while the other remained in place, a dark, small iris looking straight forward to the teacher's table. He talked lowly to Dumbledore before taking an empty spot at the table and starting to eat like it was just another day of work.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore. "Professor Moody." 

"Moody?" She heard Harry whisper to Ron. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?" 

"Must be..."

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back. 

"Dark magic," Mel gulped. "He used to be an Auror, right? Occupational hazards..."

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued calmly, "we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred yelled next to her, causing her to jump a second time.

"I am not joking, Mr Weasley," Dumbledore replied above everyone's laughter, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar... Er — but maybe this is not the time... no... Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament... well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely."

So he went on, explaining everything about the tournament origins and the schools that participated in it.

"...The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities — until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Hermione squeaked, looking alarmed.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"Okay then..." Mel sighed, but she wasn't too convinced.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred said excitedly.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age — that is to say, seventeen years or older — will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion. I, therefore, beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen. 

The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!" 

"They can't do that!" said George, glaring at the teachers' table. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred heatedly. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Yeah," Ron mumbled. "Yeah, a thousand Galleons..."

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

"Well, I for once I'm relieved they changed the rules, I'd hate having to watch any of you risking your life for money!" Mel huffed once they were on the staircase.

"Who's this impartial judge who's going to decide who the champions are?" Harry asked beside her.

"Dunno," said Fred, "but it's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of Aging Potion might do it, George..."

"Dumbledore knows you're not of age, though," said Ron. 

"Yeah, but he's not the one who decides who the champion is, is he? Sounds to me like once this judge knows who wants to enter, he'll choose the best from each school and never mind how old they are. Dumbledore's trying to stop us giving our names."

"People have died, though!" Hermione insisted.

"Yeah," Fred brushed it off, "but that was years ago, wasn't it? Anyway, where's the fun without a bit of risk? Hey, Ron, what if we find out how to get 'round Dumbledore? Fancy entering?"

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked Harry. "Be cool to enter, wouldn't it? But I s'pose they might want someone older... Dunno if we've learned enough..."

"Maybe Mel would like to give it a try if that's the case," George nudged her arm playfully. 

"I absolutely wouldn't," She turned up her nose, "I'm clever enough to know that knowledge is not the same as experience."

"Well, is not like you're lacking experience either," Fred retorted under his breath.

"I definitely haven't learned enough," Neville spoke from behind them. "I expect my gran'd want me to try, though. She's always going on about how I should be upholding the family honour. I'll just have to — _oops..."_

_Neville's foot had sunk right through a step halfway up the staircase. There were many of these trick stairs at Hogwarts; it was second nature to most of the older students to jump this particular step, but Neville's memory was notoriously poor. Harry and Ron seized him under the armpits and pulled him out, while a suit of armour at the top of the stairs creaked and clanked, laughing wheezily._

_"Shut it, you," said Ron, banging down its visor as they passed. They made their way up to the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, which was concealed behind a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress._

_"Password?" she said as they approached._

_"Balderdash," said George, "a prefect downstairs told me."  
_

_The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall through which they all climbed. A crackling fire warmed the circular common room, which was full of squashy armchairs and tables. Hermione cast the merrily dancing flames a dark look, and Harry distinctly heard her mutter "Slave labor," before bidding them good night and disappearing through the doorway to the girls' dormitory._

"I suppose now we'll be fighting against the house-elf labor," Mel sighed, watching as her friend disappeared on her way upstairs.

"You don't have to," Ron said, raising a brow.

"She's my best friend, of course, I have to," Mel grinned. "Don't worry, maybe she'll come into terms with how some things are just too old to be changed."

"'Night, Mellow," Harry yawned.

"Have a goodnight, boys..."


	11. Gryffindors & Slytherins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets his new nightmare in the shape of a Slytherin Prefect.

"Today's not bad... outside all morning," Ron was reading their new schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures... damn it, we're still with the Slytherins."

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry said with a groan. 

"You should have given it up like me, shouldn't you?" Hermione shrugged. "Then you'd be doing something sensible like Arithmancy."

"If I remember correctly, we almost had to force you to give it up," Mel pointed out.

"You're eating again, I notice," Ron added.

"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights," said Hermione.

"Yeah... and you were hungry," Ron grinned. 

"Well I'm glad you changed your mind, I'm not a fan of starvation," Mel said. "I get moody when I'm hungry."

"Must be hungry all the time, then..." Ron mumbled.

"Yes, I am," She glared.

The mail arrived just then, and she received a small, simple note that read:

_**'Mel Dumbledore, we ask for your assistance tonight at 7 pm, Headmaster's office.'** _

She figured it would be about her lessons, though she didn't know why it was so formal now when last year it was some small pieces of parchment delivered by random students.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I think I might start my lessons again tonight," She said, raising her eyebrows.

* * *

Classes were going just fine until they had their second class of the day. Which was Hagrid's.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this — Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" said Ron.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates.

_They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small phut, it would be propelled forward several inches._

"Those are aliens," Mel grimaced. "Those are real monster-babies, those are..."

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, not hearing a word of what she'd said, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" Draco asked. "I mean, what do they do? What is the point of them?" 

"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things — I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer — I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake — just try 'em out with a bit of each." Hagrid said all that with a dangerous excitement, Mel had the dreadful feeling that things were going to get out of hand.

"Ouch!" yelled Dean Thomas after a few minutes. "It got me! Its end exploded!"

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid.

"When they what?" Mel retreated immediately.

"Eurgh!" said Lavender Brown. "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid happily. "I reckon they're the males... The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies... I think they might be ter suck blood."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?" 

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione replied. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

* * *

"Well, at least the skrewts are small," said Ron as they made their way back up to the castle for lunch an hour later.

"They are now," said Hermione, "but once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long."

"Six?" Mel gawked. "I'm barely five foot tall!"

"We'll make sure they don't step on you, then," Harry replied.

"Oh, you're one to talk," She scoffed.

"Well, that won't matter if they turn out to cure seasickness or something, will it?" said Ron, feigning innocence. 

"You know perfectly well I only said that to shut Malfoy up. As a matter of fact, I think he's right. The best thing to do would be to stamp on the lot of them before they start attacking us all."

"I don't think I've seen them before."

"I guess they must come from a nasty, uninhabited place..."

"No, I mean," Mel continued. "They don't appear in any book, I think... I think Hagrid _made_ them."

* * *

When they arrived at the Great Hall Hermione sat down and immediately started to eat as her life depended on finishing first.

"Er — is this the new stand on elf rights?" said Ron. "You're going to make yourself puke instead?"

"No," said Hermione with her mouth full. "I just want to get to the library."

"What?" said Ron in disbelief. "Hermione — it's the first day back! We haven't even got homework yet!"

"See you at dinner!" She exclaimed as soon as she had eaten enough food. Then stood up and left.

"You don't reckon she's meeting Flint without you, is she?"

Mel turned around and looked for the boy all the way across the hall.

"Noup," She pointed with her head. "If it were, he would be a bit more eager to finish his food, Erick arrives early..."

"Then what is she doing?"

"Probably research on House-elf rights?" Mel shrugged. "You know how obsessive she gets..."

* * *

Divination was, as usual, quite the scam. Now that they were reviewing the stars, Mel felt like she could fall asleep while counting the planets.

"I've got two Neptunes here," said Harry, "that can't be right, can it?"

"Aaaaah," said Ron, mocking their teacher, "when two Neptunes appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry... that could go for the both of you." He added, grinning at Mel.

Seamus and Dean laughed loudly. Mel would've punched him but was soon distracted by Lavender's squeals of joy. 

"Oh Professor, look! I think I've got an unaspected planet! Oooh, which one's that, Professor?"

"It is Uranus, my dear," said Professor Trelawney, calmly.

"Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" said Ron.

"Ron!" Mel grimaced, but she was holding back her laughter. "Disgusting!"

"A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart," Professor Trelawney snapped as soon as the bell rang. "I want it ready to hand in next Monday, and no excuses!"

"Miserable old bat," Ron mumbled as they walked out of the room. "That'll take all weekend, that will..."

"Not if we use our lovely imagination," Mel said.

* * *

"Lots of homework?" Hermione asked them as they arrived at the marble staircase. "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all!"

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," Ron huffed.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were approaching.

"What?" said Ron.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley! Listen to this... _FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!_

_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor MAD-EYE MOODY crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.'"_ Malfoy looked up. "Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?

_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.'_

"And there's a picture, Weasley! A picture of your parents outside their house — if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron tried to step forward but she did as well. Then another voice joined in, this time coming from Malfoy's side.

"What's the matter?" 

Erick was taller than the three Slytherins and somehow scarier than Crabbe and Goyle since his eyes weren't empty of emotion and they showed a clear disposition to fix the problem by his own hand.

"Nothing," Malfoy smiled, thinking that Erick was there to back him up. "I'm just delivering some fresh news to Weasley about his parents."

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," Harry growled. "C'mon, Ron..."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter? So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?" 

"Malfoy, step back before you lose points on our first day," Erick warned him, mildly vexed.

It was a matter of time before knowing who'd be the one to throw the first spell: Ron, Harry, or Mel.

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" Harry continued while Hermione and Mel grabbed Ron so he couldn't go for Malfoy, "That expression she's got like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

"This is not happening on the first day..." Mel grumbled.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

_**BANG!  
** _

Mel gasped, several people screeched and scattered. Malfoy tried to hex Harry without giving him a chance to defend himself, before she or anyone else could do anything, a second explosion made them jump.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" 

_Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on. There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head._

_"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly._

_"No," said Harry, "missed."_

_"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.  
_

_"Leave — what?" Harry said, bewildered._

_"Not you — him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head._

_Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons._

_"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again — it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more._

_"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."_

_The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly._

_"Never — do — that — again —" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again._

"Oh, shit," Mel was incapable of holding back her grin. 

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall."

"What — what are you doing?" 

"Teaching."

"Teach — Moody, is that a student?"

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared. "Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," Moody didn't look worried at all, "but I thought a good sharp shock —"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!" 

Then she turned to the only person that had at least a bit of authority apart from them: Erick. He was standing behind Crabbe and Goyle and was horrified by Moody's display of magic.

"Mr Flint, was Malfoy truly the one to blame?" She glanced over to where Mel and her friends were standing, clearly aware of their ongoing fight with Malfoy.

It took him a moment to realize McGonagall was talking to him, but when he did, Erick cleared his throat and fixed his posture, showing the most severe expression he could do.

"Yes, uh- Yes, Professor. Unfortunately for my house," He tensed. "Malfoy tried to hex him first."

"Very well then, you can show Professor Moody the way to Snape's office?" McGonagall asked, but it definitely sounded like and order.

"I- Yeah, I will," Erick grabbed Malfoy by the arm and helped him to stand up, though he did it roughly. Malfoy mumbled under his breath, and Moody caught every word.

"Oh yeah?" Moody asked quietly. "Well, I know your father of old, boy... You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son... you tell him that from me... Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?" He asked now looking at Erick, who gulped but nodded firmly. "Another old friend. I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape... Come on..." And the three of them left toward the dungeons.

Mel let out a sigh and pressed a hand on her forehead. 

"I still have to go to Dumbledore's office after dinner..." She groaned, it felt like the longest day of the week and it was only Monday!

"That guy," Harry spoke quietly once they headed to the Great Hall. "The Prefect– Was he _Erick_ Flint?"

Mel raised her eyebrows in surprise, she'd forgotten how in spite of running into him once last year, Harry didn't actually knew Erick. He hadn't been paying enough attention that one time, she couldn't blame him, but it was odd that someone who had been her friend all those years was a total stranger to Harry.

"That's him," Mel confirmed. "Tried to use his prefect power to stop Malfoy's bullying, but things got out of hand, as usual. He's not used to the way things go with us, always blowing up in our faces..."

"You didn't mention..." Harry frowned, his eyes facing forward. 

"Oh, right!" Mel added quickly. "He's a Prefect now, I completely forgot! Hermione must be dying to ask–" But the boy interrupted her.

"He's..." Harry shook his head and cleared his throat. "He's _good-looking_ , isn't he?"

"Huh?" She was _not_ expecting to hear that. The girl tilted her head. "Well, you met his brother, he's lucky he got a different face... What about it?"

"Nevermind that," He added quickly, walking past her. "Let's have dinner."

"What?" Mel laughed. "I mean, I guess he _is_ good-looking. D'you want me to set up a date for the both of you? Mind you, I think he's in love with Anne... the girl I told you about last year?"

"I wasn't saying-" Harry stammered, blushing madly. "I- You know I don't- Oh, _shut up_ , Mel."

"Don't talk to me," Ron interrupted their chat as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever: Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret..." They laughed.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though," Hermione said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it —"

"Hermione!" said Ron, "you're ruining the best moment of my life!"

"Oh come on," Mel teased. "I thought the best moment of your life was the day you met me!"

"In your dreams, Mellow."

"Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?" Harry asked, noticing the way Hermione was eating for the second time that day.

"Got to," said Hermione. "Loads to do."

"But you told us Professor Vector —"

"It's not schoolwork," she said, after five minutes she left the table.

"Bet 'wo chocolate frog' 's'ab't the El's," Mel mumbled with her mouth full.

Fred Weasley quickly took Hermione's place.

"Moody!" he said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down beside her. 

"Supercool," said Lee Jordan, sliding next to George. "We had him this afternoon."

"What was it like?" said Harry.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He knows, man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Ron, leaning forward.

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," said George.

"Doing what?"

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"'Mazing," said Lee.

"We haven't got him till Thursday!" Ron exclaimed, he'd taken out his schedule to see when their class would be.

"Gotta go," Mel pushed her plate away. "Dumbledore's office..."

"You're starting your lessons tonight?" Fred asked excitedly. "Good luck! Remember to tell us everything."

* * *

When she arrived, she was surprised to see someone else there.

"What are you doing here?" Erick asked the same time as her.

"Got my extra lessons..." She gave him a weird look. "You?"

"Dumbledore wants to talk to me," He shrugged. "Dunno, McGonagall sent me a note..."

Mel nodded, "well..." 

She said the password and walked through and up the stairs followed by the boy. When they reached the door Mel knocked once and Dumbledore's voice was quick to answer that they could come in.

"Good evening, both of you," He was looking at them with a smile.

"Hi," Mel looked at Erick and then him. "I can wait outside until you finish talking if you want..?"

"That won't be necessary," Dumbledore looked at them over his glasses. "This concerns you as well, Mel. Didn't you get the note?"

"I did," Mel said in confusion. "Thought it was about the lessons."

"Your lessons will start next week as usual," The man did a hand movement. "Please, take a seat."

Both students shared a look before taking their seats in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"As you may know," The man said, "we're hosting the Triwizard Tournament here at Hogwarts. Two schools are visiting us, and even though it is, by all means, a competition, I want to receive them as warmly as possible. That means having the support not only from the staff but also from the students."

"Okay?" Mel tilted her head. 

"It has come to my attention that you and Mr Flint are currently the heads of your houses. Yes, Mel, even if you don't believe it," He gave her a pointed look. "Your housemates value you, above all, they _respect_ you. If there's something I need you to prove to them, it's that there's power in harmony."

"Sir," Erick shifted on his chair uncomfortably. "Are you asking us to admit that we're friends... to everyone?"

"Not necessarily," Dumbledore smiled. "What I'm asking you to do, is to become the Welcome Committee for Dumstrang and Beauxbatons."

"The two of us?" Mel frowned. "Why?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor have always been against each other, but now more than ever I want you to show that both houses are capable of working together."

"Shouldn't the Head boy and girl from this year take care of this, Sir?" Erick raised a brow, still uneasy.

"They could, but both being from Ravenclaw is not quite the same as two students from the rival houses coming together for the bennefit of their school."

"How would this help the whole school?" Mel inquired.

"After what happened during the Quidditch final..." Dumbledore shook his head. "It's the first day and the students are already fighting... I wish to remind them, there's always a way... this could make them understand that we don't have to pick a side yet, we don't have to be enemies." This seemed to entice Erick, his weak spot had always been his doubts about truly belonging in Slytherin.

"If you think we can help..." He started, a little bit more convinced this time, "then yes, I'd be honoured to be part of the Committee... Mel?"

She didn't like the spotlight or dealing with students of other schools, and pairing up with Slytherin's newest Prefect and apparently, the future Head boy of the house wasn't exactly subtle. It'd be complicated to pretend to hate him, she wasn't good at hiding her emotions, everyone knew that. This could greatly damage their reputation, or it could finally answer her biggest query: Were they -Erick and her, real friends? How would he react under the gaze of hundreds? She looked at Dumbledore first, then to Erick, who was looking at her eagerly. 

"Doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

"Very well," Dumbledore put his hands together in a satisfied manner. "I'll contact you a week before the schools arrive so you can prepare. You may leave now, and goodnight."

Once they were outside the office, Mel turned to the boy with wide eyes.

"What did just happen?"

"We are the new Welcome Committee," Erick looked way more pleased with himself than her. "Cheer up! This might be the answer to our problems. I'll be able to be with you and your friends in public after this... _maybe_."

"Oh, c'mon," Mel rolled her eyes. "This will be a disaster, you're just happy because it'll look good in your resume."

"Did we exchanged personalities?" He frowned. "Where's your positive take? I know you can see the good side of anything, do it now!"

"I'm trying! It's hard though, Ron will tease and everyone'll ask questions, I won't be able to keep up with the lies... What have I agreed to–?"

"Mel," Erick turned her to face him, completely serious. "We can do this. I bet the school hasn't seen a Gryffindor and a Slytherin working together in years... Well, not at this extent, anyway."

"You really think we can?"

"With your creativity and my social skills? We'll be brilliant," He smirked. 

"I got social skills too!" 

"Is that why your friends call you _Mellow_?" He snickered, causing her to stop abruptly in her tracks.

"Hermione told you about that nickname, didn't she?"

"Clearly."

"I'm telling you this right now," She poked his chest harshly. "If you ever dare to call me that, I swear I'll set your trousers on fire."

"Okay _Miss_ ," Erick replied with a knowing grin. Mel groaned. 


	12. The Killing Curse.

Neville melted yet another cauldron during Potions and got detention. When he came back he was close to tears and grimacing at the smell that the frogs' guts had left under his nails. Hermione and Mel helped him, the former teaching him a spell to get rid of the guts, and Mel using a Cheering Charm to calm Neville's nerves after that Hermione bolted out and back to the library.

She decided that whatever Hermione was doing in the library, she wanted to see it for herself. That afternoon they went together. Once seated on their usual table, Mel blurted out:

"Do you think I could be a leader?"

Hermione raised her eyes from the book she'd been reading.

"Leader of what?"

The news were eating her alive and she needed an outsider's opinion on the matter, see if it was the right thing to do or if she should quit before it was too late. So she told Hermione about the Welcome Committee. Hermione, as expected, seemed elated at the idea.

"Ohhh! Mel, that's wonderful!" The girl put the book down and closed it. "You'll get to meet the students and their Headmasters! I bet Dumbledore will give you and Erick extra points for this! Oh, you're really lucky!"

"Hermione," Mel shook her head in defeat. "Yes, it's very exciting but... do you really think I'm fit for the job? I understand Erick being a celebrity in his house, I'm not blind! I see how they follow him around, even the older students are always trying to get into his good graces... Erick looks and acts like a leader but me? I... I'm not even popular!"

"Says who?"

"They either think I'm crazy, or they don't even know my first name!"

"Well," Hermione giggled, "that was before your... hmm... you know."

"What?"

"Our housemates aren't blind either, you know?" Hermione said quickly as to end the conversation faster. "I've seen it, some boys taking a second glance when you walk past them, it surprises me that you don't notice..."

"So... Dumbledore only picked me because I'm good-looking?" Mel leaned back, disappointed.

"No! I think he did it because you're brilliant and you'd be a great leader if you knew how to use all you have in your favour, your looks included," Hermione rolled her eyes. "Think a little, Mel. You're a fourth-year but you're the only person that Fred and George listen to, that without mentioning the younger students look up to you because you have private lessons with Dumbledore. I've heard them talk, they almost think you're the next Merlin. You're best friends with Harry Potter– Do I have to mention as well the stone and Salazar's chamber–?"

"Okay, okay!" Mel was blushing. "I guess you're right. It does sound a bit impressive when you say it all together."

"Best part is that it's all true! You just have to believe you're the best leader and you'll be," Hermione gave her a reassuring smile. "You already are."

"What about Erick? Don't you think that could damage the image? I mean, not that I care if they like it or not, but the point is to unite the houses, and if this backfires..."

"I've seen you work together before," Hermione brushed it off. "You're both clever enough, I'm sure you'll figure it out."

* * *

Thirty minutes later they were inside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, eagerly listening to every word Moody was saying.

_"So — straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."_

_Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head._

_"So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"_

_Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender._

_"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one. . . Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"_

_"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."_

_Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Harry felt Ron recoil slightly next to him — Ron hated spiders._

_Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"_

_The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance._

_Everyone was laughing — everyone except Moody._

_"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"_

_The laughter died away almost instantly._

_"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats . . ."_

_Ron gave an involuntary shudder._

_"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Harry knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will."_

Mel remembered what Mr Weasley said about not knowing who could you trust, she imagined, not even your closest friend was free from guilt or the dangers that the curse implied.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He shouted, causing everyone to jump. "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Neville's hand shyly lifted.

"Yes?" said Moody.

"There's one — the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville quietly.

"Your name's Longbottom?" Moody asked, checking his list.

The man then turned back to the rest of the class, he reached into the jar for a new spider and placed it on the desk.

"The Cruciatus Curse... Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he pointed his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

Ron pushed his chair as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

"Crucio!" Moody said.

It was an awful view. The spider twisted on itself in strange angles and she was sure it wouldn't be alive afterwards, it couldn't.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled beside her.

Neville was terrified, looking like he was about to faint.

"Reducio," Moody continued, and the spider left their sight once he put it back on the jar.

"Pain," said Moody simply. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse... That one was very popular once too. Right... anyone know any others?"

Mel knew the last, of course. Once during her lessons with Dumbledore he mentioned something about a killing curse, she didn't ask, it horrified her to think there was a spell that could end someone's life with just one wand movement. Besides, she was well aware that her father had died thanks to it.

"Yes?" Moody asked, Hermione had lifted her hand without her noticing.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered reluctantly.

"Ah," said Moody. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra... the Killing Curse."

She braced herself, knowing what she was about to witness. She didn't want to, but Dumbledore thought they were old enough to face this, so she had to, if she wanted to keep going with her lessons, if she wanted to protect her loved ones, she needed to know what she was fighting against.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody shouted.

_There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air — instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him._

Had it been that easy? Not even the slightest chance to fight back, not even aware of what had happened.

"Not nice," Moody told them. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry stiffened beside her, but she didn't look at him.

Did they know? Her dad and Harry's. Lily Potter knew she was going to die, heard Matt and James losing their fights and she'd been the last one to fall. Harry could've died too but somehow, someway, he was there. Mel let out the smallest whimper, quickly covering her mouth. She took a deep breath, she was a Dumbledore! She had to act like it!

She didn't know why the memory of last year with the boggart kept haunting her, all the corpses one after another made her feel small, helpless. It had been so long since she'd felt so... void of hope. That spider had died so quickly... it was that, a flash of green lightning and suddenly nothing more.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it — you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it. Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Mel was so far deep into her own thoughts that she barely reacted. Of course, she knew what the worst could be, her mother had suffered it, _three_ _times_. Mel would die if it meant she could save her friends, but what if she couldn't save them?

"Now... those three curses — Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus — are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills... copy this down..."

After twenty minutes of silently copying the notes on the blackboard, the bell rang and the students left the room quickly, all of them excitedly talking about the lesson. How could they sound so excited? Didn't they realize people have _died_ like that? Suffered all that just mere ten years ago, when they were all babies. Couldn't they notice at all how _real_ was all that?

"Hurry up," Hermione told them abruptly.

"Not the ruddy library again?" said Ron.

"No," Hermione pointed forward. "Neville."

He looked as affected as Mel, his eyes fixed on some point on the wall and on the verge of having another nervous breakdown.

"Neville?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Oh hello," He squeaked. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm — I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you all right?" Hermione insisted.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville replied nervously. "Very interesting dinner — I mean lesson — what's for eating?"

"Neville, what — ?" Hard steps made their way to them and they turned to see Moody quickly approaching.

"It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on... we can have a cup of tea..."

Neville didn't look excited about it, he stayed there, not knowing what to say. Then Moody turned to Harry.

"You all right, are you, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry, she could sense the way he was daring Moody to say otherwise. Finally, Moody turned to her.

"No point asking you, is it?" Moody let out a dry, short laugh. "Dumbledore blood is as tough as they make 'em. Resilient, all of you. I've heard some stories about your great-grandmother... if you're anything like her, you'll be fine." Then he looked back at the two boys. "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending... well... come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you."

"What was that about?" said Ron once Neville and Moody left.

"I don't know," said Hermione.

"Some lesson, though, eh?" Ron continued. "Fred and George were right, weren't they? He really knows his stuff, Moody, doesn't he? When he did Avada Kedavra, the way that spider just died, just snuffed it right —"

But Ron stopped at Mel and Harry's looks. He seemed to realize just then, who was he talking to. Mel, who had a new thought hovering above everything else, turned to see the corner where Neville previously disappeared along with Moody and asked to no one in particular:

"Do you ever wonder why Neville lives with his Grandma?"

* * *

"Wouldn't Moody and Dumbledore be in trouble with the Ministry if they knew we'd seen the curses?" Harry asked on their way to the Gryffindor tower, it seemed that his thoughts were still lingering on their lesson.

"Yeah, probably," said Ron. "But Dumbledore's always done things his way, hasn't he, and Moody's been getting in trouble for years, I reckon. Attacks first and asks questions later — look at his dustbins."

"You know, I might need to ask Dumbledore about our family record," Mel frowned. "I'm getting tired of not knowing what they mean when they mention a family member. Were they crazy? Were they good at magic? Just be bloody specific for once!"

"No need to yell at us," Ron retorted.

"Shall we get our Divination stuff, then?" said Harry.

"I s'pose," Ron groaned.

The boys went to their room to get their stuff and she went to get hers, forty minutes later they were as close to finishing their assignment as they were in the beginning. Mel was especially distracted since she kept glancing at Harry more often than not, her eyes finding the scar on his forehead every time.

"I haven't got a clue what this lot's supposed to mean," Harry complained.

"You know," said Ron, "I think it's back to the old Divination standby."

"What — make it up?"

"Yeah, use our imagination, as Mel would put it," said Ron. "Next Monday... I am likely to develop a cough, owing to the unlucky conjunction of Mars and Jupiter." He looked at them. "You know her — just put in loads of misery, she'll lap it up."

"Right," said Harry. "Okay...on Monday, I will be in danger of—er—burns."

"Yeah, you will be," said Ron, "we're seeing the skrewts again on Monday. Okay, Tuesday, I'll... erm..."

"Lose a treasured possession," said Harry, who was now excitedly going through his divination book.

"Good one," said Ron, copying it down. "Because of... erm... Mercury. Why don't you get stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend?"

"Yeah... cool..." said Harry, "because... Venus is in the twelfth house."

"Lovely," Mel grinned. "Honestly, watching you two cheat makes me forget all my problems."

"What're you going to do, if not cheat?"

"I'm cheating," Mel raised a brow. "On Thursday I'll have a sprained ankle because I tried to get everything done in time... my extra lessons will be falling short because Jupiter is foggy..."

"On Wednesday, I think I'll come off worst in a fight," Ron said happily.

"Aaah, I was going to have a fight. Okay, I'll lose a bet." Harry shrugged it off.

"Yeah, you'll be betting I'll win my fight..."

"I'll be in the hospital recovering, so I won't be able to stop your fight..." Mel added.

They continued like this until Hermione arrived, almost at ten o'clock.

"Hello," she said, "I've just finished!"

"So have I!" said Ron. Hermione leaned over to read his paper.

"Not going to have a very good month, are you?"

"Ah well, at least I'm forewarned," Ron yawned.

"You seem to be drowning twice." 

"Oh am I?" said Ron, peering down at his predictions. "I'd better change one of them to getting trampled by a rampaging hippogriff."

"Don't you think it's a bit obvious you've made these up?"

"How dare you! We've been working like house-elves here! It's just an expression..."

"Glasses here just predicted his own decapitation," Mel snorted, reading her friend's paper over his shoulder.

"Leave it," Harry smirked, then turned his attention to Hermione. "What's in the box?"

"Funny you should ask," said Hermione, opening the box she was holding.

"'Spew'?" said Harry, picking up a badge and looking at it. "What's this about?"

"Not spew," said Hermione. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it," said Ron.

"Well, of course you haven't. I've only just started it."

"Yeah?" said Ron. "How many members have you got?"

"Well — if you join — Four," said Hermione.

"And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying 'spew,' do you?" said Ron.

"S-P-E-W!" said Hermione. "I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status — but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto."

"I'm in," Mel shrugged, grabbing a badge. "I don't mind the name..."

"I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now." Hermione replied excitedly as she watched Mel pinned her badge onto the strap of her bag.

"Hermione — open your ears," said Ron. "They. Like. It. They like being enslaved–!"

"Our short-term aims are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long- term aims include changing the law about non-wand use, and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."

"And how do we do all this?" Harry asked, giving the girls a funny look.

"We start by recruiting members," said Hermione. "I thought two Sickles to join — that buys a badge — and the proceeds can fund our leaflet campaign. You're treasurer, Ron — I've got you a collecting tin upstairs — and Harry, you're secretary, so you might want to write down everything I'm saying now, as a record of our first meeting."

"What will I be doing?"

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "I thought you'd be busy enough with the Committee–"

"So I'll just be a fierce supporter! Got it," Mel interrupted loudly. "Easy!"

Harry tilted his head in amusement, not catching Hermione's light slip of her tongue. Ron was too shocked at Hermione's actions that she doubted he was even able to think. A light tap brought them back as they turned to the window, Harry jumped to his feet.

"Hedwig!" She landed on the table on top of Harry's homework. "About time!"

"She's got an answer!" said Ron excitedly.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

_**'Harry —  
** _

_**I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumours that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore — they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is.** _

_**I'll be in touch soon. My best to Mel, Ron, and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry.'** _

"He's flying north?" Hermione inquired in horror. "He's coming back?"

"Dumbledore's reading what signs?" said Ron, looking perplexed. "Harry — what's up?"

"I shouldn't've told him!" Harry said, hitting his forehead harshly.

"What are you on about?" 

"It's made him think he's got to come back!" said Harry, and he slammed his fist on the table. "Coming back, because he thinks I'm in trouble! And there's nothing wrong with me!– And I haven't got anything for you," He yelled at Hedwig, "you'll have to go up to the Owlery if you want food."

"Hey!" Mel frowned. "Don't talk to her like that! She's done a great job bringing that letter!"

The girl stood up and searched in her bag, pulling out her bottle and giving the owl something to drink.

"Don't worry love, he's just throwing a tantrum," Mel told the owl, "He's got quite a temper, you see, he hates it when people try to help him, I'm one to know..." She gave him a pointed look.

"I'm going to bed," said Harry, ignoring her. "See you in the morning."

"Have sweet dreams, you brat," She replied, softly taking Hedwig to the window and sending her off. "See you later, Hedwig!"

"You know," Ron gave her a weird look. "Half of the time you act like you want to break his neck, sometimes I forget that you fancy him."

"Multiple things can be true," She replied simply. "Now shut up and go to bed."


	13. Welcome Committee.

"...And I told him to stay where he is," Harry'd sent a letter to Sirius telling him he hadn't felt anything, and that it was all a bad dream, that there was nothing to worry about.

"That was a lie, Harry," said Hermione. "You didn't imagine your scar hurting and you know it." 

"So what?" said Harry. "He's not going back to Azkaban because of me."

"Drop it," said Ron, looking a Hermione with a knowing glare. There was no use and they all knew it, Harry was too stubborn and he wasn't going to change his mind.

"I'm surprised Hedwig allowed him to use her so soon after his complete lack of manners," Mel commented without looking at him. "He apologized to her, I'm sure?"

"I did," Harry gave her a look, "you can stop ignoring me now."

* * *

"But — but you said it's illegal Professor," said Hermione. "You said — to use it against another human was —"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like. If you'd rather learn the hard way — when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely — fine by me. You're excused. Off you go." Moody interrupted her.

They were going to practice fighting against the Imperius curse, which was terrifying, Mel wanted nothing to do with it. She watched as her classmates did all kinds of strange things while being under its influence.

"Potter," Moody growled. "You're next."

"This'll be fun," Mel smirked. "Maybe I'll forgive you after this..."

Harry glared at her but didn't reply, he stepped forward and Moody exclaimed _'Imperio!'_

His expression relaxed immediately, much like everyone else's, he looked vaguely happy. She recognized the face as the one he usually had during the summers while watching a movie in her living room, or wasting their afternoon in her garden. She smiled, feeling the fuzziness that came with knowing he was at ease. Then a little frown appeared and Harry tilted his head, he'd bent his knees but he wasn't moving, Moody seemed focused. 

"No way," Mel whispered to Ron excitedly. "I think he's fighting it!"

Harry jolted forward and crashed head-first against the desk. Mel gasped and tried to approach him, but Moody stepped forward looking very pleased.

"Now, that's more like it! Look at that, you lot... Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention — watch his eyes, that's where you see it — very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!" 

Harry stood up with difficulty, rubbing his knees and breathing heavily. 

"Is he okay?" Mel was holding Ron's arm tightly. 

"Mel, you're cutting off my circulation," He pushed her away gently.

Moody used the curse on Harry four times until he decided he'd done enough and Harry was capable of rejecting the curse completely. Then he turned to Mel with an unnerving smile, and she gulped.

"Miss Dumbledore, step forward..."

She gave Ron and Hermione a panicky look, but they didn't try to save her. She did as told, prepared for whatever was coming her way.

"Imperio!"

The first sensation Mel could recognize was bliss. She wasn't expecting the curse to be so... relieving. This wasn't at all how a prison was supposed to feel...

_'Tell us about your lessons with Dumbledore'_

She heard the voice clearly in her ear, or was it her own inner voice? She wasn't sure, she had to reply though, it was a question...

_'Show us what Dumbledore's teaching you'_

She opened her mouth, but then realized she couldn't answer that question. _'Why do you want to know?'_ She asked herself, or was it someone else who was asking?

_'You can do it, it's safe...'_

Memories of the way she felt while looking at the spiders flashed through her eyes: Fear, uncertainty, _death_. All that was a consequence of secrets slipping out of people's mouths, of trusting the wrong person... What was she doing right now? _Where_ was she?

She was looking without seeing, her brain felt fuzzy and she couldn't remember her own name.

_'WHAT IS DUMBLEDORE TEACHING YOU?'_

When it became too much she felt something snapping, she didn't want to give an answer. She lied to herself and forced her mind to close, and now that she didn't have anything to share, she couldn't oblige, and the bliss was slowly shifting and turning into a wave of anger that didn't belong to her.

It ended so abruptly she thought she'd fainted. Mel stayed still, fearfully waiting. The room was quiet in a way that she'd never heard before, and it only encouraged her to keep her eyes close.

Then a burst of manic laughter caused her to jump and lose balance, she'd knelt at some point, but now she was fully on the ground. Mel looked around the room feeling a lump in her throat, why were they looking at her like that?

"We have a record holder!" Moody cackled. "Not only rejected the curse on the first try, but Miss Dumbledore also disarmed me! Wandlessly!" 

Only then she looked at his hands, Moody was no longer holding a wand. Mel's eyes widened, she was in so much trouble. 

"I-I didn't mean to!" She quickly stood up, horrified. "I'm sorry! I–"

"Sorry?" Moody's eyes were shining dangerously. "You're your father's daughter, aren't ya?" 

Mel locked eyes with Harry. She was pleading for help, but he was as dumbstruck as everyone else in the room. Moody turned back and picked up his wand, looking way more cheerful than ever. 

"Twenty points to Gryffindor, you can thank Miss Dumbledore for that," He looked around the room and then continued with a stern voice. "Didn't you hear the bell? Class dismissed!"

The students quickly scattered, not without throwing terrified looks her way. Mel felt like she could cry at any moment and she was sure that all the time while she was picking up her things, Moody's blue eye was fixed on her. Ron tried to talk to her but Hermione hushed him. Instead, it was her who started to interrogate them.

"What did I..." The three of them stopped at the door to look at her, her voice broke. "What happened this time?"

Ron and Hermione stared at her speechless, it was Harry who answered her question.

"You were fine at first... and then you..." He avoided her eyes. "You yelled at him to stop. It looked like..."

"Like you'd gone crazy," Ron finished. "Then you did that thing... the air exploded around you and Moody's wand just flew out of his hand."

"I thought Dumbledore was teaching you to control it," Hermione said in a low whisper.

"He is," Mel straightened up and fixed her eyes on the ceiling. She wasn't going to cry. "It was the curse... I think it wasn't a good idea."

"What'd you mean?"

"I control my emotions just fine but the curse... I couldn't help but think..."

"Think about what?" Harry insisted, she could tell he was immensely worried.

Yet another question she couldn't answer, she hated not knowing what was happening to her. Mel took a deep breath and was about to brush the whole thing away when she spotted Erick, the boy was looking directly at the group, and signalled her to get closer.

"Sorry," She mumbled, walking up to him.

The few classmates that were around looked between Erick and her curiously. He played his part as usual.

"Dumbledore would like to speak to you," He told her coldly. "He asked me to take you to his office."

"Okay," Mel nodded humorlessly, she didn't want to see Dumbledore just then, but it could be about the Committee. October was approaching so she didn't have much of a choice.

Mel followed Erick through the halls without paying attention to where they were going, she only reacted when they walked through a deserted hall and Erick dragged her behind a fake tapestry.

"Ouch!" Mel snatched her hand away from his. "If you do that one more time, I'll rip your hand off!"

"Sorry," He didn't seem worried about it. "I lied– Dumbledore wasn't looking for you. I was."

"What– Why?" She frowned. 

"I'm going to step out of the Committee."

_"WHAT?"_

"Shhh!" Erick peeked outside the tapestry and gave her an annoyed look. "Could you be angry in silence? Otherwise people will find us–"

"What's the matter with you?" Mel hissed. "You give me that speech about how this might be the solution to our problem and now you're quitting?"

"I can't do it!" Erick seemed a tad stressed. "My cousin sent me a letter this morning."

"Cousin?" Mel blinked. "What cousin? I didn't know you had one of those, you said there weren't any young people in your family beside you and your brother!"

"Not in my family," He raised a brow, "my extended family on the other hand..."

"What's the problem?"

"My cousin lives in France, I don't see him often," Erick explained, pacing around the little space they had. "I knew he goes to Beauxbatons but..." He stopped. "He's awful and he's coming for the tournament."

Mel leaned on the wall. 

"Is he... like your brother?" She asked carefully.

"No, not that kind of awful..." Erick started to pace again, slower this time. "He's a year younger than Marcus, and he's a pain. He treats me like I'm a little boy! I'm fifteen for fucks sake!"

Mel let out a small gasp, she'd never heard Erick curse like that.

"He must be something dreadful if he makes you swear," She retorted, trying not to be amused. "His presence can't stop you, though. I gave my word to Dumbledore and you gave yours as well, I'll die before allowing you to quit."

"Why?" Erick frowned, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. "Didn't you hear Dumbledore? The entirety of my house believes I'm worthy of respect, they have no idea of who I am when I'm outside school– only those older than me know how my brother used to treat me and yet somehow I managed to make them forget! They see me as this... this authority figure. Finally, after five years... my cousin will ruin that. He'll ruin _everything_."

"How, exactly?" She tilted her head.

"Well, he's older," Erick continued, talking fast. "Did I mention he treats me like a child? And he's sickeningly affectionate– Dear Merlin, he hugs you at least five times during a three-minute conversation, he knows no boundaries! He's so _bubbly_ and..."

"It sounds like my male version," Mel grinned. "I mean, are you afraid that if he treats you like that in public the Slytherins will think less of you?"

"I don't _'think'–_ I'm sure," He scrunched up his nose. "They'll make fun of me and I have..." He stopped abruptly and gave her a look that meant nothing but trouble. "But you do..."

"You're not making sense, Flint."

"You're right," Erick stepped closer to her, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Joseph and you are practically the same people... and he doesn't have a girlfriend– This is perfect!" Mel's grin faded.

"No," She tried to push his hands away. "You're _not_ using me as bait to keep your cousin away from you–"

"Oh come on, Mel!" He stood in front of the tapestry so she couldn't leave. "You don't have to date him! Just, you know, be _nice_. Befriend him..."

"You're bloody mental if you think I'll flirt with a stranger!" She gaped at him. "You know I like Harry!"

"Yeah, how's that working for you?" Erick rolled his eyes. "This is an opportunity, Mel. Make Harry jealous so he finally comes to his senses, no one gets hurt."

"What about your cousin?"

"He's too handsome to know what heartbreak is," The boy scoffed. 

"Am I detecting bitterness?" 

"I'm not bitter about my cousin's looks, I'm fairly attractive," He replied matter-of-factly.

"I just puked a little in my mouth," She grimaced, "what a pile of narcissist rubbish you are."

"Will you do it, then?"

"I'm not doing anything with your cousin!" Mel pushed him aside and lifted the tapestry to leave, but she heard the faint sound of voices coming closer and she stepped back again, fuming. "Oh, this is bloody perfect."

"What about this," Erick turned her around to face him, keeping his hands on her shoulders once more. "You don't even have to smile at him, but you take care of Beauxbatons and I focus on Dumstrang. Then I won't need to be near my cousin at all."

"You're ridiculous," Mel pinched the bridge of her nose. "All right. Just because you look stressed and I don't want to keep listening to your annoying, panicky voice anymore. If your reputation means this much to you, I'll distract your cousin so he doesn't give you the affection that you've clearly been lacking since childhood."

"That's vastly rude, but I'll let it pass," Erick smiled at her. "You're a great friend."

"I don't like our friendship very much right now, Sir," She glowered. 

"I know," He retorted, very pleased with himself. "This is the retaliation I've been waiting for since third year."

"Oh, big deal, you helped me sneak inside your common room," Mel walked away, this time succeeding. "I've been helping you get a girlfriend since my first year."

* * *

_**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT** _

_**The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday the 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early —Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast.** _

"Only a week away!" Ernie Macmillan exclaimed beside them. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him..."

"Cedric?" Ron asked as Ernie walked away.

"Diggory," said Harry. "He must be entering the tournament." 

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?"

"He's not an idiot. You just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," said Hermione. "I've heard he's a really good student — and he's a prefect."

"You only like him because he's handsome," said Ron. 

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!"

Ron gave a false cough, which sounded oddly like "Lockhart!"

"I agree with Hermione on this one," Mel added with a shrug. "He was kind when we spoke during the summer and he's under a lot of pressure because people think less of him all the time. Expectations can be a lot to deal with, I'm one to know..."

Mel had refused to speak about her incident during Moody's class, she'd only told her mother and uncle about it and was still trying to figure out a way to talk with Dumbledore.

She also had a lot on her plate, with the Schools arrivals so close Erick and she had a lot to do. Dumbledore asked for their presence a week prior and explained to them that all they had to do was to be kind to the guests and guide them through the school, a small tour here and another one in Hogsmeade, be there in case the students had questions. Assuring a pleasant stay.

He also specified they had to do this as a team, so Erick's idea of diving in two to focus each on one school was quickly thrown away, but she'd given him her word, so she assured him she'd seek a way to keep his cousin far from any kind of interaction.

"It's a bummer, all right," George was saying to Fred when they sat down on the morning of October 30th. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever."

"Who's avoiding you?" said Ron.

"Wish you would," said Fred.

"What's a bummer?" Ron asked George.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," said George.

"Someone woke up cheery today," Mel pointed out.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," said George. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" said Ron. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done dangerous stuff before..."

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't. McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," said Hermione, "because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage. It's all in Hogwarts, A History. Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable. A Revised History of Hogwarts would be a more accurate title. Or A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School."

"What are you on about?" said Ron.

"House-elves!" said Hermione. "Not once, in over a thousand pages, does Hogwarts, A History mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves! You do realize that your sheets are changed, your fires lit, your classrooms cleaned, and your food cooked by a group of magical creatures who are unpaid and enslaved?"

"Listen, have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?" George asked her.

"No, of course not. I hardly think students are supposed to —"

"Well, we have," said George, and he made the mistake to point at Mel as well, "loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, and they're happy. They think they've got the best job in the world —"

Hermione was looking at her with wide eyes.

"You _knew_?"

"Yes," Mel grimaced. "Sorry, it went over my head..."

"Well, they're happy because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Hermione exclaimed hotly.

"Okay yes, you win!" Mel dropped her fork. "House-elves deserve better and we'll find a way to fix things but can I please have a quiet breakfast? I can't argue with you today. I have a lot to do!"

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. She knew Mel was supposed to be the welcome committee and that she hadn't told a soul about it, so she kept quiet. 

The post arrived and Hedwig appeared. They watched anxiously as she landed onto Harry's shoulder and held out her leg. He took it and opened it, Mel leaned forward to read over his shoulder while he read it out loud for Hermione and Ron, but quietly enough so Fred and George wouldn't hear them.

_**'Nice try, Harry.  
I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself. Don't forget what I said about your scar.' ** _

"Why d'you have to keep changing owls?" Ron asked.

"Hedwig'll attract too much attention," said Hermione. "She stands out. A snowy owl that keeps returning to wherever he's hiding... I mean, they're not native birds, are they?"

"Thanks, Hedwig," Harry said sadly, stroking Hedwig's head. 

"We better get to class," Mel mumbled.

"Have a nice day," Fred said in a strange tone. 

"And congrats on your new position as the Welcome Committee," George finished.

Mel choked on her drink, Ron and Harry asked at the same time:

"The _what_?"

"You didn't know?" Fred raised a brow. "Angelica told us ages ago, she saw you leaving Dumbledore's office with that other boy– Who is it, George?"

"Flint's brother," George made a face. "Bet is not fun, having to spend all your time with a snake..."

Mel was still coughing, but she managed to let out:

"H-How do you know about the Committee?"

"Angelica heard you talking, said you were chatting about it and you were arguing."

"Let us know if he gets too bossy," Fred pointed at her with his spoon. "I've seen him around, that Flint... He's a prefect, isn't he? I don't know what Dumbledore was thinking when he picked him, out of all people, to work with you."

"He says Mel and him are leaders," Hermione replied before Mel could. "I mean, you agree with me when I say that choosing Mel made complete sense."

"You knew?" Ron looked at her. "What'd you mean leaders?"

"We all like Mel, she's great," George brushed it off. "That twat, on the other hand... I mean, have you seen the way Slytherins revolve around him? He must be a nasty bloke if they all treat him like royalty."

"Would you two shut up?" Mel asked roughly. "Dumbledore wants to prove to the other schools that we're not as divided as they think, that's why he chose two students from rival houses. Yes, Erick's an utter headache sometimes but he's smart, and not as awful as Malfoy and his friends."

Fred and George gave her weird looks, but they just shook their heads.

"If you say so, Lady. We know you'll try hard to keep things civil but we insist, if he tries something don't hesitate to tell us, he might be a prefect, but he's still a year younger than us."

"And smaller," Fred smirked. "Bet that's why he's never tried to give us detention when we're joking around school– He has brains, I'll give you that. He wouldn't last a minute against us."

"I don't need anyone to protect me. I can fend for myself, thank you," Mel stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got to go."

* * *

Ron and Harry were upset that she'd hidden the news and seemed especially infuriated with the fact that she'd be doing this with Flint. When the rest of the students saw that Mel and Erick were standing next to Dumbledore together, she noticed the weird looks and whispers, she also felt the way Erick was fidgeting next to her.

"Can you stop squirming?" She asked in a low whisper so no one else could hear their conversation. "You're making me nervous."

"Yes, please argue with me while we wait," Erick replied sarcastically, his eyes looking forward. "It'll look more convincing."

"What thing?"

"That we're doing this against our wills."

"We _are_ doing this against our will," Mel raised a brow. "Do I need to remind you we're here thanks to your need to be the centre of attention?"

"I do _not_ have a need for attention," He frowned.

" _'Oh, Mel, I need to be a prefect, nobody messes with them! I need to be the smartest so the teachers praise me– Oh, I want to be the welcome committee so our classmates can see I'm cooler and then the whole school will worship me!'_ " Mel mocked him in a low voice.

"I've never wanted to hex someone as much as I want to hex you right now..." He growled under his breath.

"I'm a better dueler than you, but you're welcome to try."

"Shut up–"

"You shut up!" She snapped. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and both kids blushed, not noticing they were raising their voices.

"I know you get all defensive when you're nervous," Erick continued, still not looking at her. "But tonight feels different."

"I'm not on speaking terms with Ron and Harry since breakfast," She explained dryly.

"I thought we were past that. You know, that they didn't care about me..."

"Ron's upset that I'll be close to the action and he won't and I didn't tell him. Maybe he thinks that I was the one who invited you to team up with me," Mel rolled her eyes. "Harry was fine during summer, he was ready to meet you, but ever since you tried to stop that fight between them and Malfoy, he's been all weird about it."

"You think he's upset because I tried to help Malfoy?"

"No, he saw what you were trying to do," Mel shook her head shortly. "Dunno, he's just... He hasn't mentioned you since. The last thing he said about you was that you were good-looking– And he said it like it was the worst thing, he didn't even pretend to be joking..." 

Erick let out a snort that he quickly turned into a coughing fit and covered it with his fist.

"What?" She turned to look at him. "What is it?"

"He's jealous," Erick bit back a smile. "Here I was, thinking that you've done nothing to pressure him into confessing his feelings and turns out you've been doing it without knowing..."

"What're you talking about? He's not that type of person, Harry wouldn't get jealous just because I have a friend that is _mildly_ attractive."

"Thanks for that," He scoffed.

"Would he?" She insisted.

"I don't know, but this is great news," Erick was delighted. "Harry Potter is jealous of me, now that's a confidence booster if I've ever had one! I was trying to set you up with my cousin when all I had to do is stand closer than necessary and act all friendly around you– Bet he'll crack under the pressure in less than a month. Oh, Miss, the possibilities are endless..."

"I really don't like it when you talk like that," Mel replied worryingly. "You sound too _Slytherish,_ that way."

"Thank you," He smirked. "I'm Slytherin's best, after all."

Before she could speak again, Dumbledore pointed forward.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" asked the students.

"There!" yelled someone.

_As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant._

_The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed — then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes._

_A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage — a shoe the size of a child's sledge —_

"Oh, wow..." Mel said out loud, thinking it was just her imagination.

Dumbledore started to clap and so the rest did as well. When the woman approached, the man stepped forward.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," She replied. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving a hand in the direction of the students standing behind her.

"Good evening," Dumbledore said, then he directed his attention to Mel and Erick. "This is my niece and one of her classmates, Mel and Erick are the School's Committee, they'll make sure your students will be treated as part of our family."

"Hello," Mel said a bit awkwardly. "I'm Mel Dumbledore, this is Erick Flint."

 _"Ravi de vous rencontrer, j'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage,"_ Erick continued with exceptional skill. _"Mel et moi sommes ici pour vous servir et vous aider dans tout ce dont vous avez besoin, alors n'hésitez pas à demander."_

"Oh!" Madame Maxime was elated. _"Merci beaucoup, quel gentil garçon!"_

She smiled at Erick, then turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Of course you speak French," Mel rolled her eyes in annoyance, "you conceited twat..."

"Jealous, are we?" Erick whispered. "Let me add you to the list of people that would die to be me. You and Potter are right at the top..."

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked, unaware of their little argument.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?" 

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses —"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other — er — charges."

"My steeds require — er — forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime. "Zey are very strong..."

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well. Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, then looked at them. "Could you please take our guests to the Great Hall?"

"Of course," Mel smiled. _"Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît..."_

She gave Erick a self-assured smile before guiding the students, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Come," said Madame Maxime to her students, and they followed her and Erick.

"You can make yourselves at home," Mel told Madame Maxime as they entered the Great Hall, "your seat is there at the front, your students can pick any table, we have enough room."

"Merci," Madame Maxime gave her a gentle smile. "Dumbly-dorr must be waiting forg you to go back..."

"I think so," Mel nodded. "Have a nice dinner, Madame."

When they started to walk away, Erick whimpered and hid behind her, which had no use, since he was at least twelve inches taller than her.

"Oh no!" He groaned.

Mel was about to ask what was happening when she saw it: A boy from Beauxbatons was running over to meet them, and she immediately knew that had to be Erick's cousin. 

Erick was telling the truth when he said his cousin was handsome:

The boy had ebony curly hair just like Erick's, though his was slightly longer and it had a silkier appearance, he also had bright blue eyes. His cheeks were flushed from the cold and his uniform made him look like the sort of prince that Mel thought only existed in her books. His smile was dashing and his voice was even, nothing like the boys' voices that from time to time were still childish and squeaky.

"Erick!" He exclaimed happily, pulling his cousin in for a hug. Mel noticed he had to be the same height as the twins. "It's been a while!" He had a common accent, which let her know he was used to speaking in English as much as in French.

"Joseph," Erick replied tensely. He flashed a look to her and quickly changed his expression into a smirk. "This is Mel Dumbledore! She's a fourth-year, but she's almost as clever as me."

Mel was speechless, the boy eyed her up and then kindly offered a hand for her to shake.

"Joseph Favre," He said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey," Mel said clumsily. "Erick has told me lots about you..."

"Has he?" The boy grinned. "All things good, I hope?"

"Yes," Mel glanced at the boy and his annoyed face was enough to bring her back to her senses. "Actually, he kept rambling about how you're his favourite cousin– He looks up to you, you know? He never shuts up." 

Erick's frowned deepened.

_"What?"_

"That's sweet," Joseph pulled him closer one more time, ruffling his hair. "I'll get to spend a whole school year with my little cousin! How's Marcus?"

"Having a worse time than me, I expect," Erick groaned, slapping Joseph's hand away from his head. "Though it feels a bit impossible right now." Joseph let out a joyful laugh.

"Same old _petit_ _cousin_... I won't keep you, I just wanted to say hi."

"Well then, _goodbye_ ," Erick walked away quickly, leaving Mel and Joseph alone.

Mel smiled awkwardly. " Erick said you and I have some things in common, maybe we'll have some time to talk, eventually?"

_What was she doing? Why was she suddenly so reluctant to end her chat with this boy?_

Joseph's smile grew, and that only made him look even prettier.

"I'd like that, I love making new friends."

"Me too!" Mel said excitedly, then she cleared her throat. "I should get going as well, though..."

"Yes, of course," He stepped aside. "See you!"

When Mel found her way back to the entrance, Dumstrang was already arriving.

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan. "Look at the lake!"

_From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water — except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks — and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor. . ._

_Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank._

"I couldn't help but notice you seemed awfully fond of my cousin already," Erick mentioned smugly while they waited for the students to come closer.

"Shut up," Mel replied. "Not a word about this to anyone or I'll make sure your cousin gets a copy of your entire schedule so he can walk you to class every day." 

Erick smiled at her threat. "Why are you so angry? This is a win-win situation for you! You'll have a boyfriend by the end of the year, I bet. We just have to see which one ends up taking the spot: Harry, or Jo."

"Why are you so obsessed with my love life?" She groaned, rubbing her forehead. "You have a lot on your hands already to be playing cupid."

"Dumbledore!" A man in silver robes that Mel assumed was Dumstrangs' Headmaster, waved at them. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle, there was something about his eyes that made her feel weary to be around him. "How good it is to be here, how good... Viktor, come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."

Mel had to cover her gasp and turn it into a sneeze when she realized who was he talking to.

In front of her was the one and only, Victor Krum. 


	14. Another Sorting Ceremony.

"I didn't know he still attended school!" She exclaimed only for Erick to hear while they guided the Dumstrang students to the Great Hall.

"Why? Who is he?" Erick frowned, looking over his shoulder.

"Don't!" Mel turned him back roughly. "He's Victor Krum! He's Bulgaria's seeker!"

Erick stared at her blankly and she sighed.

"He's a famous Quidditch player."

"Oh," He said, raising his eyebrows in understanding. "He's very young to be playing professionally, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Mel thought about it for a moment, then groaned. "Ron's going to pester me to get his autograph! I guess I could take them to my table, but I don't want Ron to embarrass himself..."

"Say no more," Erick gave her one of his devilish smirks. "This way, please!" He pointed toward his table and the students quickly followed.

"That was low," She frowned.

"You're welcome, Ron'll hate me and not you," He said with a satisfied grin. "See you later, Miss."

Erick followed the Dumstrang crowd and sat at the very end of their table, Mel directed herself to her own table. Hermione waved and she quickly moved over to sit next to her.

"Where d'you reckon they're going to sleep?" Ron was asking. "We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry... I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could kip on a camp bed."

"C'mon, Ron. Control yourself," Mel rolled her eyes, "they're sleeping in their boat, of course."

Ron looked at her for a long moment before speaking.

"You think you could get me an autograph?" 

Hermione snorted.

"They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot," said Harry, his attention elsewhere.

"Talking about Beauxbatons..." Mel leaned to whisper in Hermione's ear. "You see that boy? He's Erick's cousin!"

Hermione's face was priceless. "Oh, wow. That's the boy Erick wants you to distract?"

"I know! I reckon is not a terrible idea after all. I think–" Mel stifled a giggle. "I think even Harry would be pissed if I didn't take my chances with Joseph," Hermione laughed. "No, but really, Harry's the only boy I'm interested in, sadly for me. I wouldn't mind if you ask me to introduce you though, I'm already Erick's cupid and apparently, I'm about to be it for Ron as well."

"Like I have time for boys," Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was still grinning. 

"What are you two snickering about?" Ron asked them.

Hermione and Mel turned to face him and shared a look, still hiding their grins.

"Nothing, school things."

"But there are only two extra people," Harry said, clearly not paying attention to the girls. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs, who else is coming?"

They waited for five more minutes until everyone settled, then Dumbledore stood up to talk.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," He said. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

"What's that?" said Ron, pointing at a dish.

"Bouillabaisse," said Hermione.

"Bless you," said Ron.

"It's French. I had it on holiday summer before last. It's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it," said Ron.

"There's so much to eat!" Mel beamed, putting a bit of everything in her plate. "I love trying foreign food!"

"You love food," Ron snorted. 

"You're one to talk," She scoffed.

Hagrid entered the room twenty minutes after the feast had started, he looked quite dishevelled.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called.

"Thrivin'," Hagrid exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I'll just bet they are," said Ron. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers!" 

At that moment, someone pocked her shoulder and asked in a very thick accent:

"Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the prettiest girl Mel had ever seen in her life. She cleared her throat, struggling to speak since she still had food in her mouth. Mel wasn't the only one struggling, though. Ron was having a breakdown, he mumbled some senseless words with his eyes fixed on the girl.

"Yeah, have it," said Harry, looking at his friends with amusement. 

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," Ron breathed. "Yeah, it was excellent."

The girl took the dish to the Ravenclaw table, Ron looked as if he'd seen a ghost, an extremely beautiful one. Harry laughed, and Ron suddenly gave a start, his awkward moment ending.

"She's a veela!" He said in a squeaky voice.

"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

That wasn't entirely true and Mel knew that Hermione was aware of it, she was just annoyed that Ron always seemed to lose his marbles over pretty girls.

"I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!" Ron insisted. "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts!"

"Thanks for that," Mel tried to kick him. At the same time, Harry reprimanded:

"They make them okay at Hogwarts," It was merely a second, but she was certain Harry had been looking at her when he said it.

"When you've put your eyes back in," said Hermione, "you'll be able to see who's just arrived."

Ludo Bagman and Mr Crouch arrived.

"What are they doing here?" said Harry.

"They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they?" said Hermione. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start." 

"Do you think they'll be the judges?" Mel asked worryingly. "Because I can definitely see Ludo allowing the twins to compete in exchange for a bloody rubber wand."

When the desserts arrived, both Harry and Ron were listening intently to her as she explained what her duty would be during the tournament, seemingly not upset anymore.

"You think you can get me Krum's autograph and five minutes with the blonde girl?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Why, so you can choke to death?" She asked over Harry's laughter.

The plates suddenly got all clean and shiny and Dumbledore stood up again.

"The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch." Dumbledore looked over his shoulder. Filch got closer, he was carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. "The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman, and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways... their magical prowess — their daring — their powers of deduction — and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

Mel was glad none of her closest friends was adept to compete, she wouldn't be even a tad excited to see them risk their well being like that. The twins had a very slim chance to be chosen, anyway.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire." 

_Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames._

_Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall._

_"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete._

_"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line._

_"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."_

However, before she could leave the room along with the rest of her classmates, Dumbledore called out for her and Erick. Both quickly made their way to the teachers' table.

"You must be here first thing in the morning to receive the first candidates. During the selection I want you to stay close, from now on you have to be present in every announcement and right next to the judges during every trial– Mr. Flint, rest assure your Prefect duties won't be affected."

"Will do, Sir." Erick looked at her. "See you next Monday at the library?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Mel nodded, already feeling the weight of the countless responsibilities.

They rushed to the entrance, not necessarily together, but they did get there at the same time. Karkaroff was talking loudly to his students.

"Back to the ship, then," he said. "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

"Wine?" Mel frowned. "He's like seventeen..."

"Yeah," Erick shrugged. "What? Oh, Right. Muggles do it differently, I suppose?"

"Eighteen... I guess is not that much of a difference," Mel admitted.

"Professor, I vood like some vine," one Durmstrang boy replied lowly.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff. I notice you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy —" 

Erick and Mel shared the same perplexed expression before the boy discretely squirmed between the groups so he could reach his housemates. He didn't say goodbye, not that she was expecting him to do so anyway, they had to keep the act going. She walked closer to her friends and Harry stopped to let Karkaroff leave the room first.

"Thank you," He grumbled, but when his eyes landed on Harry's face he froze.

They were keeping the rest of the students waiting and she awkwardly tried to move, in front of her, the Dumstrangs students started to whisper and point to Harry shamelessly, noticing what was keeping their Headmaster from walking.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter," Moody growled behind them.

"You!" Karkaroff exclaimed in utter fear. 

"Me. And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Karkaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway."

* * *

Mel wasn't an early riser by choice if she could help it, so next morning presented itself as quite the challenge when she got out of the tower alone.

"'Morning, Miss," Erick smiled at her sleepily when they met at the foot of the marble staircase.

"Tell me exactly what's the use of having us both standing next to the bloody Goblet doing nothing?" She yawned.

"Makes it look like we're encouraging them to step forward... or like we're trying to intimidate them– I'm not sure you're adequate for that part, though."

"So we have to clap and squeal excitedly every time someone throws a paper with their name in it?" 

"You're a ray of sunshine in the mornings," He teased. "Shut up and eat, we need to look jolly by the time they get here."

She stopped then, realizing two things. First, the Hall was adorned with pumpkins, bats and the usual Halloween attire. Second, it was completely empty except for the both of them. 

"What is it?" Erick raised a brow.

"Can I sit with you?" The boy looked genuinely surprised at her question.

"You want to sit there with me?" He signalled to his table. "Why?"

"Well, I don't know if you can tell but the place is empty and it'd be weird if I go all the way to my table when- well, there's enough room here."

"All right, if you're not scared your friends will publicly execute you for treason..."

"Don't be dramatic, that's my job," She scoffed, sitting down next to him. 

Their breakfast passed by with no accidents and light talk. When the first students appeared, they were seated next to the goblet, looking bored but ready. They had witnessed a few students having to visit Madame Pomfrey after failed attempts to put their names in the goblet, it was hard, not laughing at them afterwards.

The entirety of the Dumstrang lot threw in their names, which was expected. Karkaroff wouldn't have brought them just to watch. He must've brought the best of the best.

"Oh, by the way," Mel said as they clapped along when the last student had thrown her paper. "Fred, George Weasley, and Lee Jordan are going to try and cheat."

"And that concerns me because..?"

"You're too strong-headed to just let them do their thing and you'll try to stop them, just like you've tried to stop the last two students that weren't old enough. For a leader, you sure know how to make people hate you."

"I don't know," He pretended to consider. "The rules are very clear..."

"Only five months younger, that's all," She frowned. "Please, you don't want to start a fight with them..."

"You've started fights with them."

"It's different, they're my friends, they wouldn't hurt me on purpose. You, on the other hand, they would stomp." 

"They can't touch me without facing consequences– I'm not talking about school detention," He added quickly. "I know I tend to stick to the rules but you know I can break them if I want to, I'm perfectly capable of watching my own back, thank you."

"They're already watching _you_ ," Mel raised a brow. "They told me that if you ever step out of boundaries with me, they'd be more than happy to put you in your place."

"We all know how much you love it when boys treat you like a damsel in distress," He replied ironically. "Stop trying to scare me."

She was about to reply when some familiar faces appeared, she left her place and walked over to them.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked her.

"All of Dumstrang," she replied shortly. "And two Hogwarts students tried, but..."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," said Harry. "I would've if it had been me... wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

"Dunno, I don't think this place was open last night..."

Fred, George, and Lee Jordan arrived then, and she braced herself for the next argument she was about to have.

"Done it," Fred said. "Just taken it."

"What?" said Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains."

"One drop each," said George. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, happily.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said Hermione. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

Mel opened her mouth and closed it. Of course, it was impossible that something as simple as an aging potion would've gone over Dumbledore's head while drafting the protection around the Goblet, she'd watched other students trying to trick the magical object in the same way. Only then she decided that perhaps her friends needed the embarrassment; instead of starting an argument, she gave them her most radiant smile.

"Well, as part of the Hogwarts Committee, allow me to escort you three, our possible champions..." Fred, George, and Lee beamed.

"Ready?" Fred asked his friends. "C'mon, then — I'll go first —"

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked her in an angry whisper. 

"Don't worry," Mel chuckled. "You'll love this."

She guided the boys towards the Goblet and when she saw the look of determination on Erick's face she mouthed _'Aging potion!'_ ; the Slytherin froze in place and as she walked to stand beside him, Erick whispered: 

"I won't even bother. They won't make it."

And she couldn't help but agree.

Fred stepped over the line. George was so excited that he didn't wait a second longer, jumping right behind his brother. — Then there was booming sound and both twins were out of the circle. When they sat up, both boys had the same identical white beards. The room burst into laughter, even the twins.

"I did warn you," Dumbledore was coming out of the Great Hall. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Lee took the twins, the three of them howling with laughter.

"You had breakfast already?" Hermione asked her as she walked past along with Ron and Harry, though both boys seemed to be more interested in the Goblet.

"Yes, we ate as soon as we got here," Mel explained, Erick remained a few steps behind and silent, not wanting to look too friendly.

Seconds after her friends had gone to eat, Angelina Johnson approached to put her name on the goblet. 

"Good luck!" Mel told her excitedly.

"Yeah, she'll need it," Erick said with a low chuckle.

Cedric Diggory walked up to the goblet as well, a wide grin on his face as the rest of his peers pushed him forward.

"Hi, Mel," Cedric waved at her.

"Hi," She smiled. "Are you going to give it a try? To the tournament, that is."

He looked back at his friends, who cheered for him happily and smirked. 

"Looks like it," He turned back to face her. "It's my last year, doesn't hurt to try, does it?"

"Good luck, then."

He seemed genuinely grateful for her good wishes. Cedric stepped forward and put his name on the goblet, then he was dragged away to the Great Hall by the Hufflepuffs.

A scoff beside her caught her attention.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Erick replied. "I didn't know you were friends with Diggory."

"And that concerns you because..?"

"It doesn't. It was you who insisted that you were no leader but then turns out you're friends with one of the most popular blokes at school."

"You're wrong," She retorted. "I'm friends with _three_ of the most popular blokes at school."

The corner of his mouth twitched, but he managed to remain neutral.

"Oh please, Harry's not popular– He's just famous."

"It's practically the same," She kept teasing. "You know, it seems that all we do is fight now, you and I."

"Who's fighting? We're having fun. But if it looks like we're fighting that's better for us, remember? People need to think we hate each other."

"Why don't you just ignore me, then? It'd be more realistic."

"I would if you could remain quiet for a least five minutes," He raised a brow. "You never shut up. What am I supposed to do? Ignore you so you can talk to yourself? People will think you're a nutt– I mean, it would be rude."

"We're supposed to show the rest of the school that we can be nice to each other, anyway," She decided to change the subject. "D'you know if there are any Slytherins wanting to compete?"

"Two or Three," Erick replied, "or more, but they won't make a show of it, they'll find a quiet way to do it."

"Why?" 

"If they don't get chosen they don't want the others to use it against them, obviously." 

_"Obviously,"_ She repeated.

Half an hour later Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked out of the Great Hall, Hermione ran upstairs without stopping while the boys stood next to Mel. 

"We're going to visit Hagrid, d'you think you can come?" Harry asked her.

"I can't," Mel replied with an apologetic smile. "Committee duties..."

"I know," He replied and she saw his eyes briefly land on Erick, who was standing a few feet away and having a polite chat with Daphne Greengrass.

He kept refusing to acknowledge Erick's existence, it wasn't like him to act so rudely with someone he didn't know, usually, Harry was willing to at least talk with strangers before making an opinion, but Mel had the odd feeling that forming an opinion about Erick was exactly what Harry was trying to avoid.

"Hey, Ron," said Harry, a grin forming on his lips. "It's your friend..."

Madame Maxime entered the hall with her students in an organized line behind her. One by one, just like the Dumstrang students had done before them, they dropped their names into the goblet's flames. 

"What d'you reckon'll happen to the ones who aren't chosen?" Ron muttered to them as the blonde girl let her own name fall. "Reckon they'll go back to school, or hang around to watch the tournament?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "Hang around, I suppose... Madame Maxime's staying to judge, isn't she?"

"They have to stay," Mel replied. "Otherwise their champion would have no one cheering for them, would they?"

"Hello again!" A voice called to her, Erick's cousin was approaching, his lovely smile on his face.

"Joseph," She replied clumsily, a faint blush on her cheeks. "How's it going?"

"Good, thanks," He replied. "Where's Erick?"

"Over there," Mel pointed with a head movement. "Talking with a housemate..."

Hushed whispers reminded her that she wasn't exactly alone and gave a start. Using this as an opportunity to distract Joseph so he couldn't embarrass Erick in public, she decided to introduce him to the boys.

"These are, uh- these are my friends," She quickly pulled Ron and Harry closer. "Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. This is Joseph Favre, he's from Beauxbatons. He's... He's Erick's cousin."

"Hi," Joseph politely shook both of their hands, charming as ever.

"Hullo," Ron replied, giving Mel a weird look by the corner of his eyes.

"Hi," said Harry.

Hermione reappeared at the end of the stairs with the box of S.P.E.W. badges on her hands. 

"This is Hermione Granger!" Mel continued, her smile growing. "Mione, this is Joseph. Hermione's the smartest witch of our year."

"Is she?" Joseph tilted his head. "Erick told me _you_ were the smartest witch of your year."

At that Mel blushed fully, Hermione let out a delighted chuckle, she stretched her arm out and shook hands with Joseph. "Nice to meet you!"

"Okay then, we made introductions, hurry up now," said Ron, hurrying to where the veela-girl had gone.

Hermione followed him with a roll of her eyes, already scolding Ron for being so rude and impatient. Harry stayed behind, he looked at Mel like he wanted to say something, in the end, he just shook his head and mumbled _'See you'_ , and left without waiting for a reply.

"So... Harry Potter?" Joseph asked, standing next to her. "I thought he'd be taller."

Mel laughed.

"Don't say that ever again!" She warned him playfully. "We tease him a lot already."

"You're the same height as him," He pointed out with a grin.

"I'm aware, thank you," She rolled her eyes, though she was still smiling, "doesn't mean I can't tease him."

"Hey, Jo," Erick walked up to them. "I see you're getting acquaintance... Shouldn't you be with your peers?" 

"We're allowed to walk around the place on our own but we stay close, we don't know the place, don't want to get lost," The young wizard explained. "I heard you're supposed to give us a tour, aren't you?"

"'Til next week," She replied. "We're giving you a break from your long trip, then we can start the activities."

"Mel introduced me to her friends a moment ago," Joseph happily told the Slytherin, acting as if it were a great achievement, "they seem nice."

"Do they?" Erick raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't know, don't know them."

"If you weren't so reluctant about it," Mel said, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "We've known each other for years but he refuses to admit it to the public because he says that otherwise his reputation's ruined," She said all this in a low whisper to Joseph. Erick wasn't happy about it.

"I'm amazed– She let you meet Potter just like that..." He continued in a very suggestive tone. "He's a special lad for her, you know? Best friends since childhood and all, she appreciates him a great deal. Wouldn't be surprised if they end up toge-"

"I think he got it," Mel interrupted him. 


	15. The Fourth Champion.

When Joseph excused himself -about half an hour before dinner- Mel knew him pretty well. He was an only child, his parents were more open-minded than Erick's, though he tried to remain respectful, she noticed a little bit of tension when he mentioned his uncle and aunt. Their family was big, but most of them lived abroad and the ones that stayed were mostly all as boring and bitter as the Flints. Joseph teased Erick about how much he'd grown that year and that it was a matter of time before he'd introduce a girl to the family. It was clear that he didn't know about Anne.

"You like my cousin," Erick stated when they made their way to the Great Hall.

"I think he's nice," She replied.

"That's what I meant," He continued. "Didn't you say you only had eyes for Potter, though? You seemed awfully kind to Jo."

"Oh, shut up," She rolled her eyes. "I only like Harry."

"You didn't mention Harry, not even once during the whole conversation. That has to mean something."

"It means I'm very close to set your head on fire."

Mel found her way to her friends and Ron quickly engaged with her in a conversation.

"You won't guess what happened a moment ago before we left Hagrid's cabin."

"Did the skrewts died all at once?"

"Wished," Ron made a face. "Most of them are still alive and bigger, unfortunately."

"You see Hagrid at the table?" Hermione asked. "Well, he's all dressed up like that because he's trying to impress Madame Maxime."

"What?" Mel laughed. "No way!"

"He forgot about us when he saw her!" Ron exclaimed. "Never seen such a helpless bloke."

"I can think of someone who gets as dumbstruck when they see a pretty face," Mel smirked, but Ron decided to conveniently ignore her.

"Did Joseph stay after we left?" Hermione asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Yes, and I think I learned more about the Flint family from him than I ever heard from Erick!"

"You know, I reckon maybe Marcus Flint's the only one who's not good-looking in his family," Ron snorted.

"I think you might be right," Mel replied casually.

Harry stabbed his food a bit too harshly then, startling everyone.

"Sorry," He mumbled, not looking up from his plate. "Got stuck."

"What will you do during the selection?" Hermione asked her.

"Dunno, we just have to stand there and look pretty–"

"Tough work for you, isn't it?– _Ouch!"_

"Then we take them to the room that's behind the teacher's table," She continued, not paying attention to Ron.

The tension was palpable around the room, Mel usually ate twice as much when she was nervous, but she wasn't feeling too anxious if she was honest, none of the people that'd put in their names was especially close to her, and she was wishing for the goblet to pick Cedric. He deserved it, to prove the rest of the school that he was capable of winning and not just a 'pretty face'.

When the food vanished she left her seat and joined Dumbledore at the front, Erick joined seconds later, looking mildly bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions."

_He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting. . . A few people kept checking their watches. . ._

_The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it — the whole room gasped._

_Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white._

_"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."_

"Bravo, Viktor!" Karkaroff exclaimed. "Knew you had it in you!"

"Of course..." Erick mumbled.

Krum walked heavily up to them, shook the teachers' hands and then Mel quietly guided him toward the back of the room. During the brief time, it took her to come back, the applause had died down and the second piece of paper had flown onto Dumbledore's hand.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"It's the veela!" Mel gasped. 

"What?" Erick frowned.

"Long story," She said shortly, it was the boy's turn to take the new champion to the next room.

She noticed how disappointed her classmates looked, and she felt bad for all of them. Mel tried to find Joseph, but he was nowhere close. Erick came back seconds after.

"The Hogwarts champion... is Cedric Diggory!"

Mel clapped hard. The Hufflepuff table rose, louder than she'd ever heard them.

"Congrats to the fellow Prefect," Erick commented lowly, slightly please but trying to hide it.

Cedric stood in front of them for half a second before Mel and he took off, during that moment Mel and he shared the same grin, the girl just happy for him, Cedric beyond proud of his accomplishment.

"Congratulations!" She whispered excitedly while holding the door open for him.

"Thanks," Cedric smiled, crossing the doorway. "See you in a minute..."

She closed the door and behind her, the room suddenly fell quiet, the hairs at the back of her neck stood in alert. The sound of flames burst a fourth time and she looked over her shoulder.

_Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out —_

_"Harry Potter."_

She stood there, behind the teacher's table she couldn't see Harry but heard the whispers growing louder as time went by. McGonagall made her way to Dumbledore and they spoke under their breath.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called again. "Harry! Up here, if you please!" 

"You can't be serious!" She said through gritted teeth. Her hands were closed in tight fists and her nails were hurting her palm, this was not a dream. "What did that bloody idiot do?"

Then she saw Harry, pale as a ghost and looking up to Dumbledore as if he was about to murder him. He looked afraid, so... _small_.

"Well... through the door, Harry," said Dumbledore, and both Erick and Harry walked up to where she was standing. She couldn't move, she really couldn't.

"Mel," Erick pushed her aside gently so he could open the door. "He needs to go to..."

The Slytherin opened the door and led Harry in first, then he grabbed Mel's arm and firmly pulled her inside, whispering. "What was _that_?"

"You think I know?" She snapped. "I'm as confused as you are!"

"Potter got himself in big trouble..." He stated grimly.

The other three champions were waiting in silence, and she couldn't help but think they looked somehow lonely.

"What is it?" Fleur asked when she saw them enter. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

"Er–" Mel bit her lip. "No."

She didn't get to explain forward, the door burst open and Ludo directed himself toward Harry and caught him in his grasp.

"Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... lady, May I introduce — incredible though it may seem — the fourth Triwizard champion?"

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke? No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur said simply. " 'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"Well... it is amazing. But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... It's down in the rules, you're obliged... Harry will just have to do the best he —"

Professor Dumbledore, Mr Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape all walked into the room that moment.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur sprinting to get to her Headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxime demanded.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions — or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime. " 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore. Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff," said Snape. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here, that without mentioning than one of the students that has been watching the goblet the whole day is one of his closest friends —"

"I didn't do anything!" Mel exclaimed.

"Thank you, Severus," said Dumbledore, silencing her as well. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?"

"No," The boy replied.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Professor Dumbledore insisted.

"No."

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" Madame Maxime exclaimed.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall. "I am sure we are all agreed on that —"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake! Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

"Mr Flint," Snape addressed Erick directly. "You've been watching the goblet all day, please do tell if there's been any strange behaviour from either Miss Dumbledore or Potter?"

"Nothing, Professor," He answered, the briefest look of doubt crossing his face. Luckily for them, Snape didn't notice.

"Mr Crouch... Mr Bagman," said Karkaroff, "you are our — er — objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament." Mr Crouch sentenced.

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff hotly. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out — it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament —"

"— in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," Moody walked into the room without them noticing. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore, said. Convenient, eh?"

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

"Don't you?" said Moody. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards —"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter," growled Moody, "but... funny thing... I don't hear him saying a word..."

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money — zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Harry's too young to compete and he knew it!" Mel let out, catching everyone's attention. "We know this is not children's play!"

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die trying," said Moody.

Mel turned to face the man with an incredulous expression.

"Sorry?" She asked.

"Moody, old man... what a thing to say!" Ludo Bagman interfered.

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too," Mel had to suppress a shiver after hearing that. "An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"Imagining things, am I? Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet..."

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object! It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament... I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category..."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff, "and a very ingenious theory it is — though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously..."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff — as you ought to remember..."

"Alastor!" Dumbledore raised his voice. "How this situation arose, we do not know, it seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do..."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr —"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Mel wanted to come up with an alternative. Instead of a solution, it only came out a strangled whimper that she quickly shut down, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman continued as if it wasn't such a big deal. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

"Yes," Mr Crouch nodded. "The first task is designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important... The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests." His voice sounded almost robotic while explaining the rules. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, and she noticed he was also giving Mr Crouch a weird look. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge... Very enthusiastic... a little overenthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Bagman. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

Mel scoffed, exciting wasn't exactly what she thought of all this. Erick nudged her arm and frowned, trying to keep her under control.

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch.

"Professor Karkaroff — Madame Maxime — a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.

Madame Maxime took Fleur away and they engaged in a hushed and angry conversation.

"Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise. Mel, Erick, same goes for you too."

The four students walked out of the room in stunned silence, the Great Hall was empty now. Erick pulled her away from the other two and asked in a hurried whisper:

"You swear you don't know what happened?"

"I don't!" Mel groaned, getting real tired of being pulled around whenever the boy felt like it. "You were there! You saw him! He walked up to me, we talked for about two minutes, then he went to eat, and when he came back he didn't even stand close to the goblet!"

"I want to believe you." The older boy frown.

"Every year I try to keep him alive, why would I help him enter a competition he's not at all prepared for?"

Erick seemed to think that made enough sense, he didn't ask more questions.

"So," said Cedric suddenly. "We're playing against each other again!"

He had taken the news well enough, he didn't even look pissed. He was even smiling. Mel's heart hurt, it wasn't fair to either Cedric or Harry that this was happening.

"I s'pose," Harry replied humorlessly.

"So... tell me..." Cedric looked between her and Harry. "How did you get your name in?"

"I didn't," said Harry. "I didn't put it in. I was telling the truth."

"We didn't do anything," Mel replied in annoyance. "Someone else put his name."

"Ah... okay," Cedric didn't believe them. "Well... see you, then."

Instead of going up the marble staircase, Cedric turned right. Harry, Mel and Erick stood there, listening to the faint sound of his steps.

"I have to go too," Erick said awkwardly. "See you on Monday..."

"Yes," Mel sighed. "Have a good night..."

"You too," He glanced at Harry over her shoulder but didn't say anything to him.

Five minutes later while both of them were crossing the fake tapestry, she remembered Harry's dream and his scar hurting, it couldn't be a coincidence.

"Maybe your dream wasn't just a dream–"

"–I didn't put my name in," He said at the same time.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I know you didn't," Mel blinked in surprise. "I was with you the whole time. I don't think you're stupid enough to try to compete."

"Thanks," Harry scoffed, but he looked relieved. "What was that about a dream?"

"Your scar," Mel repeated. "The dream you had with Wormtail–"

"It was just a dream," He replied shortly, but the way his hand twitched at the mention said otherwise.

"Harry–"

"Can we do this later? I don't want to fight."

"I'm not trying to fight," She fastened her pace to keep up with him. "But you can't deny that this is certainly not a coincidence–"

"Maybe not," He said, raising his voice a little in exasperation. "But unless you have a solution, I'd rather just go to bed and forget about today."

Mel was forced to shut up a second time that day, she was starting to hate the lack of power this brought upon her.

"Well, well, well," said the Fat Lady, looking up and down at them. "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champion, then?"

"Balderdash," said Harry.

"It most certainly isn't!"

"No, no, Vi, it's the password," said the Fat Lady.

An explosion reached her ears and she swore loudly, Harry was dragged inside to the biggest party she'd seen in a while.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" Fred yelled over the noise.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!"

"I didn't," Harry said. "I don't know how —"

"Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor —" Angelina cheered.

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" Katie Bell exclaimed.

Mel watched the party in anger. Was everyone in her house out of their mind? Harry was about to face great danger and all they could think about was Quidditch and stupid rivalries between Houses!

"Did you help him enter?" Seamus asked her. "How'd you do it without that Slytherin Prefect finding out?"

"I didn't!" Mel groaned. "This was an accident, he isn't supposed to–"

No one wanted to hear them though, all they cared about was the spotlight brought upon Gryffindor.

"We've got food, Harry, come and have some —"

"I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast —"

Mel was dragged upstairs by Ginny and Hermione, they sat her on her bed, both with the same horrified expression.

"How did this happen?" Hermione said shortly.

Mel contained herself, they were just as scared as she was, she had to remain calm.

"I don't know," She took a deep breath. "Harry didn't do it, I swear. I know him, he would've never... He doesn't like to be the centre of attention, you know that." Ginny and Hermione shared a look. "You believe us, don't you?"

"I think you have enough common sense to have tried to stop Harry at least, yes," Hermione sighed. "This means someone else did it, and they were probably trying to get Harry in trouble... or injured."

"Poor Harry!" Ginny sat next to her. "He must be so tired of having to deal with these things!"

"I assume Ron's already dragged Harry to his room and is interrogating him the same way you're interrogating me?" The girls shared another awkward look.

"I don't think Ron's in the mood to speak," Ginny stated.

"He was... upset."

"Upset?"

"He didn't take it well, thinks that Harry hid it from him," Ginny rolled her eyes. "We tried to assure him that it was highly unlikely but..."

"He's angry?" Mel asked in disbelief. "He doesn't believe Harry?"

"I think he's done being Harry's shadow," Hermione replied grimly.


	16. Rita Skeeter.

The next morning, Mel walked up to the Gryffindor table and slammed her books against it right in front of Ron. The young boy jumped out of his skin and looked up in bewilderment.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He snapped.

"Keep up with this nonsense and I might!" She replied harshly.

"What'd you mean?"

"Hermione told me everything," Mel sat down. "Really Ron, are you going to take it out on Harry? You know he didn't put his name in! He'd never lie to you!"

"S'not like he'll miss me," Ron scoffed. "Might as well just move aside and let him have his fun."

"Don't be stupid," The girl insisted. "You're his best friend!"

 _"You're_ his best friend," He retorted. "I'm a classmate."

Mel looked up to the ceiling in exasperation.

"And they say I'm the dramatic of the lot..." She groaned, stealing a piece of toast from Ron's plate. "Listen, Harry has a lot coming and most of it won't be pretty, he needs our support, please promise you'll try to fix things? He didn't do anything wrong."

"He called me stupid last night."

"You called him a liar _and_ a cheater."

"We'll see all right?" Ron stood up hastily. "Let me breathe..."

* * *

Monday was no better, the Hufflepuffs were hostile toward Mel and Harry, thinking they'd somehow cheated. The Ravenclaw's weren't as cold, more on the neutral side, but they weren't exactly kind either. Slytherin was unbearable, stinging with jealousy and mocking Harry whenever he went. It was a nightmare.

"Ah, look boys, it's the champion," Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle during Care of Magical Creatures. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer... Half the Triwizard champions have died... how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

"How long do you think you'd last if I were to throw you to the Skrewts?" Mel threatened.

Hagrid emerged from the back of his cabin just then, balancing some boxes, each containing a very large Blast-Ended Skrewt. To the class's horror, Hagrid proceeded to explain that the reason the skrewts had been killing one another was an excess of pent-up energy and that the solution would be for each student to fix a leash on a skrewt and take it for a short walk. The only good thing about this plan was that it distracted Malfoy completely.

"Take this thing for a walk? And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"Roun' the middle," said Hagrid. "Er — yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution. Harry, Mel — you come here an' help me with this big one..."

When they approached Hagrid spoke in a low whisper.

"So — yer competin', Harry. In the tournament. School champion."

"One of the champions," Harry corrected him.

"No idea who put yeh in fer it, Harry?"

"You believe I didn't do it, then?" said Harry, and it was the soreness in his voice what made her heart shrunk in impotence.

" 'Course I do. Yeh say it wasn' you, an' I believe yeh — an' Dumbledore believes yer, an' all."

"Wish I knew who did do it," said Harry.

"It has to be someone older, for sure," Mel grumbled. "An adult, no student would tire themselves out just to play a dumb joke."

"Look like they're havin' fun, don' they?" Hagrid said, happily examining the Skrewts, their poor classmates being dragged around by the creatures. "Ah, I don' know, Harry... School champion... everythin' seems ter happen ter you, doesn' it?"

"Some might say," Mel grumbled, glaring at Ron.

It was strange, but she had forgotten how different things were in Hogwarts without Ronald. Having Harry following her around wasn't terrible, and they were talking more, but thinking that the reason why Harry was giving her all this attention was only cause Ron wasn't giving Harry his, was making her a little grumpy.

"I'm going to the library after lunch," She informed Harry as they entered the Great Hall. "You can come with me if you want..."

"Dumbledore's assignment?"

"Something like it," She squinted. "I'm meeting Flint there, we're planning the activities for Beauxbatons and Dumstrang..."

"Oh," Harry's cheeks turned pink. "I don't want to distract you..."

"You won't," She replied quickly. "It'll be just ten minutes, and we can do our divination stuff afterwards."

Harry stayed quiet for a long time while they ate and only spoke briefly as they left the Great Hall.

"All right," He sighed, "anything's better than Colin and Dennis trying to get me to hang out with them..."

"You're coming?" Mel stopped dead in her tracks.

"I s'ppose," He shrugged, not looking at her.

Mel wasn't going to ramble about it just then, but this was weirdly good. Progress, after all that time trying to hide it, now she could freely -and officially- introduce her best friend to her other good friend, Erick Flint. When they arrived at the library she took his hand and dragged him to the back.

"We usually sit far behind," She explained quietly as they passed shelf after shelf. "That way we don't have to deal with unwanted attention or questionings. It's also quieter, we get the job done faster..."

When she walked around the corner, the Slytherin started to complain about her tardiness when she moved to show who was standing behind her, Erick shut up instantly. Mel settled for a shrug and said, "Hermione dropped out of divination last year and this is the last place left to get our homework done without distractions..."

Erick nodded dryly, then his eyes moved to focus on Harry.

"Potter..." He greeted him.

Harry looked a bit lost, on edge after a whole day facing bullies.

"Hi," He finally said, stepping forward. "Flint... right? I've seen you before, but–"

"We haven't officially met, no," Erick stretched out his hand, "this moment is as good as any other, isn't it?"

Harry looked down at his hand and shook it firmly.

"Yeah... sorry–"

"Don't mention it," The older boy sighed as he sat down. "It's water under the bridge... is your face all right?"

He was looking at the side of Harry's cheek that was bruising. It happened during their Herbology class that morning, they were working with Bouncing Bulbs and Harry dropped his on accident, the plant didn't take it well. Harry told the story and Erick listened.

Mel noticed that Erick's eyes, cold when treating with strangers, were nothing but attentive and bright. He didn't look intimidating one bit, more so, he even looked eager to chat! She wondered if this was his way of getting Harry's approval since he knew how important it was for her. She was wrong though, Erick wouldn't have cared about Harry's opinion on him if he were just another of her friends.

He was suddenly aware of something she couldn't perceive. Erick's opinion on Harry had changed ever since he heard the boy's story: the neglected childhood, and feeling like you do not belong in the only place you can live in. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was dying to have someone who understood what it was to have no power over your own life.

"I met your cousin," Harry continued politely, they were all seated around the table now.

"I know," She saw a glimpse of Erick's cocky-self coming through. "He thinks you're nice. Mel and he have _lots_ in common. When I heard she'd introduced him to you I was quite offended. But both are difficult to handle and make friends quicker than they think, so I don't know why I didn't see it coming."

"Hey!"

"It sounds like Mel," Harry agreed, smiling fondly at her.

"Well that's exactly the reason I befriended you two, don't you tease me about it."

"Who's teasing?" Erick gave her a sly smile. "I was merely making an observation, _Miss_."

"Don't we have work to do?" Mel groaned.

"Yes of course," He sentenced. "I can't stay for long or my friends will think I'm enjoying my time with you–"

" _Lies_ , obviously..."

"–And you have homework to do," He ignored her comment. "How about we start planning?"

They finished half an hour later, but Mel and Harry stayed in the library finishing the schoolwork until it was dinner time, not that they were trying to do it right, they just kept getting distracted with other things.

"If Trelawney tries to give us more work I'd be predicting her death, and I'll make it happen..." She complained as they walked out of the library, rubbing her wrist.

"Mel... Do you like Erick?"

"He wouldn't be my friend otherwise, would he?" Mel replied distractedly.

"I mean..." He fumbled with the strap of his bag. "D'you _fancy_ him?"

"Oh," The girl stopped in the middle of the hall and stared at him. "No."

"No?"

"No?" She repeated, unsure of what Harry wanted to hear.

"But he's..." Harry's worry increased. "He's..."

"He's what?"

"Attractive," He finished in annoyance.

"Who cares?" Mel continued her walk. "He's not someone I'd fall in love with, I'll tell you that..."

"Who'd be it then?" Harry caught up with her quickly. "His cousin?"

"Are you asking about them because they're the only cute boys you can think of?"

"Cedric?"

"Who's next on your list? Fred and George?" Mel laughed.

"Why not?" He asked in distress. "They like you, at least as a friend. You can tell me if you fancy one of them, I'm your best friend and all..."

"Glasses, what has gotten into you?" She stopped once more.

Harry stared as if fighting to find an answer. He didn't look well, but it could've been just the general stress of the day, maybe he was asking out of sheer curiosity, it didn't mean that there were _feelings_ involved. Didn't she remember that time that Harry told her she was like a _sister_ to him?

Her gaze wandered from his worrying eyes to his frown, all the way to the bruise on his left cheek. It was not the time or place, but a wave of affection gave her an urgent need to pepper his face with kisses.

"We should keep going..." Harry shook his head and tried to walk away.

"Glasses," Mel spoke softly. "You're my best friend, right?"

Harry blinked.

"Yes?"

"Okay," She took in a breath. "I just... I don't know, thank you."

"For what?"

"Staying," She shrugged. "Giving Erick a chance... I know you've made up your mind about Slytherin, still..."

"I made up my mind about Malfoy and his group," Harry corrected. "Not _all_ Slytherins are bad, right..?"

Mel looked at him in a way that made him feel a thousand times taller.

"Thank you," She repeated, this time with a bigger smile. "None of the things that are happening is your fault– I know you know that but I just wanted to say it– I just... I'll help you, Glasses. We'll find a way."

After that, she hugged him. His arms hovered around her body, not quite touching her. Mel moved a little so she could see his face and noticed he was tense. Her eyes landed on the bruise again and one hand moved on its own, touching his cheek gently, soothing the skin under the purple and green of his skin.

"You..." She cleared her throat awkwardly, breaking contact. "We should take you to Madame Pomfrey, she could help you with that."

Harry's gaze was too much to handle, it was soft and confusing and... _loving_. He didn't speak, but Mel felt like she could hear his thoughts, she was thinking of the same things. Those thoughts had no business being there between two _friends_.

* * *

_The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly all around Harry. He felt the heat rise in his face and neck._

_"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty."_

_Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either._

"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Harry reached for his wand.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now — do it, if you've got the guts —"

Before she had time to stop any of them, both boys yelled at the same time.

"Furnunculus!"

"Densaugeo!"

The spells crashed against one another, Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione.

"Hermione!"

Ron got to them in three large steps; He pulled Hermione's hand away from her face, her front teeth — already larger than average — were now growing at an alarming rate.

"And what is all this noise about?" Snape had arrived. The Slytherins were quick to start yelling, but Snape pointed at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir —"

"We attacked each other at the same time!"

"— and he hit Goyle — look —"

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

"I see no difference," Snaped replied, merely glancing at her.

Hermione ran away crying, probably going toward the Hospital wing as well. Harry, Mel, and Ron started shouting at Snape.

"Let's see," Snape said, too pleased with himself. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention each for Potter and Weasley. Wish I could punish you too, Dumbledore, but I assume the Headmaster would bail you out, he needs you at his disposal. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."

The three of them stormed into the classroom and while Mel and Harry sat together at the very end, Ron kept going until he found a seat with Seamus and Dean, this caused a mild sting to press her chest, but she was way more pissed at Snape and she couldn't care about Ron childish behaviour.

"Antidotes!" Snape said. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one..."

A knock on the door distracted her. It was Colin Creevey, he smiled brightly at her and Harry, and walked up to Snape's desk.

"Yes?" said Snape.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and Mel Dumbledore upstairs."

"Potter and Dumbledore have another hour of Potions to complete. They will come upstairs when this class is finished."

"Sir — sir, Mr Bagman wants him– All the champions have got to go, along with the two representatives of Hogwarts alumni. I think they want to take photographs..."

The second stung of annoyance hit her, thinking the day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Very well, very well. You two, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir — he's got to take his things with him," Colin was shaking. "All the champions —"

"Very well! Take your bags and get out of my sight!" Harry and Mel were quick to oblige.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" said Colin as they got out. "Isn't it, though? You being champion?"

"Yeah, really amazing," said Harry in a terrible mood. "What do they want photos for, Colin?"

"The Daily Prophet, I think!"

"Great. Exactly what I need. More publicity."

"Why would they need me?" Mel frowned. "I'm not a champion and I'm not part of the staff..."

"Good luck!" said Colin, leaving them in front of a door.

It was a small classroom; three desks had been placed in front of the blackboard and covered with a velvet tablecloth. Five chairs had been set and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to an unknown witch.

Viktor Krum was standing in a corner, as usual, Cedric and Fleur were chatting lively. Erick was there too, looking out of place and glaring at the woman that was talking with Bagman.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come... nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment — Good afternoon to you too, Miss Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore?" The woman asked.

"Wand weighing?" Harry asked. Mel had her eyes on the woman, who was examining them from head to toe in a way that made her feel small and silly.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead. The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter, she's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo..." She replied, her eyes staying on Harry. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start? The youngest champion, you know... to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman at the same time Mel replied with a short _'No.'_ Skeeter sent a strange look her way and only then Bagman seemed to hesitate. "That is — if Harry has no objection?"

"Er —" said Harry.

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter, jumping out of her seat and dragging Harry out of the room.

"Hey!" Mel tried to follow them, but a hand close around her arm and stopped her.

"Don't," Erick warned her. "You don't want to upset her... yet."

"Who is that?" Mel asked.

"You heard Bagman," Erick frowned. "Rita Skeeter."

Her mind searched quickly for any information she could find and something finally clicked.

"She's a journalist, isn't she?"

"She's a fraud," The boy scoffed. "She writes stories all right, but they always destroy people's lives."

"How'd you know?"

"She wrote about my Grandad's business once," He said grumpily, "claimed he was hosting parties to experiment on muggles... some still think he's a crazy wizard that likes to hurt non-magical beings."

"What is it then, his work?"

"He's retired," Erick raised a brow. "His shop closed after Skeeter wrote that article."

"But what was his business?" She insisted.

"Nothing that nasty liar wrote, that's for certain," He looked at her almost defiantly.

"I believe you," Mel gave him a weird look. "I was just curious..."

Erick stared at her, weighing his options, he let out a tired sigh.

"He would buy muggles' antiques and turned them magic-friendly..." He replied, sort of ashamed. "He's the one who brought radios and all that to our people, but he stopped fifteen years ago, around the time I was born. That article was one of the first Skeeter ever published. That's also the reason why my parents don't like muggles, they say my Grandad's friendliness towards them almost cost him his wealth, see them as nuisances..."

"Isn't that... illegal? Using muggle things and turning them magical?"

"I suppose," Erick scratched the back of his neck. "Gran' knew his way around the law, though."

"Comes in the family, then?" She teased. When she noticed Erick didn't find it funny, she changed her approach. "There are worse things than toying around with muggle's stuff if you ask me. Disregarding them, for example– Never changing your mind, judging without knowing... I guess his inventions helped a great deal, it's a shame he didn't keep going, we could've had some good wizard live shows on tv if that were the case..." The boy smiled weakly.

At that Dumbledore entered the room accompanied by Ollivander, Mel practically sprinted towards the old man.

"Rita-Skeeter-took-Harry-out-of-the-classroom-for-a-private-interview," She said all this fast and urgently. For a moment she thought Dumbledore hadn't understood what she was saying, but a second later Dumbledore abandoned the room, and he came back with Harry beside him after a minute.

"You watch over Harry like he's your baby– _ouch!"_

"Don't say that it's weird!" Mel hissed. "I even prefer you saying he's my boyfriend..."

"I know you do," Erick replied with a smirk, moving away just in time to avoid getting hit again.

The weighing of the wands began, all that time Mel kept glancing nervously at Skeeter, who from time to time would look at her in a calculating manner.

"Yes," Ollivander was examining Fleur's wand, "nine and a half inches... inflexible... rosewood... and containing... dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

Harry and Mel shared a look.

"Yes," said Mr Ollivander, "yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands... however, to each his own, and if this suits you... Orchideous! Very well, very well, it's in fine working order– Mr Diggory, you next..."

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, once Ollivander was done. "You may go back to your lessons now — or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end —"

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er — yes, let's do those first– We should perhaps add the lovely representatives?" said Rita Skeeter, smiling brightly at her and Erick. "And then perhaps some individual shots." She finished, her eyes fixing on Harry.

As Skeeter put them in their place for the picture, she stared at Erick with a strange glint in her eye.

"Don't I know you from somewhere? Your face is wonderfully familiar," She smiled. "What's your name, lovely?"

"Flint," Erick replied dryly.

"One of Eliot's grandsons, for sure! How wonderful!" The woman tilted her head. "Is he still doing his little trinkets?"

"I believe that's none of your business, Ma'am."

Skeeter's smile widened.

"I see the resemblance," Her eyes flashed something Mel couldn't recognize but felt dangerous. "Like drops of water..."

She didn't keep her attention on him, however, as she moved to drag Mel to the other end of the group.

"Now, you stay here," She smiled at her. "You're Harry's classmate, aren't you? The same house even, I see... interesting! You must be friends, both of you are quite the celebrities around the school, I imagine..."

Mel didn't bother to answer, she just stared at her as coldly as possible.

That night during dinner, Harry told her everything about the strange interview he'd had with Skeeter, and she told them all about Erick's Grandad having to close his shop just to escape from the public eye.

"I'm afraid she'll try to interview me, mostly to get more information about you, but I won't agree with that at all."

"Dumbledore said you'd kindly mentioned she'd dragged me out of the room, she didn't look at all happy about it," Harry raised a brow. "I think she knows you won't be giving any interviews."

"You think she'll try to make a show out of us?"

"Probably," Harry pushed his plate away. "Things can't possibly get worse, can't they?"

"Don't jinx it."


	17. The Dumbledore Women.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mel's background is more complicated than it seems.

Mel forgot all about Rita Skeeter by the time next Monday arrived, Sirius sent a letter asking to meet Harry on the 22nd of November, they were wondering what was he planning to do.

As the date for the first task approached, Harry became more and more anxious, quiet and jumpy. The main focus was to help him with as many information as they could, even if they didn't know what was he facing.

"Nothing!" Mel closed her book in mild annoyance, "no constant, no hint, no rule that can help us guess what the task will be."

"That makes me feel so much better," Harry replied with irony, his eyes skimming through a text.

"What if we ask–"

"They won't tell me." 

"Surely they can make an exception–?"

"I don't want them to!" The boy replied indignantly. "I can do it!"

"You don't have to do it on your own."

"Can we not argue in the library?" Hermione grumbled. "I'm trying to read! So are the rest of the students– except for Krum's admirers back there, I wish he didn't spend so much time here, the voices are really distracting!"

A moment after they went back to their quiet research, a newspaper got thrown onto the table, startling them.

"You better read that," Erick sat down beside her. "You'll love it."

Mel and Harry grabbed it at the same time: 

_**'Harry Potter, the youngest champion of the Triwizard tournament -only fourteen-years-old- and hungry for glory, has shown an incredible sense of self, as he fully believes to be most capable of enduring all tasks...'** _

"This is bollocks!" Mel exclaimed, then read out loud, " _'I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now... Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it... I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me...'_ What the hell is that?"

"I warned you," Erick raised a brow, "told you she was going to make you two look terrible."

"Us?"

"Keep reading," He pushed the paper, "you missed the best part."

**_'Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school..._ _However, things are far from perfect, for it's fully known that Mel Dumbledore -the Headmaster's granddaughter- is infatuated with said boy, and constantly watching him._**

_**"She's obsessed with him," A student offered as testimony. "She's always pulling him away from other girls and turns violent when others try to speak to Harry. It's a little sad really, most of us think she's mental."** _

Mel was both, incredibly pissed and terribly embarrassed. She couldn't bring herself to meet anyone's eyes. 

"I've never been more ready to set myself on fire."

"Better than wanting to set someone else on fire... Potter, what about you?"

The boy was silent, she was mildly aware of his uneven breathing, but she was more interested in not losing her marbles, didn't want to cause an accident like last time when her magic had gotten out of control.

"There's no way people'll believe this," Hermione frowned. "Not if they have a brain, they won't. Harry hasn't looked a bit pleased about his place in the tournament, not even for a second!"

"Half of this school has no brains, 'Mione."

"This isn't happening," Mel quickly collected her stuff. "This is _not_ happening."

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked. 

"Dumbledore's office," She replied heatedly. "I hate not knowing– Why are they all itching to call me mental? I'm tired!"

"Mel, lower–"

"Quit telling me to be quiet!" She hissed. "I'm leaving, what can Pince do? Make me leave faster?" 

She stormed out of the library without batting an eye to the several students giggling as she walked past, or the comments some older boys would make. When she finally reached the Headmaster's office, knuckles white as she held the strap of her bag with unnecessary strength, she knocked on the door and was soon allowed to come in. Mel found herself standing in front of the man, as tall and determined as she could, she said:

"People think I'm crazy."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in mild wonder.

"Do you consider this to be a matter of importance?"

"Have you read today's Daily Prophet?"

"Oh yes, it's a shame Skeeter is considered a trust-worthy journalist," Dumbledore sighed. "But I didn't think you'd be affected by the words of someone you know lies for a living."

"S'not about her..." She frowned. "I'm sure you've heard... the students joke about my sanity, they say I'm violent and volatile– I suppose that was true during my first years, but I'm not fickle anymore! And they whisper things about my Grandfather... Even Moody mentioned that women in my family are to be feared!" She sat down, defeated. "Please, just tell me... Why?"

Dumbledore looked at her intently, what people said about the _'Dumbledore look'_ , or the X-ray look, as Harry would call it– she could feel it now while waiting for his answer.

"Forgive me if I leave parts unsaid," He started. "I don't consider you helpless– You are, however, too young to understand every detail of the story, but I think you're in your right to know– more so now that you've reached this age...

"I have a brother, your Grandfather... but I also had a sister. Ariana showed her abilities at a very young age, my aunt used to say it was a common thing, nothing to worry about, my parents were good to us, encouraging us to practice as long as we kept it indoors, but my sister was curious. When she was six years old a group of muggle children saw her... she was left wounded in body and spirit, refused to use magic afterwards.

Your great-grandfather was known to be impulsive and _fickle–_ You've used those same words to describe yourself before. I won't deny that our blood might've helped to heightened this in you. My father's heart was broken, and he attacked the muggles. He got sent to Azkaban, and my sister got sick."

"Sick?" 

"If you try to hide your magic, it only makes it grow inside you until it bursts, causing irredeemable damage. When you told me about your outbursts I couldn't help but wonder... What kind of experiences you had during childhood? Were you trying to hide them away?" He eyed her carefully. "I asked your mother, of course, Matt told her all he knew about us, though he never asked much, his heritage was something he was actively trying to leave behind."

"My Great-grandmother," Mel mentioned. "She wasn't a Dumbledore by blood, but Moody mentioned she was..."

"My mother took care of my sister until one of her attacks took the best of her, she was too old to take it... Blamed it on a failed experiment and no one questioned it. That, added to the beliefs people had about my father and the rumours about my sister, lead everyone to believe that we were ill-blooded."

"But no one says that about you now," Mel argued. "The Minister himself respects you."

"My youth was as plagued with prejudice as it is yours," Dumbledore shook his head, "my brother's as well. The difference lies in the way we dealt with it– My brother left to a place where no one would know his name, but after your grandmother died, he knew he had to give Matthew a better life than the one we had, he asked me for help– I'd focused on my own studies, proved myself worthy. No one would dare question Matt as long as he remained under my protection."

"He wasn't entirely correct, was he? Looks like they no longer remember the reason, but they know they're supposed to treat us poorly."

"It would seem like it... Matt came to me as soon as they had you, made me promise I'd help you," The old man sighed. "Emily thinks it was an untimely death, but part of me thinks that Matthew knew he wasn't going to watch you grow. A certainty that comes with knowing your limits, for Matthew such limits didn't exist when it came to people he loved. He was ready to die, and that's something that saddens me to no end."

* * *

A week later things hadn't changed, people were rude to Harry and afraid of her. She'd promised Dumbledore not to talk about their family, not even with her closest friends when they asked she replied with a half-truth: The women in her family had lots of power and this could make people judgemental. It was as simple as that.

The tour to Hogsmeade with Beauxbatons and Dumstrang during their first visit of the year was a piece of cake. Harry, to her surprise -everyone else had seen it coming, really- decided to join them. Erick discretely pushed the boy a bit further into confessing his feelings by whispering things in Mel's ear and making her laugh.

"All of the wizarding community knows it, all you have to do is ask him on a date," Erick mumbled as they waved goodbye to the students. 

Harry and Joseph were chatting quietly, they were standing outside the Shrieking shack on the far limits of town. Joseph –to no one's surprise– decided to stay, which gave them the perfect excuse to stick together as a group a bit longer.

"You can't tell me what to do," She leaned on the fence. "Things are messy right now, I won't add stress to his life."

"All I hear are _excuses_ , _excuses_ , _excuses_ ," The boy rolled his eyes. "Don't be a baby!"

"Don't argue," Joseph and Harry joined them after waving Jo's friends goodbye. "Is this place really haunted, or is it a story to scare the tourists?"

"Mel and Harry went in last year."

"Really?"

"Oh, well," Mel stammered, "wasn't for long– and we're not supposed to tell that story," She glared at Erick.

"Weren't you scared?" Joseph inquired.

"We were more worried about the rats," Harry replied awkwardly. "It's a long story..."

They refused to say more, so Erick changed the subject to something he was sure would push a few more of Harry's buttons.

"You know," The boy stood with his back against the fence. "I'd love to get a butterbeer, and you promised you'd drink one with me, remember?"

"Right," Mel grinned, oblivious to what he was trying to do. "We should go now!"

"Well, Joseph and Harry are here with us," He tilted his head innocently. "It certainly is convenient, if someone asks I'll say I'm just watching over my dear cousin... lucky they're here or people would think we're on a date!"

"What if Ron's there," Harry asked lowly in an attempt to object. 

"What about it? He won't sit with us if we sit with Erick, you know that."

"He still hates me then?" Erick faked a pout. "Dreadful."

"Don't overthink this, let's just go!" Joseph replied eagerly. "I'm in. My cousin is ten times livelier around you– I didn't even know he had dimples!"

With that last comment, Joseph walked back to town, Mel beamed at Erick –and completely missed Harry's expression. 

"Don't you dare," The Slytherin said harshly, a faint blush on his cheeks as he walked past.

"I wasn't going to!" She smiled, dragging Harry along. "I didn't know I made your life so much better, that's all. I mean, you're welcome–"

"Sod off!"

* * *

"There!" She said excitedly, spotting Hermione at the back of the room.

"We have to order first," Erick held Mel's free arm. "Slow down..."

"I'll go save the seats," Harry told them grumpily before walking away.

"What's up with him?" Mel watched him go, confused by his sudden change.

"Just let it happen," Erick smirked, pushing her towards the bar. "Trust me, it's for your own good."

The place was full, which worked for them just fine, they made their way through and someone called Erick's name. Daphne Greengrass noticed he wasn't alone, and her eyes went from Joseph to Mel with polite interest. 

"Daphne," Erick adopted that neutral and fancy voice he used around his housemates. "Sorry, can't join today, committee duties..."

"But the tour ended already..?"

"Yeah, but the first task is coming and we have work to do... Have I introduced you to my cousin? This is Joseph. Jo, this is Daphne."

"Hi! Erick's quite popular around here, isn't he? He doesn't talk about school during the holidays, is he a good bloke?" He said it all cheery like he couldn't feel the tension around the group.

"He's lovely," For a second it looked like Daphne was going to speak to her, but one of the boys of her group spoke first.

"Listen, mate, you don't want to get too close to her," He pointed at Mel's hand, she'd been holding onto Joseph's arm. "She's nothing but bad blood."

"Jo's not your _mate_ ," Erick said, his demeanour changing from cold to menacing, "and I'd hold my tongue if I were you– More so when the Weasley lot is two tables away and will gladly break your neck if you run your mouth. Be smarter, Nott."

"Don't tell me you're defending that nutter! I get that she's kind of a looker now, but–"

"Don't put words in my mouth," He leaned forward, supporting one hand on their table. He lowered his voice until it sounded like a hiss. "I'll gladly send you to detention with Filch if you spread rumours about me," He was met with a heavy silence. "That's what I thought. If you excuse me..."

"You shouldn't let them speak to you like that either way," Joseph told her. "Those were some nasty comments, if Erick hadn't said anything, I would've gladly done it."

"People will talk to me like that from time to time. The best I can do is forget it and move on," She approached Hermione's table. "Mind if we join?" 

Hermione smiled at them, Harry was already seated beside her.

"Not at all..."

"Thanks," Mel gave Harry his butterbeer while Erick and Joseph greeted Hermione.

"Thought you'd be done with your Committee duties by now," Hermione said.

"We've been trying to have a butterbeer together since last year and Joseph said he wanted to meet more people, so we took the opportunity. What're you doing, 'Mione?" Mel examined the notebook her friend was scribbling on.

"I was considering to ask and see if there's anyone interested in joining S.P.E.W..."

"What's that?" Joseph asked. 

Hermione quickly explained, Erick grinned at Mel before glancing at the notebook. He'd joined S.P.E.W, but Mel had the feeling he only did it to annoy his parents, considering he didn't tell Hermione his family had a house-elf.

Hagrid and Moody approached their table soon after.

"All right, Hermione?" said Hagrid. "All right, Mel, Harry? I know yeh'!" He smiled at Erick. "Yer Flint, aren't ye? Seen ye in me class."

"Yeah, I... I'm Erick," He said awkwardly. "This is Joseph, from Beauxbatons... he's my cousin."

"Hello, Hagrid," said Hermione, while Joseph shook Hagrid's hand.

"Harry," Hagrid rounded the table and leaned in to whisper, "meet me tonight at midnight at me cabin. Wear that cloak." Then he added in a louder tone, "Nice ter see yeh, kids!"

"Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Does he? I wonder what he's up to? I don't know whether you should go, Harry..." Hermione glanced nervously at Erick and Joseph and added, "It might take too much time..."

They were supposed to talk to Sirius that night, but Harry insisted in going, probably curious to know what Hagrid wanted.

"Well, it's been nice, I guess," Erick finished his butterbeer and stood up, fixing his clothes. "You're coming, Jo?"

"I think I'll stay," Joseph said. "If I'm honest, I'm not eager to meet your friends."

"Suit yourself," The Slytherin replied. "See you..."

"Bye..." The four of them answered.

By the time they returned to the castle and Joseph parted towards the big blue carriage, Hermione had a lot to say.

"If I didn't know who you like," Hermione told her as soon as Harry went to his room. "I'd say Joseph's winning you over."

"Isn't he just lovely?" Mel beamed. "He's way older than me though, wouldn't like me back." 

"Would you ask him on a date if he did?" 

"No! I'm fourteen– He's about to turn eighteen! He probably sees me as a little girl anyway... That doesn't stop me from daydreaming about going on dates with him, does it?"

"What about–"

"Harry?" Mel finished. "I don't think I'll confess, 'Mione. The time's not right."

Before knowing Joseph it sounded impossible to feel things for two people at the same time, but now that he was on the picture... it didn't sound so crazy. It made things even more complicated though because it meant that Harry could like her _and_ Cho, so she pushed the idea aside.

"I think you're right, but–" Hermione pointed. "You're still the one who's more willing to share her feelings, the most I've managed to get out of Harry was utterly vague."

"Which is probably what I'll get as well," Mel replied, unaware of how Harry had been looking at her as she talked to Erick and Joseph throughout the day.


	18. Dragons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task is right around the corner.

"Are you dating the french boy?"

"What?" 

Lavender and Parvati giggled.

"Are you dating that French boy?" Parvati repeated.

"No! He's Erick Flint's cousin, he just likes to hang around..." Mel blushed.

"Right," Lavender smirked, "then why Susan Bones saw you holding hands?"

"I was guiding him!"

"Couldn't he walk on his own?"

"I was being polite!" The girl got up from her bed in a hurry. "C'mon, do you really think an older boy would be interested in dating me?"

"He's not the only one trying to catch your eye, is he?"

Mel laughed nervously. "What'd you mean?"

"Victor Krum spends a lot of time in the library–"

"Some girls have seen him wandering around near you and Granger, he's obviously trying to get your attention, Mel!"

At that, Mel did let out a genuine laugh.

"That guy can barely see where he's walking! Look, I have to go back to the common room to finish my schoolwork, but I can assure you I'm not dating any guy."

"What's stopping you?"

"Yeah, what's stopping you?" Lavender pressed on.

"Don't say you've got a crush on one of your friends– they're so childish!"

"All the boys in our year are so silly," Lavender rolled her eyes.

"The twins are cute, though..." Parvati mentioned.

"Oh, the Weasleys?" Lavender let out a giggle. "You can't say no to that, Mel. Admit it, you think they're cute!"

"Girls!" Mel avoided their eyes, fearing that they could guess what was going through her head. "Don't insist, you won't get answers..."

The girl rushed out before they could stop her, she wasn't ready yet, the only time she'd gotten anywhere close to confessing her feelings was last year, and she'd let it slip on accident.

At eleven, while Harry was away with Hagrid, Mel sat down with Ron and Neville to help them get through their homework, she kept looking nervously at the door wondering when Harry would go back when Ron spoke up.

"Where is he?"

"Huh?" She asked, clearly not paying attention.

"You know, _him_."

"Why do you care?"

"Well, it's almost midnight."

"You're dead worried about his safety or something?" Mel raised a brow.

" _You're_ dead worried," He replied sharply. "You've been staring at the portrait hole for ages, that's why I'm asking."

"Sorry if I'm a little distracted, in case you forgot, the first task is in two days and we know absolutely nothing, for all I know, this could be one of the last times I get to spend time with my best friend."

"Don't be dramatic, you heard Dumbledore! They changed the rules, they won't put him against anything deathly–"

"Sure they won't," Mel gave him a sceptical look, "...and just so you know, it's a porcupine, not a..." She leaned forward to read his parchment. " _Pork_ -cupine."

"I'm done," Ron sighed, folding his parchment after correcting what she'd said. "Neville?"

"I think so," The boy looked up. "Thank you, Mel."

"No problem," She smiled, both boys got up and she gripped Ron's arm, "maybe you'd like to fix your problems with Harry before it's too late."

Ron rolled his eyes and left her alone in the common room. Twenty minutes went by until Harry came in and took off his cloak, he sat heavily on the armchair next to her.

"So?" She asked eagerly. "What was it?"

"Dragons," He let out. 

His gaze fixed on the fireplace. Sirius' head was looking at them through the flames and Harry's eyes brightened in a way she hadn't seen in days, he got up and crouched near the fire.

"Sirius, how are you doing?"

"Sirius!" Mel sat next to her friend.

Harry's godfather looked much better than the last time they'd met. His hair was shorter and clean, his face wasn't all bones now, and there was no beard. She could see the young boy from the pictures she'd seen of his fifth-year. 

"Don't worry about me," Sirius replied. "How are you?"

"I'm —" She looked at her friend and noticed his smile had faded. "It's awful, Sirius..."

Harry spoke about Skeeter's article (though he kindly let out the part that mentioned Mel as a crazy girl), about Ron's jealousy and how everything was just a little bit too much. 

"...and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner..."

Mel listened in worry. All that time she'd been too busy to ask how he was feeling, she trusted that Harry being Harry, was likely to come up to her in case he needed to talk, but things were changing and she was finally taking notice of it. Mel had the awful feeling that Harry wasn't as willing to talk as he used to be when they were children.

"Oh, Glasses," Mel pouted, "I didn't know..."

Harry's jaw clenched but he didn't say a word, he didn't look at her. 

Was he mad? He had the right to be, she'd been all that time with Erick and Joseph...

"Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute," Sirius' voice brought her back at once. "I haven't got long here... I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you about."

"What?" 

"Karkaroff– He was a Death Eater. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?"

"Yes — he — what?"

"He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year — to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."

"So that's why he looked like he'd seen a ghost at the feast," Mel raised a brow.

"Karkaroff got released?" Harry said. "Why did they release him?"

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic. He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names... he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place... He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

"Okay, but... are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop me from competing." 

"We know he's a good actor because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now, I've been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet —"

"— you and the rest of the world," said Harry bitterly.

"— and reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month, Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. Yes, I know she says it was another false alarm, but I don't think so, somehow. I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely; Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had, your father learned everything from him, Mel."

"He never mentioned it," She tilted her head. "Moody, I mean..."

"So... what are you saying? Karkaroff's trying to kill me? But — why?"

"I've been hearing some very strange things... The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark... and then — did you hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"

"Bertha Jorkins?"

"Exactly... she disappeared in Albania, and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumoured to be last... and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but... it's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?" 

"Listen, I knew Bertha Jorkins, she was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above your parents and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."

"So... so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?" said Harry. "Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?"

"Well, your dream did say something about them plotting to kill–"

"It was just a dream," Harry said hastily.

"It was not!" Mel retorted in the same tone. "And you, Sirius, shouldn't be breaking into people's homes! Mum and Lupin said they'd gladly take you in if you wanted, please just go to them, they could keep you safe!"

"You both need to calm down. I promise I'm being careful and I don't wanna be a burden," said Sirius. "You don't understand... anyway, Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look like an accident." 

"Looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing," said Harry. "They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff."

"Right — these dragons," said Sirius. "There's a way, Harry. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell — dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon —"

"Yeah, I know, I just saw."

"But you can do it alone," said Sirius. "There is a way, and a simple spell's all you need. Just —" 

Harry raised a hand to quiet him down.

"Go!" he hissed at Sirius. "Go! There's someone coming!"

Mel heard steps coming closer. Harry stood up and turned his back to the fireplace, Sirius' face retreated with a popping sound. Who was the bloody idiot that had interrupted their talk?

It was one of her idiots; Ron froze when he saw Harry across the room.

"Who were you talking to?" he said.

Mel got up and was about to send Ron back to bed when Harry responded.

"What's that got to do with you? What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I just wondered where you —" Ron's eyes found hers, their talk from a few hours prior still upsetting his pride. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed." 

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?"

"Harry!" Mel scolded.

"Sorry about that, should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practising for your next interview in peace– Or are you just having a private snogging session?"

Her face turned red, she saw Harry's neck matching the colour. The boy seized one of the _'POTTER STINKS'_ badges from a table nearby and threw it. It hit Ron on the face.

"There you go," He said, fuming. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now if you're lucky... That's what you want, isn't it?" Harry walked past Ron, pushing his shoulder against his, but Ron stood there, eyes on the carpet as Harry left. Mel stayed there too.

Harry, dragons, death-eaters, Voldemort, Ron... couldn't things just stop for a second?

"I don't understand why you fancy him," Her friend grumbled.

"That's not your problem," Mel stepped closer to him. "You need to let this fight go, can't you see how miserable you look?"

"I'm not."

"Sit down, let me see your face... Just to check that Harry didn't actually hurt you," She rolled her eyes. Once she made sure everything was okay, she continued. "No one can't be without their best friend, what would I do without you and Harry?"

"I'm not your best friend," Ron pushed her hand away from his face. "Harry is– and you're popular– I'm just... you don't need me."

"Harry's okay, but he isn't Ron Weasley," She smiled. "He's worried, Ron. It's awful. And it's torturing me too because I... I _might-have-a-crush-on-him_."

She cringed at the way it came out, all desperate and squeaky. Ron remained silent for a moment before speaking up.

"Blimey, you're finally accepting it..."

"You annoy me... but I miss you," Mel sighed. "It's been getting increasingly more difficult to remain cool around Harry. I need someone to cover for my clumsy moments and Erick would definitely rather do the total opposite of that."

Ron hesitated, then let out a long sigh. 

"I care about Harry, all right? I don't want him to _die_... do you think he'll want to fix things?"

"One time when we were nine I called him stupid... he still showed up at my door the next day, ready to go to school with me," She smiled at the memory. "He shouldn't have, I was awful to him, but Harry has a good heart, I know it. He just won't admit it... Your forehead is all right, by the way."

* * *

"There's gotta be one," Mel searched through the pages of the books sprawled across her table in annoyance.

"Remind me why it's us looking on how to defeat a dragon instead of your boyfriend?"

"Stop calling him that! And– No, I don't want to know about basiliscs ever again!– He's coming soon, he's with Hermione having breakfast, then they'll come here."

"Why aren't you with them? Did you have breakfast at all?"

"I don't need food, I need answers," She groaned.

Erick raised a brow, his expression being one of concern. 

"Must be _really_ serious, then..."

"Shut up," She grumbled. "Have you found anything?"

"Well, now I know how many teeth they have– how are their claws treated–" Erick flicked through the pages with disinterest. "Nothing worth my time, really... Didn't mean Potter's worthless, don't give me that look! I just mean I have Prefect duties to fulfil and I'm not doing them because I'm helping you! Perhaps give me a little recognition?"

"I can't believe you're sacrificing the time you use being an absolute stuck-up twat with first years, to help me save my friend's life!" She replied dramatically.

Erick scoffed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like ' _moron_ '.

"I have to leave, sorry I can't be here any longer," He started to put his things away. "I want to give you something before I leave..." He rummaged through his stuff and pulled out a pocket watch. "This is for you." 

It was simple, just golden and plain, and looked fairly cheap too. 

"Stop sending owls during the meals every time you need to speak."

"Okay?" She opened it, it looked normal on the inside as well.

"It's linked to this one," He pulled out a silver watch from his pocket, "with a _Protean_ Charm– that means that if you write a date and place on yours it'll appear on mine too. Look..." He touched it with the tip of his wand and the numbers on both watches changed, showing the same digits.

"Woah," She breathed. "Like a beeper..."

"I don't know what that means but okay... Suppose it's a muggle thing," Erick shrugged. "It'll get warm when you send a message, just like that– you don't have to be checking. I know how eager you are to have our next talk and all... maybe next time it'll be to actually study something that–"

"Yeah, yeah, just leave– don't you have points to take away from children?"

Erick circled the table and messed with her hair as he walked past. Mel huffed and tried to punch him but she couldn't reach him. Hermione and Harry arrived soon after, Mel was desperately trying to find a solution to prove she could be a reliable person, a good friend.

"You know," She mumbled, biting her thumb, "the more I read about them, the more I see how helpless they are– Look at those short legs! That long and clumsy tail... lots of blind spots... No wonder why Hagrid might relate to being huge and a bit of a klutz..."

" _'Talon-clipping by charms_... _treating scale-rot_...' This is no good, this is for nutters like Hagrid who want to keep them healthy..." 

"Don't use _that_ word," Mel said absently. "...Their eyes seem to be their only weak spot, not that it helps..."

" _'Dragons are extremely difficult to slay, owing to the ancient magic that imbues their thick hides, which none but the most powerful spells can penetrate...'_ But Sirius said a simple one would do it..." Hermione mumbled.

"Let's try some simple spellbooks, then..." Harry got up and came back with enough spell books to go through.

"Well, there are Switching Spells... but what's the point of Switching it? Unless you swapped its fangs for wine-gums or something that would make it less dangerous... The trouble is, like that book said, not much is going to get through a dragon's hide... I'd say Transfigure it, but something that big, you really haven't got a hope, I doubt even Professor McGonagall... unless you're supposed to put the spell on yourself? Maybe to give yourself extra powers? But they're not simple spells, I mean, we haven't done any of those in class, I only know about them because I've been doing O.W.L. practice papers..."

"Hermione," Harry said tensely, "will you shut up for a bit, please? I'm trying to concentrate." 

"That's it!" Mel exclaimed, startling her friends. 

"What's it?" Harry asked. "You figured it out, didn't you?"

Mel was about to reply when Hermione whimpered.

"Oh no! He's back again, why can't he read on his stupid ship?" Viktor Krum had made his way to were they were sitting, he threw them one look before sitting down at the corner. "Come on, guys, we'll go back to the common room... his fan club'll be here in a moment, twittering away..." 

"Hold on," Harry grabbed Mel's wrist, sending a pleasant yet unexpected shiver down her spine. "Tell me what you know!"

"Oh!– Their eyes, Harry! Their weak spot! All you need is to blind them momentarily so it doesn't know where you'll be next!"

* * *

"Girls," Harry whispered once he arrived at Herbology. "I need you to help me..."

"What d'you think we've been trying to do, Harry?" Hermione whispered back.

"I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon."

"Summoning charm?" Mel frowned. "Hang on, first of all, where did you go? You said you needed to do something and disappeared, now you come back saying you need to learn summoning charms? I thought we'd agreed to blind the dragon!"

"I went to tell Cedric about the first task," He whispered hurriedly. "It was only fair, wasn't it? Now all champions know..."

"You told Cedric?" Mel asked softly. "Why?"

"Well... it was the right thing to do. He'll have a chance to win as much as the rest."

Mel tried hard, really tried not to smile like an idiot. He was so sweet, so kind... she shook her head and looked down at her plant, continuing her interrogation.

"And the charms?"

"Moody heard me talking to Cedric, he says it's better if I rely on my strengths, and I'm only good at Quidditch– I'm not that good with my _aim_. We can practice both, that way I'll be fully prepared."

* * *

Harry was lucky Mel had learned that charm a year back with Dumbledore, she could do it even without a wand, and she was there to teach him.

"Concentrate, Harry, concentrate..." Hermione insisted when Harry's fifth attempt ended on the book falling mid-way.

"What d'you think I'm trying to do?" He replied angrily. "A great big dragon keeps popping up in my head for some reason... Okay, try again..." 

They had to stop so they could go to divination, neither Mel nor Harry wanted to go, but it was getting the best of them and if they didn't stop they'd end up fighting and that was the last thing they needed. Trelawney, as usual, predicted a violent and sudden death for the people born in July. Mel didn't take it personally since she knew it wasn't directed at her, Harry, however, had lost all restraint.

"Well, that's good, just as long as it's not drawn-out. I don't want to suffer." 

Ron twitched a few seats ahead of them, but Harry looked away before he could notice it. When the class ended Harry rushed out of the room and Ron caught up with her.

"Does he know what the first task is?"

"Dragons," Mel said grimly. "Don't tell anybody, though! Harry's on the verge of a breakdown, as you can tell. The last thing he needs is a bunch of kids asking him how's he going to defeat it."

"Dragons?" Ron's face turned white. "That's crazy!"

"Nothing too dangerous, right?" Mel scowled, walking away.

* * *

It was one-thirty in the morning, and Mel was close to pulling the hair out of her head.

"How hard is it to summon a bloody quill?"

"Why don't you try it?" He asked in the same voice.

"Gladly! But I'm not the one who has to learn, it's you!"

"I'm trying!" 

"You want me to pay you? I'll pay you!" Mel threw herself sideways on the couch. "I'll give you five galleons if you summon the book!"

"Shut up," Harry said. "Accio Quill!"

Nothing. The three kids groaned in exasperation.

"Okay, make it seven!" Mel continued. "I know you're rich but you can't say no to seven galleons!"

"Shut up!" Harry insisted, "Accio book!"

_Not even the slightest movement._

Mel pulled out a cushion from under her head and threw it up in the air, running out of patience her voice grew more and more sarcastic.

"I'm doing it!" She teased. "Accio cushion! Whoops! I don't even have to say it, look– I throw it and it comes back just as quick! So easy!"

Mel knew she wasn't helping, but she was tired and stressed, which meant she was going to annoy Harry until he snapped, just to relieve some tension and because usually, that was always a good way to get him to do things he didn't want to do.

"Accio cushion! Woah, almost landed on my face there!– Are you sure you're even trying, Glasses? I could do this with my eyes closed, it's really not that hard–"

"Accio cushion!" Harry yelled.

It flew out of her hands and the boy caught it across the room. Mel straighten up and looked at him in shock. 

"You did it," She breathed, "you–"

Her comment got interrupted by the impact, Harry had thrown the cushion back at her.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her nose. "That was rude!"

"Yeah, you were being rude," Harry replied, looking very pleased.

"Try again!" Hermione said excitedly.

Mel and Harry shared a look.

"That was luck," She taunted, "A butterbeer says you won't do it."

"Accio!" The cushion flew back to his hand. "Looks like you're seven galleons poorer and a butterbeer short."

Mel let out a joyful exclamation, she got up and put her arms around Harry's shoulders, who let out a happy laugh.

"Thank Merlin! I wanna go to bed so badly..."

"Not yet!" Hermione said gleefully. "Let's practice a few more times, just to make sure you got the hang of it, Harry."


	19. The First Task.

That morning Mel woke up having a best friend, now she was hoping to wake up the next day still having him.

As the hour for the first task approached, Dumbledore asked for the committee's presence, they were on their way to the edge of the forest, Mel was biting her thumb and trying to remember if there was something, some spell that could help Harry.

"Leave your poor finger alone," Erick pulled her hand away. "Harry won't die."

"How're you so bloody sure? This is wrong, Harry's a child!"

"I reckon he'd hate hearing you say that."

"Doesn't mean is not true," Mel frowned. "He wants to play the hero like he always does, but this isn't about who's the bravest, is about brains and skill– and we've survived our mishaps out of luck, I have a reason to be nervous!"

"But it won't help Harry if he sees you like this," He replied. "He won't like it if you smother him with hugs and warnings..."

"He'll think I don't care about him then," They entered the champion's tent, "I want- I wish I could have a way of knowing he'll be all right."

"Anyone with enough common sense can see you care, he may be blind enough not to notice you _fancy_ him, but I'm sure he knows you worry."

The tent was empty, they put the benches and infirmary beds in place, soon enough Fleur and Victor entered, both remained silently fidgeting with their sleeves.

"Should we offer them something..?" Erick whispered unsurely.

"I don't want anyone claiming that we tampered the champions' magic or something," Mel grumbled.

"Oh good, you're here!" Bagman entered wearing his old wasps uniform, it looked about to explode around his middle. "I need one of you to direct the audience to their seats, and one to stay here with the champions."

"I'll do it," Erick replied, "direct the schools to their seats, that is."

"Go then boy," Bagman gave him a light pat on the back to urge him, Mel followed him all the way to the entrance.

"I'll try not to stress Harry while you're gone," She said sarcastically.

"You seem to be sure he'll die today, so you might want to consider telling him how you feel?" He retorted in the same tone.

"Stop the matchmaking," Mel glared at his teasing smirk. "You haven't told me one thing about Anne this trimester, don't think I forgot."

"There's nothing to tell..."

"Have you talked to her about how _you_ feel?"

"I don't know how I feel, all right?" 

Mel was taken aback with the frustration that came out on his sentence. 

"Okay," Mel was used to Erick running away from conversations, but this felt different. "You don't have to tell me... just please, let me handle Harry on my own?"

"I have better things to do, anyway," Erick turned around and left without adding a word.

"Mel?" Cedric walked up to her. "Are you okay? You look pale..."

"I'm a little worried– but I'm fine. It's okay– isn't it?" She rambled.

Cedric chuckled and guided her back to the tent. 

"I think you need to sit down..."

"I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around!" She huffed but allowed him to take her to a chair.

"Did you eat breakfast at all?"

"Oh, I ate enough..." She grumbled. "I'm fine, worry about your own stuff."

Cedric sighed, sitting next to her. "I really don't want to think about that."

"Maybe going through spells you know might calm you down?"

"Doubt it... people always expect me to not think much, so maybe I should follow their advice, don't you think?"

"No," Mel replied sincerely, "it's awfully rude, what they say... doesn't annoy you?"

"As long as my friends know the truth, I don't mind," Cedric shrugged. "I'd hate if my dad had the wrong impression, though... I don't want to disappoint him."

"You won't, you're Hogwarts' champion!"

"Harry too," He gave her a tense smile, "my dad wasn't happy when he read what Skeeter wrote, thinks Harry said all those things for real... it's crazy, I've talked to him before– He doesn't sound like that."

"Harry's truly sorry," Mel put a hand on his arm and squeezed lightly. "I swear..."

"I believe you, but if I'm honest," He commented playfully, "ever since your first year you've been in all sorts of weird situations, haven't you?"

"Tell me about it," Mel rolled her eyes.

A tiny beetle was crawling its way out of the tent, there was something funny about it, but she didn't give much thought to it right at that moment, her eyes stayed on it for a second, then changed to the figure at the entrance: Harry was finally there. 

Mel sprung out of her seat, and so did Bagman.

"Harry! Good-o! Come in, come in, make yourself at home! Well, now we're all here — time to fill you in! When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" — he held up a tiny sack and the champions got closer to listen, "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different — er — varieties you see. And I have to tell you something else too– ah, yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Cedric paced around the room as if he'd finally given up to his _'no thinking_ ' rule. Mel walked up to Harry and pulled him away from the rest so they could talk in private.

"How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to be sick," His eyes wandered around the rest of the champions.

"I think they feel the same way," She smiled comfortingly.

"At least they volunteered..."

"Listen," She put a hand on his shoulder. "I feel like I have to apologize..."

"Unless it was you who put my name in the goblet, I don't think you have to," He replied distractedly.

"Harry," Mel insisted. "I mean it. I never asked about how... I should have– I should've been there to support you... I don't know, I feel like I might've ignored you without wanting to..."

"Mel," Harry took the hand that was resting on his shoulder. "You've done enough."

"You were upset and I didn't notice," She continued, spiralling into her own anxiety. "I used to be good at knowing when you were angry or sad, now it's like I'm looking at the wrong times... that, or youactivelyhideit from me."

Harry tensed. "Fine... sometimes you treat me like I'd break and... I'm not a kid, I don't need your help all the time."

She understood, but it didn't mean it wasn't hurting her a little, the fact that Harry was starting to consider her _unnecessary_. 

"Mellow?" He called back, worried about her lack of response. "Don't be upset, please..."

"I'm not," She responded quickly. "I... I guess I'm uneasy, I didn't know I was _smothering_ you..."

"I didn't mean it like that," He responded just as fast, but Mel raised her hand and stopped him.

She hugged him, this time trying to be less enthusiastic than usual. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed, trying to keep her composure just like Erick had told her to.

"Good luck," She said. "I don't want to embarrass you, I swear. But could we keep the tradition going? Where I wish you good luck on your first game and... well, you know."

For a brief moment, Harry looked like he was extremely confused like he was struggling to get the right words. Then his frown turned into an amused smile.

"I thought that tradition was for Quidditch games only?"

"It is! I mean–" Mel grinned, "It's tradition, Glasses. Try not to die, all right? I'm not ready to dig your grave yet."

"I'll try," He half-smiled.

Erick came back twenty minutes later when everyone was seated in their place. 

"All right here?" He asked as soon as he walked in. "How's it going?"

"I think Bagman will pee his pants if we don't hurry," Mel glowered at the man. "He's the only one excited."

"Well, he's the only one that's notabout to die," Erick pointed out, then he noticed Harry's pale face and quickly added. "Not that you'll die, probably just ruffle your feathers a bit, you'll get out of there before actually getting hurt–"

"Not helping," The girl groaned. 

"It's fine," Harry gulped. "How is it out there?"

"Crowded," Erick admitted. "They sure are eager to see tragedy... By the way, I know you told me to stay away from the twins and not upset them, but if you don't do something about them I will. They set up bets about who'll survive and all," He raised his eyebrows. "Lovely, aren't they? Betting on your boy– er... best friend's life."

"What?!" Mel stood up. "Wait till they hear me–"

"Ladies first!" Bagman called, stopping her from going outside. He had his purple sack with him and was now offering its content to Fleur.

_She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon — a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck. And Harry knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming._

_The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number three around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground._

_Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-grey Swedish Short-Snout, the number one tied around its neck. Knowing what was left, Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number four. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs._

Mel had read enough about dragons to know Harry had gotten a _beast_.

"Well, there you are! You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now... Harry... could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Sir-!" Mel was about to object, then she remembered her promise. "Er, don't take too long? The champions can't be outside."

"Will do," Bagman smiled, "Harry?" 

"Er... yes," The boy glanced at her before leaving.

"What was that?" Erick chuckled.

"Harry and I talked– not about that!" She added, noticing the way he was staring. "Harry isn't happy with the way I act around him, says I treat him like a baby and that he doesn't need my help all the time, so... I'm stepping away. I'm mortified, Erick."

"Why, because you're a good friend and listened to his request?"

"Because he doesn't want me around anymore! Mark my words, in a few months he'll tell me that he doesn't like me– he'll say what everyone always says, that I'm ' _too loud and touchy'_ –"

"He's always known that! Unless this is some recent behaviour..." The boy tilted his head. "If Harry's your best friend that means he likes you in spite of all, or maybe _because_ of that. No one likes to be treated like a toddler, that's all. I don't like it when Jo treats me like it but he's my favourite relative right after my Grandad."

"What if it's not like that?" Mel ran a hand through her hair. "I never asked him how he was feeling–"

"I'm going to stop you there cause you're being stupid," Erick said sternly. "I know you don't believe all that. After spending your weekend searching and reading books about dragons to help him? Merlin, sometimes you act like a complete _buffoon_."

Her friend walked away, done with her rambling. In the distance, a whistle was heard and Harry came back at the same time that Cedric left the tent.

She stayed on the edge of the enclosure next to the Slytherin. The number of times Mel gasped and covered her eyes during Cedric's turn was ridiculous, she could only hope Harry to be at least quicker than this one.

"Oh my god!" Mel shouted when Fleur's attempts didn't pay off. "I'm _not_ a fan of dragons!"

"Last time you said you understood them, defenceless and all," Erick teased.

"In theory!" She covered her eyes. "They don't look like it when they're angry!"

"She got the egg, you can stop crying," The boy yelled over the crowd's clapping.

By the time it was Harry's turn, her legs felt like jelly. 

"Should I go bring Harry on my own, or are you strong enough to walk without bursting into tears?"

"Sod off," She nudged him aside and went back to the tent. "You take Krum to the infirmary, the poor idiot needs it."

The whistle went off at the same time she walked in.

"Harry?" He was sitting at the far corner of the place. "It's time."

He nodded quietly before following her. They didn't speak, Mel had to restrain herself from holding his hand, the rumours Skeeter kindly put out there for everyone to read were more than enough. When Harry walked into the enclosure, Mel walked to the judges' table, Erick slid further to the right on their bench so she could sit.

"How is he?"

"I don't know," Mel bit her lip. "I understand why my mum gets so angry when she reads letters saying I almost died... _again_."

"In moments like this I'm thankful I'm not your mum," He stated, half-joking.

Harry raised his wand and yelled something, thirty seconds later his Firebolt flew above them and stopped next to him, floating in expectation.

"Mr Potter's using a rather strange technique, he's chosen to fly his way out of this one!" Bagman's voice was heard around the place. "Let's see how this turns out!"

Harry soared away from sight, then he dived back in. The Horntail shot up fire, but the boy was quicker and turned to his left just in time.

"Great scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman. "Are you watching this, Mr Krum?" 

The boy flew in circles, messing with the dragon's sight and confusing her enough so he could dive further and try to reach for the egg when he did the tail hit his side and Harry lost balance. Mel grabbed the closest thing -Erick's arm- and held onto it with all her might. The poor boy yelped but she didn't listen, watching as Harry, a little stunned but looking more confident than he'd looked in a long time.

He flew close enough so it would upset her but not too close as to burn him. It worked, the moment she finally jumped upwards to reach for him, the boy dived back and snatched the golden egg from its nest. He hugged it tight and away from the dragon, it was then that she heard Erick's complaints.

"You're going to leave a bruise!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand like it burned to the touch.

"Sorry!" She stood up, not waiting to hear a reply.

"Look at that!" Bagman exclaimed in joy. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter!" 

"Get out of my way!" She demanded, rushing over to the infirmary tent.

Harry was on his feet and walking towards her direction, but he stopped when he saw her, Mel was far quicker than him to react, letting out a delighted squeal and wrapping her arms around him. Harry stumbled back, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Mel," He grunted, "calm down!"

"My best friend almost lost an arm today, I can't calm down!" She yelled, but it came out more happy than expected. "You were brilliant! No one can mess with you now! If only you could've seen the way you looked there, such a professional– I'm sorry I treated you like a kid, you're right– You can handle it, dear Merlin, _you_ _crushed_ _it!"_

Harry laughed, it sounded way light and lively, he was stress-free –at least for now– and that was all that mattered. Mel moved a little so she could see his face.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you're alive," She beamed, cupping his face with both hands. 

"I think I've heard that before," He teased.

"I can stop if you want, I won't tell you how proud I am if it annoys you–"

"I like it," Harry smiled, it was big and bright, and so, _so_ _attractive_. "I like it when you're proud of me. I don't want you to treat me like a child, but I can take the compliments... and the affection, if you want to keep that too– You're my number one fan after all... isn't that what Skeeter wrote?"

Mel was sure he wanted her to bicker, make her all flustered, but looking at the smudges of smoke on his face and the fresh memory of him flying... she couldn't find it in herself to be ashamed of her affection.

It got quiet, a calm and peaceful silence fell over them, Mel's heart was racing in a completely different way, not the messy, scary feeling that made her want to crawl her way out but a thumping that made her think Harry was the only thing keeping her in one piece. She was leaning... Her hand fell on his good shoulder and–

The tent's entrance made a ruffling noise as two figures walked in. Mel jumped out of Harry's arms and turned around, she hid both of her hands inside her pockets and felt her face burning, something was screaming at the back of her mind. Harry made a noise behind her, it almost sounded like a _groan_. Hermione was now there... and she was with Ron.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. She didn't even notice the nervous fidgeting Mel was making to avoid her eyes. "You were amazing! You really were!"

Silence met Hermione's comment. Mel turned around and noticed Harry was staring at Ron, who was staring back at Harry as though he were nothing but a corpse.

"Harry," He breathed, "whoever put your name in that goblet — I — I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

Mel's shoulders fell as she tilted her head and stared at Ron in both, exasperation and amusement.

"Caught on, have you?" Harry asked bluntly. "Took you long enough."

Ron opened his mouth to reply after merely a second, but Harry didn't let him speak.

"It's okay. Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've —"

"Forget it," He insisted.

Ron and Harry grinned stupidly at the same time. Hermione burst into tears, scaring all of her friends.

"There's nothing to cry about!" Harry exclaimed, taken by surprise. 

"You two are so stupid!" She kicked the ground out of pure frustration. 

"'Mione!" Mel laughed as the girl pulled the three of them into a hug. "It's okay! It's all good now!"

Hermione left the tent then, too affected to talk.

"Barking mad," said Ron, shaking his head. "Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores..." 

"She loves you two too much!" Mel was beaming, she hugged them by the shoulders, the three walking out of the tent together.

Harry was carrying his firebolt and the egg on both arms, so he wasn't hugging her back, but it didn't stop her from feeling self-conscious. She'd almost kissed Harry, only that this time... this time it wasn't going to be an accident. 

"You were the best, you know, no competition. Cedric did this weird thing where he Transfigured a rock on the ground... turned it into a dog... he was trying to make the dragon go for the dog instead of him. Well, it was a pretty cool bit of Transfiguration, and it sort of worked, because he did get the egg, but he got burned as well — the dragon changed its mind halfway through and decided it would rather have him than the Labrador; he only just got away. And that Fleur girl tried this sort of charm, I think she was trying to put it into a trance — well, that kind of worked too, it went all sleepy, but then it snored, and this great jet of flame shot out, and her skirt caught fire — she put it out with a bit of water out of her wand. And Krum — you won't believe this, but he didn't even think of flying! He was probably the best after you, though. Hit it with some sort of spell right in the eye. Only thing is, it went trampling around in agony and squashed half the real eggs — they took marks off for that, he wasn't supposed to do any damage to them."

"You'll get the highest mark for sure," Mel added, "you didn't get hurt much and the dragon's all right along with her eggs."

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ron continued as they stared up at the judges. 

Madame Maxime went first: Eight.

"Not bad! I suppose she took marks off for your shoulder..."

"It was just as scratch!" Mel argued.

Mr Crouch came next: Nine. 

"Looking good!" Ron patted Harry's back over her shoulder. 

Next, Dumbledore: Nine.

Ludo Bagman: Ten.

"Ten?" Harry asked bewildered. "But... I got hurt... What's he playing at?"

"Don't complain!" Ron and Mel yelled.

Karkaroff raised his wand: Four.

"What?" Ron asked furiously. "Four? You lousy, biased scumbag, you gave Krum ten!"

Mel laughed, she turned and saw Harry smiling at Ron. Their faces were inches apart, Mel gulped and pulled away, she couldn't trust herself.

"You're tied in first place, Harry! You and Krum!" Charlie Weasley, caught up with them as they slowly made their way back to the school. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened — but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah — and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes... Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent." 

"Oh! I should go back too then," Mel hurried back to the tent, Harry followed suit. 

Seconds after they entered, the other three champions did as well, Cedric had half of his face covered on some orange ointment.

"Are you okay, Cedric?" Mel asked, eyeing his face.

"I'm well, thank you," The older boy looked back at Harry with a smile. "Good one, Harry."

"And you," said Harry, smiling back.

"Quite impressive," Erick admitted, then whispered to her, "but if you ever step on me as you did in the stands, I'll make you eat dung."

"That's not very polite of you," Mel replied without looking at him. "Thought you were the perfect gentleman, _'Slytherin's prince_ ' and all..."

"Well done, all of you!" Bagman exclaimed. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half-past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth — but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open... see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg — because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!" 

"See you later, _Prince_ ," Mel teased as she walked past Erick.

"Goodbye, _Mellow,_ " He said without skipping a beat.

When she turned around to confront him she met with Krum's figure, looking at her with a deep frown, he opened his mouth to speak, but Harry was faster.

"Mel, let's go!" He said happily.

"Coming!" She turned around quickly and followed her friend.

For some reason, Parvati's comment came to her clearer than ever, and it scared her just how possible it seemed right at that moment. She, Ron and Harry continued their walk in a great mood until Rita Skeeter appeared.

"Is she allowed to be here?" Mel groaned.

"Congratulations, Harry! I wonder if you could give me a quick word? How you felt facing that dragon? How you feel now, about the fairness of the scoring?"

"Yeah, you can have a word," said Harry, grabbing Mel's hand and dragging her away from the woman. "Good-bye." 


	20. Winky and Dobby.

"Fits, doesn't it? Remember what Malfoy said on the train, about his dad being friends with Karkaroff? Now we know where they knew each other. They were probably running around in masks together at the World Cup... I'll tell you one thing, though, Harry, if it was Karkaroff who put your name in the goblet, he's going to be feeling really stupid now, isn't he? Didn't work, did it? You only got a scratch! Come here — I'll do it —" Ron caught Pigwidgeon in midair and held him firmly so Harry could tie the letter to his leg.

They were in the Owlery sending a letter to Sirius about Harry's first task, Mel was there to send Hedwig with a letter for her mother and Lupin telling them the very same thing.

"There's no way any of the other tasks are going to be that dangerous, how could they be?" Ron took Pig to the nearest window. "You know what? I reckon you could win this tournament, Harry, I'm serious." 

Mel chuckled, she knew Ron was trying hard to get back into Harry's good graces without knowing he was already there, right at the top.

"Harry's got a long way to go before he finishes this tournament," Hermione objected. "If that was the first task, I hate to think what's coming next."

"Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you? You and Professor Trelawney should get together sometime. Well, we'd better get downstairs for your surprise party, Harry — Fred and George should have nicked enough food from the kitchens by now." 

"Hold on, let me send mine!" Mel was having a bit of trouble tying her letter to the owl's leg.

"Let me," Harry walked up to her and skillfully wrapped it up so Hedwig could take fly. "D'you want to send her?"

He stretched out the arm where Hedwig was. Mel couldn't act like everything was fine, things weren't fine at all and it was stupid to pretend they were. She'd tried to kiss him and he hadn't tried to stop her, did that mean he had feelings for her? 

Well, of course, he did! He said it all those years before, they were family... But you don't try to kiss your family!

"Mel?"

"Oh!– You do it!" Mel walked past him and left the owlery in a hurry.

When they arrived at the party, Hermione took her to a corner.

"What was that? When we were in the owlery, you were weird."

"I wasn't."

"You ran out."

For a moment she considered telling the truth, but she knew what Hermione would say: _'Told you so! He likes you!'_ and if Ron were to have an opinion he'd say something like _'As long as you don't snog around me it's fine.'_ Erick would say the same thing: ' _Just tell him.'_

They didn't understand, she'd known Harry for years, she couldn't just tell him! She was scared! There, she was ready to admit that, she was _scared_. Of being wrong, of all the things that could take a wrong turn... She's a kid. 

She doesn't know how love's supposed to feel and if it's supposed to feel like this, isn't love meant to make you happy? Why is she worrying all the time? Why is she nervous and quieter? Why are the butterflies doing nothing but to worsen her state?

Mel wants to know, and the only way is through experience but she doesn't think she's ready yet. She doesn't want to look at him in a few years and regret ever feeling a certain way about him. So instead, she lies.

"I got sick– from eating too much," She finally replied. "Or at least I thought I was sick. It was a false alarm. Sorry if I scared you, though."

"Oh," Hermione frowned, "You're okay?"

"Think so..."

* * *

"Blimey, this is heavy," Lee Jordan was weighing the golden egg, an eager smile playing on his lips. "Open it, Harry, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione retorted. "It's in the tournament rules..."

"I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on my own too," Harry muttered.

"Shush!" Mel nudged his arm.

"Yeah, go on, Harry, open it!" The rest of the students cheered. 

_Lee passed Harry the egg, and Harry dug his fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and prised it open._

_It was hollow and completely empty — but the moment Harry opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room. The nearest thing to it Harry had ever heard was the ghost orchestra at Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party, who had all been playing the musical saw._

_"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, his hands over his ears._

"What was that?" said Seamus Finnigan. "Sounded like a banshee... Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"It was someone being tortured! You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," said George. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing... maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry."

"Don't be silly," Mel rolled her eyes. "It might be another magical creature though, it certainly didn't sound human..."

"Want a jam tart, Hermione? It's all right," Fred grinned at the way the girl looked at the food. "I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch —" Neville spat the food out, he laughed. "Just my little joke, Neville..."

Mel gave him a severe look, she thought Hermione was going to scold him, but instead, she asked:

"Did you get all this from the kitchens, Fred?"

"Yep," said Fred, still grinning. " _'Anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!'_ They're dead helpful... get me a roast ox if I said I was peckish."

"How do you get in there?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Easy, concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear, and it giggles and —" He stopped and looked at Mel over Hermione's shoulder, noticing the frantic way she was shaking her head. "Why?" 

"Nothing!"

"Going to try and lead the house-elves out on strike now, are you?" said George. "Going to give up all the leaflet stuff and try and stir them up into rebellion?"

"Don't you go upsetting them and telling them they've got to take clothes and salaries!" said Fred. "You'll put them off their cooking!"

Neville yelped and turned into a huge canary.

"Oh — sorry, Neville!" Fred exclaimed over the laughing crowd. "I forgot — it was the custard creams we hexed —"

Within a minute all the feathers have vanished, and even Neville found it funny.

"Canary Creams!" Fred adopted a business-like voice. "George and I invented them — seven Sickles each, a bargain!" 

"You did a great job with these," Mel admitted, taking one and examining the food carefully. "They look completely normal!"

"Thank you, lady, we pride ourselves in our quality."

"I'm tempted to buy a few..."

"Don't sell her anything," Ron warned them. "She'll use it on Harry and me."

"Then, by all means, take as many as you want!" George added, winking at her.

* * *

She went back to her seat next to Harry, trying her best not to be eerie and engaging in small talk, looking at him from time to time. After an hour, Harry addressed her directly.

"You know, I reckon you and Hagrid are right," He had the tiny Horntail laying on his hand. "They're all right, the dragons..."

"Are you going to keep it?" She smiled down at the creature.

"You can have it if you want," He said, offering the model to her. 

Mel blinked and stared at him in confusion, Harry had an eager look in his eyes, it was similar to Erick's when they'd first met. He was feeling neglected, she assumed, after all, she'd been avoiding him.

"It's okay," She said sincerely, "just asking if you're going to keep it, if not I thought that maybe Hagrid would like it?"

Harry's eyes went back to his hand and frowned. "I didn't think of that... it's a good idea."

"If you want to keep it Hagrid wouldn't mind it."

"Yeah... yeah that's true... we have to talk," He said abruptly.

"Do we?" She asked, feigning innocence. "Maybe later, I have to... go to bed... I've lessons with Dumbledore tomorrow–"

"Mel–"

"Goodnight, Glasses."

She didn't think she could keep doing this for long, but maybe by the end of the month, she'd know what to do...

* * *

By the second week of December, she still had no clue. It wasn't the top priority though, they were in their lesson for care of magical creatures and Mel was hoping to get out of there still having ten fingers.

"Well, well, well... this does look like fun," Skeeter spoke from the fence.

"Who're you?" Hagrid grunted as he slipped a rope around the skrewt's sting and tightened it so it wouldn't attack Harry and Ron.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter," The woman replied.

"What are you doing here?" Mel pushed a strand of hair away from her face, struggling with the rope.

"Thought Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school anymore," Hagrid added.

Mel raised a brow. "Interesting... You think he'll want to hear about her little walk around?" Skeeter ignored her, of course.

"What are these fascinating creatures called?" 

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," grunted Hagrid.

"Hagrid..." Mel warned.

"Really? I've never heard of them before... where do they come from?" 

"They're very interesting, aren't they? Aren't they, Harry?" Hermione added.

"What? Oh yeah... _ouch_... interesting," said Harry as Hermione discretely stepped on his foot.

"Ah, you're here, Harry!" said Skeeter. "So you like Care of Magical Creatures, do you? One of your favourite lessons?"

"Yes."

"Lovely. Really lovely. Been teaching long?" She asked Hagrid. 

"This is o'ny me second year," said Hagrid.

"Lovely... I don't suppose you'd like to give an interview, would you? Share some of your experience of magical creatures? The Prophet does a zoological column every Wednesday, as I'm sure you know. We could feature these — er — Bang-Ended Scoots." 

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hagrid said. "Er — yeah, why not?"

"I don't think you're allowed to interview the staff without permission," Mel dropped the rope and walked –quite boldly– to stand in front of the woman so she couldn't ignore her. "I think you should leave."

"Listen, dear," Skeeter's eyes shifted in a way that gave her goosebumps. "You need to learn where your place is before you speak, it's not a good look on you. I have a few things on you that will damage the way people perceive you."

Mel leaned further on the fence and whispered in the same menacing tone:

"Publish them. You can't hurt me."

"Oh, sweet girl," Skeeter smiled. 

Mel glared at the woman.

"It's okay," Hagrid put a hand on her shoulder and moved her away. "No problem..."

She dragged her feet as she walked back to where her friends were.

"You heard that?" Mel asked. "What else could she know that I don't about _myself?_ Let her speak, I won't hide!"

"Don't worry," Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever she says, we'll know it's a lie."

"What _does_ she know, though?" Mel asked in wonder.

"Well, good-bye, Harry!" Skeeter called after she finished arranging things with Hagrid. "Until Friday night, then, Hagrid!"

"She'll twist everything he says," Harry said under his breath once they headed back to the castle.

"Just as long as he didn't import those skrewts illegally or anything," said Hermione. 

"You still think he bought them? He made them!" Mel exclaimed.

"Hagrid's been in loads of trouble before, and Dumbledore's never sacked him. Worst that can happen is Hagrid'll have to get rid of the skrewts. Sorry... did I say worst? I meant best." Ron grinned.

* * *

"Hermione, where are we going?" 

Hermione found them at the entrance of the Gryffindor common room and dragged them all the way back to the main hall through a passageway that was close to the Hufflepuff common room.

"You'll see, you'll see in a minute!"

"Oh hang on..." said Harry, slowing down. "Wait a minute, Hermione..."

"What?" 

"I know what this is about," Harry nudged Ron and pointed to the painting behind Hermione.

"Hermione! You're trying to rope us into that spew stuff again!"

"No, no, I'm not!" she said. "And it's not _spew_ , Ron —"

"Changed the name, have you? What are we now, then, the House-Elf Liberation Front? I'm not barging into that kitchen and trying to make them stop work, I'm not doing it —"

"I'm not asking you to! I came down here just now, to talk to them all, and I found — oh come on, Harry, I want to show you!" 

"You said _we_ though," Mel smirked at Ron. "You warmed up to the idea?"

"Oh, shut up Mellow."

Hermione opened the passageway and pushed them inside.

_"Harry Potter, sir! Harry Potter!"_

An elf had run directly into Harry's middle, knocking the air out of him.

"D-Dobby?" He asked in a grunt.

"It is Dobby, sir, it is! Dobby has been hoping and hoping to see Harry Potter, sir, and Harry Potter has come to see him, sir!"

"Dobby!" Mel crouched down to see his face. "We haven't officially met, have we?"

"Miss Dumbledore! Dobby has heard a lot about you, Miss."

"From who?" Mel bit her lip trying not to laugh.

_...He was wearing the strangest assortment of garments Harry had ever seen; he had done an even worse job of dressing himself than the wizards at the World Cup. He was wearing a tea cozy for a hat, on which he had pinned a number of bright badges; a tie patterned with horseshoes over a bare chest, a pair of what looked like children's soccer shorts, and odd socks. One of these, Harry saw, was the black one Harry had removed from his own foot and tricked Mr Malfoy into giving Dobby, thereby setting Dobby free. The other was covered in pink and orange stripes._

_"Dobby, what're you doing here?" Harry said in amazement._

_"Dobby has come to work at Hogwarts, sir!" Dobby squealed excitedly. "Professor Dumbledore gave Dobby and Winky jobs, sir!"_

_"Winky?" said Harry. "She's here too?"_

"Yes, sir, yes!" Dobby took Harry away and placed him in front of the fireplace. "Winky, sir!"

Mel followed curiously, and what she saw made her gasp. Winky looked devastated, there were soup stains all down her blouse and a burn in her skirt, her eyes were reddish and absent.

"Hello, Winky," said Harry.

She burst into tears.

"Oh dear," said Hermione. "Winky, don't cry, please don't..."

"Would Harry Potter like a cup of tea?" Dobby asked, not minding Winky's behaviour.

"Er — yeah, okay," said Harry.

Six house-elves came trotting up behind him, bearing a large silver tray laden with a teapot, cups for Harry, Mel, Ron, and Hermione, a milk jug, and a large plate of biscuits.

"Good service!" Ron said in delight.

"How long have you been here, Dobby?" Harry asked. 

"Only a week, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir. You see, sir, it is very difficult for a house-elf who has been dismissed to get a new position, sir, very difficult indeed — Dobby has travelled the country for two whole years, sir, trying to find work! But Dobby hasn't found work, sir, because Dobby wants paying now!"

"Good for you, Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thank you, miss! But most wizards doesn't want a house-elf who wants paying, miss. _'That's not the point of a house-elf,'_ they says, and they slammed the door in Dobby's face! Dobby likes work, but he wants to wear clothes and he wants to be paid, Harry Potter... Dobby likes being free!"

"As anyone should," Mel agreed, "I see you've made yourself quite at home..."

"Yes! And then Dobby goes to visit Winky, and finds out Winky has been freed too!" said Dobby delightedly. 

Winky was howling and on the floor at this point. Hermione kneeled beside her and tried to comfort her, Dobby continued with his story, shouting over Winky's cries.

"And then Dobby had the idea, Harry Potter, sir! _'Why doesn't Dobby and Winky find work together? Where is there enough work for two house-elves?'_ says Winky. And Dobby thinks, and it comes to him, sir! Hogwarts! So Dobby and Winky came to see Professor Dumbledore, sir, and Professor Dumbledore took us on! Dumbledores are very nice, Miss Dumbledore. And Professor Dumbledore says he will pay Dobby if Dobby wants paying! And so Dobby is a free elf, sir, and Dobby gets a Galleon a week and one day off a month!"

"That's not very much!" Hermione perked up.

"Professor Dumbledore offered Dobby ten Galleons a week, and weekends off," His smile faded. "Dobby beat him down, miss... Dobby likes freedom, miss, but he isn't wanting too much, miss, he likes work better."

"And how much is Professor Dumbledore paying you, Winky?"

Winky looked at her as if Hermione had insulted her whole family.

"Winky is a disgraced elf, but Winky is not yet getting paid! Winky is not sunk so low as that! Winky is properly ashamed of being freed!"

"Ashamed? But — Winky, come on! It's Mr Crouch who should be ashamed, not you! You didn't do anything wrong, he was really horrible to you —"

"You is not insulting my master, miss! You is not insulting Mr Crouch! Mr Crouch is a good wizard, miss! Mr Crouch is right to sack bad Winky!"

"Winky is having trouble adjusting," Dobby whispered. "Winky forgets she is not bound to Mr Crouch anymore; she is allowed to speak her mind now, but she won't do it."

"Can't house-elves speak their minds about their masters, then?" Harry asked with interest.

"Oh no, sir, no. 'Tis part of the house-elf's enslavement, sir. We keeps their secrets and our silence, sir. We upholds the family's honour, and we never speaks ill of them — though Professor Dumbledore told Dobby he does not insist upon this. Professor Dumbledore said we is free to — to —" He threw a nervous glance at Mel before saying rather quietly, "He said we is free to call him a — a barmy old codger if we likes, sir!"

Dobby gave a frightened sort of giggle. Mel let out a loud cackle that caused Dobby to jump back.

"Please don't be afraid, I'm not vexed!" She covered her mouth. "My uncle's a great man..."

"But Dobby is not wanting to," he assured her. "Dobby likes Professor Dumbledore very much, sir, and is proud to keep his secrets and our silence for him. And for you, if you wish it, Miss Dumbledore."

"Glad to know," She smiled.

"But you can say what you like about the Malfoys now?" Harry asked.

"Dobby — Dobby could," The elf trembled. "Dobby could tell Harry Potter that his old masters were — were — bad Dark wizards!" He stayed motionless for a moment before sprinting towards a table and slamming his head against it. "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

Harry seized Dobby by the back of his tie and pulled him away.

"Thank you, Harry Potter, thank you," said Dobby, rubbing his head.

"You just need a bit of practice," Harry replied kindly.

"Practice! You is ought to be ashamed of yourself, Dobby, talking that way about your masters!"

"They isn't my masters anymore, Winky! Dobby doesn't care what they think anymore!"

"Oh, you is a bad elf, Dobby! My poor Mr Crouch, what is he doing without Winky? He is needing me, he is needing my help! I is looking after the Crouches all my life, and my mother is doing it before me, and my grandmother is doing it before her... oh what is they saying if they knew Winky was freed? Oh the shame, the shame!"

"Don't listen to that, Dobby," Mel patted his back. "She'll get used to this, I expect."

"Winky," said Hermione, "I'm quite sure Mr Crouch is getting along perfectly well without you. We've seen him, you know —" 

"You is seeing my master? You is seeing him here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, he and Mr Bagman are judges in the Triwizard Tournament." 

"Mr Bagman comes too? Mr Bagman is a bad wizard! A very bad wizard! My master isn't liking him, oh no, not at all!"

"Bagman — bad?" said Harry, giving Mel a confused glance.

"Oh yes. My master is telling Winky some things! But Winky is not saying... Winky — Winky keeps her master's secrets... Poor master, poor master, no Winky to help him no more!"

* * *

_"Tell you what, Dobby," said Ron, who seemed to have taken a great liking to the elf, "I'll give you the one my mum knits me this Christmas, I always get one from her. You don't mind maroon, do you?"_

_Dobby was delighted._

_"We might have to shrink it a bit to fit you," Ron told him, "but it'll go well with your tea cozy."_

Many of the surrounding elves offered them snacks to take. Hermione refused sadly, but Harry and Ron loaded their pockets with cream cakes and pies. Mel just took a few, she felt like denying them would be rude.

"Thanks a lot!" Harry said. "See you, Dobby!"

"Harry Potter... can Dobby come and see you sometimes, sir?" 

" 'Course you can," said Harry. Dobby and Mel beamed.

"You know what? All these years I've been really impressed with Fred and George, nicking food from the kitchens — well, it's not exactly difficult, is it? They can't wait to give it away!" Ron said.

"I think this is the best thing that could have happened to those elves, you know," said Hermione. "Dobby coming to work here, I mean. The other elves will see how happy he is, being free, and slowly it'll dawn on them that they want that too!"

"Let's hope they don't look too closely at Winky," said Harry, raising a brow.

"Oh, she'll cheer up. Once the shock's worn off, and she's got used to Hogwarts, she'll see how much better off she is without that Crouch man."

"She seems to love him," said Ron.

"Yeah, but she'll love life at Hogwarts even more," Mel shrugged.

"Doesn't think much of Bagman, though, does she?" said Harry. "Wonder what Crouch says at home about him?"

"Probably says he's not a very good Head of Department," said Hermione, "and let's face it... he's got a point, hasn't he?"

"I'd still rather work for him than old Crouch," said Ron. "At least Bagman's got a sense of humour."

"Don't let Percy hear you saying that," Hermione smirked.

"Yeah, well, Percy wouldn't want to work for anyone with a sense of humour, would he? Percy wouldn't recognize a joke if it danced naked in front of him wearing Dobby's tea cozy." 

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Mel stormed out of the Great Hall, a copy of a Witch's magazine on her hands. "I– SHE– UGH!"

Ron and Harry followed her out of the Great Hall as well, they hadn't read the article. Hermione was back in the library, nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked in worry.

"That!" Mel yelled, she was on the verge of tears. "You were right, she doesn't know anything new, but this... _Skeeter!"_

Harry took the paper from her reluctantly and started to read:

" _'Mel Dumbledore: A promising talent, or a talented deceiver?'_ " He looked up at her. "Mel, we don't have to–"

"Read it," She pushed the paper into his chest, "everyone did already."

Harry refused, Ron snatched the paper from his hands and continued.

" _'Our sources claim to have found the youngest Dumbledore shamelessly flirting with champions Diggory and Potter minutes before the first task, she's also been spotted in the library with famous Quidditch player -and third champion- Victor Krum, and a mysterious Beauxbatons student, all very much older than her_...' Mel this is all bollocks, you've never been alone with them!"

"Finish the bloody article!" Mel paced around.

"... _'Our sources also have seen her moving around her connections in order to secure Hogwart's success– it's clear that to this young girl her last name equals power and an easy way out of troubles, students assure us that she has extra lessons with the Headmaster to keep her last name in a high place while having no need to study...'_ it goes on about how Mel is just... uh– quick-tempered and..."

" _'Nothing but a pretty face hungry for attention'_ –" She finished, taking the magazine. "Well, at least she got the part about quick-tempered right!"

"Mel," Harry started, "let's go back–"

"Next time I see the old crow I'll set her robes on fire and turn her hair into a birds nest," She replied heatedly. "Just a pretty face... let's see how far her pretty face can go with eggs for a hat!"

"Dumbledore girl!" Pansy was leaving the Great Hall, all her friends surrounding her. "Must be hard to fancy boys with a death sentence, isn't it? But I guess with loonies like you we never know."

"Leave now," She glared at the Slytherin, "I mean it, Parkinson, you'll regret it."

"Mel, s'not worth it..." Ron started.

"I won't hide in the common room because of the stupid article," Mel looked directly at Pansy. "I said, leave me alone."

"Careful with how you talk to others, _Nutthead_."

"Careful with who you mess with, prat!" Mel pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at Pansy's face.

"Don't!" Harry's eyes widened. He didn't know what to do.

"You won't dare," Pansy sneered, two girls behind her took out their wands as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daphne stepping aside in bashfulness. "All you ever do is yell, but you're a coward. You wouldn't even dare to tickle me! Such a scaredy-cat..."

It happened fast, her wand shot blue lightning and in the blink of an eye, Pansy was left standing there... with a nest instead for hair.

Pansy screeched and covered her head frantically, the girls, not knowing what had happened, scattered and ran. Mel knew she must've looked crazy, even if she hated to admit it, wand up and eyes filled with wild anger. Pansy ran off but the noise had been loud enough to attract other students, and with those students, Professors were quick to arrive as well.

"Miss Dumbledore!" McGonagall exclaimed, breathless. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Giving an official reply to Skeeter's article," Mel said, breathing heavily. "I am indeed absolutely demented, and I'll happily hex every person that calls me so."


	21. Dance Partners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'd be recommended if you read this while listening to 'There's no way' by Julia Michaels and Lauv -Danny

Mel got detention thanks to her display and Erick teased her until her ears hurt, delighted to see she was the same fickle little girl he'd known all those years back no matter how much she'd refused to admit it.

The story quickly spread around the school and her mother sent a letter to show her disappointed (she also pointed out that a tripping jinx was far more discrete if she needed to defend herself without getting detention _again_ ). Her relationship with Cedric was damaged, they couldn't say talk without listening to whistling and improper comments, so they just ignored the existence of each other.

Dumbledore merely reminded her that it was her job to show others their mistake, not to give what they wanted, that she needed to work on her self-control before becoming an animagi, and just like that, he decided to move the lesson to her fifth year, when she would _hopefully_ have a better hold on herself. Least to say she was having a dreadful week when McGonagall gave them yet another awful announcement.

"Will you three pay attention?!"

The group of friends had been playing with the twins' fake wands and making a fuss. In their defence, the class was about to end.

"Now that Potter, Dumbledore, and Weasley have been kind enough to act their age," McGonagall glared at them, "I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching — a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above — although you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall."

Now the fancy robes made sense. 

"The Yule Ball is, of course, a chance for us all to — er — let our hair down," Lavender giggled a few ahead. "But that does NOT mean, that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way." 

The bell rang and Mel quickly stood up, however, McGonagall had something else to say.

"Potter, Dumbledore — a word, if you please."

They share a look of dread but walked over to her desk nonetheless.

"Potter, the champions and their partners —"

"What partners?" said Harry.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter. Your dance partners."

"Dance partners?" He asked, this time in a much shier voice. "I don't dance."

"Oh yes, you do," said Professor McGonagall. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

"I'm not dancing," He repeated.

"It is traditional," said McGonagall firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter. Miss Dumbledore, I called you over to remind you you're part of the committee, so by all means, please try to keep a low profile during the ball and behave!"

"But — I don't —" Harry stammered.

"I have to go to the ball too?!" Mel asked in horror.

"You heard me, both of you. Get a good partner, and make your school proud."

* * *

"Why do they have to move in packs?" A dozen girls walked past them, all staring at Harry and giggling. "How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?"

"Lasso one? Got any idea who you're going to try?" There was a silence after his question, and Ron mumbled. "Nevermind, I know who you want to ask..."

Mel pretended not to listen, she kept walking with her eyes facing forward. The anxiety was melting her insides and it felt like she was going to get sick.

"Listen, you're not going to have any trouble. You're a champion. You've just beaten a Hungarian Horntail. I bet they'll be queuing up to go with _you_..."

"I'd gladly stand in line to go to the ball with you, Ronnie, if you weren't such a prat to girls," Mel teased, trying to distract them. "I think I'll meet Erick later... fancy joining me?"

"Not in a million years. Have fun with Prefect perfect."

* * *

Two boys asked her to the ball, and Mel was still shocked about it when Erick found her.

"One of them did it as a dare!" She cried. "I've never felt so humiliated!"

"We know you want to ask Harry, so why don't you do it?" Erick rolled his eyes. "At this point, it'll look like you're both just desperate to get rid of this kind of situations."

"I reckon Harry would immediately agree to go with you if you ask him," Hermione agreed.

"That'd only give the Prophet a new headline– _'Potter's decision: Is there a love potion involved?'_ "

"You can't possibly be worried about _that_ ," Erick derided. "The article wasn't near as bad!"

"I don't even want to go to the stupid ball!" Mel was on the verge of real tears. "I can't even dance!"

The girl laid her head on the table with a defeated thud, someone behind them cleared their throat. The three students gave a start and looked up.

"Hello," Krum said clumsily. "I _vonder_ if... could I speak _vith_ you?"

Mel noticed right away -to her relief- that Krum wasn't looking at her.

"Oh," Hermione blushed. "Okay?"

She threw a confused glance over her shoulder before following Krum to the nearest corridor. Mel forgot about her problems for a second, Erick and her followed them with their eyes. The older boy leaned to whisper excitedly.

"He's asking her to the ball."

"How're you so sure?" Mel whispered back in the same eager voice.

"He spends all his time here and he doesn't even read!" He smirked. "What an idiot– Don't tell me you haven't noticed!"

"I didn't think he was after Hermione," She said in disbelief. "Lavender won't believe it..."

"Who else would he be looking for? Erick glanced at her, then at Hermione, then back at Mel. "Merlin... you thought he was after you, didn't you?"

"No!" She exclaimed, blushing lightly.

"Merlin," His smirk widened. "I didn't know you were so full of yourself, Melly. Believe it or not, not every wizard and witch in this school wants to date you."

"Shut up!" She pouted. "To be fair, Krum's hard to read– I've been here the whole time, it just made sense– but I'm not saying I was _expecting_ him to like me! I don't want him to!"

"Cause you're too busy daydreaming about a boy you can't even ask to the ball," He stated bluntly.

"To hell with it," Mel fixed her posture decidedly. "I'm asking a boy to the ball, not the end of the world, is it?"

"Finally!" Erick slouched back on his chair.

"I'm going to ask Joseph."

"What?!" 

"Shh!" She scowled. "Pince'll kick us out!"

"You want to ask Jo?" He gaped.

"Well, he doesn't care about the rumours," Mel shrugged, picking up her bag and standing up. "He's also cute, I like him."

"I knew it!" Erick stood up as well, a triumphant look in his eyes as he continued in a whisper. "You fancy Jo! I can't believe it! Where's your loyalty?"

"My loyalty?" She scoffed. "I'm taking him to the ball, not marrying him. Calm down."

"I meant to me!"

"You?" Mel snorted. "This isn't about you!"

"Everyone always ends up liking him better, I thought you'd be stronger than this..." Erick scoffed, picking up his things as well.

"Hang on– are you jealous?"

"I–"

Hermione came back and they instantly dropped the fight, staring at their friend.

"Well?" Mel asked.

Hermione sat down, she seemed even more confused than before.

"What did he want?" Erick insisted.

Hermione frowned. "I'm going with Krum to the ball."

Mel covered her mouth in shock, Erick was grinning widely. 

"I knew it," He said.

"Are you okay with it?" Mel asked. "You don't have to force yourself–"

"I am," Hermione affirmed with a shy smile. "I'm quite happy, actually."

"Great! You have a partner... now all I've got to do is ask Joseph."

"Joseph?" Hermione's smile fell. "What about Harry?"

"See? Even 'Mione knows this is crazy!"

* * *

Mel would've freaked out about all the girls asking Harry to go with them if it weren't because she was trying to convince herself she wasn't going to be part of that club.

"They only ask him because he's famous," Hermione told her one day. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," Mel assured her. "I'm asking Joseph, remember?"

"I thought he was nothing real, since he's seventeen and you're three years younger?"

"Things change," She laughed casually, "I figured... why not take the chance?"

"When will you ask him then?"

"I have everything planned, don't worry."

The very same week, Hagrid told them all about his interview.

"She didn' seem very int'rested in magical creatures, ter tell yeh the truth. She jus' wanted me ter talk about you, Harry. Well, I told her we'd been friends since I went ter fetch yeh from the Dursleys. _'Never had to tell him off in four years?'_ she said. _'Never played you up in lessons, has he?'_ I told her no, an' she didn' seem happy at all. Yeh'd think she wanted me to say yeh were horrible, Harry."

"'Course she did– She can't keep writing about what a tragic little hero I am, it'll get boring."

"Well, she's making a huge effort to keep my reputation in the mud, isn't she? I s'ppose that since we're best friends and you're bound to deny all the awful things she's saying about me, she wants to make sure no one'll believe you."

"She wants a new angle," said Ron. "You were supposed to say Harry's a mad delinquent, Hagrid!"

"But he's not!" Hagrid blinked in surprise.

"She should've interviewed Snape," said Harry. "He'd give her the goods on me any day. _'Potter has been crossing lines ever since he first arrived at this school...'_ "

"Said that, did he?" said Hagrid. "Well, yeh might've bent a few rules, Harry, bu' yeh're all righ' really, aren' you?"

"Cheers, Hagrid," said Harry, grinning.

"You coming to this ball thing on Christmas Day, Hagrid?" said Ron.

"Though' I might look in on it, yeah. Should be a good do, I reckon. You'll be openin' the dancin', won' yeh, Harry? Who're you takin'?"

"No one, yet," said Harry tensely, and his eyes remained on Mel for the rest of the class.

Mel was too distracted with her own problems to notice though, once the bell rang she approached Hagrid to ask him for a favour.

"Is it all right if I bring a friend tomorrow for tea?" She asked him.

"New friend?" Hagrid asked. "Ter meet them?"

"Yeah!" She smiled. "You met them already, the boys that were with me at the three broomsticks? Erick's been dying to come and Joseph's curious as well, it might be good if I take a break from..." She looked over her shoulder to see Ron, Harry and Hermione waiting for her. "I just feel like I need to get away from some things, you know?"

"I see," Hagrid's eyes wrinkled as he smiled. "Yer welcome ter bring any guests as long as their nice."

* * *

"Remind me again why are we doing this?" Erick groaned as he followed the girls.

"You wanted to know Hagrid and I know Joseph would appreciate it if we ask him to join us."

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked.

"I need my best friend's support," Mel looked over her shoulder at Hermione and frowned. "I need to gain courage before I ask!"

"Why not asking Harry to join us, then?" Erick raised a brow, smiling knowingly. 

"He's got to find a partner too, I won't ask him to waste the time he could be using finding a girl, Hermione already has a boy, so it's fine."

She knocked on the blue carriage's door once, a brunette opened it and looked her up and down before asking.

"Do they need us back in the castle?"

"I'm looking for a friend," She said politely. "Joseph Favre?"

The girl turned around and yelled _'Favre, the Dumbledore girl is looking for you!'_

Joseph walked out, closed the carriage door behind him and smiled.

"What's up?"

"We're visiting our friend Hagrid, thought you'd like to join?" Mel tilted her head.

"He's a teacher," Erick explained, "looks after the magical creatures..."

"Oh," The boy nodded. "Sure, I'd love to."

Hagrid welcomed them as warmly as possible, he offered his famous fruit cake that Mel discretely told the boys not to eat and then started the conversation in the subject everyone was thinking of: The Yule ball.

"Ye boys have a partner yet?"

"I asked Daphne Greengrass the other day," Erick replied casually, "she's doesn't spend every waking moment telling lies about other people, so she's fine."

"I haven't," Joseph sighed. "I can't decide, my classmates are all lovely, but I want to ask someone from Hogwarts, or even Dumstrang, think it'd be more fun."

"Fun," Mel huffed, "I have two left feet, I can't see myself having a good time that day."

"We learned when we were younger, our family gets invited to formal dances all the time. I could teach you if you want?" Joseph kindly offered. 

"You never told me you knew how to dance," Mel turned to look at Erick in reproach. 

"You never asked," He shrugged, taking a bite out of a biscuit.

"What do you say then, should I?" Joseph smiled.

"Right– Right now?" She blushed.

"Why not?"

"Let me get help ye'!" Hagrid stood up happily, "Some music will make it easy!"

He turned on the old radio that was on top of the fireplace and changed the stations, Joseph stood up and pulled her along.

"You put your hand here," He guided her palm so it rested on his shoulder. "And I hold the other, now this hand goes to your waist..."

She looked back at Hermione and Erick in panic, both of them were fighting not to laugh.

"Now follow my lead– you're supposed to move your feet in the direction mine are going, so if I move forward, you move..." Mel stepped back slowly. "Brilliant!"

He continued to teach her the basics until she felt comfortable on her own. 

"I want to learn too!" Hermione stood up, chuckling lightly.

"Great!" Mel jumped out of Joseph's grip and pulled Hermione in. "You with Joseph and I- Uh, Erick, stand up!"

"I'm eating," Erick picked up more biscuits. "The tea's brilliant, Hagrid..."

"Fine," Mel rolled her eyes. "Hagrid, would you like to dance?" 

She bowed in front of the man dramatically, Hagrid let out a joyful laugh before standing up.

"I may need lessons meself, haven't dance in a while..." He stood up, clumsily dancing along.

The room wasn't big enough, so they kept bumping into one another and stepping on feet, but their laughter and the music was enough to make up for it. Even Erick looked cheerful, though he stayed on his seat the whole time. It was easy to forget about all their problems with such a wonderful company. They went back to the castle when it was time for dinner.

"Hagrid's great," Joseph said, still grinning from ear to ear. "I might visit him from time to time if he's okay with it."

"He'll love it!" Mel beamed. "My friends told me he may fancy your Headmistress, so you could put in a good word..."

"Did you enjoy the lesson? I know I'm not the best teacher but..."

"It was wonderful!" She admitted. "I promise I'll try my best to not trip over my robes or step on feet..."

"Your boyfriend might appreciate that a lot," He chuckled.

Mel stopped at that.

"My _what?"_

"Your boyfriend," Joseph repeated innocently. "You know... Potter?"

**_***_ **

"Unbelievable!" Mel paced around her room. "So that's why he never mind the article! Thought it was very clear that Harry and I were dating for everyone as much as for him... _'He seems to really like you, don't think he'll mind if you stumble around a little during the ball'_ – ugh, stupid Potter!" She kicked the rug, exasperated.

The place was empty except for her and Hermione, who was laughing openly on her bed. 

* * *

She'd been staring at the painting for about three minutes without counting the days of silent contemplation she'd spent in the common room, gaining the courage to come all this way. She shook her head and stepped closer, it was ridiculous, but what else was she supposed to do? Everyone was treating her dilemma like it was laughable and silly. Mel was stressed, no one wanted to give her real advice. 

Dobby was definitely not going to help her a great deal, but at least he'd listen. She was welcomed with food and drinks, she asked for Dobby and soon enough he was in front of her, a huge smile on his face.

"Miss Dumbledore!" 

"Call me Mel," She smiled, signalling him to sit down.

"Mel Dumbledore, Miss," He repeated anxiously. "Dobby's happy to see her so soon, Dobby wonders... can I help, Miss?"

"I just want to talk..." Mel moved awkwardly. "It's not bad or anything... I feel like I'm about to waste your time, Dobby... I just need to say things out loud, thought you might be okay with it?"

"Dobby would be happy to listen, Dobby will guard her words like treasures!" The elf assured her, making her laugh.

"Here goes nothing..." She sighed, feeling ridiculous.

Mel talked about her love life... to a house elf. Dobby's eyes were attentive and he remained quiet, his fingers would eagerly tangle around the cloth he was holding as she admitted that whatever was going on with Jo didn't felt even close to what she felt for Harry. Suddenly, she felt ten times lighter.

"What do you think, Dobby?" She concluded. "Is it stupid?"

"Miss wants to know what Dobby thinks?" He blinked, then smiled widely. "Miss Dumbledore should take Harry Potter, Miss! Harry Potter likes Miss Dumbledore very much, Miss!"

"I–What?"

"Harry Potter told me you is Harry Potter best friend," Dobby said, eyes wide as he explained his reasons. "If you like Harry Potter, Miss, then he will be much happy!"

"I think you misunderstood a little, Dobby," Mel laid her head on the table and sighed. 

"Harry Potter likes you, Miss!" The elf insisted. "You is very lovely, Miss!"

The kitchen's entrance opened: Fred, Lee, and George walked in, stopping abruptly when they spotted her.

"What're you doing here?" They asked all at once.

"We need food to try our merchandise," George explained. "You?"

"I'm paying a visit to my friend Dobby," She pointed over to the elf, who was now helping Lee Jordan fill a bag with as many pastries as they could.

"Hey, since you're here," Fred sat in front of her and took a bite of the sandwich that an elf had left for her. "Want to go to the ball with me?"

Mel inhaled so harshly that she had a coughing fit, she straightened up in her place and instead of answering, she replied with a question.

"Why?"

Fred laughed. "Why? Cause there's a ball happening, you know?"

"Why me?" Mel repeated, "I... Why?"

"I thought we'd have a good time together– Why're you looking at me like I've gone mad?" He argued.

"I don't– I..." Her eyes darted toward Dobby, who was staring at her with his huge green eyes. 

She couldn't believe what she was about to do, follow the advice of a House elf she'd just met! Taking a deep breath, she responded in the most sincere voice that could muster.

"I told Harry I'd go with him."

Fred frowned. "He told us he doesn't have a date."

"Yeah, you see..." _Boys never talk about anything important but this they manage to gossip about!,_ She thought in annoyance. "We agreed not to tell anyone... we're trying to avoid rumours and all."

Fred looked at her a bit doubtful, nodding.

"Then you better be ready though, many will try to ask you. The rumours will come, eventually."

"I'll manage," Mel replied, lacking any kind of excitement.

Fred took a second bite of the sandwich and continued, now with a wider grin. "Harry finally did it then, huh? He asked you out and you said yes? Lucky bloke!"

Mel laughed but it didn't sound joyful. 

Why couldn't she like guys like Fred? He was easy –more importantly, he was _blunt_ and _forward_. Attractive even, if she really had to admit it. Why didn't she say yes to his invitation? 

"Tell you what," Mel took the sandwich from him, "if Harry sucks as a dance partner, I'll go look for you, show me what I'm missing and all," She joked. "What'd you say?"

"It's a deal," He winked playfully. "I really should find a proper date though, I can't go alone when Lee and George already got theirs..."

"Who are they going with?"

"George's going with Angelina and Lee's with Katie Bell."

"Have you asked Alicia?"

"That's a great idea," Fred raised a brow, standing up. "Thanks, lady!"

He ruffled her hair as he got up, causing a genuine laugh to erupt from her chest. Mel was ready to ask Harry the next day, which was also Friday, and their last day of classes before Christmas.

"D'you think that Harry still has no date?" She asked Ron as they walked out of the Great Hall, toward the marble staircase

"I don't think, I _know_ ," Ron made a face, "and I don't have one either."

"Sorry about that," She brushed it off. "Where is he right now? I need to talk to him..."

"He went–"

Ron stopped mid-sentence. Fleur and Cedric were talking there, the older girl constantly pushing her hair out of her face with a dashing smile, even more than Joseph's. Before she could stop him -and if she was honest, she was so distracted by Fleur's flirting that she didn't think her brain could've reacted any differently– Ron walked up to the older witch and asked in a very loud, very squeaky voice:

"Would you go to the ball with me?"

Mel covered her mouth in both, horror and astonishment, and watched as Fleur looked down at the redhead with a face of disgust. She had to save him from the embarrassment. Mel got closer and put a hand on Ron's arm, that seemed to bring him back to reality, where he abruptly turned around and ran for it. Mel smiled awkwardly at Fleur and Cedric, "Excuse me..."

She ran after Ron until they reached their tower.

"Ron!" She panted, climbing through the entrance and watching as the boy fell heavily on the armchair all the way to the most distant corner. "It's okay!"

"I'm an idiot," He was visibly shaking, "I'm a troll..."

"Ron is not that bad!" Mel sat on the armrest, trying to calm him down.

"That was awful!" Ginny walked into the common room then, grinning widely. "What was _that?"_

"Not now, Ginny!" Ron groaned, hiding his face. 

"I think it was very brave..."

"Sure it was!" Ginny giggled, but it died down as soon as she saw her brother's face. "You had to give it a try, right?"

"What's up, Ron?" 

Harry was looking at them with a puzzled expression.

"Why did I do it?" Ron looked up, "I don't know what made me do it!"

"What?" 

"He — er — just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," said Ginny.

"You what?"

"It was really brave of him," Mel hurried to say, "I mean, bet half of our school wanted to do it but didn't dare..."

"I don't know what made me do it! What was I playing at? There were people — all around — I've gone mad — everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall — she was standing there talking to Diggory — and it sort of came over me — and I asked her! She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then — I dunno — I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

"She's part veela," Harry explained grimly. "You were right — her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it — but she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang. I asked her to go with me just now... She told me."

Mel and Ron looked at him, her heart suddenly felt a lot heavier than before. Ginny was no longer smiling either.

"This is mad," said Ron grumpily. "We're the only ones left who haven't got anyone — well, except Neville. Hey — guess who he asked? Hermione!"

"What?" Mel and Harry asked in unison.

"Yeah, I know! He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff — but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville... I mean, who would?"

"Don't be rude!" Mel scolded them.

"Don't!" Ginny said as well. "Don't laugh!"

"Why weren't you three at dinner?" Hermione appeared then.

"Because — oh shut up laughing, you two — because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" said Ginny. 

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," Ron grumbled.

"Did they?" Hermione glanced at Harry and Mel in slight concern.

Mel cleared her throat and added shyly. "Ron asked Fleur and Harry- er, Harry asked Cho Chang."

Hermione paled and didn't ask anything else to her or Harry, instead, she turned her attention to Ron.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" She asked, gaining a bit of colour. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you."

"Hermione," Ron was looking at the girl as if she was made of gold, "Neville's right — you are a girl..." 

"Oh well spotted," she frowned.

"Well — you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't."

"Oh come on, we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has..."

"I can't come with you because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not! You just said that to get rid of Neville!"

"She didn't," Mel objected, "she's telling the truth."

"Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!" Hermione talked over her, starting to get upset.

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," He nodded, a stupid grin on his face. "That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you! I'm going with someone else!" She stormed out to her dormitory.

"She's lying," Ron concluded.

"She's not," this time, it was Ginny who spoke.

"Who is it then?" 

"I'm not telling you, it's her business."

"Right," said Ron, he stared at Mel looking for support. "This is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and Mel just —"

"I can't. I'm going with — with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought... well... I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year..." She blushed madly. "I think I'll go and have dinner..."

Mel's heart was aching, not only for her but also for Ginny and the fact that all this time both of them had been talking about Harry dating one of them, but it never occurred to them -and that was stupid, coming to think about it- that he might have feelings for someone they didn't even know. At least now she knew, at least she could move around Harry knowing he didn't like her back, so there was no way they could risk their friendship... but oh, how she was wishing to have answered Fred differently!

"What's got into them?" Ron asked in exasperation.

"You know, you lack lots of empathy," Mel scowled. 

"And can I ask with whom are you going with?" He replied acidly.

Without skipping a beat, she replied, "Harry."

Harry's face turned scarlet.

"What?" 

"I'm really sorry Cho turned you down," She looked down, avoiding his gaze. "But I don't have a date either so... it's just easy, isn't it?"

"Hang on– Just like that I'm the only one without a date?" Ron asked in disbelief. 

"You can come with us if you promise not to be so rude to girls all the time," She rolled her eyes.

"I asked Cho because you were going with Erick's cousin," Harry blurted out matter-of-factly.

"What?" Mel frowned. "I'm not?" 

"Hermione told me the other day during breakfast," He shook his head in bafflement. "I didn't ask you because I knew you had other plans!"

So much for being so certain about Harry's feelings! 

Also, she was going to kill Hermione.

"Well..." She blinked. "You were going to ask _me?"_

"That's what he said," Ron fell back on his seat with exasperation. "I hate it here..."

Harry's eyes were doing that funny thing where they would soften in a way that was simply not fair to her heart.

"I guess my decision's well-timed, then?" She giggled stupidly. "So... awful test we had with Snape, right?" 

Ron snorted. "Smooth..."

"I'm sorry, isn't that good enough for you?" Mel replied defensively. " _You_ , the one that yells at girls randomly in the middle of the hall?"

"All right, what about–" Harry fixed his posture jokingly. "Would you go to the ball with me, Mellow?"

"Why thank you Glasses, I thought you'd never ask," She stood up and bowed dramatically. "I'd love to! D'you want to go with me?"

"Yes!" He responded, a relieved smile on his face.

"Blimey, took you long enough to admit you were dying to ask each other!" 

Ron stood up and left at the same time both of them yelled _'No we weren't!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a playlist that goes with the story, and technically I could've added each song to its correspondent chapter but I was lazy lmao I could start adding them if you want and send you the link to the playlist so you can listen to the songs from the previous book? I'd be adding a new song every time a new chapter comes out (if the chapter has a song to go with) let me know what you think :)  
> -Danny


	22. Calm before the Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be read while listening to "I Will Wait" by Mumford and sons.
> 
> Here's the link to the playlist :) 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Dqoqp5dl98hJXpodrokSa?si=TUF_vtCVRoCfl2Yh-1SJAg

"Just picture it," She said one evening during dinner, " _Mel Dumbledore: heartbreaker. The young witch_ _attended_ _the Yule ball with not only one, but two boys! Is she growing a whole empire of husbands?"_ The boys laughed, Hermione gave her a severe look.

"You shouldn't be taunting her, Mel."

"I'm joking," She grinned. "I'm sure she has better things to write than our love life."

"Don't be so sure," Hermione mumbled as they left the Great Hall.

 _"It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food,"_ Ron tried to hide behind Harry and Mel, but they were too small to cover his large figure from Fleur. "I will not fit into my dress robes!"

"Oooh there's a tragedy," Hermione rolled her eyes. "She really thinks a lot of herself, that one, doesn't she?"

"Hermione — who are you going to the ball with?" said Ron abruptly.

"I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."

"You're joking, Weasley!" said Malfoy behind them. "You're not telling me someone's asked _that_ to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?"

Harry and Ron turned around ready to fight, but Hermione waved happily to someone they couldn't see.

"Hello, Professor Moody!" Malfoy looked around frantically, which made her laugh. "Twitchy little ferret, aren't you, Malfoy?" They left him there, embarrassed and angry.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you accidentally let out in front of Harry that I was going to ask Joseph to the ball? Or were you just going to let me mess things up?" Mel asked in a whisper so only Hermione could hear. The girl blushed but kept her face neutral.

"Harry went mad when he found out!" Hermione argued. "He didn't tell me he wanted to ask you either! And it wasn't a lie, was it? To be fair is your own fault, just risk it and be honest!"

"No way, that'll only scare him..." Mel pouted. 

_******* _

"Hermione, your teeth..." Ron said halfway up the staircase.

"What about them?"

"Well, they're different... I've just noticed..."

"Of course they are — did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?"

"No, I mean, they're different to how they were before he put that hex on you... They're all... straight and — and normal-sized."

"Well..." Hermione grinned. "When I went up to Madam Pomfrey to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they were back to how they normally were and I just... let her carry on a bit. Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my braces. You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic should — look! Pigwidgeon's back!"

The tiny bird was flying at the top of the staircase, screeching loudly.

"Stupid little feathery git!" Ron caught it midair. "You bring letters to the addressee! You don't hang around showing off!" He glared at a group of younger girls that were passing by, all looking curiously at him. "Clear off!" 

"I'm regretting my decision of taking him as my second date," She discretely told Harry, the boy chuckled.

"Here — take it," Ron gave him the letter and Harry put it away in his pocket. Once in the common room, Harry read out loud:

_**'Dear Harry,** _

_**Congratulations on getting past the Horntail. Whoever put your name in that goblet shouldn't be feeling too happy right now! I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitis Curse, as a dragon's eyes are its weakest point —** _

"That's what Krum did!" Hermione whispered. 

_**— but your way was better, I'm impressed.** _

_**Don't get complacent, though, Harry. You've only done one task; whoever put you in for the tournament's got plenty more opportunity if they're trying to hurt you. Keep your eyes open — particularly when the person we discussed is around — and concentrate on keeping yourself out of trouble.** _

_**Keep in touch, I still want to hear about anything unusual.  
** _

_**Sirius.'** _

"He sounds exactly like Moody, _'Constant vigilance!'_ You'd think I walk around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls..."

"You certainly are blind enough to do so," Mel teased, earning a nudge on her arm as a response.

"But he's right, Harry," said Hermione, "you have still got two tasks to do. You really ought to have a look at that egg, you know, and start working out what it means..."

"Hermione, he's got ages!" Ron exclaimed as they entered the common room. "Want a game of chess, Harry?"

"Yeah, okay," Harry looked at the girls. "Come on, how'm I supposed to concentrate with all this noise going on? I won't even be able to hear the egg over this lot."

"Oh I suppose not," Hermione sighed.

"You know, Ron," Mel said as she sat down on her favourite couch. "I was thinking– Don't even think about making a joke about it, Glasses!" Mel scowled, noticing Harry's grin. "I was thinking that maybe you'd like it if I fix your robes for the ball?"

"You can do that?" 

"I saw my mum fix Harry's clothes during the summer?"

Ron thought about it for a moment.

"Anything's better than wearing the whole thing, I guess... Let me bring it," He made an attempt to stand up, but Harry stopped him.

"I'll go, just tell me where it is. I want to take Sirius' letter upstairs, anyway."

Soon enough both, him and Mel, were upstairs. She sat on his bed while he put the letter away and searched calmly through Ron's trunk.

"Potter! A word?" She was pretending to scribble something on her palm. "Could you tell us, as a champion, what are your thoughts on the Yule Ball?"

"I definitely like dragons better," He responded, playing along, "actually, I even like dragons' _dung_ better!"

"Shocking!" She gasped, still pretending to be writing it down. "What about your dance partner? Is she lovely? Is she worthy to breathe the same air as the great boy who lived?"

"She's okay," Harry held the robes on his hands and closed the trunk with his foot.

"Thanks," She broke character for a brief second to give him a playful glare. "Next question– Have you been practising your dance moves? How many feet did you destroy in the process?"

Harry threw the robes at her, Mel chortled as she pushed them away, frowning at the mouldy smell coming out of the fabric. Harry glared at her with a tiny smile. "You know I don't dance."

"Doesn't mean you don't know how to, does it?" Mel watched as his cheeks turned pink. "Oh... I can teach you if you want?"

"You don't have to–"

"I'd love to," The girl stood up. "Joseph taught me..."

"He did?" Harry frowned. 

"I took him and Erick to Hagrid's one day," Mel didn't go into details, she held Harry's hand and put it swiftly on her waist, trying not to overthink it. "I promise it's easy, just follow my lead."

"I– uh," He looked down and gulped. "Now what?"

"You hold my other hand," She fought back her own nerves. "Move your foot– The other one– Yes, and then I move like this..."

They started to dance -or stumble- around the room with goofy grins and quiet apologies every time they stepped on each other. Soon enough they began to move faster, made up their own steps, Harry spun her around so frequently that she would crash into him more often than not, which he found awfully funny. Twenty minutes into their secret dancing lesson, Ron walked in.

"What's taking you so long–?" He stopped just like Harry and Mel.

Ron turned around mumbling _'I don't want to know...'_ before closing the door again. 

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Mel groaned from her bed.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Harry!" She showed her the Christmas present. "Look at him, bragging around!"

"Oh, how lovely!" 

A photo album filled with pictures she'd taken had been carefully wrapped on thin paper for her to find, only that these had to be magical copies, since they were moving, waving at her from the pages. They also came with a note:

_**'Colin had a blast teaching me how to do these, hope you like them -Harry'** _

"You know what I gave him? A bomber jacket. It has a small lion and his last name on the back, but c'mon, those are just flashy stuff, this one was way more thoughtful!"

"You and you're foolish contest, next time you'll be giving each other actual gold," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he loved your present as much as you love yours." 

* * *

Harry wore the jacket over his newest Weasley jumper –Emerald green with a dragon in the middle– and when they decided to go out and have a snowball fight, he put on the scarf and the hat that she'd given him on his thirteenth birthday.

"Watch out!" Harry yelled at her. A second ball landed on the side of her head and made her lose balance, stumbling over to the boy.

"Not fair!" She laughed. "My back was turned!"

Harry held her in place so she wouldn't fall. She clung to his shoulders and straightened up, trying to brush the snow out of her braided hair and failing miserably.

"Hang on," The boy said, taking off his glove and helping her, "all done..."

"Thank you," She put her hat back on.

They locked eyes, she could see the puff of white air coming out of his mouth in detail, his chest moving slowly as he exhaled. His scarf changed from yellow to bright pink.

"Look!" She spoke excitedly. "It changed!"

Harry looked down at the tiny lions. "What does that mean?"

"Dunno– Can't be about the weather though, you've used it during winter before... I think it's linked to your emotions..." Harry's eyes widened, he knew right away.

"Brilliant..." He groaned quietly, looking down at his scarf.

"What're you feeling, Glasses?" Mel asked with curiosity. "What does pink mean?"

"I– I don't know," He lied, instantly the scarf turned teal.

"C'mon, tell me! I know you're lying!"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Two snowballs came down flying, one landing on top of Harry's head and the other on her side. "The fight's not over!"

"Ouch!" Mel leaned down and grabbed a fistful of snow, quickly throwing it back at the twins. "It's about to be over!"

"Mel!" Hermione ran up to her, "It's time to go!"

"Really?" She shook her hand so the snow would fall off.

"See you!" They yelled at the boys, rapidly making their way back to the castle.

"What, you need three hours?" Ron shouted, "Who're you going with, 'Mione?" 

However, Hermione and Mel were already too far to answer.

* * *

"Are you doing something with your hair?" Mel was staring at her reflection in the mirror, untangling her hair. 

"I prepared a potion, but I think you should let yours as it is," Hermione laid her robes on the bed. "I think the braid waved it elegantly."

"I don't know," She tilted her head. "What if it gets frizzy? I don't know how to keep it soft..."

"I know how to do it," Parvati said, she'd also gone back to the tower along with Lavender. "D'you want me to help you?"

"Yes," Mel replied in relief. "Who are you going with? To the ball, I mean..."

"I'm going with Dean and Lavender's going with Seamus," She said.

"Thought the boys in our year were all childish?" Mel smirked. 

"They are, but I can handle them for a night," Parvati shrugged.

Once she was done with the hair she put on the robes and showed the final results to the girls.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Like a princess," Hermione smiled. "You stepped out of one of your fairytales."

Mel beamed, of course, that had to be an exaggeration, but she was happy with the compliment either way.

"See you later!" Lavender waved as she and Parvati left the room.

Hermione needed help with her hair, but looking at the final result a wave of pride for her best friend washed over her.

"You're beautiful 'Mione," She hugged her. "This is exciting! Ready to meet Krum?"

"I should go already! I have to meet him in the entrance hall..."

"Have fun!" Mel was too anxious to stay still. She followed Hermione downstairs and waited there, chatting with Ginny and Neville.

"Blimey!" George yelled as he recognised her. "You look dashing, Lady!"

She wasn't used to all the compliments, but she tried her best to compliment back.

"You do too," She looked over his shoulder. "You as well, Fred!"

He lifted a hand as if to mess with her hair, but one warning glare from her was enough to stop him, he laughed and nodded. 

"George's right, you look pretty."

"Thank you! Have you seen Harry and Ron?"

"They're coming," George said before going out the tower with his friends. 

Mel stood up and walked quietly around the room, eventually, she found Harry at the bottom of the stairs, closely followed by Ron. She walked up to them, snickering at the way Ron was struggling.

"Nice outfit!" She teased. "Really brings out your freckles– Hold on, let me check the cuffs– Don't pull the strands! At least it looks normal now, but it still smells kind of funny... Don't worry though. I wish I had my camera right now! Doesn't he look nice, Harry?" When she didn't hear a response, she turned to look at him. "Harry?"

The boy had his attention on her, but he wasn't listening. He blinked and moved his mouth but nothing came.

"Look at that, you've finally turned him entirely stupid... I'll say it– you look great," Ron said, an awkward smile as he kept fighting with the neck of his robes.

"Thank you," She pulled his hand away. "Stop it."

"Mel..." Harry said lastly, "you look... you look... excellent."

"You look wonderful as well, Glasses," Mel mumbled, avoiding his eyes. "We should go..."

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"You'll see her soon. Now, since you two are my date," She smiled, "both of you should walk me to the Great Hall!"

"Lead the way!" Ron offered his arm, but he still looked anxious. " _Where_ is she, though?"

Mel ignored his question and left the common room arm in arm with her two best friends.


	23. The Yule Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter out of the three I had planned for the Yule ball, that's right, you get three chapters about the ball. I hope you're enjoying them -Danny

_The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes Harry didn't know. Over their heads, he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights — meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer._

Mel smiled at the sight of her friend, she turned to see the boy's reaction, but they didn't recognize her, she rolled her eyes. Of course, they were _that_ oblivious...

"Champions over here, please!" Professor McGonagall called from the doors.

"See you in a minute," Harry told Ron nervously. Mel slapped the boy's hands away from his cuffs one last time.

"Ron, you look handsome, be good and lighten up a little!" She pulled him down by the collar and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Ron complained, rubbing his face on the exact place she'd kissed. Mel stuck out her tongue and laughed, happily letting Harry guide her toward the rest of the champions.

"Very well then, you must wait here until by the doors until all the students are inside the Great Hall, once everyone's seated," McGonagall looked at Mel and asked, "Where's Flint?"

"I don't know. I'm– I'm with Harry tonight."

The woman's eyes examined her robes and then Harry's, she thought it could've been a trick of the light, but it looked like McGonagall had almost smiled. "I see... There you are! Good evening Miss Greengrass if you can join the line as well, at the top, please. Mel can't be there, she's Potter's partner..."

Erick's head turned fast when he heard that, abandoning any kind of discretion. Mel looked away, managing to witness the moment Harry realized Krum's partner was Hermione, his eyes widened in a way Mel found hilarious.

"Hi, Harry!" Hermione said nervously. "Hi, Mel!"

The girls chatted for a while until the doors to the Great Hall opened, Mel was happy that Hermione could have such a lovely moment, some girls looked at her like she was their worst nightmare or a very inconvenient rock in their shoe, but Hermione paid no mind to it as she engaged in a quiet talk with Krum.

When Ron walked past he didn't look at her, Mel wondered if it was because he still couldn't recognize her or he was upset because she hadn't mentioned her partner was Krum. When the champions -plus Erick and Daphne as the committee- made their entrance, everyone inside the Hall applauded and cheered. They sat on the front of the Hall where there was a large table that they shared with the judges and teachers.

If there was a moment where Mel had felt like a real princess, that was it. She walked through the tables and the silvery ornamentation surrounding them in awe. In her state, she pulled Harry closer and intertwined their fingers, skipping with every step she took.

"Look at this, Harry! It's like we're inside of a fairytale! I haven't stopped thinking about it, everyone looks like royalty! So pretty!"

"Yeah," Harry smiled, his eyes glued to her face, "breathtaking..."

"Hey," Mel snapped out of her daze, "what's Percy doing here?"

"What?" Her friend looked in the same direction.

Percy Weasley was looking as if the ball had been organized solely for him. The older Weasley pulled out the chair next to him and Harry politely obliged, before sitting down he pulled the chair on his left and waited until Mel sat down, she was highly tempted to tease him about it, but at the same time she was too delighted to break the charm of it.

"I've been promoted," Percy said as soon as they took their place. "I'm now Mr Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Why didn't he come?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid to say Mr Crouch isn't well, not well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising — overwork. He's not as young as he was — though still quite brilliant, of course, the mind remains as great as it ever was. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, and then, Mr Crouch suffered a huge personal shock with the misbehaviour of that house-elf of his, Blinky, or whatever she was called. Naturally, he dismissed her immediately afterwards, but — well, as I say, he's getting on, he needs looking after, and I think he's found a definite drop in his home comforts since she left. And then we had the tournament to arrange, and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with — that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around — no, poor man, he's having a well earned, quiet Christmas. I'm just glad he knew he had someone he could rely upon to take his place."

He said all that quickly and proudly, Mel agreed with him about how everyone needed a break from time to time and decided to throw some comments about Skeeter as well but said nothing about Winky. Harry lifted the menu in front of him and pretended to read it only to whisper:

"Does this mean Mr Crouch has stopped calling him _Weatherby_ , then?"

Mel giggled and picked up her menu, there was a large variety of food but she didn't know how to order it. Dumbledore leaned down over his plate and said in a clear voice: _"Pork chops!"_

The food appeared immediately, ready to be eaten.

"Oh!" Mel read the whole menu and finally ordered what sounded more appealing to her.

Daphne Greengrass sat beside her, from what she heard, she seemed to be having a good time. Daphne didn't sound as stuck-up and rude as the other Slytherin girls from Mel's year. She sounded quite likeable. Shame that she couldn't befriend her even if she wanted to...

A few seats to their right were Hermione and Krum, and he was talking like he'd never talked before in his life.

"Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these — though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains —"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff chuckling, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

"Igor, all this secrecy," Dumbledore smiled, "one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore, we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh, I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor. Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon — or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder." Mel and Harry choked on their food. Dumbledore gave them a little wink before turning back to his conversation.

"Zis is nothing!" Fleur was saying quite loudly. "At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course... zey are like 'uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. And we 'ave choirs of wood nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we eat. We 'ave none of zis ugly armor in ze 'alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e would be expelled like zat."

"Absolutely right," Roger Davies, who had gone there as her date, nodded in a daze. "Like that. Yeah."

"I don't enjoy talking poorly about others, but perhaps 'Mione was right about that one," Mel whispered to Harry. "It's almost like she's doing us a favour."

"Look at Hagrid," He grinned. She saw the man waving animatedly to Madame Maxime, who waved back in a more neutral manner.

"They'd be lovely together," She smiled. "Don't you think?"

"Dunno," Harry shrugged, "they certainly are similar at least on the outside."

Her gaze wandered around and found Ron throwing daggers with his eyes at Hermione, it appeared that he'd finally decided to notice her. Meanwhile, Hermione was too distracted, as she was now teaching Krum to say her name.

"Her-my-oh-nee."

"Herm-own-ninny."

"Close enough," She said, catching Mel and Harry's eye and grinning.

"She seems happy," Harry mentioned. "You knew she was coming with Krum?"

"I was there when it happened! He asked her during one of our study sessions."

"Really? Just walked up to her and asked?"

"He asked to speak with her in private. I was relieved, Lavender told me he was there to ask _me_ , I'm glad that wasn't true."

Harry didn't respond to that, instead, he nodded quietly and turned back to his food.

_When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it._

_The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out and that the other champions and their partners were standing up._

Both kids followed the older champions to the dance floor, Mel caught Erick's eye and he smiled at her in quite the friendly manner, he showed her a thumbs up as a way of encouragement. She appreciated that he wasn't trying to tease her, nervous as she was.

"Ready?" Harry asked with a shy smile.

"Are you?" She replied.

"I had a good teacher," He smirked.

Before they had more time to overthink, the band started a slow, gloomy song. Mel and Harry took their places and started to dance as best as they could. It was easy, she wasn't sure if it was her or Harry the one guiding their movements, she couldn't bring herself to care. Soon enough several students joined in as well as the teachers, Mel and Harry engaged in small talk as they spun around the dance floor.

"Are you going to dance with Ron as well?"

"I'd love to, but I have a feeling that he'd rather sit and mop about not being Krum's date," She laughed.

"Nice socks, Potter," Moody told him as he danced close to them.

"Oh — yeah, Dobby the house-elf knitted them for me," said Harry.

"Dobby made socks for you?" Mel beamed. "Can I see them?"

"Sure, once we stop dancing," He replied.

She liked the way he said it like he was planning to dance more than one song... and sure enough, when the Weird Sisters ended the first song only to start a new one with a much faster rhythm, Harry didn't stop.

The twins were dancing too, their dates were cackling at the exaggerated way they were moving across the room, several couples even had to move away to avoid crashing against them. Harry and Mel grinned at the sight.

"Looks like they're having fun," She pointed out absently. "I don't have to feel bad for having a good time with you, then..."

"What'd you mean?" Harry tilted his head.

"Nothing," Mel blushed. "It's stupid..." She could see he wasn't going to drop it, so she sighed and started to explain. "Fred asked me to the ball before I'd asked you."

Something in his eyes shifted. "Did he?" Mel nodded. "And you said no?"

"Isn't it obvious? Yeah– I said no because he said you didn't have a partner and... I... I wanted to ask you."

"No," Harry was no longer smiling. "You felt bad for me, didn't you?"

"No!" 

"Why would you reject Fred, then?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, he's... he's funny and good to you– Ron's always saying that the twins fancy you, so why not going with him?"

"Didn't we have this conversation already?" She groaned. "I told you that the twins don't like me that way, Ron's joking... Even if it were true, I'm not the type to date someone just because they fancy me, I'm supposed to like them back, you know?"

They were still dancing, but their steps were slowing down, it was like the giddiness from moments ago had been suddenly taken away.

"Why d'you agree to come with me?"

"What?"

"We're not dating," He said bitterly. "Why did you ask me?"

"I wanted to come with you!" She exclaimed, gaining a few looks from the people around them. "And _you_ asked me first!"

"Because _you_ suggested it!"

"I thought it'd be fun!"

The song ended and Harry's hands fell to the sides.

"Sure thing," He walked away. "Sorry I ruined your chances with _Fred_..."

Why was he so upset? Mel walked out of the dance floor as well and sat down next to Ron.

"How's it going?" Harry asked, taking a butterbeer and doing his best to ignore her.

Ron wasn't going to be helpful at the moment for any of them though, he was busy glaring at Hermione. Mel was determined to have a good evening, so she got up and walked over to where the food was. Erick snuck up to stand beside her and start a conversation.

"How's your night going?"

"Harry got mad at me because he thinks I came with him out of pity," She said in bewilderment. "What about you?"

"Daphne went to the restroom and the rest of my friends are dancing, so.... good, I guess."

"And Joseph?"

"I think he's here with a Ravenclaw," He squinted. "Valerie? Haven't seen her, but she was quite good-looking– Why, are you _jealous?"_

"Why would I? I came with my crush," Mel replied bitterly, "even if he insists that I turned down a bunch of other boys so he wouldn't feel sad."

"You did reject a bunch of boys, though."

"I didn't," She sulked. "I told you, one asked me but he wasn't truly interested– The other one did it as a dare, Fred asked me and I said no–"

"Weasley?"

"The point is," Mel raised her voice. "I didn't have a bunch of boys begging for my attention, I'm not Fleur..."

"I would've asked you," Erick shrugged.

_"What?"  
_

"Don't look at me like that," He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I can bring Anne..." He sighed heavily. "You were by far the best option."

Mel felt very flattered, but she was still upset about her fight with Harry, so she kept pressing his buttons. "You could've asked me, we could've said that it was Dumbledore's orders or something..."

"Daphne's not so terrible anyway, you remember Joseph said our family gets invited to fancy balls? Well, so are the Greengrass. Daphne and I always stick together so we don't bore to death... What?" He looked at her in mild annoyance. "You have that look in your face– Come on, what is it?"

"Nothing," When his frown deepened, she explained, "It's just... you said this year you'd have more freedom."

"So?"

"You still pick your battles so carefully, as if your brother's watching... and you still pick your dates as if your parents had to approve them first; doesn't sound like freedom to me..."

"It isn't," He spat, "I'd love to go around declaring my love for muggles and half-bloods like you do, fearing no kind of punishment– but my life's not as sweet as your bloody fairytales, Mel. I have to keep a low profile for at least three more years. Without my parents' support, I'd have no house and wealth, I need them to like me a little so they don't kick me out."

"Sorry," She replied quietly under his sharp gaze. "I didn't think..."

"Clearly," Erick looked at the people in front of them, "you're too busy daydreaming about your love stories to even consider that others don't have it as easy..."

"I get it, stop talking to me like that," She frowned. "Before Hogwarts, I only had my mom and Harry, you know that!"

"At least you had _them_."

"You have your Grandad, you have Anne–!"

"How long will that last?" He asked with frustration. "I have to go, Daphne's back– You look beautiful, by the way..."

"You can't do that," Mel whispered angrily. "Don't make me feel guilty by complimenting me!"

"What am I supposed to do? Stomp my foot and call you a prat?"

"That'd be great, actually!"

"I'm not mad at you!" He rolled his eyes. "You care more than any of my _'friends'_. I couldn't hate you if I tried... Don't make me repeat it, I'll deny I ever said it if you bring that up in the future." Erick left, and she felt even worse than before.

"Brilliant," She huffed, "even Slytherin's Prince is nice to me but my best friend _always_ finds a reason to fight..." Mel walked up to her friends' table the same time as Hermione, who had a soft blush across her face from dancing.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

"Viktor?" Ron sneered. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Hermione and Mel looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"What's up with you?"

"If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you."

"Well, that's stupid," Mel replied.

"Ron, what — ?"

"He's from Durmstrang! He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You — you're —" Ron was losing his mind, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

"Don't be so stupid! The enemy! Honestly — who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?" 

"I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?" Ron asked, looking at the girls as if they'd planned to murder him.

"Yes, he did," said Hermione, defiantly. "So what?"

"What happened — trying to get him to join spew, were you?"

"Ron!" Mel scolded.

"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he — he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"

"What?" Mel's attention moved to her, "That's so sweet!"

"Wish he'd said that to you?" Harry asked sharply. "Disappointed that you're stuck with me?"

"What's the matter with you?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well — that's his story..." Ron mumbled, ignoring them.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with... He's just trying to get closer to Harry — get inside information on him — or get near enough to jinx him —"

"That's your argument? That's exactly what you said about Erick! And look how that turned out!" Mel exclaimed.

"We get it, all the boys want to be with you," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Honestly, Potter, I'm so close to fight you–"

"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one—"

"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cosy little library sessions —" Ron made a face.

"Double dates with Joseph, probably..." Harry pushed further.

"Shut up!"

"I'd never help him work out that egg! Never. How could you say something like that — I want Harry to win the tournament, Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione. "Mel's made a couple of interesting friends haven't you, Mel?"

"All _boys_ ," Harry reached for another butterbeer over Ron's shoulder.

Mel wanted to smash an empty bottle over his head. "If it annoys you so much to see me befriend other boys, perhaps _you_ shouldn't be my friend at all!"

Harry's attitude was cut short and he stared at her like she'd just told him magic wasn't real, it reminded her of a hurt puppy, which only made her angrier.

"It isn't!" shouted Ron, too invested in his own argument. "It's about winning!"

People were positively staring now.

"Ron," said Harry, noticing the attention they were bringing to themselves, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum —"

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," Ron growled.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione stormed out and joined the crowd.

"Good job, you've ruined the night for 'Mione now as well. I was hoping she'd be able to have a decent night..." Harry tried to catch her eye, but she was determined to stay mad at him.

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" Krum was standing next to them, holding two butterbeers. For some reason the sight made Mel's heart soften, causing a lump on her throat.

"No idea," Ron lied. "Lost her, have you?"

Krum demeanour changed, one second he seemed friendly and the next he was frowning again.

"Veil, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks."

"She went that way," Mel pointed to the dance floor, her voice breaking a little, "we were chatting not long ago, she can't be far." 

Krum nodded, mumbling a thank you as he left.

"Made friends with Viktor Krum, have you, Ron?" Percy had managed to get there without them noticing. "Excellent! That's the whole point, you know — international magical cooperation!"

"I'll go for a walk..." She mumbled, leaving the Hall before any of the boys could stop her.


	24. Misconceptions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the Yule Ball!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommend to listen to 'Catch me' -by Demi Lovato while reading :) -Danny

She hated that she cared so much now, _everything_ was relevant, every mistake felt like a missed opportunity. She'd almost kissed him merely a month ago, and she would've kissed him tonight if it weren't because he'd chosen to blame her for the attention some boys were paying to her.

_******* _

For Harry, it made sense that Mel would rather spend time with a Quidditch celebrity or a popular Gryffindor than to spend it with him. He was jealous of the Slytherin that managed to change her mind about their least favourite house, and if that wasn't about enough, Erick also had a very attractive cousin, in case Mel needed more options. 

She surely had the talent to befriend good-looking boys, she had to at least admit that.

_******* _

Mel was always changing plans, giving him the best presents, defending his bloody honour! What else does she have to do to convince him that she will always choose _him?!_

"I saw it this morning, Severus!" An angry voice exclaimed over the bushes. "It looks almost fresh like they just tattooed it in my skin!"

"Really?" Snape's voice came out with disinterest. "Must've been a trick of the light..."

"You know it wasn't! It's an omen! A terrible omen!"

"Quite honestly, I don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

Mel realized she'd get in trouble if they were to find her eavesdropping on their conversation, so she tried to flee. However, she crashed against someone's front, Mel grunted and turned around quickly, "Sorry!" 

Harry blinked in surprise, probably not expecting to see her.

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" The voice was getting closer. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it —"

"Then flee," Snape replied. "Flee — I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts." 

Mel jumped out of Harry's grip, fearing that Snape could find a fitting reason to take points away since he seemed to be registering the bushes in search for rulebreakers.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett! And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!– And what are you three doing?"

"We're walking," Ron told Snape. "Not against the law, is it?"

"Keep walking, then!" And with that, both men were gone.

"What's got Karkaroff all worried?" Ron muttered.

"Dunno, he was talking about some mark on his skin," Mel kept her eyes on them until they disappeared. "Said something about bad omens..."

"Since when have he and Snape been on first-name terms?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Is weird–" She shared a look with the boy, then remembered she was mad at him and turned hot on her heel without a second glance. 

"Wait!" Harry called after her.

Unfortunately, she had to stop a second time when she heard Hagrid's voice coming from the bench ahead of them. Mel hushed him and indicated both boys to be quiet before pointing at the bench. Harry turned to see if they could go back and tapped Ron's shoulder to get his attention and tell him to go back. Ron strongly refused when he saw Fleur there with her date and pulled them closer to the shadows so no one could see them.

"You better hope Snape doesn't find us here, Ronald," Mel whispered angrily.

"Shh!" 

"What did you know, 'Agrid?" Madame Maxime was saying.

 _'I hate this, I hate this, I hate this_ ,' Mel echoed in her mind, eyes fixed on a beetle slowly crawling up the reindeer statue where they were currently hiding.

"I jus' knew... knew you were like me... Was it yer mother or yer father?"

"I — I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid..."

"It was my mother. She was one o' the las' ones in Britain. 'Course, I can' remember her too well... she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well... it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her... might be dead fer all I know..."

"Mel," Harry tried a second time. "Mel, I'm sorry about what I said before, I didn't mean–"

"Are you really trying to do this now?" She hissed. "Shut up!"

"Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six, I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh... Dad raised me... but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help, mind. Very kind ter me, he was..." Hagrid blew his nose loudly.

Mel jumped and Harry pulled her back quickly, she noticed his hand lingered on her waist afterwards. She didn't try to push it away, _for_ _now_.

"So... anyway... enough abou' me. What about you? Which side you got it on?"

"It is chilly," Madame Maxime stood up. "I think I will go in now."

"Eh? No, don' go! I've — I've never met another one before!"

"Anuzzer what, precisely?"

The hand on her waist tightened and her shoulders tensed, they were preparing for impact.

"Another half-giant, o' course!" 

" 'Ow dare you!" Madame Maxime gasped. "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! 'Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave — I 'ave big bones!" She stormed off into the castle, after a minute of dense silence, Hagrid walked slowly in the direction of his cabin.

"C'mon," Harry's voice startled her again. "Let's go... What's up?" 

"Did you know?" Ron asked. "About Hagrid being half-giant?"

"I didn't," Mel replied.

"No," Harry shrugged. "So what?" 

Ron grimaced, he shook his head, pushing them forward. "I'll explain inside, c'mon..." 

Mel didn't want to go back inside with them, but the curiosity was killing her and she needed to know, no one talked until they reached a table.

"So? What's the problem with giants?" Harry was the first to ask.

"Well, they're... they're... not very nice."

"Oh, I understand everything now," Mel said sarcastically.

"Who cares? There's nothing wrong with Hagrid!"

"I know there isn't, but... blimey, no wonder he keeps it quiet, I always thought he'd got in the way of a bad Engorgement Charm when he was a kid or something. Didn't like to mention it..."

"But what's it matter if his mother was a giantess?" Harry insisted.

"Well... no one who knows him will care, 'cos they'll know he's not dangerous... But they're just vicious, giants. It's like Hagrid said, it's in their natures, they're like trolls... they just like killing, everyone knows that. There aren't any left in Britain now, though."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, they were dying out anyway, and then loads got themselves killed by Aurors. There're supposed to be giants abroad, though... They hide out in mountains mostly..."

"I don't know who Maxime thinks she's kidding," Harry grumbled. "If Hagrid's half-giant, she definitely is. Big bones... the only thing that's got bigger bones than her is a dinosaur."

"Are we sure is not a misconception like several from around here?" Mel inquired. "Take muggle-borns, for example..."

"Oh no, not at all. Giants are awfully violent and let it very clear during the last war... wonder how Hagrid's dad got one interested..."

"Let's not talk about Hagrid behind his back, all right?" Mel looked around. "More so when there are so many people that could hear."

Five minutes later she was considering to go find the twins and join their table when Harry tried to apologize once more.

"Mel?" He inched just a bit closer. "I'm sorry, I really am– I didn't mean it."

"I know that," She scowled. "You said it anyway, and it hurt."

"That's why I'm sorry," He seemed truly repentant. "I didn't mean to make you cry–"

"I didn't cry."

"I saw your face when we found you," He turned his body, now he was fully facing her. "I felt awful, even before I saw you... I don't want to stop being friends."

"Me neither," She grumbled. "What d'you suggest, then?"

"I want to know if you'll forgive me first," He said with a hint of hope. "Will you?"

Of course she would, she wanted nothing more... She also wanted to yell at him that he had no reason to be so rude. Blimey, why did he have to be so stupid?

"Yes," She glared, "but don't ever talk to me like that again, I'm not the type to take advantage of nice boys and you know it. It's awfully rude, and I have enough of that."

"You won't hear a word of it again."

"Okay... What now?"

Harry smiled shyly. "I can offer you a dance before the ball ends? I know I messed up the last one..."

She could've refused and kept her chin up for the rest of the night, she could've even said she'd rather dance with Goyle than to give him the satisfaction of saying he got to dance a third time with her... but she _really_ wanted to dance with him.

"All right," She stood up and walked without waiting. "Just one. I don't feel like holding hands with you for long periods of time."

"What about short periods of time?" Harry asked, happily following her like a puppy.

"If you find a way to get away with it," She replied with the tiniest smile. "You may certainly try."

* * *

By midnight the ball was coming to an end, it wasn't the perfect evening Mel had dreamed of, but it had been nice, even educational. She saw Hermione walked past them without a second glance. Ron had it coming, he and his need to be in a bad mood about everything all the time.

As they started their way upstairs, a voice called Harry. It was Cedric, he rushed over to meet them halfway, leaving Cho Chang at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Harry asked in confusion.

Cedric looked at Mel and Ron with mistrust, both kids gave him a weird look and kept walking, understanding the message.

"He sure acts like he's worth a lot, the idiot," Ron scoffed.

"Cedric didn't do anything to upset you."

"Cedric?" Ron replied as they got to the second floor. "I wasn't talking about Cedric."

"Then who?"

"Krum! Strutting around the castle, going to the library and talking to Hermione like he has the right to... to interrupt your study sessions."

"Are you jealous?"

He looked scandalized, "Why would I be?"

"I honestly don't know."

The rest of the walk was quiet until they entered the common room, Hermione was waiting for them, arms crossed and a stare that Mel knew all too well.

"Well?" She asked. 

"Well, what?"

"Are you going to apologize?" 

"Apologize?" Ron gaped. "I did nothing wrong!"

"Yes, you did!" Hermione stepped forward.

"Godric, have mercy..." Mel groaned, walking up to a chair and sitting down heavily. 

The Gryffindors that were arriving paid no mind to their argument, most of them were too tired to even notice what was going on.

"I was only telling the truth!" Ron continued loudly. "This has to be another way to get more points on the next task, I don't like it and neither should you!"

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" Hermione was shaking in anger, her hair was slowly falling down from its bun and her face was getting redder.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Ron yelled back.

Harry arrived then, giving her a puzzled look. 

"Just let it happen," She mumbled.

"Next time there's a ball," Hermione continued, "ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!" The girl walked out of the place and straight to the dormitories.

"Well," Ron said, blinking a few times in confusion, "well — that just proves — completely missed the point —" 

Mel stood up.

"Get over it," She patted his back and went upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a new work called 'Hidden Moments' where I'll be writing extra canon scenes of the fic that don't really move forward the plot but I thought you might like to read anyway :) -Danny


	25. Quick Lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 'Fallin' for You' by Colbie Caillat -Danny

Ron and Hermione were speaking to each other, but it was ridiculously formal. When they told her about what they'd heard about Hagrid, Hermione wasn't surprised, quite the contrary, she firmly believed that it meant nothing and Mel had to admit she was right, Hagrid was as dangerous as her cat.

Then Harry tried to apologize again after breakfast, but she refused to hear it. She interrupted his speech and said he was her oldest friend, it just felt right to go together, no pity whatsoever, in her mind Harry was the fittest option. That was only half true, but he didn't need to hear the rest.

The thing was that after their talk, Harry became a bit more... touchy. In the literal sense of the word. Mel liked the feeling of his arm around her shoulders and the soft and gentle ways he'd touch her to get her attention. She particularly enjoyed when he sat beside her in the common room and laid his head on her lap so she could play with his hair. 

One time he'd even kissed her cheek to wish her a good night (the twins were there to witness it, to her dismay). Parvati asked her once if they were dating, but Mel had laughed it off. She could be in denial all she wanted, but she wasn't sure that they weren't, in fact, _something_. 

However, she was handling it just fine until Hermione pointed it out. 

They were on their way to Care of Magical Creatures, Harry hadn't done anything to confuse her that day -yet- and he and Ron were walking ahead, talking about their Divination homework.

"Don't you think it's time you admit it?" Hermione asked her.

"Admit what?"

"There's something going on," Hermione replied. "Harry's acting weird and–"

"Thank God, I'm not the only one!" Mel grabbed her hand in distress and pulled her closer. "I don't know what's happening! He's been acting really sweet but... I don't know what I did to get this reaction– Did you say something to him?"

"No– Wait, you're not together?"

"That's what I'm saying! I talked to him the day after the ball and it was normal– and then he was all... I dunno, _feely-touchy!"_ She exclaimed in a hurried whisper.

Hermione remained quiet for a long time, so long that she only spoke again until they reached Hagrid's cabin.

"Meet me in our room after dinner," Was all she said after turning back to where Hagrid was supposed to meet them... only that this time, Hagrid was nowhere to be seen.

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago," A woman told them in a bossy voice. 

"Who're you?" said Ron. "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank. I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked again.

"He is indisposed," said the woman, wasting no time and redirecting her attention towards the rest of the class.

Behind them, Draco Malfoy let out a dry chuckle when he heard the news. All of the Slytherin class looked jolly, it was probably the first time Mel'd seen them walk to class in such a cheerful mood.

"This way, please," Professor Grubbly-Plank interrupted her thoughts as she guided them to where the Beauxbatons horses were kept. 

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" Harry said. The Professor heard him and answered once more in her blunt voice.

"Never you mind."

"I do mind, though," said Harry in his _how-dare-you_ voice. "What's up with him?"

The Professor ignored him and kept walking until they came face to face with a real-life unicorn. Mel had seen one before, but not like this, not _alive_.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" Lavender Brown beamed. "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!" 

"Boys keep back!" Professor Grubbly-Plank stopped Harry so abruptly Mel heard him grunt from the impact. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it..."

Mel obeyed, but she barely moved a few inches so she could talk to Ron and Harry about what was bothering her.

"What d'you reckon's wrong with him? You don't think a skrewt — ?"

"Oh he hasn't been attacked, Potter, if that's what you're thinking," Malfoy joined in. "No, he's just too ashamed to show his big, ugly face."

"What d'you mean?" 

He pulled out a folded page of newsprint. Mel's stomach instantly dropped, she knew what this was about.

"There you go– Hate to break it to you, Potter..."

Harry roughly took the paper and unfolded it. Mel, along with the rest of the Gryffindor boys huddled up so they could all read it: 

_**DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE** _

_**Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures.** _

_**Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates.** _

_**An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his newfound authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons that many admit to being "very frightening."** _

_**"I was attacked by a hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm," says Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student. "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything."** _

_**Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed "Blast-Ended Skrewts," highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire-crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, however, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions.** _

_**"I was just having some fun," he says, before hastily changing the subject.** _

_**As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not — as he has always pretended — a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown.** _

_**Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring amongst themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle killings of his reign of terror.** _

_**While many of the giants who served He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark Side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Fridwulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature.** _

_**In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought around You-Know-Who's fall from power — thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding. Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend — but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants.** _

"How did she find out?" Ron whispered in horror.

"What d'you mean, _'we all hate Hagrid'?"_ Harry asked. "What's this rubbish about him," the boy pointed at Crabbe with anger, "getting a bad bite off a flobberworm? They haven't even got teeth!"

"Well, I think this should put an end to the oaf's teaching career," Malfoy smiled. "Half-giant... and there was me thinking he'd just swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro when he was young... None of the mummies and daddies are going to like this at all... They'll be worried he'll eat their kids, ha, ha..."

"I think only the parents of stupid children will get worried about them not being smart enough to avoid accidents... I guess your parents must be dying of fright?" Mel asked.

"I'm not surprised you're defending him, for all we know you must be half-troll–"

"You —" Harry gave a step forward, but the Professor caught him off guard.

"Are you paying attention over there?" Then the woman noticed Mel, and she frowned. "What are you doing there? Join your classmates!"

Mel reluctantly joined just so she could avoid further discussions with Malfoy. She half-listened to the things her Professor was saying, she'd learned all that in her first year, after the night they'd spent with Hagrid in the forbidden forest.

"I hope she stays, that woman! That's more what I thought Care of Magical Creatures would be like... proper creatures like unicorns, not monsters..." Parvati was saying as they left the grounds.

"What about Hagrid?" Harry asked angrily.

"What about him?" Parvati asked. "He can still be gamekeeper, can't he?"

"That if the parents don't start sending Howlers about my uncle's questionable decisions– that gullible lot, honestly..." Mel shook her head.

"That was a really good lesson," Hermione admitted. "I didn't know half the things Professor Grubbly-Plank told us about uni —"

"Look at this!" Harry shoved the Daily Prophet article under Hermione's nose, she hadn't even noticed he'd kept the article.

Hermione read while they made their way up to the Gryffindor table.

"How did that horrible Skeeter woman find out? You don't think Hagrid told her?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone.

"No," Harry sat down heavily, grabbing random food and putting it on his plate. "He never even told us, did he? I reckon she was so mad he wouldn't give her loads of horrible stuff about me, she went ferreting around to get him back."

"The next time I see her I'll tell you what, it'll be a miracle if I don't set her robes on fire–"

"Why is your solution to always set people on fire?" Ron asked crossly.

"I..." Mel tilted her head in silent realization. "I don't know, actually."

"Maybe she heard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball," Hermione offered, still thinking about Hagrid's interview. 

"We'd have seen her in the garden!" Ron added in disbelief. "Anyway, she's not supposed to come into school anymore, Hagrid said Dumbledore banned her..."

"Maybe she's got an Invisibility Cloak," said Harry, throwing food out of his plate in distracted discontent. "Sort of thing she'd do, isn't it, hide in bushes listening to people."

"Like you three did, you mean," Hermione pointed out.

"We weren't trying to hear him! We didn't have any choice! The stupid prat, talking about his giantess mother where anyone could have heard him!" Ron defended.

"Are we trying to defend Hagrid or are we criticizing his choices?" Mel asked.

"We've got to go and see him," Harry said in a determined voice. "This evening, after Divination. Tell him we want him back... you do want him back?" He glared at Hermione.

"I — well, I'm not going to pretend it didn't make a nice change, having a proper Care of Magical Creatures lesson for once —" Mel shook her head furiously behind Harry's back, "but I do want Hagrid back, of course, I do!" 

And just like they promised, that same night they found themselves standing outside Hagrid's door.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry yelled. "Open up!"

They tried for at least ten minutes, but nothing came out of it.

"What's he avoiding us for? He surely doesn't think we'd care about him being half-giant?" 

"Must be ashamed," Mel pouted, following the group back to the castle. "I mean, the article mentioned more than just his blood status. They mentioned his.. uh– his unusual hobbies, which let's face it, can be quite dangerous..."

* * *

They sat on the same bed and pulled the curtains close so they had more privacy.

"Mel, it's time you open your ears and listen to what I'm about to tell you," Hermione started. "You need to stop wasting your time and tell Harry how you feel. I think he's got a crush on you, and it doesn't matter if it's recent or it's been there since the first day, what matters is that he's finally showing interest."

"But..." Mel blushed, "We're not sure– _ouch!"_

"Aren't you listen to me?" Hermione scowled. "We _are_ sure! If you need more proofs then next time he gets all touchy, you do it too. If he gets upset then okay, maybe he's just a weird boy, but if he gets all happy then you'll talk to him, all right?" Mel had no good excuses, so she agreed reluctantly. "Okay, now can I tell you about something that happened yesterday?" Hermione moved closer to her.

"Sure?"

"Krum kissed me."

Mel gasped, grabbing Hermione by the shoulders and shaking her a little.

"How did it feel?!"

"I... think I liked it?" Hermione got red, laughing at her reaction. "I don't know... it was short..."

Mel let out a giggled. "Did you kiss him back?"

"I didn't know what to do! We were in the library!" Hermione looked horrified. 

Mel smiled in utter delight. "My best friend just gave her first kiss! How cool is that?"

"It's not that cool... maybe a little."

They laughed and kept talking for a bit longer. When Mel finally went to bed that night, she fell asleep with the tiniest hope of soon catching up with Hermione, maybe with the help of a certain dark-haired boy.

* * *

She completely forgot about Harry's participation in the tournament until their next visit to Hogsmeade.

"I just thought you'd want to take advantage of the common room being quiet," Hermione said when Harry confirmed he was joining them. "Really get to work on that egg."

"Oh I — I reckon I've got a pretty good idea what it's about now," Harry half-smiled.

"Have you really?" Hermione replied in a pleased tone. "Well done!"

Mel didn't say anything that day, but as they made their way to Hogsmeade, she decided to bring it up.

"You lied."

"What?"

"You lied about the egg."

"I didn't lie," Harry tried to look innocent. "Why would I–?"

"Harry," Mel gave him a pointed look. "I know you lied."

He stayed with his mouth slightly open for a few seconds, in the end, it only came out a perplexed _'How?'._

"You're lucky Hermione isn't as good spotting a change of tone like she is knowing the answers of every test– Your eyebrows wrinkle and you smile like that time when my mum put salt on your tea and you drank it anyway cause you didn't want to hurt her feelings..."

"It was an easy mistake–"

"Oh no, Glasses," Mel laughed. "It was completely on purpose. She said your manners didn't stop you from being honest and I assured her they did. I got my bike thanks to you!"

"Y–You what? That was awful, Mel!" Harry replied.

"Oh, it's been years," She snorted. "Really though, you should start looking for answers, the second task is close, I thought Cedric had helped you?"

Harry didn't look like he wanted to leave the subject about the tea behind, but the other question also seemed to catch him off guard.

"He said something but it wasn't helpful!" He complained. "It was confusing... and I don't need his help!"

"Right," Mel rolled her eyes. "Harry Potter can hold the world on his shoulders..."

"Don't start now," He sighed. "I thought you understood–"

"I did, that's why I didn't nag for a whole month, but I'm also not looking forward to seeing you die next month, so you can see why I'm a little stressed."

He mumbled something about her being dramatic and that stir her on.

"Right, I'm so dramatic! Oh, how do you put up with me? It sucks to have such a caring friend, I bet!"

"I do ask that myself sometimes..." He said through gritted teeth.

Once in Hogsmeade, they went to the three broomsticks, Mel ran into Joseph and conversed for five minutes before he had to go back to the table where his date was (the same Ravenclaw girl he'd taken to the ball), when she got to her table, a butterbeer was already waiting for her in the only vacant seat, Harry's peace offering.

"How's Joseph?" Hermione asked. Harry was suddenly too invested in his butterbeer.

"Great, he's here with his date," Mel replied casually. Harry choked on his drink. "Glasses! Are you okay?"

"Amazing," He coughed, "w-what was that... about Joseph?"

"He met this girl, Valerie," Mel explained. "Took her to the ball and now he's dating her."

"Must be tough for you," Hermione said with a smirk.

"You have no idea," Mel sighed dramatically. "I won't love again, losing a boy to a stranger!" Hermione and Ron laughed, however, Harry looked troubled.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah," She took a sip of her butterbeer. "Quite a pity that I didn't get a date, I guess, but it was expected. I mean, a fourteen-year-old nutter against any sane girl at school? It was obvious which one he'd pick."

"I'd pick you," Harry replied. Now it was Ron's turn to choke thanks to his spontaneous laughter.

"Er, thanks..." Mel smiled kindly, then she saw Hermione's knowing look. "Funny thing though, Joseph thinks the same... that you'd pick me, I mean... he thinks you're my boyfriend."

It was pure luck that he wasn't taking a sip of his drink at that moment, because he would've choked to death. He turned scarlet all the way down to the base of his neck, and just when he was about to reply–

"Doesn't he ever go into the office?" Hermione asked, distracting them. "Look!"

Ludo Bagman was surrounded by a rough group of what looked like Goblins. The man's eyes suddenly caught them staring, and he immediately stood up.

"Harry!" Bagman said once he reached their table. "How are you? Been hoping to run into you! Everything going all right?"

"Fine, thanks," said Harry.

"Wonder if I could have a quick, private word, Harry?"

"Er — okay," said Harry. "I'll be back."

Mel nodded, not before giving Bagman a weird look.

"What do you think he wants?" She asked Ron and Hermione.

"Dunno, he's a strange man."

"He offered to help Harry before, moments prior to the first task, I don't know what is he up to but I don't like him. I'm starting to believe that maybe Winky wasn't entirely wrong about that one..."

When Harry came back Ron was the first to start asking things.

"What did he want?"

"He offered to help me with the golden egg," said Harry.

"Told you," Mel replied, finishing her butterbeer.

"He shouldn't be doing that!" said Hermione. "He's one of the judges! And anyway, you've already worked it out — haven't you?"

"Er... nearly," said Harry, throwing a nervous glance at Mel.

"Well, I don't think Dumbledore would like it if he knew Bagman was trying to persuade you to cheat! I hope he's trying to help Cedric as much!"

"He's not, I asked," said Harry.

"That's shitty," Mel stated.

"Who cares if Diggory's getting help?" said Ron.

"I do! He's doing a great job. For what I've heard he also solved the mystery of the egg already, quite impressive if you ask me," Mel pushed, knowing what she was doing to Harry.

"Those goblins didn't look very friendly," Hermione added. "What were they doing here?"

"Looking for Crouch, according to Bagman. He's still ill. Hasn't been into work."

"Maybe Percy's poisoning him," said Ron. "Probably thinks if Crouch snuffs it he'll be made head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Funny, goblins looking for Mr Crouch... They'd normally deal with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Crouch can speak loads of different languages, though," said Harry. "Maybe they need an interpreter."

"I'm sure they ought to have interpreters in their own department, would be a bit stupid not to..." Mel frowned.

"Worrying about poor 'ickle goblins, now, are you?" Ron asked Hermione. "Thinking of starting up S.P.U.G. or something? Society for the Protection of Ugly Goblins?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Goblins don't need protection. Haven't you been listening to what Professor Binns has been telling us about goblin rebellions?"

"No," replied the boys.

"Shocking," Mel snorted.

"Well, they're quite capable of dealing with wizards," said Hermione. "They're very clever. They're not like house-elves, who never stick up for themselves."

"Uh-oh," said Ron, pointing to the entrance.

Rita Skeeter entered, she didn't notice them at first.

"...didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo? Now, why would that be, do you think? And what's he doing with a pack of goblins in tow anyway? Showing them the sights... what nonsense... he was always a bad liar. Reckon something's up? Think we should do a bit of digging? _'Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman...'_ Snappy start to a sentence, Bozo — we just need to find a story to fit it —"

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" said Harry out loud.

Skeeter's smile grew. "Harry! How lovely! Why don't you come and join — ?"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick. What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"

Mel wasn't going to admit it, but she was a big fan of that side of Harry. His voice would change, it wasn't exactly aggressive, just the right amount of confident and upset.

"Our readers have a right to the truth, Harry. I am merely doing my —"

"Who cares if he's half-giant?" Harry's voice changed abruptly again, now he was definitely yelling. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

The whole place got incredibly silent, but it did nothing to Skeeter's nerves, she promptly grabbed her quill and notebook, adopting a professional tone.

"How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

Hermione stood up then, to everyone's surprise. "You horrible woman! You don't care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman —"

"Sit down, you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand," Skeeter snapped. "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl... not that it needs it —" 

"Let's go," said Hermione, "c'mon, guys..."

"She'll be after you next, Hermione," Ron warned her once they left.

"Let her try!" said Hermione. "I'll show her! Silly little girl, am I? Oh, I'll get her back for this. First Harry, then Mel and Hagrid..."

"I mean mine wasn't that awful, some kids still give me the stink eye, but I had those before... Now at least they give me the stink eye because they think I'm a good-looking idiot and not because I'm crazy," Mel laughed.

"You don't want to go upsetting Rita Skeeter," Ron insisted. "I'm serious, Hermione, she'll dig up something on you —" 

"My parents don't read the Daily Prophet. She can't scare me into hiding! And Hagrid isn't hiding anymore! He should never have let that excuse for a human being upset him! Come on!"

And so they went back to the castle, walking directly to Hagrid's cabin.


	26. Talk it out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid was sitting at the table, there were two mugs of tea. For the looks of it, he'd been crying.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted. "Hagrid, that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you! Hagrid, get out here, you're just being —" The door opened. "About t — !" Hermione froze when she found Dumbledore there instead of their friend.

"Good afternoon," he said.

"We — er — we wanted to see Hagrid."

"Yes, I surmised as much," He said in amusement. "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh... um... okay."

Hagrid was sitting at the table, there were two mugs of tea. For the looks of it, he'd been crying.

"Hi, Hagrid," said Harry.

" 'Lo," he said lowly.

"More tea, I think," said Dumbledore, and with the flick of his wand, a tea tray appeared. "Did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger was shouting, Hagrid? Hermione, Mel, Harry, and Ron still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry said. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow — sorry, Professor..."

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said, Harry," said Dumbledore, looking up to the ceiling with interest.

"Er — right... I just meant — Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that — woman — wrote about you?" Hagrid cried silently, two huge tears falling down his beard.

"Oh, Hagrid, don't cry!" Mel's hand went to rest above his, looking almost comically small.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid," said Dumbledore. "I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it —"

"Not all of 'em," said Hagrid. "Not all of 'em wan' me ter stay." 

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time. Not a week has passed since I became headmaster of this school when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Yeh — yeh're not half-giant!" 

"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Harry said in disbelief. "Look at the Dursleys!"

"An excellent point," said Dumbledore. "My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practising inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! He held his head high and went about his business as usual! Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery..."

Mel looked at her uncle knowing that there was certainly more he could say about their family, but she remained quiet. 

"Come back and teach, Hagrid," said Hermione, "please come back, we really miss you."

"I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday," said Dumbledore, standing up to leave. "You will join me for breakfast at eight-thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all."

When the Headmaster left the cabin, Hagrid sobbed for real, hiding his face behind both hands.

"Great man, Dumbledore... great man..."

"Yeah, he is," said Ron. "Can I have one of these cakes, Hagrid?"

"Help yerself," said Hagrid. "Ar, he's righ', o' course — yeh're all righ'... I bin stupid... my ol' dad woulda bin ashamed o' the way I've bin behavin'... Never shown you a picture of my old dad, have I? Here..."

_Hagrid got up, went over to his dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled out a picture of a short wizard with Hagrid's crinkled black eyes, beaming as he sat on top of Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid was a good seven or eight feet tall, judging by the apple tree beside him, but his face was beardless, young, round, and smooth — he looked hardly older than eleven._

_"Tha' was taken jus' after I got inter Hogwarts," Hagrid croaked. "Dad was dead chuffed... thought I migh' not be a wizard, see, 'cos me mum... well, anyway. 'Course, I never was great shakes at magic, really... but at least he never saw me expelled. Died, see, in me second year..._

_"Dumbledore was the one who stuck up for me after Dad went. Got me the gamekeeper job... trusts people, he does. Gives 'em second chances... tha's what sets him apar' from other heads, see. He'll accept anyone at Hogwarts, s'long as they've got the talent. Knows people can turn out okay even if their families weren'... well... all tha' respectable. But some don' understand that. There's some who'd always hold it against yeh... there's some who'd even pretend they just had big bones rather than stand up an' say — I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. 'Never be ashamed,' my ol' dad used ter say, 'there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with.' An' he was right. I've bin an idiot. I'm not botherin' with her no more, I promise yeh that. Big bones... I'll give her big bones."_

The kids shared nervous glances, but Hagrid kept talking without waiting for a reply.

"Yeh know wha', Harry? When I firs' met you, you reminded me o' me a bit. Mum an' Dad gone, an' you was feelin' like yeh wouldn' fit in at Hogwarts, remember? Not sure yeh were really up to it... an' now look at yeh, Harry! School champion! Yeh know what I'd love, Harry? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd show 'em all... yeh don' have ter be pureblood ter do it. Yeh don' have ter be ashamed of what yeh are. It'd show 'em Dumbledore's the one who's got it righ', lettin' anyone in as long as they can do magic. How you doin' with that egg, Harry?"

"Great," said Harry shakily. "Really great."

"Tha's my boy... you show 'em, Harry, you show 'em. Beat'em all..."

"But if it doesn't turn out as expected," Mel was quick to add. "Know that we are all proud of you as well, Hagrid. We love you very much."

* * *

"I'll follow Cedric's advice," Harry told her quietly before going to bed that night. 

"Blimey, all it took was a crying Hagrid..." Mel raised her eyebrows. "Want help?"

"No," He replied. "Dunno... I'll let you know."

"All right," She sighed. "Good luck."

* * *

She had an important matter to attend that day in private and it could only be between her and Erick. She used the pocket watch he'd given her and informed him that she wanted to talk. On Monday, both students met at the far end of the library, Mel had no idea where to start.

"I won't apologize for what I said the other day, I know you hate it when I do that," She began, "but you're hiding something and I would like to know what it is, maybe I can help you?"

She was expecting many reactions, all except the one she got. Erick let out a long sigh and picked out of his bag one of the books she'd lent him. 

"Persuasion?" Mel raised a brow.

"I take that you've read it?" He asked.

"I love it," She smiled at it. "The main character's name is Anne, right?"

"Yes," Erick shook his head. "The story... It made me think– What if I'm making a mistake?"

"What d'you mean?"

"What if I don't like Anne the way I think I do?" He elaborated. "I wrote and she wrote back every week, we never ran out of things to say, but the last week before going to my grandad's house she said something that... What if I just like her because she's the complete opposite of what my parents want?"

"I feel like those are unrelated, I'm not sure I follow," Mel frowned. "Since when you've been having doubts?"

"Since Anne and I started to talk more this summer. It's not exactly that I have doubts, I mean, I know I feel _something_ , I just don't know _what_."

"I don't think there's a reasoning behind the people we like," She retorted. "...Right?"

"If there's no reasoning, then I guess it's all right, but if I'm supposed to have one... I don't have it. I can't tell why I like her."

"Well, you think she's pretty?"

"Yeah," Erick moved on his place awkwardly. "Although I think other girls are pretty too, and I could even get along with them as I do with Anne. If you were to ask me why I'm interested in her, _I wouldn't know._ "

"But that's normal," Mel tried to calm him. "Love has no logic, that doesn't mean is bad?"

"Listen," He put a finger on the book and pointed harshly. "If I just like her because she's pretty and fun then it wouldn't be bad... Yet I think I'm around her because I know it'd make my parents mad, when I'm here, at school, I don't worry about her... I do wonder, but is not constant."

"So? I don't think about Harry all day."

"Aren't I supposed to be dying of solitude when I'm away from her? Maybe this is just a lie I tell myself so I feel like a normal guy, maybe I'm incapable of falling in love and Anne is just my excuse to be a bad son..."

There was a piece of paper coming out of the book, she took it without thinking. Erick kept rambling without looking at what she was doing and her eyes skimmed through the letter. The seams were so worn out that she could tell the boy had read it several times.

"Anne likes someone else..." She said quietly.

Erick's eyes landed on the piece of paper his face turned pale. "Give me that."

" _His name's Stuart and he's nice...'_ " Mel read out loud. "Her boyfriend?"

"No," He said, seizing the letter. "He _could be_... but she's waiting."

"Waiting?"

"For me."

"And you don't want to say anything," Mel said slowly, "because you're not sure?"

"I can't be with her," Erick said with difficulty. "Not yet... I have two more years of school, even then I don't know when I'll be able to leave my parents' house..."

"But you like her."

"My parents won't approve."

"You don't have to tell them."

"I can't do that!" He said. "Imagine that Harry's parents were alive and they hated everything about you. That every time they see you they'd throw nasty remarks your way, and then Harry'd be out in the street with no money and without being able to give you a good life, imagine you're from two different worlds and nothing you have to offer can get him out trouble..."

"I think... I think we'd both be in pain all the time," Mel said quietly, "...Is that how you feel?"

"That's what will happen if I do the wrong thing," Erick ran a hand through his hair, ruining his neat curls. "I'd love to send a letter telling her everything... but we're young, I wasn't expecting things to move as fast as they did... she's great, she really is, but she doesn't even know I'm a wizard. There are too many secrets and I just think Anne deserves better. Maybe Stuart can do better."

"I think that in a way, you're right," Mel pushed the book towards him. "But I've seen you read and learn, get rid of so many prejudices just to meet her, not even knowing if she'd like you back... that has to mean something."

Erick supported his head in one hand, rubbing his forehead. "All I know is that if I pull her away from this boy without telling her everything... I'll end up ruining one of the best things that have ever happened to me."

"Then?" She frowned. "You're going to... you're just going to leave her?"

Erick swallowed the lump in his throat. "I want her to choose him... I'm not around anyway, I could even mention the ball and Daphne just to... to make her think..."

"You're gonna hurt her," She told him, not in a reproachful tone, but one that had to be said. "I guess this is the gentlest way you can do it... and it's not forever, right? I mean, if everything goes as planned, eventually you'll be able to try. It's meant to be."

"Meant to be?" He chuckled bitterly. "You sound too sure."

"I am," She responded sincerely. "You and Anne will end up together... just like Harry and me, if I'm lucky enough."

Erick gave her a look, a tiny smile on his lips. "Warming up to the idea then?"

"I've been too hard on myself and Harry," She shrugged. "I think life can be a fairytale if we do what we're meant to do."

"How are we supposed to know what that is?"

"Fate will find a way," Mel got up and patted his shoulder. "Just don't lose hope..."


	27. The Milestone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do our friends ask you if we're dating as much as they ask me?" He asked quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 'Until The Last Falling Start' by Matthew Perryman Jones :) -Danny.

"You said you'd already worked out that egg clue!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Keep your voice down! I just need to — sort of fine-tune it, all right?"

Mel snorted, sending a pillow directly to its target.

_They were supposed to be practicing the opposite of the Summoning Charm today — the Banishing Charm. Owing to the potential for nasty accidents when objects kept flying across the room, Professor Flitwick had given each student a stack of cushions on which to practice, the theory being that these wouldn't hurt anyone if they went off target. It was a good theory, but it wasn't working very well. Neville's aim was so poor that he kept accidentally sending much heavier things flying across the room — Professor Flitwick, for instance._

_"Just forget the egg for a minute, all right?" Harry hissed as Professor Flitwick went whizzing resignedly past them, landing on top of a large cabinet. "I'm trying to tell you about Snape and Moody..."_

_This class was an ideal cover for a private conversation, as everyone was having far too much fun to pay them any attention. Harry had been recounting his adventures of the previous night in whispered installments for the last half hour._

_"Snape said Moody's searched his office as well?" Ron whispered, his eyes alight with interest as he Banished a cushion with a sweep of his wand (it soared into the air and knocked Parvati's hat off). "What... d'you reckon Moody's here to keep an eye on Snape as well as Karkaroff?"_

_"Well, I dunno if that's what Dumbledore asked him to do, but he's definitely doing it," said Harry, waving his wand without paying much attention, so that his cushion did an odd sort of belly flop off the desk. "Moody said Dumbledore only lets Snape stay here because he's giving him a second chance or something..."_

_"What?" said Ron, his eyes widening, his next cushion spinning high into the air, ricocheting off the chandelier, and dropping heavily onto Flitwick's desk. "Harry... maybe Moody thinks Snape put your name in the Goblet of Fire!"_

_"Oh Ron," said Hermione, shaking her head sceptically, "we thought Snape was trying to kill Harry before, and it turned out he was saving Harry's life, remember?"_

"Whatever he did before, it must've been quite badly if it already made him lost his first chance, Dumbledore is usually quite forgiving..."

"I don't care what Moody says," Hermione continued. "Dumbledore's not stupid. He was right to trust Hagrid and Professor Lupin, even though loads of people wouldn't have given them jobs, so why shouldn't he be right about Snape, even if Snape is a bit —"

"— evil," said Ron. "Come on, Hermione, why are all these Dark wizard catchers searching his office, then?"

"Why has Mr Crouch been pretending to be ill? It's a bit funny, isn't it, that he can't manage to come to the Yule Ball, but he can get up here in the middle of the night when he wants to?"

"You just don't like Crouch because of that elf, Winky."

"You just want to think Snape's up to something."

"I just want to know what Snape did with his first chance, if he's on his second one, like Mel said," said Harry. He did a quick movement and his cushion flew across the room and landed swiftly.

"Look at that!" Mel smiled. "You're finally catching up, Glasses!"

After her talk with Flint, she felt she was lucky to have something as unimportant as a crush as her major issue. Actually, she just thought she was lucky, period. To have the opportunity to fall in love with someone who cared for her -though maybe not as much as she did- someone who was her best friend, wasn't something to be sad about.

Harry told them the strange announcement the golden egg gave him, apparently, he'd have to face the merpeople while looking for something they were meant to take away from him. It was starting to be a problem and Mel wanted nothing more but to find a solution, she was glad that when Valentine's day arrived, they were too busy with their research for any of them to actually notice. She only knew it because it was her mother's birthday and she had to send her present first thing in the morning. Hermione however, found herself having quite a lovely _-and secret-_ date with Victor Krum, while Mel made sure to keep Ron and Harry in the library for the whole day.

At nine o'clock Mel was in the common room next to Neville doing their potions homework, quietly going through their answers she tried not to think about the previous February and how even though she wasn't expecting anything, she couldn't help but feel disappointed over the fact that she and Harry would never spend one of those as a couple.

"Hi..."

Mel gave a start, looking up from her parchment she found Harry. 

"Hello," Mel picked up her bag from the chair so he could sit. "Any luck?"

"Nothing," He sat down beside her with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to lose..."

"If I were a prat," She said, scribbling the last few sentences of her work. "I'd say I told you so because you should've done your research earlier... but I'm not a prat, so I'll say this: It's going to be okay. You're a fast learner, I bet you'll figure this out in no time."

She grabbed his hand and squeezed lightly before turning back to her paper and skim through it to look for any mistakes.

"I'll be going to bed now," Neville told her, putting his things away and standing up. "Happy Valentine's by the way, hope I didn't interrupt your plans or anything..."

She gave him a puzzled look, smiling. "What plans?"

"I don't know, Valentine's day..?" He shrugged, pointing vaguely to them. 

Mel turned to see Harry, she realized they were still holding hands. Begging for the earth to swallow her, she retreated her hand and cleared her throat awkwardly. "We, uh- we aren't dating, Neville."

"Oh," Neville blushed. "I'm sorry... it's just– you went to the ball together and I... I'm sorry guys..."

"It's okay," Harry smiled tightly.

Neville left them in the middle of tense silence. Mel slowly put away each of her quills, parchment and ink, she felt like every movement had an echo of her friend's words. Funny how everyone always thought they were dating even if they hadn't kissed in public. Maybe the rest thought they just weren't fond of doing so. 

Ironically, far from feeling ashamed, Mel felt the tiniest hope creeping up her chest, maybe Harry would warm up to the idea if everyone just kept insisting that they looked cute together, maybe he'd end up agreeing? Maybe she should listen to Hermione and flirt back to see where it'd take her..?

No! It was out of the question, their friendship was first.

Harry cleared his throat. "I know we don't... you know, together?"

"What?" Mel blinked, not knowing what he was trying to say.

"Do our friends ask you if we're dating as much as they ask me?" He asked quietly.

What was he up to? 

What was he trying to do, asking questions like that?

"A few times," She tried to sound as collected as possible. "Parvati and Lavender... Angelina did it once, I think the twins pushed her to... it's silly, we're a little– er, _cuddly_ ," She cringed at the word, but kept going, "doesn't mean... you know..."

"Yes," Harry nodded, anxiously biting the tip of a quill. She was too distraught to let him now the quill was hers. "What d'you think?"

"About what they say? As I said, it's silly–"

"About dating," He then added in a hurry. "Not us! But... er– dating someone who's a friend, I mean... you think it'd be stupid?"

Mel looked at him, _really_ looked at him for the first time since the year had started. The dark circles under his eyes from nights spent worrying, his hair a mess –but that was normal– and his gaze clouded with anxiety, yet, there was something else peering through...

_'If you could see the way he looks at you...'_

She wanted nothing more than to see this from an outsider's point of view. Someone older that knew how love looks like. No more wondering...

"Glasses," Her voice sounded like it could break at any moment. "I have no idea."

She had to admit that at that moment, something was whispering in her ear that eventually, they would find their answer.

* * *

_"I don't reckon it can be done," said Ron's voice flatly from the other side of the table. "There's nothing. Nothing. Closest was that thing to dry up puddles and ponds, that Drought Charm, but that was nowhere near powerful enough to drain the lake."_

_"There must be something," Hermione muttered, moving a candle closer to her. Her eyes were so tired she was poring over the tiny print of Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes with her nose about an inch from the page. "They'd never have set a task that was undoable."_

_"They have," said Ron. "Harry, just go down to the lake tomorrow, right, stick your head in, yell at the merpeople to give back whatever they've nicked, and see if they chuck it out. Best you can do, mate."_

_"There's a way of doing it!" Hermione said crossly. "There just has to be!"_

"You guys are a headache," Mel growled, rubbing her temples.

"I know what I should have done," said Harry, facedown on an open book. "I should've learned to be an Animagus like Sirius."

Mel snorted. "Oh, really? Why didn't we think of that?"

"You could've turned into a goldfish any time you wanted!" said Ron.

"Or a frog," Harry replied tiredly. 

"It takes years to become an Animagus, and then you have to register yourself and everything," said Hermione, clearly ignoring they weren't being serious. "Professor McGonagall told us, remember... you've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office... what animal you become, and your markings, so you can't abuse it..."

"Hermione, I was joking. I know I haven't got a chance of turning into a frog by tomorrow morning..."

"As a side note, though, registering is optional," Mel added distractedly.

"No, it's not," Hermione scowled.

"It is if you got the nerve..."

"Oh this is no use," Hermione closed her book roughly. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," Fred Weasley walked out of a corner next to George. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?" 

"What're you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Mel. And Hermione."

"Why?"

"Dunno... she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred. 

"We're supposed to take you down to her office." 

The girls looked at Ron and Harry. "Perhaps it has to do with our last work for Transfiguration? Maybe she thinks we copied?"

"We have the same book! Of course, some things might be similar!" Hermione exclaimed in outrage.

"Perhaps she doesn't want you to help me anymore," Harry said. "Maybe she thinks it's unfair..."

"We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione assure them. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"

"Right," said the boys.

"Don't lose hope," Mel said, glancing at him one last time before following the twins.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Professor," Mel said. "We're going to _what?"_

"The task is very clear, Miss Dumbledore," McGonagall repeated calmly. "The champions must rescue their loved ones from the lake, it's a simple spell and it'll break as soon as you touch the surface. Don't be alarmed, there's no way you could get hurt."

"But the..." Mel looked at Hermione. "Why us?"

"Well, it surprises me that you have to ask that," McGonagall looked at her over her glasses, "who else, if not you?"

"But we're..." She looked at Hermione again, still confused. "The two of us? How come we're Harry's loved ones?"

"Oh no," The woman replied like it was stupid to think they were. "Miss Granger is here for Krum if I'm correct?"

Hermione turned a deep scarlet shade. "I s'pose so," She said quietly.

Mel was having a hard time understanding what was about to happen, so she couldn't find it in herself to tease the girl.

"So if all doubts have been cleared, could you please come with me to the Headmaster's office?"

The girls followed her, Cho Chang and little blonde girl standing side by side looked as overwhelmed as them.

"Hi," Cho said. 

"Oh, you're here," Dumbledore smiled at them. Madame Maxime, Bagman, Percy Weasley and Karkaroff were there as well. "Has Professor McGonagall explained everything?"

Mel and Hermione nodded quietly.

"Brilliant!" Bagman smiled widely. "So then Dumbledore, I think we should do it now..."

Mel turned to look at Hermione in panic. "I'm going to die."

"You're not."

"Harry has no idea of what's about to happen or how to fight back," Mel stated. "I'm a goner."

"D'you really think Dumbledore would let you die?"

That calmed her a bit, but she still felt awful for Harry. "I hope this doesn't make him more nervous than he already is..."

They watched as the little girl -who had to be related to Fleur- fell unconscious. McGonagall summoned a stretcher and they laid her there. Cho gave them a nervous smile.

"Bad time to be dating, huh?"

Hermione returned the smile, Mel felt a strange sense of pride mixed with embarrassment. Cho was dating Cedric, but not only that, she thought Mel and Harry were dating as well. She felt so guilty for disliking her before!

When Hermione finally laid next to Cho and the girl, Mel knew it was time to get a hold of herself and accept this was happening, look less afraid than how she was feeling. Dumbledore didn't need to say anything, with just a look she got all the information she needed. No matter what, things would turn out the way they had to. She needn't be afraid. One second she was staring into his kind blue eyes, and then...

* * *

She was pushed back into reality under the sunlight, her mouth opened and she gasped for air, blinking furiously to get rid of the droplets blurring her eyesight. 

" _Don't like this, don't like this_ ," She felt her stomach drop at the realization that she was still in the water and her feet weren't the ground, every time she moved she would sink a little, spitting out water as she did.

Around her, the merpeople were swimming comfortably, and they were all wearing the same amused grin. Only then she was aware of the firm grip on her waist and the gasps of air coming from her left.

"Harry!" She held onto him, neither of them was good swimming. Her confusion increased when she saw the blonde girl with them as well. "What..?"

"C'mon," Harry breathed, "help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well." 

Mel helped him without question until they reached the closest platform. Madam Pomfrey was there checking the champions and their companions, Erick -and Ron, who for some reason was there as well- helped Harry to pull the girls to the surface.

Ron helped the little girl and handed her a thick towel and a blanket, though he did it distractedly, looking at Harry with a frown.

"What did you bring her for?"

"Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't leave her," Harry climbed up with difficulty.

"Harry, you prat," Ron rolled his eyes annoyingly, "you didn't take that song thing seriously, did you? Dumbledore wouldn't have let any of them drown!"

Harry frowned. "The song said —"

"It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit! I hope you didn't waste time down there acting the hero!" His best friend scolded. Mel had a feeling, that it was exactly what he'd done.

Erick unfolded a blanket and covered her shoulders with it, as he leaned he whispered, "I hope this cleared things out for you..."

"W-What'd you mean?" She stammered.

"You idiot," The boy replied with exasperation, "think a bit! The only champion that didn't save their partner was Fleur, the rest had to save their girlfriends, what does that say about Harry?"

Mel opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it, instead, she was distracted by Fleur's screams.

_"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"_

"She's fine," Harry sighed, he looked exhausted.

"It was ze grindylows... zey attacked me... oh Gabrielle, I thought... I thought..."

"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey. She seized both Harry and Mel and pulled them over to Hermione and the others forcing a measure of potion down their throats. Steam gushed out of their ears in no time.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione exclaimed. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"

"Well —" Harry looked at them, and then at Karkaroff, who was behind them, and gulped. "Yeah, that's right..." 

_'He's lying',_ Mel thought, but she was so happy to be back on solid ground that she didn't comment on it.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," Krum said dubiously. 

Hermione brushed away the beetle impatiently, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry... Did it take you ages to find us?"

"No... I found you okay..." He seemed aggravated every time someone asked him about his journey. Mel was curious, but between her own adrenaline and what Erick insinuated, she couldn't find the right thing to say.

Dumbledore was calmy talking with the leader of the merpeople. She was screeching back and forth with the old man, it looked funny, but Mel figured that he had to be talking mermish. When he stood up, he said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think." 

"Harry," She said, finally starting to catch up with her surroundings, "what did you do?"

Harry gave her a grumpy look, but before he could reply, Fleur walked up to them.

"Look after Gabrielle," She told Madame Pomfrey sternly, then she looked back at the group. "You saved 'er," she said to Harry in shock. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," Harry pouted.

Fleur kissed Harry twice on each cheek without hesitation. She then turned to Mel and Ron. "And you — you 'elped —"

"Yeah," said Ron, beaming at her, "yeah, a bit —"

Fleur kissed both of them just like she'd done with Harry. Mel felt a nice, pleasant tug at the base of her stomach, Hermione was fuming.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" Mel asked Ron.

"Dumbledore picked me to be your replacement!" He smirked. "I'm a member of the committee."

"It's been a blast," Erick said with sarcasm. "Never had more fun in my life, Ron's a sight for sore eyes."

"Likewise, you prick," Ron retorted, but he was too happy about Fleur's kisses to actually care.

Ludo Bagman's voice boomed out with the results.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows... Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

"I deserved zero," said Fleur reproachfully.

"Oh, don't be so hard on yourself," Mel pouted, then hissed when Hermione pinched her arm.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We, therefore, award him forty-seven points." The crowd went mad, clapping happily at Cedric success, Mel did too, quite happy for him. This seemed to worsen Harry's mood, but she failed to notice.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points... Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect, he returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr Potter was first to reach the hostages and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Ron and Hermione both gave Harry frustrated expressions that didn't look completely surprised about this. Mel, on the other hand, looked at him beaming, if there was ever a moment when Mel felt extremely attracted to him, this was it.

"You stayed?" She asked. "To make sure they were safe?"

"Don't start," He grumbled, completely missing her admiration.

"Most of the judges," Bagman continued, "feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However... Mr Potter's score is forty-five points."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked back at his friends, who were all clapping excitedly. 

"There you go, Harry!" Ron shouted. "You weren't being thick after all — you were showing moral fibre!"

Mel laughed openly, relief washing over her as she pulled Harry in for a kiss (on the cheek) to which he blushed madly. Everyone except Krum and Karkaroff celebrated. 

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions." 

"It's done," Mel sighed. 

"It's done," Harry nodded in a daze.

* * *

That night she couldn't bring herself to sleep, she tossed and turned in her bed and decided to go to the common room and read a bit, maybe that would calm her. As she walked into the room, she found Harry on his own.

"Hey," He looked up and smiled. "Can't sleep, my nerves haven't slowed down..."

"Yeah, me too," She slowly made her way to him and sat down, shoulder to shoulder.

Grey appeared out of nowhere and jumped onto Mel's lap. She chuckled quietly before scratching his ears. "So..." She started, "you must be very proud of your moral fibre..."

"Bugger off," He grinned. "I got lucky, that's all..."

"You did," She nodded. "Care to tell me what happened?"

Harry explained to her that Dobby woke him up in the library, handed him a bunch of jellyweed and told him the basics of the task. 

"Hey, that reminds me!" She said. "You never showed me your socks! You know, the ones Dobby made for you..."

"I'll wear them tomorrow to honour him," He said happily, "How does that sound?"

"Lovely," Mel smiled. 

They were once again silent, although it didn't mean they didn't want to speak. For the first time in a while, Harry dared to be forward.

"I got scared when Dobby told me you were taken," He was stroking Grey's back. "I know that makes me an idiot, but I really thought you were in danger..."

"I don't think you're an idiot," She said. "I think you're great."

"Everyone's right when they say I'm too young," He shook his head. "Bet the others didn't believe the song was real..."

"Fleur looked quite scared if you ask me." 

He shook his head again. "I'm barely making it through, I won't win."

"You don't have to win, Glasses," She said softly. "You don't need to prove anything, as long as you're satisfied with your work."

"You're not mad that I lost?" 

"Why?" She said in amusement. "Get mad because you waited for the others? That was such a selfless thing to do! It'd be really shitty to be mad at the person who saved my life... _again."_

Harry's smile shifted into a teasing smirk. "So you admit that I've saved your life multiple times?"

"Never said you hadn't..."

"You're grateful that I'm always there to help?"

"What do you want me to say?" She laughed.

He stared at her for a second too long, the playful glint vanished.

"I don't like Joseph," He blurted out, "I don't like Erick either, but not because of his house."

Harry leaned forward and Mel leaned back, not knowing what was going on. 

"I thought they liked you and that was annoying," He continued, "because I like you, and I have nothing."

Something in her dropped and expanded until every inch of her skin tingled with anticipation.

"That's not true," She said quietly, but Harry wasn't listening, he was ready to let every thought out.

"I'm not tall! Not tall at all! I wear glasses– Erick's hair is always nice, his cousin looks like he stepped out of your novels– And... and they speak French!"

"Harry–"

"–Fred and George are popular too, they make you laugh... I just get you in trouble and drive you mad–"

"Harry!"

"–You've almost died at least four times thanks to me, of course you wouldn't like me– not when all I do is get you hurt–"

_"Glasses!"_

Harry stopped and stared at her in distress.

"Are you done?"

"No. I could go for hours," He admitted.

"You don't have to."

"Why?"

"Because I fancy you too!" Mel exclaimed in exasperation.

"Okay!" He blinked, a small frown on his face. "Oh... sorry."

Mel let out an anxious laugh, Harry laughed too, then cupped her face and kissed her.


	28. The Dark Days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning she woke up with a fuzzy feeling she couldn't quite place at first. Then it came to her: Harry and her, talking quietly in the common room and... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 'This' by Ed Sheeran uwu -Danny

Mel remembers going back to bed after a whole hour well spent with Harry. They talked for most of the time, silly nothings just to keep hearing each other. Between unfinished sentences and bashful glances, whether if it was love or mere attraction, Mel was certain they were falling into it _together_. 

The next morning she woke up with a fuzzy feeling she couldn't quite place at first. Then it came to her: Harry and her, talking quietly in the common room and... 

She let out a short, excited squeal, hoping that the rest of the girls were still sleeping. Mel peered through her curtain and saw her classmates resting. She fell back on the mattress, smiling to herself, reminiscing...

When she walked out of the room with Hermione, talking about Krum –he'd asked her to go and spend a week with him during summer– she felt on the verge of confessing the events of the previous night, but Ginny walked up to them as soon as they got to the common room, eager to hear about what they had to go through to be part of the second task.

Mel felt a tug on her stomach, she was elated to confirm Harry liked her back, but she couldn't reveal it to Hermione or _Ginny_ , she knew how easy some secrets could slip from Hermione's mouth when she wasn't thinking, it didn't happen often but she couldn't risk Ginny finding out that way... not that it would ruin their friendship, but she figured it would still hurt her, and she hated the possibility.

She was in the middle of this crisis when she caught sight of Harry in the middle of a bunch of Gryffindors, all asking him about the second task and what he'd done to solve it. He hadn't seen her yet, and Mel watched him speak with an easy smile on his face as he retold his adventure to Fred and George. That boy right there had kissed her not so many hours ago _._

When they were about ten feet away the crowd dispersed and Harry finally noticed her. It was ridiculous really, the way he would smile at the sight of her.

"Good morning," Mel tried to sound calm, but it came out a bit strangled.

"Hi," Harry retorted with the same eagerness, Ron merely glanced up at them from his food.

It was Saturday, which meant they had the whole day to themselves. How was she supposed to keep her mind busy and her hands to herself if they had nothing to do but spend time together?

Thankfully, she didn't have to worry for long. Students would walk up to them throughout the day to ask Harry, Hermione, and her all about their experience –as a nice extra, some even asked Ron about his experience with the committee. Mel and Harry kept it simple, but Hermione grew grumpy after the third hour cause their classmates would tease her about being Krum's favourite person. Oddly enough, none of them teased Harry and her, and she realized that it was because they thought they were dating, just like Cho. She didn't feel the need to prove them wrong.

* * *

Harry still could remember the feeling.

At first, he waited anxiously for her reaction, but as soon as her hands pulled him closer he forgot about everything. It was the two of them only and a whole world for themselves with time to spare. Mel was the only important thing he could think of, the only thing that truly was worth it. 

Her touch, her hair falling against the back of his hands... every time he thought about it he couldn't help but smile, couldn't even be bothered to be mad at the strangers walking up to him asking about the second task. He kept thinking about that brief moment when they finally broke apart after their first kiss. She looked up at him and Harry said, half-joking and half-worrying: 

"Does this mean we're not just friends?"

She laughed shortly, and he forgot about the question when Mel pulled him in for another kiss. 

Harry was eager to find a quiet, private place so he could ask more questions, or just to make sure she was okay. It felt like the whole school was trying to work against him, interrupting every opportunity.

Nevertheless, it came to him the same way all things you most desperately want: After long, long waiting. After dinner he made sure to stay behind and, in pure Mel fashion, she read his mind and also took her time, climbing up the stairs slowly.

"Did you have a good day?" 

It was weird to see her flustered and know it was him the one who was causing it. He liked it, made him feel taller and older, even though he was still the same height as her and about four weeks younger too.

"The best," He smiled, "you?"

"It was okay," She smiled timidly. "I think it's the first time people run to me and not _away_ from me."

He laughed. 

"Must be nice."

"Yeah, though I really wanted them to leave us alone, at least for a second..." She avoided his eyes when she said it.

"Yeah..." They reached the tower, Hermione and Ron walked in first. Harry heard plenty of people there, and he couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at all of the lot.

"Well..." She stopped at the entrance, keeping the entrance open.

Harry was wondering why wasn't she moving when he realized she was waiting for him to do something. He wasn't quite sure of what, but he was desperate to have any kind of contact. He stepped forward and kissed her. 

It was short, just enough to revive the funny little feeling in the pit of his stomach. Mel's face was flushed. When he got into bed that night, Harry felt like he was already dreaming.

* * *

Well into March an owl appeared during breakfast bringing Sirius's note.

_**'Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish and Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can.'** _

"He hasn't come back to Hogsmeade?" said Ron incredulously. 

"It looks like it, doesn't it?" said Hermione.

"I can't believe him," Harry frowned, "if he's caught..." 

"Made it so far, though, hasn't he?" said Ron. "And it's not like the place is swarming with dementors anymore."

"That doesn't excuse him," Mel said.

"It's time for Potions," Harry announced, standing up and folding the letter. "We should go..."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing close together with Pansy Parkinson and her friends. When the girl saw them arrive at the dungeon, she spoke up:

"There they are, there they are! You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!" Pansy threw a magazine at Hermione, who caught it roughly. 

They sat at the back and when Snape wasn't looking, Hermione read through the magazine quickly. She stopped abruptly in one page, and they all huddled together to read it:

_**Harry Potter's Secret Heartache** _

_A boy like no other, perhaps — yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss._

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."_

_However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest._

_"She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."_

_Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate. We wonder as well, where is Mel Dumbledore in all this and is she aware of her friend's betrayal?_

"I told you!" Ron hissed. "I told you not to annoy Rita Skeeter! She's made you out to be some sort of — of scarlet woman!" Hermione snorted. 

"Scarlet woman?" She repeated with a grin.

"It's what my mum calls them," Ron muttered.

"If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch," said Hermione, still amused. "What a pile of old rubbish. I'm sorry about my betrayal, Mel. I hope you and Harry recover." 

Mel laughed, if only Skeeter knew... Hermione gave the Slytherin girls a sarcastic smile and waved.

"There's something funny, though," She said later. "How could Rita Skeeter have known..?"

"Known what?" said Ron. "You haven't been mixing up Love Potions, have you?"

"Don't be stupid," Hermione frowned. "No, it's just... how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?"

"What?" Ron dropped what he was doing to gape at her.

"He asked me right after he'd pulled me out of the lake," Hermione was blushing and avoided Ron's eyes at all cost. "After he'd got rid of his shark's head. Madam Pomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear, and he said if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to —"

"And what did you say?" said Ron, who wasn't even paying attention to what his own hands were doing.

"And he did say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else," Hermione went on, her hands shaking, "but how could Rita Skeeter have heard him? She wasn't there... or was she? Maybe she has got an Invisibility Cloak; maybe she sneaked onto the grounds to watch the second task..."

"And what did you say?" Ron repeated.

"Well, you were there!"

"I was distracted trying to see if Harry and Mel were okay!"

"I was busy seeing if Harry and Mel were okay too —"

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger," Snape had come out of nowhere. "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor... Ah, reading magazines under the table as well?" Snape quickly took the magazine from their seats. "A further ten points from Gryffindor... oh but of course," He was now skimming through the article in which the magazine was still open. "Potter has to keep up with his press cuttings..." 

The Slytherins laughed and mocked them, Snape took cruel pleasure in reading the words out loud.

" _'Harry Potter's Secret Heartache..._ dear, dear, Potter, what's ailing you now? _'A boy like no other, perhaps '... Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate.'_ How very touching. Well, I think I had better separate the four of you, so you can keep your minds on your potions rather than on your tangled love lives. Weasley and Dumbledore you stay here. Miss Granger, over there, beside Miss Parkinson. Potter — that table in front of my desk. Move. Now."

"Well, tomorrow's a new day where I can earn those ten points back," Mel sighed as she watched their friends leave the table.

"How are you not upset?" Ron snapped.

"Am I supposed to believe Harry and Hermione have been dating behind our backs?"

"No! But you... you like Harry!"

"Yeah, but Hermione's not his girlfriend!" She replied.

"What about Krum? Aren't you upset about Hermione hiding all that from you?" Mel stared at him pointedly. "You knew?" 

"Of course I knew, Ron! Hermione's my best friend..."

"She's my best friend too!"

"It's different..."

"How come?"

"Last time you were rude to her even though you're the one who's got the obsession with Krum. I thought you'd be beyond happy with the news, if Krum and Hermione get together you'd be friends with him! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I never said I wanted that," He threw the ingredients into the cauldron rather forcefully. "Why, he doesn't look like he could take a joke!"

"Honestly, Ron," She snorted, "if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're stinking jealous."

Ron made the strangest noise, dropping the ginger roots on accident as he looked away.

"Don't be stupid," He said, then continued under his breath. "Jealous... Yeah, right."

Mel glanced at him. _Could it be..?_

No, Ron was just terrible, it'd been exactly the same when he knew about Erick, he just didn't enjoy the idea of splitting the group with different people. It was as simple as that. 

_Unless..._

She shook her head and continued working, she was being silly! Just because Harry had liked her all this time didn't necessarily mean that Ron was the same... she would've noticed! Ron was a terrible liar!

_Then again, Harry was a terrible liar too, and she never saw that he liked her back until a few weeks prior..._

Karkaroff entered the Dungeon and went directly to the teacher's desk. Mel watched both men argue before Snape turned his back to him and continued the lesson, Karkaroff remained in one corner. When the lesson ended, Harry approached with concern.

"Karkaroff and Snape are hiding something for sure," He stated. 

He narrated the scene and the four of them wondered what could Karkaroff possibly be hiding in his arm. He told them about Snape threatening Harry with using a truth potion to make him confess he'd stolen ingredients from his office. Harry wasn't guilty -not that time, at least- but he did worry that Snape could make him confess about Sirius and... _other things_ , he said, looking intently at Mel.

* * *

The weather was nice those days, Harry liked it cause he and Mel could walk around the school grounds for hours. Ron and Hermione would also go with them, but they seemed to sense something was going on between them and would give them space.

However, that weekend they had to forget about their walks and head to Hogsmeade, where they were supposed to find Sirius. Harry's bag was filled with plenty of food, enough for at least two days.

They stopped at a shop to buy a present for Dobby, at least an hour went by before they concluded they had enough socks to fill the elf's wardrobe. Mel and Harry secretly thanked him for somehow playing a part in their story, but none of them ever shared their thoughts to the other.

Once reaching the part where the houses were fewer and people weren't often seeing outside, Harry and Mel let their friends take the lead, pretending like it was nothing, they held hands with an easy-going smile on their faces.

Mel's mind wandered away to one of her daydreams, maybe next year once they were a bit older and the tournament was over, they'd be free to walk together everywhere, even held each other closer... maybe kiss... 

An animal sound brought her back and her attention turned to the large, shaggy dog waiting for them on the fence. He had a newspaper in his mouth and was wagging his tail excitedly.

"Hello, Sirius," said Harry, letting go of her hand -which saddened her just a little- and patting the dog's head lightly.

The dog examined Harry's bag with a quick sniff and started to walk away to the foot of the nearest mountain. After merely two minutes of climbing, the kids were losing their breath, sweating now under the sun, Mel hoped his hiding spot would be nearer now, she didn't think she would like to keep going much longer.

Finally, they reached a narrow entrance and followed Sirius inside. The cave was big enough to fit all of them, and to Mel's surprise, Buckbeak. The four of them bowed at the creature, Buckbeak bowed back and allowed both girls to touch him. 

"Chicken!" She heard Sirius said roughly. She noticed the old robes -the same ones he'd been wearing since leaving Azkaban- and how skinny he looked. "Thanks– I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself." 

He grinned like it was nothing to be worried about, and Harry smiled awkwardly, obviously worried. Mel felt a sting of annoyance, how could he live like this? _Why?_

"What're you doing here, Sirius?" Harry said.

"Fulfilling my duty as godfather. Don't worry about it, I'm pretending to be a lovable stray."

"It's not funny," Mel frowned. "You look awfully skinny, Sirius. If you would've told us something we would've sent you food..."

"That would've been too risky, a bunch of owls leaving large packages in the mountain... no, I'm fine," Sirius noticed the look of both and added sternly. "I want to be on the spot. Your last letter... well, let's just say things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws one out, and by the looks of things, I'm not the only one who's getting worried." Ron picked the paper from the dirty ground and examined it.

"What if they catch you? What if you're seen?" Harry inquired.

"You four and Dumbledore are the only ones around here who know I'm an Animagus," Sirius shrugged.

"You could've just stayed with my mum, it's close enough," Mel added. Sirius had known her parents enough to recognize her antics.

"Emily told me Harry's relatives have seen my picture in the news, suppose they look over the fence one day and see me calmly drinking tea in your kitchen? You think they would keep it to themselves?"

"I... I guess you have a point."

Sirius nodded silently, still eating. Ron handed the Daily Prophets, _**'Mystery Illness of Bartemius Crouch'**_ , and the _' **Ministry Witch Still Missing — Minister of Magic Now Personally Involved.'**_

"They're making it sound like he's dying," Harry mentioned, talking about the headline that mentioned Crouch. "But he can't be that ill if he managed to get up here..."

"My brother's Crouch's personal assistant," Ron told Sirius. "He says Crouch is suffering from overwork." 

"Mind you, he did look ill, last time I saw him up close," said Harry. "The night my name came out of the goblet..."

"He didn't look ill," Mel said. "He looked... I don't know, worried. I just assumed he was like that because of Harry."

"Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" said Hermione, still stroking Buckbeak's head. "I bet he wishes he hadn't done it now — bet he feels the difference now she's not there to look after him."

"Hermione's obsessed with house-elves," Ron mumbled only for Sirius to hear.

"Crouch sacked his house-elf?" Sirius asked with a lot of interest.

"Yeah, at the Quidditch World Cup..." said Harry, and he proceeded to tell him the whole story about the Quidditch final.

"Let me get this straight," Sirius was now pacing around the cave, still holding a piece of chicken. "You first saw the elf in the Top Box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"

"Right."

"But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?"

"No. I think he said he'd been too busy."

"Harry, did you check your pockets for your wand after you'd left the Top Box?"

"Erm... No. I didn't need to use it before we got in the forest. And then I put my hand in my pocket, and all that was in there were my Omnioculars. Are you saying whoever conjured the Mark stole my wand in the Top Box?"

"It's possible," said Sirius.

"Winky didn't steal that wand!" Hermione insisted.

"The elf wasn't the only one in that box– Who else was sitting behind you?"

"Loads of people. Some Bulgarian ministers... Cornelius Fudge... the Malfoys..."

"The Malfoys!" said Ron. "I bet it was Lucius Malfoy!"

"What for?" Mel frowned. "He had a very good wand, and someone would've noticed if he took it, being as far as he was."

"Anyone else?" said Sirius.

"No one," said Harry.

"Yes, there was, there was Ludo Bagman," Hermione added quickly.

"Oh yeah..."

"I don't know anything about Bagman except that he used to be Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps," said Sirius. "What's he like?"

"He's okay," said Harry. "He keeps offering to help me with the Triwizard Tournament." 

"Does he, now? I wonder why he'd do that?"

"Says he's taken a liking to me."

"Hmm..."

"Wouldn't be surprised if he's bet on you winning the tournament," Mel huffed. "Mr Weasley said to my mum he's very keen on beating on almost everything."

"We saw him in the forest just before the Dark Mark appeared, remember?" Hermione told them.

"Yeah, but he didn't stay in the forest, did he?" said Ron. "The moment we told him about the riot, he went off to the campsite."

"How d'you know? How d'you know where he Disapparated to?"

"Come off it," said Ron. "Are you saying you reckon Ludo Bagman conjured the Dark Mark?"

"It's more likely he did it than Winky," said Hermione.

"Told you," Ron rolled his eyes, "told you she's obsessed with house—"

"When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Harry's wand, what did Crouch do?" Sirius interrupted.

"Went to look in the bushes," Harry continued, "but there wasn't anyone else there."

"Of course... of course, he'd want to pin it on anyone but his own elf... and then he sacked her?"

"Yes," Hermione kept going angrily, "he sacked her, just because she hadn't stayed in her tent and let herself get trampled —"

"Hermione, will you give it a rest with the elf!"

"She's got the measure of Crouch better than you have, Ron. If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." Sirius pointed wisely. "All these absences of Barty Crouch's... he goes to the trouble of making sure his house-elf saves him a seat at the Quidditch World Cup, but doesn't bother to turn up and watch. He worked very hard to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, and then stops coming to that too... It's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before this, I'll eat Buckbeak."

"D'you know Crouch, then?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, I know Crouch all right. He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban — without a trial."

"What?" 

"You're kidding!"

"No, I'm not. Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know? He was tipped for the next Minister of Magic, he's a great wizard, Barty Crouch, powerfully magical — and power-hungry. Oh, never a Voldemort supporter... No, Barty Crouch was always very outspoken against the Dark Side. But then a lot of people who were against the Dark Side... well, you wouldn't understand... you're too young..."

"That's what my dad said at the World Cup," Ron scoffed. "Try us, why don't you?"

"All right, I'll try you..." A flash of a smirk appeared on the man's face. "Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing... the Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere... panic... confusion... that's how it used to be."

"My mum found both of her parents dead... her own father had already retired, he wasn't on duty..."

"Times like that bring out the best in some people and the worst in others," Sirius nodded. "Crouch's principles might've been good in the beginning — I wouldn't know. He rose quickly through the Ministry, and he started ordering very harsh measures against Voldemort's supporters. The Aurors were given new powers — powers to kill rather than capture, for instance. And I wasn't the only one who was handed straight to the dementors without trial. 

"Crouch fought violence with violence and authorized the use of the Unforgivable Curses against suspects. I would say he became as ruthless and cruel as many on the Dark Side. He had his supporters, mind you — plenty of people thought he was going about things the right way, and there were a lot of witches and wizards clamouring for him to take over as Minister of Magic. When Voldemort disappeared, it looked like only a matter of time until Crouch got the top job. But then something rather unfortunate happened... Crouch's own son was caught with a group of Death Eaters who'd managed to talk their way out of Azkaban. Apparently, they were trying to find Voldemort and return him to power."

"Crouch's son was caught?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Sirius was done with the chicken and was now digging through the loaf of bread. "Nasty little shock for old Barty, I'd imagine. Should have spent a bit more time at home with his family, shouldn't he? Ought to have left the office early once in a while... gotten to know his own son."

"Was his son a Death Eater?" 

"No idea, I was in Azkaban myself when he was brought in. This is mostly stuff I've found out since I got out. Emily and Remus made sure to update me... the boy was definitely caught in the company of people I'd bet my life were Death Eaters — but he might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like the house-elf."

"Did Crouch try and get his son off?" Hermione tried. 

"Crouch let his son off? I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione!" Sirius laughed. "Anything that threatened to tarnish his reputation had to go; he had dedicated his whole life to becoming Minister of Magic. You saw him dismiss a devoted house-elf because she associated him with the Dark Mark again — doesn't that tell you what he's like? Crouch's fatherly affection stretched just far enough to give his son a trial, and by all accounts, it wasn't much more than an excuse for Crouch to show how much he hated the boy... then he sent him straight to Azkaban."

"He gave his own son to the dementors?"

"That's right. I saw the dementors bringing him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door. He can't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days, though... they all went quiet in the end... except when they shrieked in their sleep..."

Mel ached for the way Sirius' eyes darkened with anguish. The things that man lived on his own, innocent without the world knowing, without any friends...

"So he's still in Azkaban?" Harry brought her back from her wondering.

"No... he's not in there anymore. He died about a year after they brought him in. He wasn't the only one, most go mad in there, and plenty stop eating in the end. They lose the will to live. You could always tell when a death was coming because the dementors could sense it, they got excited. That boy looked pretty sickly when he arrived. Crouch being an important Ministry member, he and his wife were allowed a deathbed visit. That was the last time I saw Barty Crouch, half carrying his wife past my cell. She died herself, apparently, shortly afterward. Grief. Wasted away just like the boy. Crouch never came for his son's body. The dementors buried him outside the fortress; I watched them do it."

Harry reached silently for her hand and squeezed lightly, it made her feel a bit better.

"So old Crouch lost it all, just when he thought he had it made. One moment, a hero, poised to become Minister of Magic... next, his son dead, his wife dead, the family name dishonoured, and, so I've heard since I escaped, a big drop in popularity. Once the boy had died, people started feeling a bit more sympathetic toward the son and started asking how a nice young lad from a good family had gone so badly astray. The conclusion was that his father never cared much for him. So Cornelius Fudge got the top job, and Crouch was shunted sideways into the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Moody says Crouch is obsessed with catching Dark wizards," Harry told him, still very much holding her hand.

"Yeah, I've heard it's become a bit of a mania with him... If you ask me, he still thinks he can bring back the old popularity by catching one more Death Eater."

"And he sneaked up here to search Snape's office!" said Ron.

"Yes, and that doesn't make sense at all," said Sirius.

"Yeah, it does!"

"Listen, if Crouch wants to investigate Snape, why hasn't he been coming to judge the tournament? It would be an ideal excuse to make regular visits to Hogwarts and keep an eye on him."

"So you think Snape could be up to something, then?" asked Harry.

"Look, I don't care what you say, Dumbledore trusts Snape —" Hermione interrupted.

"Oh give it a rest, Hermione," said Ron impatiently. "I know Dumbledore's brilliant and everything, but that doesn't mean a really clever Dark wizard couldn't fool him —"

"Why did Snape save Harry's life in the first year, then? Why didn't he just let him die?"

"I dunno — maybe he thought Dumbledore would kick him out —"

"That would make sense," Mel nodded, wanting to give Ron a victory. "We heard it before, Snape's on his second chance already, maybe he's eager to gain Dumbledore's trust by helping us, but it doesn't mean he's reliable now... Maybe he saw no point in helping Voldemort, weak as he was..."

"What d'you think, Sirius?" Harry said, his grip so firm that she couldn't find it in herself to pull away.

"I think all of you got a point," said Sirius. "Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him. Snape's always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school. Slimy, oily, greasy-haired kid, he was... Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, and he was part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters– Rosier and Wilkes — they were both killed by Aurors the year before Voldemort fell. The Lestranges — they're a married couple — they're in Azkaban. Avery — from what I've heard he wormed his way out of trouble by saying he'd been acting under the Imperius Curse — he's still at large. But as far as I know, Snape was never even accused of being a Death Eater — not that that means much. Plenty of them were never caught. And Snape's certainly clever and cunning enough to keep himself out of trouble."

"Snape knows Karkaroff pretty well, but he wants to keep that quiet," said Ron.

"Yeah, you should've seen Snape's face when Karkaroff turned up in Potions yesterday!" said Harry. "Karkaroff wanted to talk to Snape, he says Snape's been avoiding him. Karkaroff looked really worried. He showed Snape something on his arm, but I couldn't see what it was."

"He showed Snape something on his arm?" said Sirius. "Well, I've no idea what that's about... but if Karkaroff's genuinely worried, and he's going to Snape for answers..." He shook his head in mild frustration. "There's still the fact that Dumbledore trusts Snape, and I know Dumbledore trusts where a lot of other people wouldn't, but I just can't see him letting Snape teach at Hogwarts if he'd ever worked for Voldemort."

"What if he just wants to keep an eye on him? It's better to have him under his watch than free doing Merlin knows what," Mel offered.

"Why are Moody and Crouch so keen to get into Snape's office then?" Ron added, agreeing with her.

"Well, I wouldn't put it past Mad-Eye to have searched every single teacher's office when he got to Hogwarts. He takes his Defense Against the Dark Arts seriously, Moody. I'm not sure he trusts anyone at all, and after the things he's seen, it's not surprising. I'll say this for Moody, though, he never killed if he could help it. Always brought people in alive where possible. He was tough, but he never descended to the level of the Death Eaters. Crouch, though... he's a different matter... is he really ill? If he is, why did he make the effort to drag himself up to Snape's office? And if he's not... what's he up to? What was he doing at the World Cup that was so important he didn't turn up in the Top Box? What's he been doing while he should have been judging the tournament?" 

Mel finally let go of Harry's hand to reread the Prophet's article. 

"You say your brother's Crouch's personal assistant? Any chance you could ask him if he's seen Crouch lately?" Sirius asked Ron.

"I can try... Better not make it sound like I reckon Crouch is up to anything dodgy, though. Percy loves Crouch."

"And you might try and find out whether they've got any leads on Bertha Jorkins while you're at it," added Sirius.

"Bagman told me they hadn't," said Harry.

"Yes, he's quoted in the article in there: Blustering on about how bad Bertha's memory is. Well, maybe she's changed since I knew her, but the Bertha I knew wasn't forgetful at all — quite the reverse. She was a bit dim, but she had an excellent memory for gossip. It used to get her into a lot of trouble; she never knew when to keep her mouth shut. I can see her being a bit of a liability at the Ministry of Magic... maybe that's why Bagman didn't bother to look for her for so long..." Sirius drowned a yawn and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "What's the time?"

"It's half-past three," said Hermione.

"You'd better get back to school," Sirius said. "Now listen... I don't want you lot sneaking out of school to see me, all right? Just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd. But you're not to go leaving Hogwarts without permission; it would be an ideal opportunity for someone to attack you."

"No one's tried to attack me so far, except a dragon and a couple of grindylows," Harry said, then sent a playful smirk at her. "And Mel, when I don't listen to what she says."

"Very funny..."

"I'll breathe freely again when this tournament's over," Sirius shook his head, "and that's not until June. And don't forget, if you're talking about me among yourselves, call me Snuffles, okay?"

Mel snorted, but Sirius raised a brow at her.

"Are you serious?"

Sirius smirked.

"Yes, I am," He handed back the container that used to have food. "I'll walk to the edge of the village with you, see if I can scrounge another paper."

"We could send you ones so you don't have to go out there as often..."

"No, I like my walks," Sirius assured her. "It's good for me, see the sunlight every day... I'd missed it."

"Sirius, please reconsider my mum's offer," She said gently so it wouldn't sound like an accusation this time. "Please..." The look Sirius gave her was quite like anything else she'd seen, she didn't know what to call it. She only knew he wasn't pleased.

"We'll wait and see how things go, then we can revisit that, all right?" He sentenced, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Now let's get out of here."

* * *

"Wonder if Percy knows all that stuff about Crouch?" Ron asked them. "But maybe he doesn't care... it'd probably just make him admire Crouch even more. Yeah, Percy loves rules. He'd just say Crouch was refusing to break them for his own son."

"Percy would never throw any of his family to the dementors," Hermione assured them with certainty.

"I don't know," Ron grimaced. "If he thought we were standing in the way of his career... Percy's really ambitious, you know..."

"We know," Mel sighed, unconsciously reaching out for Harry's hand and holding it tightly.

"Poor old Snuffles," said Ron once they reached the castle. "He must really like you, Harry... Imagine having to live off rats." 

Harry said nothing but he didn't let go of her for the rest of their walk.


	29. Unwanted Attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd love to hear that you like me," He replied boldly. "Don't you like me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 'This Kiss' by Faith Hill -Danny

Their little trip to the kitchens ended up in a bad note when they found Winky drunk in butterbeer and Hermione broke, yelling to all the house-elves about their rights. Least to say they were unpleased. They kicked them out, Ron was so angry at Hermione for ruining his chances at getting more free food that they didn't stop bickering for the rest of the day. 

Normally, Mel and Harry would've complained and roll their eyes, but considering this as a huge opportunity to finally spend time alone, they left the angry pair in the common room and went to the Owlery, where they sent a package filled with wonderful food to Sirius.

They stayed there for a while, leaning on the windowsill and talking. Closer to each other as the night started to fall.

"I wish things were a little bit different," Mel said wistfully. "I would take you on pretty dates, not caring about useless rumours..."

"I don't want dates, I only care about being with you," Harry shrugged, playing with her fingers. "Everything else doesn't really matter... unless it does to you?"

"Not really... I'd love to have a quieter time in school, but that's impossible when you're here," She teased. "You bring nothing but trouble, Potter."

"You like it, though," He smirked. "At least a bit, if you've stuck around for so long, I doubt it annoys you that much..."

"What d'you want me to say?" She scrunched up her nose, knowing the question would only make him even keener to tease.

"I'd love to hear that you like me," He replied boldly. "Don't you like me?"

She caught his hand playfully and stroked the back of it, humming to herself.

"Do you?" She finally questioned.

"I like myself plenty," Mel slapped his arm playfully and he laughed. "I fancy you a lot."

"You know," She looked away. "I really like this weather."

She fixed her eyes on Hagrid digging outside his cabin, perhaps planting something.

"I like you," Harry beamed, his hand closing around hers. "I also like to say that I like you, feels good to admit it."

"Been dreaming about this for a while, have you?" Mel smiled, still not looking at him. She was trying to keep her composure, even though the air felt charged and it was getting harder to breathe.

"You haven't?"

Madame Maxime got out of her carriage and walked to Hagrid, seemingly trying to start a conversation.

"Not at all," She said absently. Harry stiffened beside her and she giggled. 

"You're funny..." He pouted. Unexpectedly, he reached for her waist with his free arm and pulled her closer. "Really, you crack me up."

Hagrid responded to whatever the woman was saying but he didn't talk much. In the end, the woman walked back to her carriage looking defeated.

"I think Madame Maxime regrets what she did to Hagrid," She said. Harry, who'd been half-looking at the scene as well as shamelessly flirting with her, nodded with very little interest.

"Guess she realized how stupid it's to worry about what others think..."

"Isn't that kind of the same to what we're doing?" Mel frowned.

"What d'you mean?"

"We're hiding from all of our loved ones. We care about what others think."

Harry came out of his daze then, blinking in confusion. 

"This is different. We're not hiding because we're afraid, we do it 'cause we know Skeeter would bring it out of context."

"Okay then, why do we hide it from Ron and Hermione?"

"Well," Harry looked away. "I don't know..."

"We know they'd be happy for us..."

"Yeah."

"Then why do we hide it?"

"We don't want to ruin it," Harry shrugged. "You know what I mean, I won't try to explain it."

She smiled at how easy it was to talk to Harry now that they knew about their feelings. 

"You know, sometimes you can be clever..." 

He scoffed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Look at you, all cute and frustrated," She cupped his face with her free hand and squeezed his cheek lovingly. 

"Quiet, Mellow."

However, before she could decide whether or not to be quiet, Harry leaned further and kissed her.

* * *

Mel wasn't expecting to see any reaction from her classmates when the article about Hermione and Harry's relationship spread around school. Few people believed it, but the most they would do was stare, wondering how come Harry was so comfortable around her despite his 'heartbreak'.

She knew –because Erick told her– that most people were confused, they'd thought that Harry and Mel were the ones dating. Now that those rumours had been killed by the article and none of the people involved were interested in clearing things out, the interest has worn out, most students moved on; Harry and Mel were being less watched, which gave opportunities to sneak away from prying eyes more often. However, they completely forgot that it wasn't only the Hogwarts students receiving these articles and reading them in their spare time. On Monday morning, they got a very unpleasant surprise.

Hermione mentioned a subscription to the Daily Prophet and was waiting to get it when an owl came down to their table.

"How many subscriptions did you take out?" said Harry when four other owls landed next to the one.

"What on earth—?" Hermione took one of the envelopes. Mel took another and examined it. "Oh really!" Her friend scoffed.

"What's up?" said Ron.

"It's — oh how ridiculous —"

She handed the letter to Harry, it was a bunch of letters from a newspaper cut out and rearranged messily:

_**'You are a WickEd giRL. HarRy PotTER desErves BeTteR. GO back wherE you cAMe from mUGgle.'** _

"They're all like it! _'Harry Potter can do much better than the likes of you...'_ _'You deserve to be boiled in frog spawn...'_ Ouch!" A liquid with a strong smell came out of the last letter she'd opened and poured over the girl's hands.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" Ron winced.

"Ow!" Hermione teared up, trying to clean up her own hands.

"Don't spread it!" Mel stopped her, she took Hermione's arm and helped her up. 

"You'd better get up to the hospital wing," said Harry, looking at her in concern. "We'll tell Professor Sprout where you've gone..."

Mel made an attempt to follow her but Hermione mumbled _'Get rid of the rest',_ before hurrying out of the Great Hall.

"I warned her! I warned her not to annoy Rita Skeeter! Look at this one..." Ron picked one up and read in horror. " _'I read in Witch Weekly about how you are playing Harry Potter false and that boy has had enough hardship and I will be sending you a curse by next post as soon as I can find a big enough envelope.'_ Blimey, she'd better watch out for herself."

"Who do they think they are?" Mel asked in anger. "Feeling entitled to attack a fourteen-year-old without knowing the whole story!" 

When they were heading to Care of Magical Creatures, Pansy talked from a few feet away:

"Potter, have you split up with your girlfriend? Why was she so upset at breakfast?" 

"She found out your brain's beyond repair and that just broke her," Mel spat, pulling her friends forward.

They studied nifflers for Hagrid's class, made a funny little competition out of it, which Ron surprisingly won. However, for some reason that didn't please him. Hermione got back at the end of the class with her hands completely bandaged and informed Hagrid about her misfortune.

"Aaah, don' worry," Hagrid replied softly. "I got some o' those letters an' all, after Rita Skeeter wrote abou' me mum. _'Yeh're a monster an' yeh should be put down.'_ _'Yer mother killed innocent people an' if you had any decency you'd jump in a lake.'_.. Yeah, they're jus' nutters, Hermione. Don' open 'em if yeh get any more. Chuck 'em straigh' in the fire."

* * *

Ron was unusually quiet, frowning at the prize he'd won in Hagrid's class (a chocolate bar from Honeydukes).

"What's the matter? Wrong flavour?" Harry asked gently.

"No... Why didn't you tell me about the gold?" 

"What gold?"

"The gold I gave you at the Quidditch World Cup. The leprechaun gold I gave you for my Omnioculars. In the Top Box. Why didn't you tell me it disappeared?"

Harry and Mel shared a look before they finally remembered what was he talking about. 

"Oh! I dunno... I never noticed it had gone. I was more worried about my wand, wasn't I?"

"Must be nice," Ron said quietly. "To have so much money you don't notice if a pocketful of Galleons goes missing."

"Listen, I had other stuff on my mind that night," Harry replied sternly. "We all did remember?"

"I didn't know leprechaun gold vanishes," He said with embarrassment. "I thought I was paying you back. You shouldn't've given me that Chudley Cannon hat for Christmas."

"Forget it, all right?" Harry insisted.

Ron stared intently at the food of his plate and mumbled, "I hate being poor. It's rubbish. I don't blame Fred and George for trying to make some extra money. Wish I could. Wish I had a niffler."

"You're not poor," Mel patted his hand lovingly. "Not in the ways that matter– look at Malfoy, he has all that money and he's always in a terrible mood. He's got terrible friends as well."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt if I could buy new things for once, would it?" He pouted.

"Well, we know what to get you next Christmas," Hermione tried to lighten the mood. "Come on, Ron, it could be worse. At least your fingers aren't full of pus? I hate that Skeeter woman! I'll get her back for this if it's the last thing I do!" 

* * *

With the arrival of Hermione's hate mail also came a new wave of interest for Harry's love life, which meant they had to go back to the stage of walking on their tiptoes to avoid any unwanted attention, and it was driving them mad.

Hermione grew obsessed with finding out how Skeeter was getting all the information, Harry suggested that maybe she'd put microphones around the school but Hermione quickly brushed it away, reminding them about how that sort of Muggle technology was of no use around the school.

The teachers were handing them more and more work as the end of the year started to inch closer. Mel and Dumbledore finally moved on from wandless spells to tracing hidden magic and she was doing splendidly well, mostly because she wanted to get everything done so they could start with her animagus studies.

The last days of May, Harry and Mel were in the library discussing Percy's letter while searching for some books for her lessons. Ron didn't want to join them and Hermione was busy with her research, so they found themselves in the bliss of another moment for the two of them only.

"Percy's in denial, he's too fond of his new position," Mel commented as she reached for a book in a higher shelf. "He's a pain, too young to be given all that power..."

"I thought you admired Percy," Harry replied. 

"I appreciated his dedication while he was in school but I this is getting out of hand, something tells me he's not apt for the job."

"I reckon he strongly disagrees," Harry took the books as Mel handed the lot to him.

"Well, we're as close to figuring that out as we are to finish our assignments. I can't wait to be back home next month!" She tried to take the books from Harry's hands, but he refused to let go. "Just imagine– Glasses, knock it off! I'm capable of carrying my books!– As I was saying... picture us with all the time in the world to do whatever we want..."

"We could go to the movies!" Harry offered. "I have no muggle money, but maybe Emily could take us to Gringotts so I can exchange a few galleons..."

"I like the sound of that, we're old enough to do so," She happily walked up to the table on the corner.

"Been dreaming about it, have you?" Harry teased. She left the books on the table and stopped.

"What I've been dreaming of," Mel said carefully, "is for the tournament to end. I feel like I'll only be able to rest once it's over."

"I haven't been terrible in it, have I?" He tilted his head.

"You know I don't mean that," She lifted a hand and pushed some strands of hair away from his eyes. He sighed shortly, leaning into her hand instinctively.

"Just one more task," Harry said quietly. "Then it'll be over."

She nodded in silence, that wasn't the only thing she was thinking. Mel was hoping for the moment when they would finally be together in peace, without articles and journalists nagging around... Mel moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck and, catching him off guard, kissed him. 

This one, though still innocent and short, conveyed all the emotions she was feeling. A loud thud startled them and caused her to bump noses with Harry. She heard him grunt as she held onto her own nose, tearing up a bit.

"My apologies!" A voice came from behind. "Did I take you by surprise? Well, I dare say you're not the only ones..."

"Not you," Mel groaned. "Why, of all the people that could've found us it ended up being you..."

"It's a gift," Erick smiled with no hints of shame, sitting down at the table they were planning to take. "It gives me the opportunity to eavesdrop a bit, and Merlin, it's always worth it _._ "

"You can't tell anyone!" She hissed, finally letting go of her nose. "Not even Hermione!"

His eyes widened in wild interest. "Why, is this the first time that happens?" He looked at Harry. "Well, it certainly didn't look like it. Most of us think you're almost married. What is it?"

Mel felt so stupid, caught red-handed after all their efforts... 

"You know what Skeeter would do with the information, now more than ever," She grumbled.

"That doesn't sound fun, does it?" Erick inquired, she'd never seen him so ecstatic. 

"Just keep your mouth shut, will you?" Harry spat, his voice came out muffled since he was covering his mouth. Mel was about to scold him when Erick let out a hearty laugh. 

"Never been one to gossip– I'm happy for you though, it's been exasperating, flirting with Mel without her noticing to get a response from you. I had to hold back from getting involved so often!"

"That was you holding back?" Mel scoffed. "Can't imagine what unrestrained would look like... What are you doing here?"

"This is a library," He replied with a grin. "Believe it or not, I study without you."

"Okay then, study." 

"I'm about to, this is my table."

"I don't see your name on it–"

"We can share it–"

"Not after what you just saw, I won't tolerate your teasing," Mel blushed furiously, picking up her books. "We'll go back to the tower, Harry, c'mon..."

"Be my guest," Erick half-bowed from his seat.

"You're enjoying this too much," She glared at him. 

"Haven't even reached the _I-told-you-so_ phase _,_ you've seen nothing," He retorted. "Take your girlfriend before she sets the library on fire, Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes at the pair. He wasn't going to admit it, especially not in front of Flint, but he'd felt a pleasant boost of energy at the word _girlfriend._

"Come on, Mel..." He nodded at the boy. "I hope to never meet you like this again, Flint. Bye."

"Have a good night, lovebirds."


	30. Through a Darker Standpoint.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry and Mel made their way to the entrance, Cedric and Erick appeared from their respective passages. The latter threw a knowing smile their way that she ignored.

"Is something on your mind, dear girl?" Dumbledore asked attentively.

Mel was writing down their last lesson before going back to her common room. Dumbledore told her this was the final class they'd be having that trimester, and she was deep in thought, her eyes fixed on Fawkes.

"No..." She said. "Well, yes..."

"You want to ask me–?"

"Did you mean it when you say you'd help me to become an animagus?" She looked away from the bird and directly into his eyes. "Or were you just humouring me?"

"Was I humouring you when I agreed to give you lessons?"

"No," She pointed to her notes. "Clearly..."

"I'll help with your education as animagus as much as I'm helping you with this," Dumbledore looked at her over his glasses. "Patience is a virtue, and learning will often require for you to wait."

"I know that it's just..." She shook her head. "I don't know, maybe I'm exhausted. I could use a break."

"I hope you find it refreshing. Anything else?"

Mel gave up, she closed her notebook and put down her quill.

"Is the third task harder than the others?"

"I see," He smiled. "Harry's done a remarkable job, Mel. I wouldn't worry about how things will turn out, the task, once over, it's over for good."

"But are you sure?"

There was a glint in Dumbledore's eyes that gave away his amusement. "You care a lot, don't you?"

"Some may say more than what's necessary..." She grumbled.

"There's no such thing as caring too much about a loved one's safety. I would've done anything to keep my sister safe. Wanting our family to be happy is the main reason why we do the impossible, isn't it? You more than anyone should know, dear girl."

There was always that uneasy feeling questioning how much was she truly prepared to face danger. One day, there was going to be no Albus Dumbledore to tell her what to do, just her and her skills. Mel could only hope that'd be enough.

* * *

"You two are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock," McGonagall told them after the last lesson of the week. "Mr Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

When Harry and Mel made their way to the entrance, Cedric and Erick appeared from their respective passages. The latter threw a knowing smile their way that she ignored.

"What d'you reckon it's going to be?" Cedric asked Harry as they all went together to the Quidditch Field. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure."

"That wouldn't be too bad," Harry shrugged.

"Guess?" Erick nudged her arm playfully.

"Your brother moved out?" She ventured.

"I wish! No, my grandad wrote to me yesterday. He's coming to see the third task!"

"Oh... I didn't know others could come to see it!"

"I don't know if it's exactly allowed," Erick looked ahead, frowning a little. "He used his _'this is my last chance'_ speech, Dumbledore welcomed him with open arms."

"What've they done to it?" They heard Cedric's voice ahead, Mel finally looked toward the field and let out a tiny gasp.

_The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction._

_"They're hedges!" said Harry, bending to examine the nearest one._

_"Hello, there!" called a cheery voice._

"If you ask me," The corner of Erick's lips were up, holding back a smirk. "This is an improvement."

Mel hushed him before Harry could hear him, the boy was a huge Quidditch fan and still didn't like Flint, so Erick had to be careful.

Ludo Bagman waved at them to get closer, Krum and Fleur were there. As they grew nearer Mel noticed the radiant smile Fleur was giving Harry. She knew this was mostly thanks to Harry's act during the second task, Fleur was showing a new attitude of camaraderie that Mel thought it suited her. If she could keep it up and not complain about Hogwarts and their food, Mel figured she could even be a great friend.

"Well, what d'you think?" Bagman inquired as they finally reached them. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry, you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over!" Erick gave a quiet _'hurray'_ that sounded nothing but sarcastic, Harry heard it. "Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

"Maze," Krum replied lowly.

"That's right! A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" said Fleur.

"There will be obstacles. Hagrid is providing a number of creatures... then there will be spells that must be broken... all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze. Then Mr Krum will enter... then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Harry, Mel and Erick shared a knowing look, Hagrid's creatures didn't sound fun at all when you were acquainted with them. 

"Very well... if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly..."

"I have one," Mel said. "How are we going to keep a record on the champions, I mean, what if one of them gets hurt?"

"Members of the school's staff, as well as Mr Flint and you, will be helping around the maze, there's no use on explaining everything now but rest assured, Miss Dumbledore. There won't be any major risks."

Bagman attempted once again to have a private word with Harry, but Krum got there first. Mel came into a halt a few feet away, as well as Bagman and Erick.

"Could I haff a vord?" She heard Krum ask.

"Yeah, all right," said Harry, his brow raising a little and glancing at her for just a second.

"Vill you valk vith me?"

"Okay..." 

"I'll wait for you, Harry, shall I?" Bagman frowned, a little nervous.

"No, it's okay, Mr Bagman, I think I can find the castle on my own, thanks," said Harry, trying to keep as a straight face, then turned to Mel. "Really. You and Flint can keep going too, I'll see you back in the tower."

Mel nodded, Erick grabbed her by the arm gently and pulled her along.

"C'mon," He said quietly. "Probably just looking for relationship advice..."

"From Harry?" Mel snorted, her arm slipping from the boy's grip. "Why would he do that? No one knows about us, not even Hermione so I don't see how Krum would–"

" _'Oh, I have a question Mr Bagman, how will I know my boyfriend's safe?'_ " Erick mocked her. " _'How can I physically walk away without having a crisis?'_ "

"That's not how I sound! And that was a fair question!"

"All I'm saying is that everyone knows, or at least suspects, that there's something between you two. You look insufferable happy all the time, I guess Krum wants to know how you do it."

"Because we're friends," Mel rolled her eyes at the expression on the boy's face. "I mean, we were best friends before we... I don't know, before we became _this_."

"Before you started dating," Erick nodded.

"I don't know if we're _dating_ ," Mel replied stiffly. "We don't go out alone, and when we do we have to be discrete so Skeeter can't have a reliable source. According to Harry, this is so I don't get myself in danger as it happened to Hermione. According to me... well, I can't help but think it's a bit like in my novels, you know? Keeping things between us kind of makes it more romantical."

"I think I puked a little in my mouth," He scrunched up his nose.

"Hey, you asked!" Mel argued. "What were you expecting me to say? _'Oh yeah, kissing Harry is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life'..._ "

"I can't take that image out of my mind now, thank you."

"Stop being so whiny," She protested. "Is not my fault that you–"

She stopped short, knowing it was a sensitive subject and it could cause a big fight if not treated carefully.

"That I what?" He halted. "Say it."

Instead of finishing her sentence, Mel sat down upon the front steps of the castle's entrance and sighed. "I'm tired of arguing with you, Flint. If I'm honest, I'm sick of having to walk on my tiptoes and hold back my comments every time we speak."

"This is you holding back?"

"I mean whenever we talk about _you_ ," She raised a brow. "I don't have a problem telling you to sod off, but when it's about you it's like you don't want me to know anything. I almost had to force out your Grandad's name out of your mouth!"

"I don't understand. What is your problem?"

"Every wrong thing I say you immediately take it as an opportunity to run off and cut the conversation short. You know everything about me, why are you still acting like I'm not a safe person to talk to?"

For a moment he did look like he was about to ignore her question. His shoulders tensed and he looked away, reluctant to speak. Then, after ten awful seconds, he sat down beside her and let out a quiet groan.

"Think I liked you better when you were tinier and afraid of me..."

"I wasn't afraid," She stated. "I did think you were a bit intimidating, though..."

"S'not that I don't trust you. I've never... I'm not used to talking about what upsets me and when you insist that I should tell you– I... I get frustrated. It's exasperating, not knowing how to express my feelings."

"You, at a loss of words?" Mel smiled shyly.

"Yeah, shocking," He chuckled. "I made bad some decisions and now I'm surrounded by a bunch of gits. I know you want to see it as this endless world of possibilities, that if we try hard enough and live our lives how we want to, no one can hurt us– but is not like that... not for the most of us. You want to live in a fairytale, but all we have is this," He gestured around vaguely. "You and I, and a few people that don't think we're crazy."

"We should be allowed to live as we want, do what we want, and be with who we love! I don't get it– why is it so hard for the rest to understand?" Mel replied heatedly.

Erick stared at her with a funny look in his eyes. "You know, I did tell Joseph you're the smartest witch in school. I know you are, but sometimes your emotions stop you from being even better."

"You sound like my uncle," She scoffed. "I know I'm fickle and impulsive–"

"I didn't mean it like that," He interrupted. "You try to see everything through a gentle perspective, which makes it impossible for you to have a clear view... growing up sucks Mel, I know it as much as you do," He stood up and offered his hand, "we have to do it anyway though, and if you do it, you'll see how hard it's to choose based on how you feel instead of what's suitable."

The Slytherin gazed at her with a hint of something she'd never seen before, almost... pitiful. Mel took his hand and stood up, she felt disheartened by their talk, but there was no easy way to convince Erick to change his mind and there was certainly no way she would change hers. She figured that eventually, one of them would be proven wrong.

It was hard to see this nostalgic version of Erick as the same cold, sarcastic boy she was used to, it was hard to look into his eyes and see how much he looked like he was thousands of years older.

"You and Anne..." She mentioned as they reached the marble staircase. "You've made up your mind, then?"

"There's nothing to decide," He shrugged. "She'll do her life and I'll do mine. If I find a way to be together I'll take it but if not... I'm not going to regret a thing."

Mel wanted to say that he couldn't be sure about that but decided to keep it for herself, there'd been enough discouraging words that night for the both of them, and she didn't want to give him a reason to keep going.

_******* _

Just as she was reaching the second floor Harry came rushing towards her, he didn't slow down when he saw her, just yelled _'Mr. Crouch appeared!'_ and kept going.

Mel ran after him without hesitation, she and Harry reached Dumbledore's office and yelled the password, however, it looked like it had changed since the last time she and Dumbledore held her last lesson because the gargoyle didn't move at all.

"C'mon!" Harry yelled in exasperation, running a hand through his hair.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked in alarm.

"The staffroom," He said in quiet realization, turning around and starting to run once more.

They were midway to the stairs when Snape found them.

"POTTER! DUMBLEDORE!" He ordered them to get closer and so they did. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" Harry, gasping for air. "It's Mr Crouch... he's just turned up... he's in the forest... he's asking —"

"What is this rubbish?" said Snape. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at Mel for an explanation but Mel didn't know what was happening either, Harry insisted in an angry tone.

"Mr Crouch! From the Ministry! He's ill or something — he's in the forest, he wants to see Dumbledore! Just give me the password up to —"

"The headmaster is busy," said Snape, smiling as if denying Harry of a simple favour was making him happier than it should.

"I've got to tell Dumbledore!"

"Didn't you hear me, Potter?"

"Look," Harry continued, almost growling, "Crouch isn't right — he's — he's out of his mind — he says he wants to warn —"

"Is there a problem?" Dumbledore appeared from behind Snape, looking at them curiously.

"Professor! Mr Crouch is here — he's down in the forest, he wants to speak to you!"

"Lead the way," Dumbledore said.

Mel was thankful Dumbledore was Headmaster and not Snape, even if she didn't know what was going on, she figured Snape would rather see them in distress than tend their emergencies.

"What did Mr Crouch say, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as they approached the staircase again.

"Said he wants to warn you... said he's done something terrible... he mentioned his son... and Bertha Jorkins... and — and Voldemort... something about Voldemort getting stronger..."

"Indeed," Dumbledore walked faster alongside them.

"He's not acting normally, he doesn't seem to know where he is. He keeps talking like he thinks Percy Weasley's there, and then he changes and says he needs to see you... I left him with Viktor Krum."

"You did?" He sounded almost alarmed now. "Do you know if anybody else saw Mr Crouch?"

"No, Krum and I were talking, Mr Bagman had just finished telling us about the third task so Mel and Erick were long gone as well, Krum and I stayed behind, and then we saw Mr Crouch coming out of the forest —"

"Where are they?" Dumbledore looked blindly in the darkness.

"Over here," Harry guided them to the edge of the forest. He called out for Viktor, but no one answered. "They were here... They were definitely somewhere around here..."

He sounded worried and scared, Mel got closer as Dumbledore conjured light from his wand and looked around. There was a body there. Mel stopped breathing for a moment while Harry and Dumbledore reached forward to check on Krum.

"Stunned," Dumbledore said simply.

"Should I go and get someone? Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," Dumbledore turned to look at her and said. "Stay here. Wake him up."

He pointed it in the direction of Hagrid's cabin with his wand. The faint shape of a phoenix made its way through the air as Mel kneeled next to Krum and whispered _'Rennervate'._ Krum tried to sit up, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder to keep him on the grass.

"He attacked me! The old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vare Potter had gone and he attacked from behind!"

"Lie still for a moment," Dumbledore ordered gently.

Hagrid appeared, carrying his crossbow.

"Professor Dumbledore! Mel! Harry — what the — ?"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff. His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody —"

"No need, Dumbledore," said a voice from behind them. "I'm here. Damn leg! Would've been here quicker... what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch —"

"Crouch?"

"Karkaroff, please, Hagrid!" Dumbledore repeated.

"Oh yeah... right y'are, Professor..."

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, "but it is essential that we find him."

"I'm onto it," Moody headed off into the forest.

Mel stayed next to Krum and checked the back of his head for injuries; fortunately, he was fine, just a little dizzy from the fall.

"What is this?" Karkaroff walked up to them, his eyes blazing with anger. "What's going on?"

"I vos attacked!" said Krum. "Mr Crouch or votever his name —"

"Crouch attacked you? Crouch attacked you? The Triwizard judge?"

"Igor..."

_"Treachery! It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretenses, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the tournament, though he is underage! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences — here's what I think of you!"_

_Karkaroff spat onto the ground at Dumbledore's feet. In one swift movement, Hagrid seized the front of Karkaroff's furs, lifted him into the air, and slammed him against a nearby tree._

_"Apologize!" Hagrid snarled as Karkaroff gasped for breath, Hagrid's massive fist at his throat, his feet dangling in midair._

_"Hagrid, no!" Dumbledore shouted, his eyes flashing._

_Hagrid removed the hand pinning Karkaroff to the tree, and Karkaroff slid all the way down the trunk and slumped in a huddle at its roots; a few twigs and leaves showered down upon his head._

"Kindly escort Harry and Mel back up to the castle, Hagrid," Dumbledore told him sternly.

"Maybe I'd better stay here, Headmaster..." Hagrid said, glaring at Karkaroff.

"You will take them back to school, Hagrid. Take them right up to Gryffindor Tower. And I want you two to stay there. Anything you might want to do — any owls you might want to send — they can wait until morning, do you understand me?"

"Er — yes," said Harry, staring at him.

Mel felt a bit of a chill run up her spine at the idea that her uncle could read their thoughts. Because she was certain that Harry had been planning to write Sirius about this.

"Very well," Dumbledore looked directly at her then. "You did a good job watching after Mr Krum, Mel. Now watch after yourself." She nodded, too shocked to speak against him, her nerves completely messed up after that experience.

"I'll leave Fang with yeh, Headmaster," Hagrid said. "Stay, Fang. C'mon, kids."

After a while walking in silence, Hagrid spoke up again.

"How dare he accuse Dumbledore. Like Dumbledore'd do anythin' like that. Like Dumbledore wanted you in the tournament in the firs' place. Worried! I dunno when I seen Dumbledore more worried than he's bin lately. An' you!" He turned to them angrily, they stepped back in surprise, Mel holding tightly onto Harry. "What were yeh doin', wanderin' off with ruddy Krum? He's from Durmstrang, Harry! Coulda jinxed yeh right there, couldn' he? Hasn' Moody taught yeh nothin'? 'Magine lettin' him lure yeh off on yer own —"

"Krum's all right!" He exclaimed. "He wasn't trying to jinx me, he just wanted to talk about Hermione —"

"I'll be havin' a few words with her, an' all," said Hagrid not listening. "The less you lot 'ave ter do with these foreigners, the happier yeh'll be. Yeh can' trust any of 'em."

"You were getting on all right with Madame Maxime," Harry said in a bad mood.

"Don' you talk ter me abou' her!" Hagrid yelled. When he saw the look on their faces, he lowered his voice. "I've got her number now! Tryin' ter get back in me good books, tryin' ter get me ter tell her what's comin' in the third task. Ha! You can' trust any of 'em!"

Harry and Mel shared a grim look without saying anything. He reached for the hand that was still firmly closed around his arm and held it, squeezing a bit to calm her down. It worked until they reached the tower, where Hagrid finally left them safe and sound. As soon as they were in Harry dragged her to where Ron and Hermione were sitting. 


	31. Daydreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 'Can't help falling in love' -by Elvis :)

"Just go through it again, Harry," said Hermione after they sent Sirius' letter the next morning. "What did Mr Crouch actually say?"

"I've told you, he wasn't making much sense, he said he wanted to warn Dumbledore about something. He definitely mentioned Bertha Jorkins, and he seemed to think she was dead. He kept saying stuff was his fault... He mentioned his son."

"Well, that was his fault–"

"He was out of his mind," Harry shook his head. "Half the time he seemed to think his wife and son were still alive, and he kept talking to Percy about work and giving him instructions."

"And... remind me what he said about You-Know-Who?" Ron shivered lightly.

"I've told you... He said he's getting stronger."

"But he was out of his mind like you said, so half of it was probably just raving..." Ron shrugged, trying to make it like it was no big deal.

"He was sanest when he was trying to talk about Voldemort. He was having real trouble stringing two words together, but that was when he seemed to know where he was and know what he wanted to do. He just kept saying he had to see Dumbledore." Harry replied with certainty.

"I just don't understand how he got here," Mel frowned. "It sounds almost as if he was fighting against the Imperio curse, remember? Most of us were just a blabbering mess when trying to come out of it..."

"If Snape hadn't held me up," Harry said in a terrible mood, looking at the owls flying above them, "we might've got there in time. _'The headmaster is busy, Potter... what's this rubbish, Potter?'_ Why couldn't he have just got out of the way?"

Mel reached out for his hand in silence and held it as a way of comfort. Harry squeezed back lightly, his eyes still fixed somewhere else.

"Maybe he didn't want you to get there! Maybe — hang on — how fast d'you reckon he could've gotten down to the forest? D'you reckon he could've beaten you and Dumbledore there?" Ron offered.

"Not unless he can turn himself into a bat or something."

"Wouldn't put it past him," Ron muttered.

"Still, why would he attack Krum and not Karkaroff?" Mel inquired. "If you mean to point to the discussions they had days prior, why attacking a student when he could've been directly attacked without anyone noticing?"

"We need to see Professor Moody. We need to find out whether he found Mr Crouch." Hermione sentenced.

"If he had the Marauder's Map on him, it would've been easy."

"Unless Crouch was already outside the grounds, because it only shows up to the boundaries, doesn't —"

"Shh!" said Hermione stopped them.

"— that's blackmail, that is, we could get into a lot of trouble for that —" A voice said from outside the door.

"— we've tried being polite; it's time to play dirty, like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did —"

"I'm telling you if you put that in writing, it's blackmail!"

"Yeah, and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?"

Fred and George froze at the sight of them.

"What're you doing here?"

"Sending a letter."

"What, at this time?"

"Fine —" Fred smiled, but it didn't look at all like his usual grin. "We won't ask you what you're doing if you don't ask us... Well, don't let us hold you up."

"Who're you blackmailing?" Ron said.

"Don't be stupid, I was only joking," George said quickly.

"Didn't sound like that," Her friend frowned.

"I've told you before, Ron, keep your nose out if you like it the shape it is. Can't see why you would, but —"

"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone. George's right, you could end up in serious trouble for that."

"Told you, I was joking. You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother, you are, Ron. Carry on like this and you'll be made a prefect," George walked past them and took an owl, expertly attaching their letter to its claw.

"No, I won't!"

George carried the owl and sent it off through a window.

"Well, stop telling people what to do then. See you later."

"You don't think they know something about all this, do you?" Hermione asked once they were gone. "About Crouch and everything?"

"No, if it was something that serious, they'd tell someone. They'd tell Dumbledore. You wouldn't be able to find out what they're doing now, could you?" Harry asked her.

"Don't think so," Mel sighed. "Been quiet lately, won't even tell me what they're up to like before..."

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked Ron, noticing his expression.

"Well... I dunno if they would. They're... they're obsessed with making money lately, I noticed it when I was hanging around with them — when — you know —"

"We weren't talking. Yeah, but blackmail..."

"It's this joke shop idea they've got. I thought they were only saying it to annoy Mum, but they really mean it, they want to start one. They've only got a year left at Hogwarts, they keep going on about how it's time to think about their future, and Dad can't help them, and they need gold to get started."

"Yes, but... they wouldn't do anything against the law to get gold?" Hermione added with doubt.

"Wouldn't they? I dunno... they don't exactly mind breaking rules, do they?" Ron then turned to her.

"Well, not exactly, but this would be thousand times more different..."

"This is the law," Hermione added. "This isn't some silly school rule... They'll get a lot more than detention for blackmail! Ron... maybe you'd better tell Percy..."

"Are you mad? Tell Percy? He'd probably do a Crouch and turn them in... Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"D'you think it's too early to go and see Professor Moody?" Hermione asked them.

"Yes, he'd probably blast us through the door if we wake him at the crack of dawn; he'll think we're trying to attack him while he's asleep. Let's give it till break," Harry sighed.

_******* _

Harry was lazily playing with her hair as she laid her head on the desk. She watched him twirl the brown locks around his fingers and letting them slip, he looked focused on the task, his eyes falling from time to time as he kept his head prompted on one hand.

She thought of her conversation with Erick the day before and her heart ached at the idea of this extremely clever and quiet boy not having anyone treating him in the way Harry treated her. Most of all she felt incredibly thankful, overjoyed at the thought of being able to call Harry her _boyfriend_. If that's what they were.

She tried to say it to herself when she was alone. It sounded a tad fake, after all these years being nothing but a friend, as weird as it sounded, it also caused her great joy, and she could see herself getting used to the word eventually. A month? A year..? Maybe once they were on their seventh year the word wasn't going to be needed, they would just be, and everyone would know.

Harry laid his head fall on the desk softly, and he locked eyes with her in comforting silence. She felt her stomach flutter with anticipation, knowing full well that they were at the back of the classroom so they could be the first to leave and search for Moody. She moved slowly so neither Ron nor Hermione could feel it, and it only increased her need to get closer. Harry knew what she was trying to do and without a second thought lifted his face merely an inch from the table so he could close the distance.

The kiss felt like it lasted an eternity. She held her breath, Mel didn't know kissing felt like this, that a simple act could give so much happiness. She felt him smile against her lips and they parted seconds later, both equally flushed and with matching looks of utter fancy.

The bell rang and they quickly abandoned the classroom. That'd been the first kiss they had shared in public (not counting the awful incident with Erick) and for a second, she questioned herself: Exactly how bad would it be to just do it again, this time making sure their friends could see them. One kiss and they wouldn't have to hide anymore, was it that bad..?

"There he is!" Harry pulled her along to catch up with Moody, bringing her back from her daydreams. "Professor Moody?"

"Hello, Potter," Moody looked at a couple of first-years walking by before adding, "Come in here."

He took them to his empty classroom and closed the door behind them.

"Did you find him?" Harry asked abruptly. "Mr Crouch?"

"No."

"Did you use the map?"

"Of course! Took a leaf out of your book, Potter. Summoned it from my office into the forest. He wasn't anywhere on there."

"So he did Disapparate?" said Ron.

"You can't Disapparate on the grounds, Ron!" Hermione groaned in exasperation. "There are other ways he could have disappeared, aren't there, Professor?"

"You're another one who might think about a career as an Auror," Moody told her. "Mind works the right way, Granger." Hermione blushed at his compliment.

"Well, he wasn't invisible," said Harry. "The map shows invisible people. He must've left the grounds, then."

"But under his own steam?" Hermione continued, "or because someone made him?"

"Yeah, someone could've — could've pulled him onto a broom and flown off with him, couldn't they?" said Ron anxiously.

"We can't rule out kidnap," growled Moody.

"So," said Ron, "d'you reckon he's somewhere in Hogsmeade?"

"Could be anywhere," said Moody, shaking his head. "Only thing we know for sure is that he's not here."

"This might be a bit darker, but..." Mel moved uncomfortably on her place. "What if something inside the forest killed him? The map doesn't show people if they're dead. They told us that last year, remember?" She was careful not to mention any names. "What if his body is still in the forest?"

Moody's eyes flashed in a way it made her wince, she didn't know what that look meant, but it didn't look exactly friendly.

"Now, Dumbledore's told me you four fancy yourselves as investigators, but there's nothing you can do for Crouch. The Ministry'll be looking for him now, Dumbledore's notified them. Potter, you just keep your mind on the third task." Then he addressed Mel directly, leaning back on his chair. "And you, Miss Dumbledore, I assure you we know exactly what to do next."

"What?" Harry's brow lifted, spotting what Moody meant. "Oh yeah..."

"Should be right up your street, this one," Moody continued, his mood finally lifting. "From what Dumbledore's said, you've managed to get through stuff like this plenty of times. Broke your way through a series of obstacles guarding the Sorcerer's Stone in your first year, didn't you?"

"We helped," Ron said quickly. "Me and Hermione... and Mel as well."

"Well," Moody grinned. "Help him practice for this one, and I'll be very surprised if he doesn't win. In the meantime... constant vigilance, Potter. Constant vigilance. You two," He looked at Hermione and Ron, "you stick close to Potter, all right? I'm keeping an eye on things, but all the same... you can never have too many eyes out. And Miss Dumbledore," He smiled. "Use that brain of yours and healthy ears, listen carefully to the people around, see if you can catch something of importance."

Mel nodded silently, feeling uneasy and strangely unable to forget the way Moody's eyes had shifted after her comment.

* * *

Sirius sent their owl back the next morning.

Hermione read through the Prophet to confirm nothing about Crouch was mentioned, and then the four of them read the letter:

_**Harry — what do you think you are playing at, walking off into the forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch from seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed.** _

_**Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to Ron, Mel, and Hermione, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn't go amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letter giving me your word you won't stray out-of-bounds again.** _

_**-Sirius.'** _

"Who's he, to lecture me about being out-of-bounds?" Harry folded the letter angrily and put it away. "After all the stuff he did at school!"

"He's worried about you! Just like Moody and Hagrid! So listen to them!"

"No one's tried to attack me all year! No one's done anything to me at all —"

"Except put your name in the Goblet of Fire, and they must've done that for a reason, Harry. Snuffles is right. Maybe they've been biding their time. Maybe this is the task they're going to get you."

"Not if I can help it," Mel replied seriously. "I'll be there next time."

"Look," Harry said impatiently. Their usual arguments drastically dropped after their relationship improvement, but could still blow up in times of stress like this one. "Let's say Sirius is right, and someone Stunned Krum to kidnap Crouch. Well, they would've been in the trees near us, wouldn't they? But they waited till I was out of the way until they acted, didn't they? So it doesn't look like I'm their target, does it?"

"They couldn't have made it look like an accident if they'd murdered you in the forest!" said Hermione. "But if you die during a task —

"They didn't care about attacking Krum, did they?" said Harry. "Why didn't they just polish me off at the same time? They could've made it look like Krum and I had a duel or something."

"Because it wouldn't have made sense!" Mel replied sharply. "A fourteen-year-old simply does not have the power to kill another person, Moody told us this. I doubt Krum has it as well, even if his Headmaster has been teaching him some dirty tricks. It would've been messy and not everyone would've believed it. They're waiting for the right time when it can look like it wasn't planned."

"Look Harry, I don't understand it either," said Hermione. "I just know there are a lot of odd things going on, and I don't like it... Moody's right — Sirius is right, Mel is right — you've got to get in training for the third task, straight away. And you make sure you write back to Sirius and promise him you're not going to go sneaking off alone again."

"But–"

"Harry James Potter," Mel concluded in a voice that sounded too much like her mother's. "We're not doing this because we think you're stupid. We're doing it cause it gives you time to learn. If you want to face whatever is out there right now then do it, but you'll die in a second. Now, if you want to face it and _live_ , then you listen."

Harry glared at her.

"Fine," He finally grumbled. "I'll do it."

* * *

"My dears," Professor Trelawney started, "we have almost finished our work on planetary divination. Today, however, will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mars, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you will all look this way, I will dim the lights..."

"I wish she would dim the fire," Mel grumbled, looking at the fireplace with deep loathing. "I'm dying here!"

Once the lights were out Professor Trelawney showed them a miniature model of the solar system. As their teacher started to speak, she felt Harry's body leaning closer to her and when she looked down the boy, slowly falling asleep. Deciding that there was no risk on letting him take a nap, her eyes wandered around, falling on one of the curtains where a pretty insect was making its way up through the fabric.

She found it familiar, but she couldn't quite place from where. The mere thought was silly, an insect was an obvious thing to find familiar, they were all over the school grounds! However, this one had something, she just couldn't place exactly what... Harry groaned in his sleep, Mel barely paid him attention as she ran a hand through his hair to quiet him down so Trelawney wouldn't notice. It seemed to work for a while.

What a bunch of rubbish really, divination wasn't at all what she used to imagine when she was younger, thinking that she could read her future in the stars and guess what steps to take. Nothing was ever that simple.

Wouldn't it be great, though? To be able to read the sky like the centaurs, perhaps there was a way, she just needed to do more research...

What a blessing it was to have the opportunity Dumbledore was giving her, she could satiate all of her doubts and -Harry whined again, this time a bit louder- be wiser than before. She vowed there and then to learn to be patient and to know when the right time for everything was. After all, life wasn't that complicated–

Harry screamed, causing her to almost fall of her chair.

"Harry!"

The boy squirmed in pain until he fell flat on the ground, pressing one hand on his forehead. Mel felt all the blood in her body run cold.

"Harry!" She took a deep breath and focused all her energy into her words. _"Wake up!"_

Harry opened his eyes at once. She felt the rest of the class standing behind her, his eyes were tearing up.

"You all right?" Ron said from her right.

"Of course he isn't!" Professor Trelawney was beyond excited. "What was it, Potter? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Harry sat up abruptly. Shaking and affected, he looked around as if looking for something.

"Give him space!" Mel pushed a few legs back. "He can't breathe properly if you're all ogling at him!"

"You were clutching your scar!" Professor Trelawney insisted. "You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now, Potter, I have experience in these matters!"

Harry looked up at her, then at Mel. "I need to go to the hospital wing, I think," He said slowly. "Bad headache."

"My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room! If you leave now, you may lose the opportunity to see further than you have ever —"

"Didn't you hear?" Mel asked harshly as she helped him stand up. "He's probably heat stroked thanks to the way you keep us all locked up here!"

"I don't want to see anything except a headache cure," Harry agreed.

"I'll go with you, can't risk you passing out in the middle of a hall..." She replied, picking up her thing as well as his.

"See you later," Harry told Ron quietly as both of them walked out.

"Glasses," Mel said once they were out of earshot. "What the hell did you see?"

"Hang on," He looked over his shoulder and gave her a sombre look. "Wait until we are in Dumbledore's office."

"It's your scar?"

Harry just stared at her, but it was all the confirmation she needed.


	32. Palpable Memoirs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What does a Pensieve do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 'White Stripes' -By Hayley Gene Penner

Once in front of the Gargoyle, they realized they still had no idea of what the password was.

"Uh- Sherbet lemon?" Harry tried.

The gargoyle stayed in place.

"Okay," said Harry, "Pear Drop. Er — Licorice Wand. Fizzing Whizbee. Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans... oh no, he doesn't like them, does he?" She shook her head. "Oh just open, can't you? We really need to see him, it's urgent!"

Harry kicked it, which she considered stupid since it was made of stone.

"Chocolate Frog!" He grunted, holding his leg to lessen the pain. "Sugar Quill! Cockroach Cluster!"

Suddenly the gargoyle turned.

"Cockroach Cluster?" He widened his eyes. "I was only joking..."

Mel laughed. "It's your bloody luck, Glasses."

They hurried up the stairs, Harry reached the door and was about to open it when Mel pulled him back, asking him to listen.

"Dumbledore, I'm afraid I don't see the connection, don't see it at all!" Cornelius Fudge exclaimed. "Ludo says Bertha's perfectly capable of getting herself lost. I agree we would have expected to have found her by now, but all the same, we've no evidence of foul play, Dumbledore, none at all. As for her disappearance being linked with Barty Crouch's!"

"And what do you think happened to Barty Crouch, Minister?" That one was certainly Moody.

"I see two possibilities, Alastor. Either Crouch has finally cracked — more than likely, I'm sure you'll agree, given his personal history — lost his mind, and gone wandering off some- where —"

"He wandered extremely quickly, if that is the case, Cornelius," said Dumbledore.

"Or else — well... Well, I'll reserve judgment until after I've seen the place where he was found, but you say it was just past the Beauxbatons carriage? Dumbledore, you know what that woman is?"

"I consider her to be a very able headmistress — and an excellent dancer," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Dumbledore, come! Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favour because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless — if, indeed, you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got —"

"I no more suspect Madame Maxime than Hagrid. I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius."

"Should we wait till dinner?" Mel asked anxiously.

Harry was about to reply when Moody spoke up.

"Can we wrap up this discussion?"

"Yes, yes, let's go down to the grounds, then..."

"No, it's not that. It's just that Potter and Miss Dumbledore want a word with you. They're outside the door," The door of the office opened abruptly, Mel jumped away. "Hello," said Moody politely. "Come in, then."

Mel wanted to hide behind Harry, but since she figured it would've looked stupid. She walked directly to the middle of the room.

"Harry!" said Fudge. "Mel! How are you?"

"Fine," Harry said shortly.

"We were just talking about the night when Mr Crouch turned up on the grounds," Fudge continued carefully. "It was you who found him, was it not?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I didn't see Madame Maxime anywhere, though, and she'd have a job hiding, wouldn't she?" He added quickly.

Mel and Dumbledore smiled at Harry. Sometimes she felt amazed at his courage.

"Yes, well," said Fudge, blushing a bit, "we're about to go for a short walk on the grounds if you'll excuse us... perhaps if you just go back to your class —"

"I wanted to talk to you, Professor," Harry said quickly.

Dumbledore looked at both, Mel, although feeling a bit stupid, kept eye contact with the Headmaster and tried to focus her mind on the memory of Harry on the ground, holding his forehead, just to see if her theory of Dumbledore being able to read minds was right.

"Wait here for me," Dumbledore said. "Our examination of the grounds will not take long."

Once the sound of steps was gone and they were alone, Mel sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Hello, Fawkes," Harry said, smiling at the Phoenix behind the Headmaster's chair. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Hey, don't you want to try the chair?"

"What?" Mel snorted. "I don't have a deathwish, no..."

"But it's not to mock," Harry said in confusion. "I meant to see how you feel, wasn't that what you saw in the mirror when we were in first year? You have a chance to see how it feels!"

"Oh," Mel turned scarlet, "er, maybe later... We should sit down."

The girl guided Harry to the chairs facing the Headmaster's desk and sat down next to him. He stared at her with a curious yet polite expression. It was his soft gaze what gave Mel a sudden wave of love. The feeling scared her, she had no idea how it felt to actually be in love, but this had to be it. She felt like giving everything up just to be with Harry. 

But loving someone didn't mean she had to sacrifice things! Her father had done it, yes. Her great-grandmother did it as well, her uncle did it... but she was too young and her life was much better than theirs... Did love always feel like wanting to give the world to the person, or was she taught that this was the only way to prove affection? 

She realized that confessing what she'd really seen in the mirror was too much, it would've put pressure upon the boy, to know he'd been the thing she'd wished for all those years. 

"Kiss me," She blurted out.

Harry's eyes widened. 

"What?"

Mel cleared her throat, feeling her blush reach her neck. 

"I– I'm sorry, that was bold. Didn't mean to make you uncomfort–"

Harry cupped one side of her face so she'd look at him.

"I'll do it. You just took me by surprise but... I'll do it."

He leaned closer, and just as they were about to kiss, something caught his eye.

"What's that?" Harry stood up.

Mel let out the faintest whimper, she quickly looked over her shoulder to follow his gaze.

"What thing?"

_"That_ ," He pointed to what looked like a small cabinet, he hesitated for a moment, not knowing what it was inside.

_A shallow stone basin lay there, with odd carvings around the edge: runes and symbols that Harry did not recognize. The silvery light was coming from the basin's contents, which were like nothing Harry had ever seen before. He could not tell whether the substance was liquid or gas. It was a bright, whitish silver, and it was moving ceaselessly; the surface of it became ruffled like water beneath wind, and then, like clouds, separated and swirled smoothly. It looked like light made liquid — or like wind made solid — Harry couldn't make up his mind._

_He wanted to touch it, to find out what it felt like, but nearly four years' experience of the magical world told him that sticking his hand into a bowl full of some unknown substance was a very stupid thing to do. He therefore pulled his wand out of the inside of his robes, cast a nervous look around the office, looked back at the contents of the basin, and prodded them._

_The surface of the silvery stuff inside the basin began to swirl very fast._

"What?" Mel got up as well, standing next to him. "What's..?"

"Dunno," Harry squinted, bending closer to the surface. "There's something..."

"Be careful," Mel put a hand on his shoulder, but this only seemed to encourage him to go forward.

With a final push, Harry held onto the edge of the basin and stayed firmly in place. Mel could see something over his shoulder, but she decided not to get any closer, whatever Harry was doing, it couldn't be all that dangerous, he looked fine, even if he was holding a little tightly to the edge.

She waited a few seconds and suddenly Harry spoke, but it sounded muffled like he was in another room.

"Harry?" Mel reached out to pull him out.

_"What are you doing?"_ A voice came from above.

Mel jumped and looked around frantically.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

She finally located the voice: A man in one of the portraits, looking awfully grumpy.

"Sorry. We're just... curious?"

"Curiosity burned the witch, young lady," He retorted sharply.

"I know that," Mel frowned. "But we're not doing anything wrong..."

"You should pull back that boy before he ends up with nightmares."

"What?"

"That thing he's using, that's a Pensieve. Dumbledore was using it before Fudge came in with his weeping, but I assure you, nothing in there will make your friend's life any more pleasant, so you should bring him back."

"What does a Pensieve do?"

"If you don't know that's your problem, just do what I tell you!"

"A Pensieve works to show memories and examine them," A woman said from the portrait on the right. "Your Headmaster pulls a memory out of his mind and then pours it in, to take another look at it, paying more attention to the details."

"I didn't know such thing could be done," Mel said in amazement. "How-?"

"That's none of your business!" The man exclaimed. "Eupraxia, please be kind enough to not go around telling the Headmaster's secrets to a child!"

"That child is a Dumbledore," The woman replied sternly. "She's allowed to ask questions. You're free to ignore her, Phineas, but I certainly won't."

"If anyone cares," a third voice spoke up from Phineas' right. "A Pensieve is not a thing only Headmasters have, anyone can have them, they're hard to find, but–"

"Shut it, Brutus!" Phineas snapped.

The door opened then, and Dumbledore stopped at the scene.

"Dumbledore!" Phineas exclaimed. "Put order here! That boy over there is lurking around, getting his nose where is not–"

"I see, Phineas," Dumbledore interrupted, walking up to Harry. "Don't worry..."

Mel wanted to say something in Harry's defence, but Dumbledore raised a hand to ease her mind.

"Give me a moment," He told her, bending into the Pensieve as well.

She heard him speak just like Harry had done minutes before, then watched as the man grabbed the boy by the arm and gently pulled back as he straightened up. Harry gasped, blinking rapidly.

"Professor– I know I shouldn't've — I didn't mean — the cabinet door was sort of open and —"

"I quite understand," Dumbledore grabbed the basin and carried it over to his desk, the children followed him and sat on the two opposite chairs.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This? It is called a Pensieve," said Dumbledore. "I sometimes find, and I am sure you know the feeling, that I simply have too many thoughts and memories crammed into my mind."

"Er," Harry stammered.

"At these times," Dumbledore nodded, "I use the Pensieve. One simply siphons the excess thoughts from one's mind, pours them into the basin, and examines them at one's leisure. It becomes easier to spot patterns and links, you understand when they are in this form."

"You mean... that stuff's your thoughts?" Harry stared at the liquid looking material.

"Certainly," Dumbledore confirmed. "Let me show you."

_Dumbledore drew his wand out of the inside of his robes and placed the tip into his own silvery hair, near his temple. When he took the wand away, hair seemed to be clinging to it — but then Harry saw that it was in fact a glistening strand of the same strange silvery-white substance that filled the Pensieve. Dumbledore added this fresh thought to the basin, and Harry, astonished, saw his own face swimming around the surface of the bowl. Dumbledore placed his long hands on either side of the Pensieve and swirled it, rather as a gold prospector would pan for fragments of gold... and Harry saw his own face change smoothly into Snape's, who opened his mouth and spoke to the ceiling, his voice echoing slightly._

_"It's coming back... Karkaroff's too... stronger and clearer than ever..."_

"A connection I could have made without assistance," Dumbledore put it away, "but never mind. I was using the Pensieve when Mr Fudge arrived for our meeting and put it away rather hastily. Undoubtedly I did not fasten the cabinet door properly. Naturally, it would have attracted your attention."

"I'm sorry," Harry grumbled.

"Curiosity is not a sin," He said, looking intently at Phineas. "But we should exercise caution with our curiosity... yes, indeed..." He swirled the tip of his wand inside, a figure rose out of it, it was a girl.

_"He put a hex on me, Professor Dumbledore," She was saying. "And I was only teasing him, sir. I only said I'd seen him kissing Florence behind the greenhouses last Thursday..."_

"But why, Bertha," said Dumbledore sadly, "why did you have to follow him in the first place?"

"Bertha?" Harry and Mel asked at the same time.

"Is that — was that Bertha Jorkins?"

"Yes... That was Bertha as I remember her at school."

"Wonderful," Mel peered down at it with excitement, she realized what she'd said and leaned back, clearing her throat. "I- er, meant the Pensieve, you know..."

"So, kids," Dumbledore continued calmly. "Before you got lost in my thoughts, you wanted to tell me something."

"Yes," said Harry. "Professor — I was in Divination just now, and — er — I fell asleep."

"Quite understandable. Continue."

"Well, I had a dream," said Harry. "A dream about Lord Voldemort. He was torturing Wormtail... you know who Wormtail —"

"I do know," said Dumbledore. "Please continue."

"Voldemort got a letter from an owl. He said something like, Wormtail's blunder had been repaired. He said someone was dead. Then he said, Wormtail wouldn't be fed to the snake — there was a snake beside his chair. He said — he said he'd be feeding me to it, instead. Then he did the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail — and my scar hurt... It woke me up, it hurt so badly... Er — that's all," said Harry clumsily.

"I see... I see. Now, has your scar hurt at any other time this year, excepting the time it woke you up over the summer?"

"No, I — how did you know it woke me up over the summer?" said Harry.

"You are not Sirius's only correspondent," said Dumbledore. "I have also been in contact with him ever since he left Hogwarts last year. It was I who suggested the mountainside cave as the safest place for him to stay," He looked at Mel. "As well as the one who recommended him not to take your mother's offer, it's too dangerous to have him at plain sight."

Dumbledore got up. He kept adding thoughts into the basin from time to time, while Mel kept revolving in her own thoughts.

Snape seemed to be informing Dumbledore about what Karkaroff was telling him so that had to be the reason why Snape wasn't one of Dumbledore's worries, Bertha disappeared at the start of the summer, and Harry kept having dreams about Voldemort assuring others Harry'd be dead soon... it didn't make sense at all, but still... she had to be missing something... she had to be overlooking at something important, something maybe Harry had forgotten to mention...

"Professor?" Harry asked, bringing both Dumbledores back from their heads.

"My apologies," The older said quietly, sitting back.

"D'you — d'you know why my scar's hurting me?"

"I have a theory, no more than that..." He started carefully. Mel noticed he was speaking with the same hesitant tone he used when telling her about Ariana. "It is my belief that your scar hurts both when Lord Voldemort is near you, and when he is feeling a particularly strong surge of hatred."

"But... why?"

"Because you and he are connected by the curse that failed," said Dumbledore. "That is no ordinary scar."

"So you think... that dream... did it really happen?"

"It is possible. I would say — probable. Harry — did you see Voldemort?"

"No. Just the back of his chair. But — there wouldn't have been anything to see, would there? I mean, he hasn't got a body, has he? But... but then how could he have held the wand?" Harry wondered out loud.

"How indeed?" muttered Dumbledore.

"How indeed..." Mel repeated, lost in thought.

For some reason, Erick's words came back to her stronger than ever.

_'I know you want nothing more but to live in a fairytale, but all we got is this...'_

Was it? A world in which people like Voldemort could go back to life and people like her father had no second chances? If that was truly the case, she didn't think she'd be stepping out of her soft and gentle point of view any time soon.

"Professor," Harry said, "do you think he's getting stronger?"

"Voldemort?" Dumbledore looked intently at the boy. "Once again, Harry, I can only give you my suspicions. The years of Voldemort's ascent to power were marked with disappearances. Bertha Jorkins has vanished without a trace in the place where Voldemort was certainly known to be last. Mr Crouch too has disappeared... within these very grounds. And there was a third disappearance, one which the Ministry, I regret to say, do not consider of any importance, for it concerns a Muggle. His name was Frank Bryce, he lived in the village where Voldemort's father grew up, and he has not been seen since last August. You see, I read the Muggle newspapers, unlike most of my Ministry friends. These disappearances seem to me to be linked. The Ministry disagrees — as you may have heard, while waiting outside my office."

So there it was, at least that part was cleared. She felt a sudden frustration when thinking of all the things she didn't know, either because she was too young or she hadn't asked the right questions, either way, she couldn't do anything with so many holes in her story, and she would do anything to fix that.

"Professor?" Harry spoke again.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Er... could I ask you about... that court thing I was in... in the Pensieve?"

"You could. I attended it many times, but some trials come back to me more clearly than others... particularly now..."

"You know — you know the trial you found me in? The one with Crouch's son? Well... were they talking about Neville's parents?"

"What?" Mel asked abruptly. Dumbledore stared at both of them grimly.

"Has Neville never told you why he has been brought up by his grandmother?"

"No," Harry turned to her. "Mel mentioned it once, about how odd it was, how he'd never mentioned his parents... she said it after the first lesson we had with Moody when he showed us..."

"When he showed us the Unforgivable Curses," Mel finished.

"Yes, they were talking about Neville's parents," said Dumbledore. "His father, Frank, was an Auror just like Professor Moody, and much like your own father, Mel. He and his wife were tortured for information about Voldemort's whereabouts after he lost his powers, as you heard."

"So they're dead?"

"No," Dumbledore's voice grew bitter. "They are insane. They are both in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I believe Neville visits them, with his grandmother, during the holidays. They do not recognize him."

Something in her stomach dropped and knocked the wind out of her lungs. Tortured, surely the same way Moody had shown them with that spider...

"The Longbottoms were very popular," Dumbledore explained. "The attacks on them came after Voldemort's fall from power, just when everyone thought they were safe. Those attacks caused a wave of fury such as I have never known. The Ministry was under great pressure to catch those who had done it. Unfortunately, the Longbottoms' evidence was — given their condition — none too reliable."

"Then Mr Crouch's son might not have been involved?" Harry asked in horror.

"As to that, I have no idea," Dumbledore replied sadly.

"Er, Mr Bagman..."

"...has never been accused of any Dark activity since," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Right... And... er..." The children were both staring at the Pensieve, which was showing Snape's face on its surface.

"No more has Professor Snape," he said.

"What made you think he'd really stopped supporting Voldemort, Professor?" Harry blurted out.

Dumbledore and Harry locked eyes for a few seconds, it felt weird to stay seated in the middle of it, quietly observing. "That, Harry, is a matter between Professor Snape and myself."

Harry stood up, Mel did as well.

"Children," both of them stopped at the door. "Please do not speak about Neville's parents to anybody else. He has the right to let people know when he is ready."

"Yes, Professor," they said in unison.

"And —" The light of the Pensieve gave Dumbledore a much more ghostly look. "Good luck with the third task."

Harry nodded, walking out of the office. Mel stayed in her place, thinking about her dad and Neville's and how they probably knew each other, and how Emily probably heard about their attacks. She thought of this until Dumbledore shook his head. 

"When you look at all together it becomes unbearable," He sighed tiredly. "That's when a Pensieve's useful, so you can keep a hopeful standpoint, even in the middle of a poorly lit view."

"How did you..?"

"I believe you are under the impression that I'd be able to see, without words, what you were trying to communicate... Was I wrong?"

She blushed. "I was trying to see..."

"If I was able to see your thoughts," Dumbledore smiled. "It's quite more complicated than that, but certainly that's the easiest way to put it –and yes," He added when he saw her expression. "With a little effort, you can learn that too."

"Will you teach me?" She asked.

Dumbledore's eyes shone knowingly.

"Patience, dear girl."


	33. The Final Task.

"He really trusts Snape, even though he knows he was a Death Eater?" Ron asked.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Rita Skeeter," Hermione mumbled rubbing her forehead with both palms.

"How can you be worrying about her now?" said Ron.

"I'm not worrying about her. I'm just thinking... remember what she said to me in the Three Broomsticks? _'I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl.'_ This is what she meant, isn't it? She reported his trial, she knew he'd passed information to the Death Eaters. And Winky too, remember... _'Ludo Bagman's a bad wizard.'_ Mr Crouch would have been furious he got off, he would have talked about it at home."

"Yeah, but Bagman didn't pass information on purpose, did he? And Fudge reckons Madame Maxime attacked Crouch?" 

"Yeah, but he's only saying that because Crouch disappeared near the Beauxbatons carriage."

"Makes no sense because then all her students were there to see, and Hagrid as well, unless he thinks Hagrid's unreliable too..." Mel added.

"We never thought of her, did we?" said Ron. "Mind you, she's definitely got giant blood, and she doesn't want to admit it —"

"Of course she doesn't! Look what happened to Hagrid when Rita found out about his mother. Look at Fudge, jumping to conclusions about her, just because she's part giant. Who needs that sort of prejudice? I'd probably say I had big bones if I knew that's what I'd get for telling the truth."

"I'm hardly a supporter of liars," Mel sighed, "but I'm with 'Mione in this one, the wizarding community can be pretty judgy when they want to."

"We haven't done any practising!" Hermione gave a start, looking at the time on her wristwatch. "We were going to do the Impediment Curse! We'll have to really get down to it tomorrow! Come on, Harry, you need to get some sleep."

Hermione and Ron stood up as well as them, then Mel stopped, watching them climb up the stairs. Harry noticed and stayed behind as well, giving her a questioning look.

"I wonder," She said quietly. "How different our lives would be if any of those things had never happened... D'you think it'd be completely different from what it is now?"

"Maybe," Harry shrugged. "My parents would be alive, we wouldn't be neighbors..."

"We would still be friends, though, wouldn't we? But maybe not best friends," She frowned. "Is it wrong that I'm a little glad that's not the case?"

"No," He smiled. "But we're not exactly _friends_ , are we?"

"You know what I mean," She mumbled.

Harry got closer and kissed her temple. Having no height difference really was convenient for them. He finally mumbled a goodnight and left, Mel soon following his example and going to her bedroom.

* * *

"You're supposed to be studying for your exams as well, you don't need to put all your efforts into helping me," Harry told them one afternoon after lunch. "I don't mind practising on my own for a while, you know?"

"Don't worry about it," Hermione said, "at least we'll get top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We'd never have found out about all these hexes in class."

"Good training for when we're all Aurors," said Ron casually.

Mel and Harry shared an amused look.

"Hermione's right," She added. "I don't do any of these in my lessons either, it's more of an academic thing, most unusual when I do practical magic. I read and read until my eyes get all heavy. I know a lot of things about magic but it's not quite the same as knowing how to do it."

"I bet it's ten times easier than this," Harry groaned, cleaning his robes after falling on his butt for the third time thanks to a hex he hadn't been able to avoid.

"You're still doing really well, though," Hermione said, reading the list she'd made to make sure Harry had a full training. "Some of these are bound to come in handy."

"Come and look at this," Ron was looking out the window, squinting. "What's Malfoy doing?"

They all huddled up in front of the window. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting down the shadow of a big willow tree, Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it, the other two were looking around with silly smirks on their faces.

"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie," said Harry.

"He can't be– I've told you, those sorts of things don't work around Hogwarts," Hermione shrugged it off, quickly losing interest. "Come on, Harry, let's try that Shield Charm again."

**_***_ **

"Look at this," Harry said in a tone of exasperation, he was reading Sirius' letter to Mel. " _'If Voldemort is really getting stronger again, my priority is to ensure your safety. He cannot hope to lay hands on you while you are under Dumbledore's protection, but all the same, take no risks: Concentrate on getting through that maze safely, and then we can turn our attention to other matters.'_ Makes me sound like I have no control!"

"He's just stressed like we all are," Mel responded lazily, barely looking up from her Charms essay. "Give it a month and he'll be back to his usual self, joking about eating rats and all..."

"I already did all I could to prepare myself," Harry folded the letter and prompted his head on one hand, watching her as she continued writing. "The task is tomorrow, I don't think there's anything else I can do..."

"You sound extremely calm about it," She said.

"I just think that whatever comes, at least this time I'm prepared. Besides, it's the end of the tournament, which means..." He raised his free hand and grabbed a lock of her hair, playing with it like he often did. "It's all going to be over, and Skeeter will be out of here."

"We won't have to worry about our love lives being published for everyone to see..." She nodded. 

"And I'll be able to take you to Hogsmeade on a proper date and all..." He smiled, his mind drifting to a brighter future.

"What a gentleman," Mel put down her quill and admired her work with pride. "I'm all done! No more homework!" She looked up to meet his gaze. She frowned a little, slightly confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Espectacular," Harry smiled broadly, releasing the lock of hair and kissing her cheek.

* * *

"Snuffles sent me a good-luck card!" Harry said, sounding delighted.

She leaned closer to examine it. It was a piece of parchment with a paw print that Mel found adorable, Harry seemed to like it as well. 

"Emily didn't send anything though, d'you think she dislikes me now because of all those articles?" He asked jokingly. 

"Oh yes, I reckon she must hate you for being such a conceited little git," Mel snorted.

Hermione choked on her drink as she held onto the Daily Prophet an owl delivered to her a few seconds earlier. 

"What?" asked her three friends.

"Nothing..." Hermione tried to hide the paper, but Ron was quicker. 

"No way," He breathed. "Not today. That old cow..."

"What?" Harry insisted. "Rita Skeeter again?"

"Bad news?" Mel raised a brow.

"No," Ron said, hastily pushing the paper out of sight.

"It's about me, isn't it?" said Harry.

"No," said Ron, but his voice broke a little in the end.

Just as if on queue Draco Malfoy shouted from across the Great Hall:

"Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

"Oh, bloody hell," Mel frowned. "What is it now?"

"Let me see it," Harry turned to Ron. "Give it here."

Harry took the paper from a very reluctant Ron. A picture of him was displayed on the front page, with the title right under it:

_**HARRY POTTER "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS"** _

_**The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behaviour, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.** _

_**Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (a relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.** _

_**It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.** _

_**"He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention."** _

_**The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public.** _

_**"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."** _

_**Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."** _

_**Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening.** _

"Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?" said Harry casually as Mel finished reading, to which she only sighed.

"How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?" Ron asked. "There's no way she was there, there's no way she could've heard —"

"The window was open," said Harry. "I opened it to breathe."

"You were at the top of North Tower!" Hermione exclaimed. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!"

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!" said Harry. "You tell me how she did it!"

"No idea," Mel shook her head. "Unless she's learned to train insects and have them all around the school, which would give the bugging a whole new meaning..."

"Bugging," said Hermione, deep in thought. "It's like... like..."

"Are you all right?" said Ron. 

"Yes... I've had an idea– I think I know... because then no one would be able to see... even Moody... and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge... but she's not allowed... she's definitely not allowed... I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library — just to make sure!" She stood up at once and left the Great Hall in a hurry.

"Oi! We've got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes–! Blimey," Ron turned back to them, "she must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing the start of an exam. What're you going to do in Binns's class, Harry — read again?"

"S'pose so," Harry shrugged.

"I wish I'd know what she found," Mel said, looking out to where Hermione had gone. "Maybe if I go after her..." But her thoughts were interrupted as Professor McGonagall came to them.

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber of the Hall after breakfast, Miss Dumbledore, you and Flint are needed at the entrance now," Before Mel could object she added, "Your teacher has been notified and knows you'll be arriving at your examination a bit late, as well as Flint. He'll give you extra time."

"But the task's not till tonight!" Harry's eyes widened.

"I'm aware of that, Potter. The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

Harry and Mel stared at her in disbelief after she left.

"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?" Harry asked in horror.

"Dunno," said Ron. "I'd better hurry, I'm going to be late for Binns. See you later..."

"I'd better go too," Mel sighed, getting up as well. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, I doubt the Dursleys would have the nerve to show up." She kissed the top of his head, Harry gave her an anxious smile and she walked away a bit reluctantly. At the entrance she was met with a lovely sight:

Mrs Weasley, Bill, and her own mother were there, next to them were Mr and Mrs Diggory, a woman that looked a lot like Fleur along with Fleur's little sister, and two wizards that could only be Krum's parents.

"Mum!" She ran up to the woman and hugged her tightly, doing the same with Mrs Weasley and Bill. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't miss the last task now, can we?" Her mother smiled. "I tried to convince Remus to come as well, but he thought that people wouldn't react kindly after the whole scandal of last year."

Mel's attention got caught on three figures on the other side of the hall. Erick was standing next to his cousin, and on Jo's side, there was a very old man on a wheelchair. They seemed to be arguing with him.

"I'll be with you in a moment," She told her mother and the Weasleys. "Hold on..."

She walked up to Erick shyly and cleared her throat, the boy gave a start and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" He asked in a grumpy voice.

"We have to take the families to the chamber... is everything okay?"

"No– Yes," He looked over his shoulder and back at her. "My Grandad had a relapse yesterday but insisted on coming anyway. Joseph and I had to force him to sit so he doesn't tire himself out, he's throwing a tantrum."

"We can always send him back via floo," Joseph stepped in, half-joking. "Hi, Mel!"

"Hi," Mel beamed, she couldn't help but feel a little excited every time he'd talk to her. 

"Well well," Mr Flint spoke over his grandson's shoulder. "You must be Miss Dumbledore!"

"Good morning Sir," She tilted her head to see him. 

"My, you're pretty!" He laughed loudly, Mel found it endearing. "I see the resemblance between you and your father– Great man he was, he used to visit my store often. How's your mother?"

"She's right over there," She pointed over her shoulder. "Came to wish Harry good luck, he's my friend, you see."

"I've heard," He looked at his grandson with a knowing smile. "Oh! Haven't introduced myself, have I? Eliot Flint at your service dear girl– You've made quite the impression in my family. Erick's told me about you, and Joseph mentions you at least twice in all his letters!"

"Oh!" Mel didn't know how to respond to that, so instead, she looked at the boys.

Joseph spoke first, noticing the way Erick was positively glaring at his Grandfather.

"You're a great host," He admitted, "I dare say better than my cousin..."

"Thanks," Erick replied with a scoff.

"Well, it's true!" Joseph laughed. "I barely got to talk to you during the school year, and even then you weren't much of a talker. I'm surprised you even mentioned Mel to our Grandad– Mind you, Mel, he doesn't talk about anyone at all, sometimes I suspect he fancies–"

"I talk enough!" He snapped. "Now, if you excuse us we have to take the families to the chamber– You two stay here. Let's go..." Erick grabbed Mel's arm and pulled her away. 

"You know," She chuckled, "there's nothing wrong with caring about people."

"I care about people," He replied. "Which is why I feel like I've aged five years this term."

She laughed, stopping in the middle of the large group. They all turned to look at her, which caused her to feel a bit self-conscious. Luckily for her, Erick had no problems with talking to crowds.

"If you could follow us to the chamber, you'll see your kids in a moment," He said in his best formal and controlled voice. Mel got closer to her mum.

"Harry'll be ever so pleased about you coming! He was dreading the idea of his aunt and uncle..."

"The day a Dursley sets a foot in this castle hell will freeze," Her mother laughed.

"I just couldn't miss a chance to come back, really," Bill explained. "All is exactly as I remember..."

Once in the chamber, the families divided into smaller groups. The champions walked in, all except for Harry. Erick left to present his exams and she was about to go as well when he came in, looking around curiously before his eyes landed on the Weasleys and her mum. Then he approached them with a broad smile.

"Surprise!" Mrs Weasley said once he got to them. "Thought we'd come and watch you, Harry!" 

"You all right? Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against the Horntail." 

"My little boy!" Emily pulled Harry in for a hug. "You've been so brave this whole year! All the things you've done– never been more proud of you!"

"This is really nice of you," Harry muttered. "I thought for a moment — the Dursleys —"

"Hmm," said Mrs Weasley sternly.

"Sorry for that," Emily laughed, finally letting go. "But the Dursleys won't get to call themselves your family on these grounds as long as I'm alive."

Mel watched them interact, in a way, they were her little family. She couldn't wait to tell her mother about the recent events regarding her relationship with the boy.

"It's great being back here," said Bill. "Haven't seen this place for five years. Is that picture of the mad knight still around? Sir Cadogan?"

"Oh yeah," said Harry and Mel at the same time.

"And the Fat Lady?" 

"She was here in my time," mentioned Mrs Weasley. "She gave me such a telling off one night when I got back to the dormitory at four in the morning —"

"What were you doing out of your dormitory at four in the morning?" Bill gaped.

"Your father and I had been for a nighttime stroll. He got caught by Apollyon Pringle — he was the caretaker in those days — your father's still got the marks."

"Fancy giving us a tour?" said Bill, looking at Mel and Harry.

"Yeah, okay," said Harry.

"Oh, I can't," She pouted, "my exams..."

"How about we walk you to class?" Emily offered. "This place is full of memories! I'd love to see the halls one more time..."

As they moved to the door, Amos Diggory spoke to Harry.

"There you are, are you?" He sneered. "Bet you're not feeling quite as full of yourself now Cedric's caught you up on points, are you?"

"What?" Harry stopped.

"Ignore him," said Cedric, giving his father a look. "He's been angry ever since Rita Skeeter's article about the Triwizard Tournament — you know when she made out you were the only Hogwarts champion."

"Didn't bother to correct her, though, did he?" said Amos Diggory. "Still... you'll show him, Ced. Beaten him once before, haven't you?"

"Rita Skeeter goes out of her way to cause trouble, Amos!" Mrs Weasley said. "I would have thought you'd know that, working at the Ministry!"

"Honestly Amos, believing a word she says it's the same as asking to a dog what he thinks about the weather," Emily added.

_******* _

Mel didn't need the extra time, in the end, she finished her exam at the same time as the rest of the group. Ron asked her if Harry's relatives were in fact there and she answered with a mysterious _'you'll see'._

When they went to the Great Hall for lunch, Ron was surprised to see his brother and mum there.

"Mum — Bill! What're you doing here?" He looked at Mel's mum. "Hi, Em!"

"Come to watch Harry in the last task!" said Mrs Weasley. "I must say, it makes a lovely change, not having to cook. How was your exam?"

"Oh... okay. Couldn't remember all the goblin rebels' names, so I invented a few. It's all right," Ron said to calm her mother's spirits, "they're all called stuff like Bodrod the Bearded and Urg the Unclean; it wasn't hard."

Hermione turned up a bit later, Harry tried to find out what she'd discovered about Skeeter, however, before he could finish his sentence Hermione shut him up, her attention moving to the mothers of her friends.

"Hello, Hermione," said Mrs Weasley, rather coldly.

"Hello," said Hermione shyly.

"Mrs Weasley, you didn't believe that rubbish Rita Skeeter wrote in Witch Weekly, did you? Because Hermione's not my girlfriend," Harry was quick to point out.

"Oh! No — of course, I didn't!" Mrs Weasley blushed lightly.

"Was it _all_ rubbish, though?" Emily asked pointedly.

"What'd you mean?" Mel asked.

"Dunno, something about you and that Diggory boy," The woman fought back a smirk, " _and_ a french boy..."

Mel inhaled sharply and choked on her food. She shook her head energetically as Hermione patted her back harshly.

"That was rubbish too, yes," Harry added, kicking Ron's leg under the table so he wouldn't speak.

"Okay then," Emily replied. "Not that I wouldn't support you, but if my daughter's dating someone, I'd hate to find out through the Daily Prophet."

"Oh, yes," Mel glared at her mother playfully. "I'm well aware of how invested you are in my love life."

Emily winked at her without saying anything, Harry gave her a questioning look but Mel shook her head, brushing it off like it was nothing. 

***

The way the woman's eyes shone throughout the day helped Harry picture her at fifteen-years-old, walking around the castle with his parents and Matthew, much like Mel: happy and beautiful. Carefree, with dreams to spare.

Mel's exams went by without any troubles, and by the time they had the feast, she sat next to him, holding his hand under the table while no one else was looking in an attempt to ease his nerves.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore said. "In five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now."

As they got up, the Gryffindors broke into applause for Harry; the Weasleys, Emily and Hermione wished him good luck, and they finally left the Great Hall to enter the quiet evening.

"How're your nerves?" Erick asked her. "I must say you're keeping it together better than before..."

"I've grown used to the knot in my stomach," She shrugged. "After the tenth time, this turns into a routine."

He chuckled lowly. 

"My Grandad liked you, apparently you reminded him a lot to one of his girlfriends."

"Oh," Mel frowned, "...thanks?"

"I didn't know how to respond to that either." 

"I think he's nice," She said. "Very lovely."

"Yeah," Erick replied, a look of fondness betraying his usual cold demeanour.

"Hey," Harry quickly caught up with them, looking considerably more nervous than before. "You remember what the jelly-leg jinx counter spell was? Because I keep trying to remember and–"

"Glasses," Mel scowled. "Don't do that, if you keep repeating things over and over you'll get them all mixed up!"

"Focus on the fact that you got here in a quite respectable place," Erick added. " _Unexpected_ , but definitely something to be proud of."

"Er, thanks," Harry said.

"You just pull through this one, then it'll be over," She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "You'll be okay."

He nodded, his eyes fixed on the tall maze ahead. Erick and Mel got separated again, the boy had to guide the students to their seats making sure there were no empty spaces and Mel was with the champions.

She walked past Moody and brushed past him, a wave of something hit her and she stopped in place, feeling extremely dizzy.

"Is everything all right, Miss Dumbledore?" Moody asked, eyeing her up in a calculating way.

"I..." She stared at him, wondering why the feeling reminded her so much to Riddle's diary. "Yeah... just nervous, I think."

Moody nodded once and kept walking, Mel did the same.

**_***_ **

"This way!" Erick told the students as he walked backwards. "McLaggen, if you can muster a bit of brain to pay attention to what I'm saying, there's a seat right behind you– No, you idiot, I said behind–!"

"Hello?" Emily said to the boy. "You may not know me, but I think you've been reading my books all summer... I'm Emily Sultens."

Erick's cheeks turned pink at the statement. He cleared his throat and raised a stiff hand to shake hers.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," He said a bit hurriedly. 

"Just wanted to let you know, if there's anything we can do to help– more books, or even have you over a few days during summer... I'm happy to help, kid."

"Thanks," He replied clumsily. "I should- uh, I should go back..."

"Sure," Emily smiled, moving out of his way. "See you..."

Erick didn't respond, he merely nodded and walked back to where the champions and his teachers were.

_******* _

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," Professor McGonagall explained. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman. 

Mel gave Harry one last hug before leaving.

"Good luck," She said. "I'll be looking after you."

"I know," He smiled. "You always are."

"And I'm brilliant at it," The girl grinned, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before finally stepping back.

"Ready?" Erick asked her as they were to part in opposite directions around the maze.

"I think so," Mel replied, holding onto her wand tightly.


	34. In the Eye of the Storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to 'Holding On To You' -By Twenty One Pilots

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each — Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points — Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"_

Mel looked back one last time, she watched as he waved at their friends and couldn't help but think how young he looked standing next to the other champions... Then she thought that probably _she_ looked exactly the same, surrounded by all the teachers and the Slytherin Prefect that was at least a head taller. Mel felt completely out of place.

_******* _

_"So... on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three — two — one —"_

_He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze._

_The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he were underwater again. He pulled out his wand, muttered, "Lumos," and heard Cedric do the same just behind him._

_After about fifty yards, they reached a fork. They looked at each other._

_"See you," Harry said, and he took the left one, while Cedric took the right._

_******* _

Mel strolled on the edge of the maze until she heard the whistle blow a third time. Now all the champions were inside. Her breathing grew uneven and her hands started to sweat. Forty minutes into her walk Moody appeared near her place. 

She quickly hid in the darkness, at first, she'd hidden out of instinct, when her brain finally realized it was dumb she attempted to move, but then it hit her: Why was he walking _into_ the maze when no red sparks had flashed up?

Not that she was actually suspicious of Professor Moody, but... All right, maybe she was suspicious. Hadn't he always said _'constant vigilance'_? Trust no one? Well, that was what she was doing. The old man reached for his watch, he had a frantic expression, not at all like his usual scowl. 

"Anytime time now, my lord," He let out shakily. "Anytime now..."

Mel waited until the sound of steps had completely vanished. Maybe he'd gotten all crazy about a villain entering the maze and he was making sure that wasn't the case? It didn't felt right though, what _'Lord'_ was he talking to? 

Someone screamed not too far from where she'd been standing. This only increased her anxiety, she walked faster around the maze, hoping to hear something. After ten minutes she saw a couple of sparks fly into the air and she ran. When she got there Professor McGonagall and Moody were examining something, she tried to look as neutral as possible, but her face soon fell as she looked down at the person that had conjured the sparks.

"What happened?" She kneeled beside Krum.

"He was stunned," Moody sneered. _"Again."_

"It's truly shameful if the champions have decided to start eliminating each other instead of searching for the cup," McGonagall said severely. "First Delacour, now Krum."

"What? Both of them got attacked?"

Instead of answering, Moody stepped forward and handed her Krum's wand.

"Take him back to the tent."

She looked into his normal eye and saw a type of coldness that she'd never seen before. The memory of Moody walking out of the maze was still very fresh, and an uneasy feeling was starting to spread through her chest.

"Aren't you worried someone else might be doing these things?" She demanded. Moody laughed, he openly _cackled_. 

"Miss Dumbledore, boys will be boys, ain't that right? They must've lost their patience, anyone in their position would forget about manners..."

Cedric Diggory hexing people? Harry attacking Krum just for the win? No one that knew them could possibly think that. She was positively alarmed now.

"Professor?" She turned to McGonagall. "Could we speak for–?"

"Do as you're told," The woman interrupted. "I assure you we'll get to the bottom of this."

Mel swore under her breath and conjured a stretcher. Moody helped her put Krum's body on it before sending her off. She left, though she would've rather stay and keep on eye on Moody. When she walked into Madame Pomfrey's tent, Erick was already there with Fleur's figure lying unconscious next to him.

"Another one, huh?" Erick raised a brow. "What is happening there?"

"Someone stunned him," She frowned. "Moody says they've started to attack each other..."

"Cedric and Harry attacking people?" The boy asked sceptically. "Harry, who stayed behind to make sure all the victims were rescued from the lake? And the very same bloke that never complained about not being mentioned in the Daily Prophet?

Mel left Krum on the corner and stepped closer to Erick, lowering her voice. 

"I told Moody this couldn't be right and he laughed– _laughed!_ Said _boys will be boys_ as if Harry's ever done such a childish thing– as if Cedric could ever act so unfairly!"

"It seems strange, especially coming from Moody..."

"I saw him leaving the maze moments before the attack. This is wrong, he's acting strange– This happened before, remember? Moody searched through the woods then, rushed out of the castle, got there in less than five minutes–"

"The castle?" Erick frowned. 

"He said it himself, said he'd come down as soon as Snape told him and came down to check what was going on..."

"I was doing my strolls around the castle that night– you know, prefect duties– and Snape stopped me to tell me about some rowdy sixth-years in the other hall... Moody never got near us, I don't even think he was in the castle, I walked past his office and the staff room before that and he wasn't there."

"He's not known to hang around the school grounds, is he?" 

"And he can't walk that fast, not with that leg... Why would he lie?"

"I don't know," She shook her head. "For someone who values honesty, it sure is odd, going through all the trouble searching rooms, then lie about where you... I'm an _idiot_."

"What?"

"Moody–" She said, sitting down. "Harry told me about Snape accusing him of stealing ingredients from the supply room the same night Harry was almost caught– Moody was already there– And the night Harry got chosen for the tournament, he told us exactly how he'd done it and we all just ignored it!"

"I'm not following," Erick crouched down to be at eye level with her. "Are you okay?"

"No, listen– Snape said boomslang skin had been stolen..."

"Polyjuice Potion?" He said blankly. "So?"

"Harry saw a Mr Crouch that night too, and Moody asked for the map so he could _'keep an eye'_ – but what if he was trying to avoid getting caught again?"

"You're trying to say that Moody's Mr Crouch? We saw both in the same room at least twice this year."

"I know! But Crouch wasn't acting like himself, was he? What if he was controlling him?"

"What would that mean, anyway?" Erick was losing his patience. "Say Crouch was under the Imperio curse, say Moody was there because he was controlling Crouch– _Why?"_

"Because that's not Alastor Moody!" Mel stood up, each realization coming one after another. "He was attacked the day we came back to school... They said there was no sign of an attack but they arrived too late, what if he wasn't Moody by then?"

"We've had an impostor the whole time?"

"Maybe Crouch found out and Moody– _that man_ silenced him." 

Erick shook his head. 

"Mel–"

A sharp pain spread from her leg to the rest of her body and she screamed. Her eyes teared up to the feeling of boiling water being thrown on her forehead. She hissed and closed her eyes, pressing both hands on her temples. 

When she opened them again she wasn't in the tent, all she saw was gravestones, and she– but it didn't look like her body at all– was covered in blood from head to toe. There was someone on the ground a few feet away, and in front of her, a bundle of robes were laying on the damp grass while cold, monstrous red eyes were staring directly at her from them...

A second stab of pain caused her to lose balance, when she woke up she was covered in a cold sweat and Erick was gripping her shoulders. Dumbledore was there too, somehow. Maybe she'd shrieked loud enough for him to hear.

"Mel," He kneeled in front of her. "What happened?"

He asked it in the strangest way, like he knew something was going on but not the why– perhaps he'd recognized the symptoms. Mel couldn't care less about it, she heard herself speak through the pain.

"Harry's hurt..." She winced. _"Voldemort."_

She fainted after that.

* * *

Her skin felt like it was burning and she couldn't stay either fully awake or fully unconscious. Mel kept coming back to hear people talking around her but behind her eyelids, she'd see flashing lights and cauldrons bubbling with fresh blood. 

While in her dream, she could feel nothing but utter fright and pain. She was both, scared for her life and unaware of her surroundings. It felt like being run over by a wave, floating aimlessly.

_"B-blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will... resurrect your foe."_

A knife cut through her skin and she screeched in agony. This had to be a fever dream, all the things she was seeing were all a lie, Harry was probably okay, maybe even out of the maze by now... A new wave hit her and the air left her lungs, she couldn't move...

_******* _

_But then, through the mist in front of him, he saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rising slowly from inside the cauldron._

_"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam, and Wormtail, sobbing and moaning, still cradling his mutilated arm, scrambled to pick up the black robes from the ground, got to his feet, reached up, and pulled them one-handed over his master's head._

_The thin man stepped out of the cauldron, staring at Harry... and Harry stared back into the face that had haunted his nightmares for three years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils..._

_Lord Voldemort had risen again._

_******* _

Back in the real world clear blue eyes were staring down at her, a large hand was on her forehead and he was talking, but she couldn't hear him over her own cries. It was torture. Dumbledore kept talking, during a moment of unnerving calmness, she was able to listen.

"What do you see?" 

She gave up a bit, left her own mind wander.

"Their everywhere," She said, voice hoarse. "They're looking at us– looking at me... at _him_..."

"Is he there?" Dumbledore persisted. "Voldemort?"

"Am I... am I dreaming this?"

"Tell me what you see," The man ordered.

"They look like dementors," Mel choked out the words. "Wormtail's there..."

"Harry," He insisted. "Where is he?"

" _I'm him,_ " She cried. "It hurts... everything hurts..."

"He's alive?"

"I'm dying aren't I?" She whispered in fear.

Before anyone could answer, the pain came back in full force, her head felt like it would crack open at any moment. 

"Mr Flint, please make sure no one enters, not even Madame Pomfrey."

"But Sir–"

"Do as I say," Dumbledore stood up and hovered above her. "Focus on my words, Mel. What you're feeling doesn't belong in your body. Those are Harry's injuries, his thoughts–"

She cried in pain, holding onto the sheets tightly. 

"You can make it go away," He said, almost yelling. "You can help, give him time so he can come back– help him, Mel."

"I CAN'T MOVE!" She yelled. The waves came one after the other and Mel couldn't think properly, she just wanted to leave it be and wait for it to be over...

"Push back," Dumbledore insisted. "If you wait too long his pain will become truly yours, you'll both die."

That only made her feel hopeless, she didn't know what to do.

"Listen to my voice, focus on your reality. _You_ are okay."

Harry was out of the ropes and with his wand in hand. She opened her eyes again and in the middle of the clarity this moment gave her, she held tightly onto the closest thing she found -Dumbledore's hand- and fought desperately to remain conscious. Her legs curled up and she grounded her feet on the mattress.

"I'm here," She panted. 

The pain left her abruptly, like waking up from a very vivid dream. She was tense but completely unharmed. She could still remember the feeling, if she were to close her eyes now, it would surround her entirely again.

"Brilliant, dear girl," Dumbledore said. "Bring Harry towards you– it'll help him, it'll give him a chance."

She sat up, needing to get rid of the drowsiness completely.

"Be louder," He said. "Go back, and make him listen to you." 

Mel didn't know what that meant, but she closed her fists and eyes tightly again, one last time.

Harry's mind was blank. 

_"Just answer no... say no... just answer no...."_ Said an icy voice next to her ear.

"I will not," He said, fighting back. "I won't answer..."

_Just answer no..._

_I won't do it, I won't say it... Just answer no..._

" _Harry,"_ She spoke, though she couldn't quite hear a voice. 

_"Mel?"_ Harry asked, but she didn't hear his voice either, it was more like a _thought_. _"Are you... are you real?"_

" _We don't have time,"_ She replied. _"Whatever he wants... don't do it."_

_"I'm tired..."_

_"Not for long,"_ Mel felt her fists tighten on the sheets. She was fine, _uninjured_. 

_"Follow my voice, Harry... you'll feel better..."_

_'Who's that?'_ said what she could only assume was _Voldemort's_. _'This can't be...'_

She focused on the way she was feeling, her mind was getting more and more clear by the second, she could breathe, and yet, he was still there... he'd followed her. 

The pain vanished completely, but Harry's voice grew stronger.

_"I WON'T!"_

_******* _

Harry's mind cleared.

_"You won't?" said Voldemort quietly, and the Death Eaters were not laughing now. "You won't say no? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die... Perhaps another little dose of pain?"_

He was ready this time, whatever Mel had done to restore his energies so the pain could go away a little had worked. He decided to do his best with it and threw himself onto the ground, he rolled behind the headstone of Voldemort's father and the curse missed him, bouncing off the stone.

"We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry. You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out, Harry... come out and play, then... it will be quick... it might even be painless... I would not know... I have never died..." 

Harry crouched behind the headstone and thought frantically, Mel had bought him time... for what?

_There was no hope... no help to be had. And as he heard Voldemort draw nearer still, he knew one thing only, and it was beyond fear or reason: He was not going to die crouching here like a child playing hide-and-seek; he was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort's feet... he was going to die upright like his father, and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defence was possible..._

_Before Voldemort could stick his snakelike face around the headstone, Harry stood up... he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort._

_Voldemort was ready. As Harry shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Voldemort cried, "Avada Kedavra!"_

_A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's — they met in midair — and suddenly Harry's wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; his hand seized up around it; he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to — and a narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. Harry, following the beam with his astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers too were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating._

_And then — nothing could have prepared Harry for this — he felt his feet lift from the ground. He and Voldemort were both being raised into the air, their wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. They glided away from the tombstone of Voldemort's father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves... The Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions; they were closing in, reforming the circle around Harry and Voldemort, the snake slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands —_

_The golden thread connecting Harry and Voldemort splintered; though the wands remained connected, a thousand more beams arced high over Harry and Voldemort, crisscrossing all around them, until they were enclosed in a golden, dome-shaped web, a cage of light, beyond which the Death Eaters circled like jackals, their cries strangely muffled now..._

_"Do nothing!" Voldemort shrieked to the Death Eaters, and Harry saw his red eyes wide with astonishment at what was happening, saw him fighting to break the thread of light still connect- ing his wand with Harry's; Harry held onto his wand more tightly, with both hands, and the golden thread remained unbroken. "Do nothing unless I command you!" Voldemort shouted to the Death Eaters._

_And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air... It was coming from every thread of the light-spun web vibrating around Harry and Voldemort. It was a sound Harry recognized, though he had heard it only once before in his life: phoenix song._

_******* _

Mel felt Harry's mind drifting away, but she was still able to feel him, he was using her vitality to keep himself steady, as long as he kept using it to stay alive, she would be able to see him.

_Don't break the connection._ She begged to him, though she was starting to feel weary. _Hold onto your wand... and keep talking to me._

_I know,_ Harry thought, _I know I mustn't break it..._

But his voice sounded a bit further away, she insisted desperately.

_'Remember what we said– If_ _you can pull through tonight you'll be back... please come back...'_

It took a moment, but he spoke again.

_'They're here,'_ He told her. ' _Our parents.'_


	35. Strings of Magic.

_"NOW!" Harry yelled; he didn't think he could have held on for another moment anyway — he pulled his wand upward with an almighty wrench, and the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished, the phoenix song died — but the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims did not disappear — they were closing in upon Voldemort, shielding Harry from his gaze —_

_And Harry ran as he had never run in his life, knocking two stunned Death Eaters aside as he passed; he zigzagged behind headstones, feeling their curses following him, hearing them hit the headstones — he was dodging curses and graves, pelting toward Cedric's body, no longer aware of the pain in his leg, his whole being concentrated on what he had to do —_

_"Stun him!" he heard Voldemort scream._

_Ten feet from Cedric, Harry dived behind a marble angel to avoid the jets of red light and saw the tip of its wing shatter as the spells hit it. Gripping his wand more tightly, he dashed out from behind the angel —_

_"Impedimenta!" he bellowed, pointing his wand wildly over his shoulder at the Death Eaters running at him._

_From a muffled yell, he thought he had stopped at least one of them, but there was no time to stop and look; he jumped over the cup and dived as he heard more wand blasts behind him; more jets of light flew over his head as he fell, stretching out his hand to grab Cedric's arm —_

_"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort._

_Harry's hand had closed on Cedric's wrist; one tombstone stood between him and Voldemort, but Cedric was too heavy to carry, and the cup was out of reach —_

_Voldemort's red eyes flamed in the darkness. Harry saw his mouth curl into a smile, saw him raise his wand._

_"Accio!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at the Triwizard Cup._

_It flew into the air and soared toward him. Harry caught it by the handle —_

_He heard Voldemort's scream of fury at the same moment that he felt the jerk behind his navel that meant the Portkey had worked — it was speeding him away in a whirl of wind and colour, and Cedric along with him... They were going back._

* * *

"It's gone," Mel said.

"Who's gone?"

"The thing..." Mel blinked rapidly, feeling a void where moments ago Harry's voice had been. "I–I... I can't hear him... He told me he could see our parents."

"Professor?" Erick ran back into the tent, "They're back."

Dumbledore stood up and left. Mel stood up too, but her legs wouldn't stop shaking, Erick stopped her, holding her in place.

"You shouldn't."

"What?" She tried to push him away. "Don't be stupid..."

"Mel, you sounded like you were dying," The boy said in exasperation. "You're not well!"

"I don't care!" She fought to get past him.

She ran for it, she needed to see he was okay. The exact moment she arrived, she heard Fudge said:

_"Dumbledore — he's dead!"_

Mel's breathing stopped for what felt the hundred time that night, she pushed past the crowd until she came face to face with the scene. Harry and Cedric were laying on the grass, one of Harry's hands was closed tightly around Dumbledore's wrist, the other was holding onto Cedric... _Cedric's body._

"Harry, let go of him," Fudge said, kneeling down to take him away.

Harry wasn't looking directly at anyone, his eyes would lose focus, he was disoriented, but his hand remained closed.

"Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go," Dumbledore spoke.

It was all true, all she saw while she was in the middle of that... trance, it was all _real_.

Mel gawked and covered her mouth, she was definitely going to be sick. People walked past her, pushed her in all directions as she stood there, just listening.

"He wanted me to bring him back," Harry muttered, blinking rapidly as he struggled to look at Dumbledore's face. "He wanted me to bring him back to his parents..."

"That's right, Harry... just let go now..."

Dumbledore help Harry stand up, he stumbled a bit, his leg was still bleeding, exactly as she'd seen in her dream.

_"What's happened?"_

_"What's wrong with him?"_

_"Diggory's dead!"_

Mel stirred into action, she got closer and put one arm around Harry's waist without even asking, supporting his weight on her even though she was just as weak. Harry looked at her in a daze. 

"You were there," He told her.

"I know," Mel panted, trying to steady their bodies. "I promise I would..."

"He'll need to go to the hospital wing!" Fudge exclaimed next to them. "He's ill, he's injured — Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, they're in the stands..."

"I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him —"

"No, I would prefer —"

"Dumbledore, Amos Diggory's running... he's coming over... Don't you think you should tell him — before he sees — ?" 

"Harry," Dumbledore then noticed Mel standing there as well, and he looked at them intently. "Stay here —"

There was so much noise, all Mel wanted was to take Harry away, have a nap in her old bedroom... they could lay in silence forever until things were back to normal...

"It's all right, son, I've got you... come on... hospital wing..." 

"Dumbledore said stay," said Harry.

His voice was soft and childish, she could tell by the way he kept his eyes closed that his scar was hurting. She felt so much like a child too: small, weak. Her energy was long gone, she didn't fight when a pair of hands pushed her along, guiding them back to the castle.

"You need to lie down... Come on now..." 

The screams were dying, she heard the thumping of Moody's leg against the floor. She should've been worried, but she was so tired...

"What happened, Harry?"

"Cup was a Portkey," Harry replied clumsily. "Took me and Cedric to a graveyard... and Voldemort was there... Lord Voldemort..."

"The Dark Lord was there? What happened then?"

"Killed Cedric... they killed Cedric..."

"And then?"

"Made a potion... got his body back..."

"The Dark Lord got his body back? He's returned?"

Flashes of her nightmare came back and forth as Harry narrated. 

"And the Death Eaters came... and then we duelled..."

"You duelled with the Dark Lord?"

"Mel was talking to me..."

"You were?" Moody addressed her then, eyes suddenly wide. "How?"

Mel gulped, her mouth felt like sand. "Thought I was dreaming..." 

"After you helped my wand... did something funny... I saw my mum and dad... your dad... they came out of his wand..."

"In here... in here, and sit down... You'll be all right now... drink this..."

She looked up. They weren't in the infirmary.

"Drink it... you'll feel better... come on, now, Harry, I need to know exactly what happened..."

As Moody poured a liquid down Harry's throat, she looked back to the door and felt something heavy on her chest. It was locked.

"Voldemort's back, Harry? You're sure he's back? How did he do it?"

"Harry..." She whispered.

"He took stuff from his father's grave, and from Wormtail, and me," Harry said, not listening.

"What did the Dark Lord take from you?" said Moody.

"Blood," He showed them his arm. Moody barely flinched at the sight.

"And the Death Eaters? They returned?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Loads of them..."

"Harry..."

"How did he treat them?" Moody asked quietly. "Did he forgive them?"

"Why does that matter?" Mel said, cursing internally for forgetting her wand back in the tent. She couldn't muster enough strength to do wandless magic.

"There's a Death Eater at Hogwarts!" Harry gave a start. "There's a Death Eater here — they put my name in the Goblet of Fire, they made sure I got through to the end —"

Harry tried to stand, and Moody pushed him.

"I know who the Death Eater is," He said.

"Harry," Mel tried again, this time louder.

"Karkaroff?" Harry was shaking. "Where is he? Have you got him? Is he locked up?"

"Karkaroff?" Moody laughed. "Karkaroff fled tonight when he felt the Dark Mark burn upon his arm. He betrayed too many faithful supporters of the Dark Lord to wish to meet them... but I doubt he will get far. The Dark Lord has ways of tracking his enemies."

"Karkaroff's gone? He ran away? But then — he didn't put my name in the goblet?" 

"No," said Moody slowly. "No, he didn't. It was I who did that." 

Mel whimpered before she could stop herself, sinking further in her chair. The nightmare wasn't over.

"No, you didn't," Harry said, still too confused. "You didn't do that... you can't have done..."

"I assure you I did," said Moody.

"He's not Moody," Mel said. "He's not the real Moody, Harry..."

Moody pointed his wand at them.

"Ah, Miss Dumbledore, you knew! Told you to leave it to the adults, didn't I? But true to you nature, you kept digging... I guess I should be happy you're still young and gullible to listen to what you're told, otherwise I would've had to kill you."

Mel curled up scared to death, there was nothing she could do against a Death Eater, weak as she was.

"He forgave them, then?" Moody said, turning to Harry. "The Death Eaters who went free? The ones who escaped Azkaban?"

"What?" said Harry, his eyes wide with disbelief. 

"I asked you whether he forgave the scum who never even went to look for him. Those treacherous cowards who wouldn't even brave Azkaban for him. The faithless, worthless bits of filth who were brave enough to cavort in masks at the Quidditch World Cup, but fled at the sight of the Dark Mark when I fired it into the sky."

"You fired... What are you talking about..?"

"I told you, Harry... I told you. If there's one thing I hate more than any other, it's a Death Eater who walked free. They turned their backs on my master when he needed them most. I expected him to punish them. I expected him to torture them. Tell me he hurt them, Harry... Tell me he told them that I, I alone remained faithful... prepared to risk everything to deliver to him the one thing he wanted above all... you."

"You're insane," Mel choked out, trying to muster enough force to push him away, but she barely could've lighted a candle.

"You didn't... it — it can't be you..." Harry stammered.

"Who put your name in the Goblet of Fire, under the name of a different school? I did. Who frightened off every person I thought might try to hurt you or prevent you from winning the tournament? I did. Who nudged Hagrid into showing you the dragons? I did. Who helped you see the only way you could beat the dragon? I did. It hasn't been easy, Harry, guiding you through these tasks without arousing suspicion. I have had to use every ounce of cunning I possess so that my hand would not be detectable in your success.

"Dumbledore would have been very suspicious if you had managed everything too easily. As long as you got into that maze, preferably with a decent head start — then, I knew, I would have a chance of getting rid of the other champions and leaving your way clear. But I also had to contend with your stupidity. The second task... that was when I was most afraid we would fail. I was keeping watch on you, Potter. I knew you hadn't worked out the egg's clue, so I had to give you another hint —"

"You didn't," Harry said hoarsely. "Cedric gave me the clue —"

"Who told Cedric to open it underwater? I did. I trusted that he would pass the information on to you. Decent people are so easy to manipulate, Potter. I was sure Cedric would want to repay you for telling him about the dragons, and so he did. But even then, Potter, even then you seemed likely to fail. I was watching all the time... all those hours in the library. Didn't you realize that the book you needed was in your dormitory all along?

"I planted it there early on, I gave it to the Longbottom boy, don't you remember? Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean. It would have told you all you needed to know about gillyweed. I expected you to ask everyone and anyone you could for help. Longbottom would have told you in an instant. But you did not... you did not... You have a streak of pride and independence that might have ruined all."

She had to think, she had to do something. She'd seen Dumbledore sending a type of Patronus the day Krum had been stunned, but she couldn't send that, there wasn't an ounce of happiness in her at the moment, but she had to send the message... Her heart jumped, Mel had the answer in her pocket. 

"So what could I do? Feed you information from another innocent source. You told me at the Yule Ball a house-elf called Dobby had given you a Christmas present. I called the elf to the staffroom to collect some robes for cleaning. I staged a loud conversation with Professor McGonagall about the hostages who had been taken, and whether Potter would think to use gillyweed. 

"And your little elf friend ran straight to Snape's office and then hurried to find you... Looking back I see I should've pushed all the information onto Miss Dumbledore's hands!" He laughed. "I kept an eye on her, always helping, not only that, but she solved everything twice as fast! I'm sure she would've helped you solve the second task in less than a week if you would've let her... seems to be the only person you actually listen to..."

Moody kept both eyes on Harry, she slowly reached for her pocket and pulled out the golden watch. She tampered with the buttons as silently as possible.

"You were so long in that lake, Potter, I thought you had drowned. But luckily, Dumbledore took your idiocy for nobility and marked you high for it. I breathed again... You had an easier time of it than you should have in that maze tonight, of course. I was patrolling around it, able to see through the outer hedges, able to curse many obstacles out of your way. I Stunned Fleur Delacour as she passed. I put the Imperius Curse on Krum so that he would finish Diggory and leave your path to the cup clear."

She read her own message:

**_NOT MOODY. HELP._ **

Mel pressed the button. 

A minute after, four figures started to form on the Foe-Glass -she'd read about it- and she tried to keep Moody's attention on her and Harry so he wouldn't look back.

"I knew," Her voice was destroyed after the hour spent screaming. "You're right– I was going to tell Dumbledore tonight all I knew..." _Which was practically nothing, but Moody doesn't have to know that._ "I saved Harry–"

"I see that," He spat. "I won't kill you until I know exactly how. I underestimated you, Aberforth's descendant couldn't be that much of a nuisance, but alas... It's true what they say about the women of your blood. As for Harry... imagine how the Dark Lord will reward me when he finds I have done it for him. I gave you to him — the thing he needed above all to regenerate — and then I killed you for him. Both of you. I will be honoured beyond all other Death Eaters. I will be his dearest, his closest supporter... closer than a son..."

"I'll tell you everything but I want to know something too," Mel blurted out, her adrenaline helping to keep a steady voice. "Why did you take Crouch?"

Moody's eyes widened, it was a wild guess, but correct nonetheless judging by the way he reacted.

"The Dark Lord and I," said Moody, "have much in common. Both of us, for instance, had very disappointing fathers... very disappointing indeed. Both of us suffered the indignity of being named after those fathers. And both of us had the pleasure... the very great pleasure... of killing our fathers to ensure the continued rise of the Dark Order!"

Mel frowned, that didn't give anything away! Not unless... but it was impossible, he was dead, Sirius watched as the dementors buried him...

"You're mad," Harry said, "you're mad!" 

"Mad, am I? We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him — and now — I conquer you!"

Her eyes moved from the man to the Foe-Glass, the faces were crystal clear.

"WE'RE HERE!" She yelled, damaging her vocal cords even further. "HELP!"

Moody raised his wand, but Mel grabbed Harry by the neck of his robes and covered both of their bodies.

"Stupefy!" Someone yelled behind the door, bursting it open.

Moody fell backwards, the boy held onto her and looked around, coming face to face with Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall... and Erick, white as a ghost.

Dumbledore stepped into the office radiating power, he stared down at Moody and turned him upwards. Snape followed, eyes fixed on the Foe-Glass. Professor McGonagall and Erick went to them.

"Come along, children," she said softly. "Come along... your mother is waiting for the both of you, Mel... hospital wing..."

"No," said Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, he ought to — look at them — They'd been through enough tonight —"

"They will stay, Minerva, because Harry needs to understand," Dumbledore insisted. "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who has put him through the ordeal he has suffered tonight, and why. Mel–" He raised his left hand, Erick's watch was hanging from it, "though you figured it out, I believe you haven't heard all there is to know. Stay."

"Moody," Harry said shakily, still holding tightly to her arm. "How can it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alastor Moody," said Dumbledore. "You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. Mr Flint ran after me and showed me this, saying it was a message from you– and I knew..."

Dumbledore pulled out Moody's flask and a set of keys.

"Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house-elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, then come back here. Mr Flint–" He handed the watch to its owner. "Go to the Minister, tell him to come here as soon as he can." 

_Dumbledore walked over to the trunk with seven locks, fitted the first key in the lock, and opened it. It contained a mass of spell-books. Dumbledore closed the trunk, placed a second key in the second lock, and opened the trunk again. The spellbooks had vanished; this time it contained an assortment of broken Sneakoscopes, some parchment and quills, and what looked like a silvery Invisibility Cloak. Harry watched, astounded, as Dumbledore placed the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth keys in their respective locks, reopening the trunk, and each time revealing different contents. Then he placed the seventh key in the lock, threw open the lid, and Harry let out a cry of amazement._

_He was looking down into a kind of pit, an underground room, and lying on the floor some ten feet below, apparently fast asleep, thin and starved in appearance, was the real Mad-Eye Moody. His wooden leg was gone, the socket that should have held the magical eye looked empty beneath its lid, and chunks of his grizzled hair were missing. Harry stared, thunderstruck, between the sleeping Moody in the trunk and the unconscious Moody lying on the floor of the office._

_Dumbledore climbed into the trunk, lowered himself, and fell lightly onto the floor beside the sleeping Moody. He bent over him._

_"Stunned — controlled by the Imperius Curse — very weak," he said. "Of course, they would have needed to keep him alive. Harry, throw down the imposter's cloak — he's freezing. Madam Pomfrey will need to see him, but he seems in no immediate danger."_

_Harry did as he was told; Dumbledore covered Moody in the cloak, tucked it around him, and clambered out of the trunk again. Then he picked up the hip flask that stood upon the desk, unscrewed it, and turned it over. A thick glutinous liquid splattered onto the office floor._

"Polyjuice Potion... You see the simplicity of it and the brilliance. For Moody never does drink except from his hip flask, he's well known for it. The imposter needed, of course, to keep the real Moody close by, so that he could continue making the potion. You see his hair... The imposter has been cutting it off all year, see where it is uneven? But I think, in the excitement of tonight, our fake Moody might have forgotten to take it as frequently as he should have done... on the hour... every hour. We shall see."

Dumbledore pulled out the chair and sat down, his eyes moved from Moody to her, a glint similar to the one he adopted during her lessons.

"How did you know, Mel?" He asked calmly.

"I didn't," Mel confessed. "I mentioned it to Erick this evening, I didn't know for real until now..."

"You must have seen the signs either way if you suspected..."

Mel told him everything and Dumbledore listened when she mentioned Crouch, and Moody's reply to her question, his eyes returned to the fake Alastor Moody.

"So it was Crouch..." Dumbledore let out heavily.

_Then, before Harry's very eyes, the face of the man on the floor began to change. The scars were disappearing, the skin was becoming smooth; the mangled nose became whole and started to shrink. The long mane of grizzled grey hair was withdrawing into the scalp and turning the colour of straw. Suddenly, with a loud clunk, the wooden leg fell away as a normal leg regrew in its place; next moment, the magical eyeball had popped out of the man's face as a real eye replaced it; it rolled away across the floor and continued to swivel in every direction._

_Harry saw a man lying before him, pale-skinned, slightly freckled, with a mop of fair hair. He knew who he was. He had seen him in Dumbledore's Pensieve, had watched him being led away from court by the dementors, trying to convince Mr Crouch that he was innocent... but he was lined around the eyes now and looked much older..._

_There were hurried footsteps outside in the corridor. Snape had returned with Winky at his heels. Professor McGonagall was right behind them._

_"Crouch!" Snape said, stopping dead in the doorway. "Barty Crouch!"_

_"Good heavens," said Professor McGonagall, stopping dead and staring down at the man on the floor._

_Filthy, dishevelled, Winky peered around Snape's legs. Her mouth opened wide and she let out a piercing shriek._

_"Master Barty, Master Barty, what is you doing here?"_

_She flung herself forward onto the young man's chest.  
_

Mel was faster, she caught Winky and stopped her from touching the man.

"You is killed him! You is killed him! You is killed Master's son!" She squirmed in her arms.

"Stop it!" She grunted. "He's all right!" 

"He is simply Stunned, Winky," Dumbledore nodded. "Severus, you have the potion?"

Dumbledore sat Barty Crouch and poured a few drops down his throat just like he'd done to Harry. Winky was no longer fighting, she was hiding her face behind her skinny hands. 

"Rennervate," He said, pointing his wand directly at the man's chest.

_Crouch's son opened his eyes. His face was slack, his gaze unfocused. Dumbledore knelt before him, so that their faces were level._

_"Can you hear me?" Dumbledore asked quietly. The man's eyelids flickered._

_"Yes," he muttered._

_"I would like you to tell us," said Dumbledore softly, "how you came to be here. How did you escape from Azkaban?"_

_Crouch took a deep, shuddering breath, then began to speak in a flat, expressionless voice._

_"My mother saved me. She knew she was dying. She persuaded my father to rescue me as a last favour to her. He loved her as he had never loved me. He agreed. They came to visit me. They gave me a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my mother's hairs. She took a draft of Polyjuice Potion containing one of my hairs. We took on each other's appearance."_

"Say no more, Master Barty, say no more, you is getting your father into trouble!"

Simpler than what she'd thought. It felt surreal, how close she was to the truth and yet had decided to ignore it she was because it just felt too _crazy_.

"The dementors are blind. They sensed one healthy, one dying person entering Azkaban. They sensed one healthy, one dying person leaving it. My father smuggled me out, disguised as my mother, in case any prisoners were watching through their doors. My mother died a short while afterward in Azkaban. She was careful to drink Polyjuice Potion until the end. She was buried under my name and bearing my appearance. Everyone believed her to be me."

"And what did your father do with you, when he had got you home?"

"Staged my mother's death. A quiet, private funeral. That grave is empty. The house-elf nursed me back to health. Then I had to be concealed. I had to be controlled. My father had to use a number of spells to subdue me. When I had recovered my strength, I thought only of finding my master... of returning to his service."

"How did your father subdue you?" 

"The Imperius Curse. I was under my father's control. I was forced to wear an Invisibility Cloak day and night. I was always with the house-elf. She was my keeper and caretaker. She pitied me. She persuaded my father to give me occasional treats. Rewards for my good behaviour."

"He was there during the Quidditch Final," Mel spoke. "Winky was looking after you, wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"Did anybody ever discover that you were still alive?" said Dumbledore. "Did anyone know except your father and the house-elf ?"

"A witch in my father's office. Bertha Jorkins. She came to the house with papers for my father's signature. He was not at home. Winky showed her inside and returned to the kitchen, to me. But Bertha Jorkins heard Winky talking to me. She came to investigate. She heard enough to guess who was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak. My father arrived home. She confronted him. He put a very powerful Memory Charm on her to make her forget what she'd found out. Too powerful. He said it damaged her memory permanently."

"Why is she coming to nose into my master's private business? Why isn't she leaving us be?"

"Tell me about the Quidditch World Cup," said Dumbledore, addressing to Mel's question.

He told them about how he fought against the Imperius Curse, Harry's wand and the rage towards the Death Eaters' that woke him up completely. How Wormtail found him thanks to Bertha Jorkins and how they subdued his father in order to have a free will himself. She was right about him stealing from Snape, about him attacking Moody during summer. _She'd been right._

"But your father escaped." 

"My master sent me word of my father's escape. He told me to stop him at all costs. So I waited and watched. I used the map I had taken from Harry Potter. The map that had almost ruined everything."

"Map?" Dumbledore glanced at her. "What map is this?"

"Potter's map of Hogwarts. Potter saw me on it. Potter saw me stealing more ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion from Snape's office one night. He thought I was my father. We have the same first name. I took the map from Potter that night. I told him my father hated Dark wizards. Potter believed my father was after Snape."

She avoided Dumbledore's eyes, ashamed of her own doing keeping the map a secret.

"For a week I waited for my father to arrive at Hogwarts. At last, one evening, the map showed my father entering the grounds. I pulled on my Invisibility Cloak and went down to meet him. He was walking around the edge of the forest. Then Potter came, and Krum. I waited. I could not hurt Potter; my master needed him. Potter ran to get Dumbledore. I Stunned Krum. I killed my father."

After he was done with his story, all they could hear was Winky's cries.

"And tonight..." Dumbledore continued.

"I offered to carry the Triwizard Cup into the maze before dinner. Turned it into a Portkey. My master's plan worked. He is returned to power and I will be honoured by him beyond the dreams of wizards."

_The insane smile lit his features once more, and his head drooped onto his shoulder as Winky wailed and sobbed at his side._


	36. Dumbledore's Decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder I have a playlist for this story on Spotify, in case any of you want to check it out. Also, I just posted a new chapter on the companion for this series 'Hidden Moments' and it's a special chapter from Matthew Dumbledore's pov, in case u want to get to know him a bit better :) -Danny

Dumbledore raised his wand and ropes twisted themselves around Barty Crouch, binding him tightly. He turned to McGonagall.

"Minerva, could I ask you to stand guard here while I take Harry and Mel upstairs?"

"Of course." 

"Severus, please tell Madam Pomfrey to come down here; we need to get Alastor Moody into the hospital wing. Then go down into the grounds, find Cornelius Fudge, I suppose he's quite busy and decided to ignore our friend Flint, but he will undoubtedly want to question Crouch himself. Tell him I will be in the hospital wing in half an hour's time if he needs me."

Snape nodded silently and left the room.

"Children?" Dumbledore addressed them directly.

Harry got up and stumbled, Mel had recovered a bit by now, enough to carry more of Harry's weight. Dumbledore stood on the other side of the boy and held him by the arm firmly.

"I want you to come up to my office first," he told them as they got out. "Sirius is waiting for us there."

Harry nodded absently, Mel felt uneasy, like there was still something waiting to explode.

"Professor," Harry mumbled, "where are Mr and Mrs Diggory?"

"They are with Professor Sprout," said Dumbledore. "She was Head of Cedric's house, and knew him best."

Mel took a shaky breath, she couldn't believe it, that very same morning Harry and her had been laughing, happy about summer, and Cedric... 

When they entered the Headmaster's office, Sirius was there, but he wasn't alone.

Emily and he crossed the room in a hurry, the latter stood in front of her and eyed them up with horror while Emily took Harry and examined his face quietly, kissing his forehead multiple times.

"Harry, are you all right?" Sirius asked shakily. "I knew it — I knew something like this — what happened?" He and Emily helped Harry into a chair, Mel followed without uttering a word, she wondered if her mother knew about her visions.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

Dumbledore began to tell them everything Barty Crouch said. Harry and Mel kept their gazes down, fixed on the floor. Something in the air felt like icy water.

_There was a soft rush of wings. Fawkes the phoenix had left his perch, flown across the office, and landed on Harry's knee._

_"'Lo, Fawkes," said Harry quietly. He stroked the phoenix's beautiful scarlet-and-gold plumage. Fawkes blinked peacefully up at him. There was something comforting about his warm weight._

_Dumbledore stopped talking. He sat down opposite Harry, behind his desk. He was looking at Harry, who avoided his eyes. Dumbledore was going to question him. He was going to make Harry relive everything._

"I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey in the maze, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Mel was a great help, but only halfway, we need to know the other half..."

Emily sent a questioning look to her daughter, she dodged it by fixing her own eyes on the boy.

"We can leave that till morning, can't we, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked dryly. "Let him have a sleep. Let him rest."

"Yes," Emily promptly added. "They look exhausted."

"If I thought I could help you," Dumbledore said gently, "by putting you into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. I ask you to demonstrate your courage one more time. I ask you to tell us what happened. Mel will tell her part too if you wish." 

Harry looked up to her for the first time since Moody's intervention. If she'd known a way, she would've done anything to vanish Harry's sorrowful look too.

_The phoenix let out one soft, quavering note. It shivered in the air, and Harry felt as though a drop of hot liquid had slipped down his throat into his stomach, warming him, and strengthening him._

_He took a deep breath and began to tell them. As he spoke, visions of everything that had passed that night seemed to rise before his eyes; he saw the sparkling surface of the potion that had revived Voldemort; he saw the Death Eaters Apparating between the graves around them; he saw Cedric's body, lying on the ground beside the cup._

_Once or twice, Sirius made a noise as though about to say something, his hand still tight on Harry's shoulder, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him, and Harry was glad of this, because it was easier to keep going now he had started. It was even a relief; he felt almost as though something poisonous was being extracted from him. It was costing him every bit of determination he had to keep talking, yet he sensed that once he had finished, he would feel better._

_When Harry told of Wormtail piercing his arm with the dagger, however, Sirius let out a vehement exclamation and Dumbledore stood up so quickly that Harry started. Dumbledore walked around the desk and told Harry to stretch out his arm. Harry showed them both the place where his robes were torn and the cut beneath them._

"He said my blood would make him stronger than if he'd used someone else's– He said the protection my — my mother left in me — he'd have it too. And he was right — he could touch me without hurting himself, he touched my face."

"Mel," Dumbledore spoke instantly. "Pull up your sleeve."

She lifted the same arm Harry was showing them. Her mother gasped and she inhaled sharply: a dark bruise had appeared on her arm, with the same shape as Harry's injury. Dumbledore looked triumphant for half a second, when he leaned to his seat, however, he looked thoroughly tired.

"Very well... Voldemort has overcome that particular barrier. Harry, continue, please."

_Harry went on; he explained how Voldemort had emerged from the cauldron, and told them all he could remember of Voldemort's speech to the Death Eaters. Then he told how Voldemort had untied him, returned his wand to him, and prepared to duel._

"And then..." He looked at her. "I heard you."

There was a moment of silence before Dumbledore spoke.

"We'll get to that. Continue, please..."

_When he reached the part where the golden beam of light had connected his and Voldemort's wands, he found his throat obstructed. He tried to keep talking, but the memories of what had come out of Voldemort's wand were flooding into his mind. He could see Cedric emerging, see the old man, Bertha Jorkins... his father... his mother..._

"The wands connected?" Sirius asked in wonder. "Why?" 

"Priori Incantatem," Dumbledore muttered.

"The Reverse Spell effect?" said Sirius.

"Exactly. Harry's wand and Voldemort's wand share cores. Each of them contains a feather from the tail of the same phoenix. This phoenix, in fact." 

"My wand's feather came from Fawkes?" 

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Mr Ollivander wrote to tell me you had bought the second wand, the moment you left his shop four years ago."

"So what happens when a wand meets its brother?"

"They will not work properly against each other. If, however, the owners of the wands force the wands to do battle... a very rare effect will take place. One of the wands will force the other to regurgitate spells it has performed — in reverse. The most recent first... and then those which preceded it... Which means, that some form of Cedric must have reappeared."

"Diggory came back to life?" said Sirius.

"Our parents..." Mel said to Harry. "That's what you told me before you vanished... you said they were there."

"No spell can reawaken the dead," said Dumbledore. "All that would have happened is a kind of reverse echo. A shadow of the living Cedric would have emerged from the wand... am I correct, Harry?" 

"He spoke to me," Harry said weakly. "The... the ghost Cedric, or whatever he was, spoke."

"An echo, which retained Cedric's appearance and character. I am guessing other such forms appeared... less recent victims of Voldemort's wand..."

"An old man," Harry said, his throat still constricted. "Bertha Jorkins. And..."

"Your parents?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Yes," said Harry. "And Mel's dad..."

A strange noise came out of her mother's mouth, but Mel had her whole attention on the boy.

"The last murders the wand performed... In reverse order. More would have appeared, of course, had you maintained the connection. Very well, Harry, these echoes, these shadows... what did they do?"

_Harry described how the figures that had emerged from the wand had prowled the edges of the golden web, how Voldemort had seemed to fear them, how the shadow of Harry's father had told him what to do, how Cedric's had made its final request._

_At this point, Harry found he could not continue. He looked around at Sirius and saw that he had his face in his hands._

_Harry suddenly became aware that Fawkes had left his knee. The phoenix had fluttered to the floor. It was resting its beautiful head against Harry's injured leg, and thick, pearly tears were falling from its eyes onto the wound left by the spider. The pain vanished. The skin mended. His leg was repaired._

"I will say it again," said Dumbledore. "You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight, Harry. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it — and you have now given us all that we have a right to expect."

"What about Mel?" Emily spoke up suddenly. "What about her arm– what happened to my daughter?"

"That..." Dumbledore looked at Mel, "was truly the work of one of the best Dumbledore that has ever existed. Mel, would you like to share your part of the story?"

"...I had this vision..." She told them all she could remember, about how she'd managed to lend Harry her own vitality so he could fight back a little longer, so he could save himself.

"How could she do that?" Emily asked, horror and awe mixed in her voice.

"Mel and Harry lived through very singular circumstances," Dumbledore started, "they were together the moment Voldemort almost killed Harry, and they'd been together in every near-death experience they've gone through. The stone, the basilisk, your own rescue, Sirius... I'm yet to understand how it works, but I believe their lifelines have blended together, when one of them is in danger, the other can feel it. Maybe it was there since birth, maybe it built itself through time, as they grew closer. All we know is that it saved Harry."

They looked at each other in disbelief. 

"You two will come with me to the hospital wing. I do not want you returning to the dormitory tonight. A Sleeping Potion and some peace... Sirius, would you like to stay? Emily, I'm certain you will." 

Sirius transformed back into a dog and walked with them out of the office. Mel felt her mother's hand on her shoulder during the whole walk. In the infirmary, Mrs Weasley, Bill, Ron, and Hermione grouped around a harassed-looking Madam Pomfrey. They appeared to be demanding to know where they were. All of them turned around as they entered.

"Harry! Oh Harry!"

"Molly," Dumbledore stopped her, "please listen to me for a moment. Harry and Mel had been through a terrible ordeal tonight. They just had to relive it for me. What they need now is sleep, and peace, and quiet. If they'd like you all to stay you may do so. But I do not want you questioning them until they're ready to answer, and certainly not this evening."

"Did you hear? They need quiet!" Mrs Weasley scowled to her children and Hermione.

"Headmaster," said Madam Pomfrey, staring at the black dog, "may I ask what — ?"

"This dog will be remaining here for a while," said Dumbledore. "I assure you, he is extremely well trained. I will wait while you get into bed. I'll be back to see you as soon as I have met with Fudge, I would like you to remain here tomorrow until I have spoken to the school," He concluded.

Madam Pomfrey led them to freshly made beds.

"Is he okay?" Harry asked looking at the real Moody laying on a distant bed.

"He'll be fine," said Madam Pomfrey gently. 

As she changed into clean pyjamas, she couldn't help but stare at the thousands of bruises littered all over her skin.

"Harry," She whispered, holding back her tears. "What did they do to you?"

The group of friends sat around and in between their beds, her mother was stroking her hair as she stared at her in silent anguish.

"I'm all right," Harry told their friends since they kept staring as if he were a terminal patient. "Just tired."

Madam Pomfrey returned holding a small bottle of purple potion and two goblets.

"You'll need to drink all of this," she said. "It's a potion for dreamless sleep."

"I could use that," Mel smiled weakly. 

They took the goblets and drank it in a matter of seconds, falling asleep as soon as they handed the goblets back.

**_***_ **

The hospital doors burst open, waking her up instantly. She blinked in hazy confusion and saw her mother halfway to the entrance, glaring at the people that had just entered. Harry was up too, watching the others, none had realized they were listening.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded.

"He's not here," said Mrs Weasley. "This is a hospital wing, Minister, don't you think you'd do better to —"

"What has happened?" Dumbledore walked in, looking rather angry. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you — I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch —"

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore! The Minister has seen to that!" 

"When we told Mr Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events," Snape explained, "he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a dementor to accompany him into the castle. He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch —"

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore! I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but —" 

"My dear woman! As Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous —"

"The moment that — that thing entered the room..." 

Mel slipped out of her bed and sat on Harry's, she needed to feel him close and be sure he was real and _alive_. 

"It swooped down on Crouch and — and —"

Harry grabbed her hand immediately, grimacing at McGonagall's words. Mel knew too what that meant, and she was just as horrified, but she hissed at the contact. Harry had grabbed her bruised wrist without noticing, and he dropped her hand in alarm. Mel almost scolded herself for being so sensitive, she didn't want him to let go.

"By all accounts, he is no loss! It seems he has been responsible for several deaths!"

"But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it? He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva and Severus have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius. Those people's deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body." 

"You-Know-Who... returned? Preposterous. Come now, Dumbledore..."

"As Minerva and Severus have doubtless told you, we heard Barry Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort — learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins — went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

"See here, Dumbledore," Fudge said with a reluctant smile, "you — you can't seriously believe that. You-Know-Who — back? Come now, come now... certainly, Crouch may have believed himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders — but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore..."

"When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort," said Dumbledore steadily. "He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. My own niece– I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office." Only then he noticed that Mel and Harry were up, and he added, "I am afraid I cannot permit you to question them tonight."

"You are — er — prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?" Fudge lingered on her a second longer. "And your niece?"

"Certainly, I believe them. I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard and Mel's account of what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup; the stories make sense, I myself witnessed as she was telling me all, and I assure you no wizard could've faked that. They explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and some children that... well..."

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr Fudge," Harry said.

Mel gave a start, as well as the rest of their friends. Fudge blushed.

"And if I have? If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the kids very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? Having funny turns all over the place, and that girl, attacking people for no reason —"

"I assume that you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" said Dumbledore coolly. "And Mel's unfortunate bursts of magic..."

"You admit that they've been having these things, then?" said Fudge. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly — hallucinations?" 

"I'm not crazy," Her voice was too damaged, it came out sounding similar to Sirius' growls. It wasn't convincing.

"Listen to me, Cornelius. Harry and Mel are as sane as you or me. That scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous. Mel has the talent every woman in my family has inherited for centuries, this comes as no surprise either."

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before... and well, she comes from your brother, doesn't she? Abe's not exactly- er... stable."

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Harry tried to get out of bed but Mrs Weasley and Emily kept him in place. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy —"

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge. "A very old family — donations to excellent causes —"

"Him being rich does not mean he's clean," Mel argued.

"Macnair!" Harry continued.

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Avery — Nott — Crabbe — Goyle —"

"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago! You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heaven's sake, Dumbledore — the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too — his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them — the boy can talk to snakes, Dumbledore, your niece has a clear obsession with him, she'd do anything to remain in his good graces, and you still think they're trustworthy?"

"You fool!" Professor McGonagall yelled. "Cedric Diggory! Mr Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"

"I see no evidence to the contrary! It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

She could not believe someone was so afraid of hearing the truth, not after all the signs, after two deaths...

"Voldemort has returned. If you accept that fact straightaway, Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the dementors —"

"Preposterous! Remove the dementors? I'd be kicked out of office for suggesting it! Half of us only feel safe in our beds at night because we know the dementors are standing guard at Azkaban!"

"The rest of us sleep less soundly in our beds, Cornelius, knowing that you have put Lord Voldemort's most dangerous supporters in the care of creatures who will join him the instant he asks them! They will not remain loyal to you, Fudge! Voldemort can offer them much more scope for their powers and their pleasures than you can! With the dementors behind him, and his old supporters returned to him, you will be hard-pressed to stop him regaining the sort of power he had thirteen years ago!– The second step you must take — and at once, is to send envoys to the giants."

"Envoys to the giants?" Fudge squealed. "What madness is this?"

"Extend them the hand of friendship, now, before it is too late, or Voldemort will persuade them, as he did before, that he alone among wizards will give them their rights and their freedom!" 

"You — you cannot be serious! If the magical community got wind that I had approached the giants — people hate them, Dumbledore — end of my career —"

"You are blinded," There it was again, that wave of power surrounding Dumbledore, "by the love of the office you hold, Cornelius! You place too much importance, and you always have done, on the so-called purity of blood! You fail to recognize that it matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be! Your dementor has just destroyed the last remaining member of a pureblood family as old as any — and see what that man chose to make of his life! I tell you now — take the steps I have suggested, and you will be remembered, in office or out, as one of the bravest and greatest Ministers of Magic we have ever known. Fail to act — and history will remember you as the man who stepped aside and allowed Voldemort a second chance to destroy the world we have tried to rebuild!"

"Insane– Mad..." Fudge was stepping further and further away.

Mel was holding onto Harry's hand to stop him from getting up, she could feel a pulse raising, but didn't know who it belonged, or maybe it was _their_ heartbeat... How weird that feeling was...

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius, we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I — I shall act as I see fit."

"Now, see here, Dumbledore... I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me —"

"The only one against whom I intend to work is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

"He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be..."

Snape abruptly stepped forward, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes. 

"There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Disapparate, and Apparate, instantly, at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

_Fudge stepped back from Snape too. He was shaking his head. He did not seem to have taken in a word Snape had said. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Snape's arm, then looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."_

_He had almost reached the door when he paused. He turned around, strode back down the dormitory, and stopped at Harry's bed._

"Your winnings," He threw the large bag of money onto Harry's bedside table. "One thousand Galleons. There should have been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances..."

"No one cares about the stupid award," Mel glared at him, growling. "You're a coward."

Fudge gripped onto his hat tightly and turned around without a word, slamming the infirmary door behind him. Dumbledore turned to look at the group around Harry's bed.

"There is work to be done," He said promptly. "Molly... am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," said Mrs Weasley. "We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur. All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."

"I'll go to Dad," said Bill. "I'll go now."

"Excellent. Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry —"

"Leave it to me," said Bill. He said goodbye to both, Harry and Mel, kissed his mother on the cheek, pulled on his cloak, and strode quickly from the room.

"Minerva, I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also — if she will consent to come — Madame Maxime." Professor McGonagall left without a word.

"Poppy, would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house-elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens. I think Dobby will look after her for us."

"Very — very well," said Madam Pomfrey, and she too left. 

"And now," He said once the woman was gone, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius... if you could resume your usual form."

Mrs Weasley screamed. "Sirius Black!"

"Mum, shut up!" Ron yelled. "It's okay!"

"He's not what you think he is," Emily grabbed her and gently pulled her back to her seat.

"Him!" Snape stared at Sirius in disgust. "What is he doing here?"

"He is here at my invitation as are you, Severus. I trust you both. It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other. I will settle, in the short term, for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any of us."

Sirius and Snape moved toward each other very reluctantly and shook hands. They let go quickly, and Sirius stood next to Emily.

"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore. "Now I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. Emily, as soon as you can you should join him. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher — the old crowd. Lie low at Lupins for a while; I will contact you there."

"But —" Harry stopped, blushing a bit once he realized he was about to speak against Dumbledore's will.

"You'll see me very soon, Harry," said Sirius. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah... of course I do." 

"Mily?" Sirius looked up. 

"I'll join as soon as they're safe," Emily assured him. "I'll meet you at Moony's place."

Sirius nodded one last time before turning back into a dog and leaving the room.

"Severus," Dumbledore turned to Snape, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready... if you are prepared..."

"I am," said Snape coldly.

"Then good luck." Dumbledore looked at Mel. "Erick Flint proved himself tonight. If he's willing, tell him we'll need more help in the future, ask him if he'll join us."

"For what, exactly?" She asked, half fearful to hear the answer.

"Search for rogues," He said shortly. "I must go downstairs, I must see the Diggorys. Children — take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later."

They fell back against Harry's pillows. Mel had a vague idea of what Dumbledore meant, but if she was right... she didn't think it'd be easy.

"You've got to take the rest of your potion, dearies," Mrs Weasley said. "You have a good long sleep. Try and think about something else for a while... think about what you're going to buy with your winnings!"

"I don't want that gold," said Harry dully. "You have it. Anyone can have it. I shouldn't have won it. It should've been Cedric's."

"It wasn't your fault, Harry," Mrs Weasley whispered.

"I told him to take the cup with me," said Harry, looking directly up at the ceiling. His voice sounded similar to Mel's now.

"Harry–" Emily held his chin and caught his gaze, "No one will ever blame you for what happened, you fought as hard as you could."

Mrs Weasley put her arms around Harry in a sudden movement. He closed his eyes and held onto the woman. Emily ran a hand through his hair gently. Only then Mel allowed herself to breathe, to be less quiet. She let out a stifled sob and bitter relief washed over her. Harry was safe, but it had been too late, it was always too late...

Hermione slammed her hand against the window. She was holding something in her hand.

"Sorry," She whispered.

"Your potion," Mrs Weasley insisted, and Emily held the two goblets as she poured the liquid in them.

Harry and Mel drank it quickly. She hadn't moved from Harry's bed and now she was already falling asleep. They fell back onto the pillows, hearing each other's even breathing. 


	37. A New Vow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, the next book is a wild ride, I hope you guys are ready and don't judge me too hard for what I'll do lmao 
> 
> Also, listen to "I Only Wanna Talk To You" by The Maine :) -Danny

Many things changed as the school year came to an end, none of them was good. Students would avoid her in the halls, they would stare at her and Harry carelessly, some frowning, some just plain scared. That wasn't new and it didn't hurt her anymore. 

What hurt her was the way Harry grew distant out of the blue. He wouldn't touch her, not even sit beside her on accident. He would talk to her as if nothing had happened but she could see it in his eyes, some kind of distress, she had the ugly feeling that he resented her.

Mel was talking to Erick one morning in the courtyard, where they used to hang out during her first year. She was there to deliver Dumbledore's message and to thank him, it was their first time talking since the first task.

"I don't know what I would've done without the watch... it saved us."

Erick shook his head. "I merely confirmed his suspicions, Dumbledore was already looking for you when I got to him."

"You got him when I fainted during the task, you stood guard outside the tent while we were inside and I was..." She didn't know what to call it, her first thought was always directed to the word _'dying'_ but she knew now that those weren't her feelings, it was Harry who'd been dying, not her.

"You looked possessed. I thought you were... that you had..."

"That I was crazy," Mel sighed.

"...How's Harry?"

"We don't talk about that," Mel frowned, not wanting to go there. "Dumbledore has a message for you."

"Tell me."

"You won't like it."

"Try me."

"He said you could be of help," She replied carefully. "That if you're willing, you could join us."

"For what?" Erick asked in puzzlement.

"He didn't explain... said you could search for rogues."

After ten seconds, Erick spoke timidly. "Rogues like me?"

"I think so..."

"He wants me to dig around, see if any other Slytherin shares my... views."

"He kept saying how we have to stick together," Mel shook her head. "I think he's expecting us to try harder next year, unite the houses while we can..."

"I..." Erick started to stress. "It's too dangerous for me, you know that. Half of my friends come from Death Eaters or you-know-who's supporters. It's like walking on thin ice."

"You don't have to do it," Mel said promptly. "I know how your parents feel about this, and if they catch you doing something like that, trying to speak in Dumbledore's favour... I know that in comparison to me, you're on your own. I can't make you risk your well being like this." 

Erick stared at her, he remained silent for a while, Mel didn't know what to do.

"Did you know, Miss," He finally uttered, "that Rapunzel isn't saved by a prince?"

She tilted her head and waited for him to finish.

"Found her way out of the mess, rebuilt her life on her own," Erick continued calmly. "I believe we'll do too."

* * *

"Bin havin' a cuppa with Olympe," Hagrid said as they settled around his table. "She's jus' left."

"Who?" said Ron curiously.

"Madame Maxime, o' course!" said Hagrid.

"You two made up, have you?" said Ron.

"Dunno what yeh're talkin' about," said Hagrid. When he had made tea and offered around a plate of doughy cookies, he leaned back in his chair and examined Harry and Mel closely. "You all righ'?" 

"Yeah," said Harry.

"All right," Mel smiled.

"No, yeh're not," said Hagrid. " 'Course yeh're not. But yeh will be. Knew he was goin' ter come back. Known it fer years, Harry. Knew he was out there, bidin' his time. It had ter happen. Well, now it has, an' we'll jus' have ter get on with it. We'll fight. Migh' be able ter stop him before he gets a good hold. That's Dumbledore's plan, anyway. Great man, Dumbledore. 'S long as we've got him, I'm not too worried."

Mel looked down to her cup, frowning.

"No good sittin' worryin' abou' it," He said, patting her shoulder gently. "What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does. Dumbledore told me wha' you did. Yeh did as much as yer fathers would've done, an' I can' give yeh no higher praise than that."

They smiled, the very first glimpse of their old self coming to the surface. 

"What's Dumbledore asked you to do, Hagrid?" Harry asked. "He sent Professor McGonagall to ask you and Madame Maxime to meet him — that night."

"Got a little job fer me over the summer– Secret, though. I'm not s'pposed ter talk abou' it, no, not even ter you lot. Olympe — Madame Maxime ter you — might be comin' with me. I think she will. Think I got her persuaded."

"Is it to do with Voldemort?"  
  
"Migh' be," Hagrid grimaced. "Now... who'd like ter come an'visit the las' skrewt with me? I was jokin' — jokin'!" 

Mel's eyes found Harry's and he quickly averted his gaze. She frowned, a resolution already forming in her mind that she would clear things out with her best friend before they were back home.

* * *

She walked into his room when she knew he'd be alone packing up his things.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He said, gaze fixed on his trunk.

"I want to talk to you. You're the only one I want to talk to, but you keep avoiding me..."

"What d'you mean?"

"Can you at least look at me for just a second?" She frowned.

Harry did as told, his face remaining neutral as Mel approached. She looked into his eyes and pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled against his shoulder. "Whatever I did– Please don't be mad. I swear all I wanted was to help you–"

Harry stepped away from her, not returning the hug.

"What're you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You don't... you won't–"

"I'm not mad at you!" Harry said exasperated. "Don't you see this is all my fault?"

Mel blinked. 

"What?"

"I saw the bruises... What happened to you during the time Voldemort got me– you could've died!"

"Harry," She looked at him in disbelief. " _You_ could've died."

"This is about you," He replied firmly. "It's my fault. I've dragged you to all of my mistakes and you end up hurt–"

"Those were my choices–"

"It was never your idea," He stated. "Dumbledore said that we're too close..."

"No! That's not... I did all that because I need you to be–"

"This was a mistake," Harry was breathing heavily, he was in distress. "What we did was a mistake."

"What, exactly?" She said in a shaky whisper, knowing where this was going. 

"You know," His eyes hardened.

"That's rubbish!" It felt like holding sand, desperately trying not to let him slip away from her fingers. "This is not the solution–!"

"I don't think I ever liked you for real," He blurted out, "it wasn't my choice..."

_"What?"_

"I... I mean it," He turned around, hastily packing the last bits of clothing. "I think it might be the lifeline stuff... didn't like that you were getting close to other people– It sounds selfish, but it makes sense... some kind of instinct– doesn't mean it was _real_..."

"Harry, don't be stu–"

"I don't want you," He insisted. _"I can't have you."_

"Glasses–"

"My name is Harry!" He yelled, turning to face her. "Stop calling me that! I hate it! I hate the stupid nickname and I don't like you!"

Mel felt cornered, Harry had never spoken to her like that before. He turned back and slammed down the lid of his trunk.

"Just leave me alone..." He said, abandoning the conversation as well as the room.

She stumbled back to his bed, falling heavily on it. Without being able to control herself, she wept.

* * *

Mel avoided him for the rest of the term, spending most of her free time with the twins like the old times. It was good for her spirit, they knew how to make her laugh. During the feast she was seated between them, Dumbledore stood up to give his farewell speech and they fell silent.

"The end of another year. There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," said Dumbledore, fixing his eyes on the Hufflepuff table, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here, enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

And so they did. Every student in the room.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about... Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

George looked down at her and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly.

"The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so — either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory. There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

She refused to look for him and kept her gaze on the old man ahead.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort. He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honour him." 

She lifted her goblet and said his name, but found herself saying it with a new resentment that had never been there before. It didn't feel right.

"The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened — of Lord Voldemort's return — such ties are more important than ever before. Every guest in this Hall, will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again — in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. It is my belief — and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken — that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst."

Her fists were closed tightly, there was still a faint greenish shadow were the bruise on her forearm had been days before.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

* * *

" 'Arry!" Fleur Delacour was hurrying up the stone steps, Joseph was beside her. "We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope. I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."

"It's very good already," said Ron clumsily.

Mel had her attention on Joseph.

"It was nice," Mel smiled fondly. "You're ten times funnier than your cousin."

Joseph laughed. 

"Don't judge him too hard, it's the way he's been brought up. He used to be a lousy kid, very loving too... people grow out of it, unfortunately."

"Will I ever see you again?" 

"Maybe," He smiled sweetly at her. "Take care, will you?"

"Yes."

"Will you watch after my cousin too?"

"Not like I have a choice..."

He chuckled. "See you, Mel."

"Good-bye, 'Arry," said Fleur, turning to go with Joseph. "It 'az been a pleasure meeting you!"

As Mel watched them leave, she had the reassuring feeling that maybe Erick wasn't entirely on his own after all.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," said Ron. "D'you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer. He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork." Krum said behind them. He looked at Hermione. "Could I have a vord?" 

"Oh... yes... all right," said Hermione. 

"You'd better hurry up!" Ron called loudly after her. "The carriages'll be here in a minute!"

"Oh shut up, Ron," Mel scolded. "Let her have one moment in private with him."

"What, is not like she'll be missing him lots, they didn't even date."

"You don't need to date someone in order to miss them," She snapped. "Or _like_ them, for that matter..." She felt Harry purposefully look away as she spoke. When Krum returned, he talked to them.

"I liked Diggory. He vos alvays polite to me. Alvays. Even though I vos from Durmstrang — with Karkaroff."

"Have you got a new headmaster yet?" Harry asked.

_Krum shrugged. He held out his hand as Fleur had done, shook Harry's hand, and then Ron's. Ron looked as though he was suffering some sort of painful internal struggle. Krum had already started walking away when Ron burst out, "Can I have your autograph?"_

_Hermione turned away, smiling at the horseless carriages that were now trundling toward them up the drive, as Krum, looking surprised but gratified, signed a fragment of parchment for Ron._

The trip back was good enough, even if Mel and Harry couldn't look at each other in the eye. Dumbledore's speech had given them energies, and just like he'd said before, they still had to remain together, for the greater good.

"There's nothing in there," Hermione signalled to the Daily Prophet Harry was staring at. "You can look for yourself, but there's nothing at all. I've been checking every day. Just a small piece the day after the third task saying you won the tournament. They didn't even mention Cedric. Nothing about any of it. If you ask me, Fudge is forcing them to keep quiet."

"Of course he is," Mel scoffed, "he's an idiot, but not _that_ kind of idiot."

"He'll never keep Rita quiet," said Harry. "Not on a story like this."

"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task," said Hermione delightedly. "As a matter of fact, Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."

"What are you talking about?" said Ron.

"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," said Hermione.

"Oh, right!" Mel said. "What was that about?"

"How was she doing it?" said Harry.

"How did you find out?" said Ron.

"Well, it was you and Mel who gave me the idea, Harry." 

"What? How?"

"Bugging," said Hermione happily.

"But you said they didn't work —"

_"Oh not electronic bugs," said Hermione. "No, you see... Rita Skeeter" — Hermione's voice trembled with quiet triumph — "is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn —" Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out of her bag. "— into a beetle."_

"You're kidding," said Ron. "You haven't... she's not..."

"Oh yes she is," said Hermione.

"Holy Godric," Mel laughed loudly for the first time in days.

"That's never — you're kidding —" Ron mumbled, examining the jar.

"No, I'm not. I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. Look very closely, and you'll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."

"There was a beetle on the statue the night we heard Hagrid telling Madame Maxime about his mum!" Harry exclaimed.

"When you fainted there was a beetle in the curtain as well," Mel replied, her eyes fixed on the tiny creature. "And when I talked to Cedric before the first task..."

"Exactly. And Viktor pulled a beetle out of my hair after we'd had our conversation by the lake. She's been buzzing around for stories all year."

"When we saw Malfoy under that tree..."

"He was talking to her, in his hand. He knew, of course. That's how she's been getting all those nice little interviews with the Slytherins. They wouldn't care that she was doing something illegal, as long as they were giving her horrible stuff about us and Hagrid. I've told her I'll let her out when we get back to London. I've put an Unbreakable Charm on the jar, you see, so she can't transform. And I've told her she's to keep her quill to herself for a whole year. See if she can't break the habit of writing horrible lies about people."

"Hermione, I love you," Mel grinned.

The door of the compartment slid open.

"Very clever, Granger," Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there. "So, you caught some pathetic reporter, and Potter's Dumbledore's favourite boy again. Big deal." He stared at them with bright eyes. "Trying not to think about it, are we? Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out," Harry tensed.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff like this! Too late now, Potter! They'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first! Well — second — Diggory was the f —"

_It was as though someone had exploded a box of fireworks within the compartment. Blinded by the blaze of the spells that had blasted from every direction, deafened by a series of bangs, Harry blinked and looked down at the floor._

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were all on the ground and they were on their feet, all four of them having used a different hex. Nor were they the only ones to have done so.

"Thought we'd see what those three were up to," said Fred entering their compartment.

"Interesting effect," said George, examining Crabbe. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"

"Me," said Harry.

"Odd– I used Jelly-Legs. Looks as though those two shouldn't be mixed. He seems to have sprouted little tentacles all over his face. Well, let's not leave them here, they don't add much to the decor."

Ron, Harry, and George pushed them out into the corridor, when they straighten up, Ron turned his head slightly towards her.

"Er... Mel?"

She walked out of the compartment and found Erick standing there, looking down at the three Slytherins.

"Oh," She smiled. "Hello. Don't worry boys, I got this."

Erick had a sort of exasperated look on his face.

"Why don't you turn around and forget you saw this," George ignored her. "We promise not to hurt you if you do."

"You promise not to hurt me?" Erick let out a dry laugh. "Right..."

"He's not here to report us," Ron said, pushing his brother back into the compartment. "Listen to Mel..."

"Don't annoy her, the year's over and so is the committee," George insisted.

"George," Mel sighed. "It's okay."

"Listen, we can clear all doubts in a moment, but can I talk to her first?" Erick frowned. _"In private."_

The boys entered the compartment reluctantly, they had just closed the door when he spoke.

"I'll do it. Whatever Dumbledore wants me to do."

Mel was taken by surprise. 

"Are you sure?"

"What he said during the speech... he's right," He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's time to make a choice."

"But your parents–"

"Don't have to know. If there's any chance that there are more people like me... if I can convince them... it'll be worth it, right?"

Before she could stop herself, she held his hand. 

"Come."

"What?"

"Come in for a second, meet the Weasleys."

"So they can kill me? No thanks–"

"They won't," She dragged him inside. Everyone stared at them. "Erick won't report us."

"Good for him," Ron replied in disinterest.

"I think it's time we clear things up," She continued with determination. "Erick and I are good friends. He doesn't need to prove his loyalty to anyone, but he wants to help my uncle, so it'd be brilliant if you could, you know, be nice to him." 

"No need to look so outraged," Erick said, staring at the twins' faces. "Being a Slytherin doesn't equal being a monster. I could've reported you to Professor McGonagall thousands of times during the school year but I kept my mouth shut. Why?"

"Because you knew we could've kicked your arse?"

"Very classy," He rolled his eyes. "I did it out of consideration for Mel. Now Dumbledore asked for my help and that's what I'll give. All I want is for you to stay out of my way and stop acting like I'm the danger. I assure you, Mel's the bad influence here. All I care about is being of use."

A heavy silence surrounded them as the boys processed the news.

"All right then, be of use," George shrugged. "Close the door and sit down, we've had enough visitors for today."

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" said Fred, pulling out a pack of cards. "Be of use, Flint, open the window before you sit."

"I'm going to regret this..." Erick groaned, doing as asked.

She purposely seated Erick between her and Harry for the rest of the trip.

_******* _

"You going to tell us, then?" Harry said to George after a while. "Who you were blackmailing?"

"What?" Erick looked around in confusion.

"Long story," Hermione said over her book.

"It doesn't matter," said Fred. "It wasn't anything important. Not now, anyway."

"We've given up," said George, shrugging. 

"Come on!"

Harry, Hermione, Ron and her insisted so much that Fred lost his patience.

"All right, all right, if you really want to know... it was Ludo Bagman."

"Bagman? Are you saying he was involved in —"

"Nah. Nothing like that. Stupid git. He wouldn't have the brains."

"Well, what, then?" 

"You remember that bet we had with him at the Quidditch World Cup? About how Ireland would win, but Krum would get the Snitch?"

"Yeah."

"Well," He glanced at Mel, "The git paid us in leprechaun gold he'd caught from the Irish mascots."

"So?"

"So," said Fred, "it vanished, didn't it? By next morning, it had gone!"

"So I guess, you could say I told you so, Lady," George scowled. "We were idiots."

"But — it must've been an accident, mustn't it?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, that's what we thought, at first. We thought if we just wrote to him, and told him he'd made a mistake, he'd cough up. But nothing doing. Ignored our letter. We kept trying to talk to him about it at Hogwarts, but he was always making some excuse to get away from us."

"In the end, he turned pretty nasty," said Fred. "Told us we were too young to gamble, and he wasn't giving us anything."

"So we asked for our money back." 

"He didn't refuse!" gasped Hermione.

"Right in one," said Fred. 

"But that was all your savings!" 

"Tell me about it," George scoffed. "'Course, we found out what was going on in the end. Lee Jordan's dad had had a bit of trouble getting money off Bagman as well. Turns out he's in big trouble with the goblins. Borrowed loads of gold off them. A gang of them cornered him in the woods after the World Cup and took all the gold he had, and it still wasn't enough to cover all his debts. They followed him all the way to Hogwarts to keep an eye on him. He's lost everything gambling. Hasn't got two Galleons to rub together. And you know how the idiot tried to pay the goblins back?"

"How?"

"He put a bet on you, mate," said Fred. "Put a big bet on you to win the tournament. Bet against the goblins."

"I knew it!" Mel exclaimed. 

"So that's why he kept trying to help me win! Well — I did win, didn't I? So he can pay you your gold!"

"Nope– The goblins play as dirty as him. They say you drew with Diggory, and Bagman was betting you'd win outright. So Bagman had to run for it. He did run for it right after the third task."

"My Grandad's a big fan of Zonko's," Erick mentioned casually, placing his cards on the table. "And he relishes on supporting young inventors, reminds him of the old days. If you send me samples I'll show them to him and he might help you... What? Don't look at me like that, it's not dirty money!"

"Sorry," Fred said, raising a brow. "It's weird to see you acting like... well, like a good person."

"Unexpected, you mean," George suggested. "You have the looks of a conceited prat."

"Give it time," Mel muttered.

"Shut it," Erick nudged her arm. "Anyway, I better leave and finish my rounds before we arrive... I'll write if anything comes up, Mel."

They waved him goodbye, the twins looked at her with their eyebrows raised. 

"What?"

"Nothing," Fred smirked. "Bad influence you are then, aren't you?"

"You've corrupted Slytherin's Prince!"

"Careful Harry," Fred teased. "Don't let him get too comfortable or he'll think he's got a chance!"

"Shut up," Mel interrupted harshly. "Erick doesn't like me that way..."

"Sure thing, and Krum's nothing but a good mate to Hermione," George grinned.

**_***_ **

"Fred — George — wait a moment."

She heard Harry said after leaving the compartment. She froze, curiosity winning over her.

"Take it," He said, and she could hear the distinct sound of coins inside a sack falling onto someone's hands. 

"What?" said one of the twins.

"Take it. I don't want it."

"You're mental–"

"No, I'm not. You take it and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."

"He is mental."

"Listen, if you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

He was giving them the tournament's money. Her heart did that odd flip it hadn't done in days.

"Harry," she kept hearing, "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."

"Yeah, think how many Canary Creams that is– Just don't tell your mum where you got it... although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it..."

"Harry–"

"Look, take it, or I'll hex you. I know some good ones now. Just do me one favour, okay? Buy Ron some different dress robes and say they're from you."

Harry left the compartment and faced her. There was a moment where she caught a glimpse of something, for a second he looked like he wanted to speak. It disappeared right away though, taking all her hopes with it. He scowled and walked past her without uttering a word.

_******* _

_"See you, Harry," said Ron, clapping him on the back._

_"'Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Harry — thanks," George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side._

_Harry winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and followed him silently from the station. There was no point worrying yet, he told himself, as he got into the back of the Dursleys' car._

_As Hagrid had said, what would come, would come... and he would have to meet it when it did._

_******* _

Mel entered her mother's car in silence, she was still trying to understand how things had gone to the dogs between her and Harry so quickly. There was something pressing on her chest and she wasn't sure she wanted to plug it out. 

Her mother spoke for the first time in the day. 

"We're not staying at Privet Drive this summer."

"What?" Mel asked absently.

"We'll go there to get your clothes, then we'll leave first thing tomorrow morning to Remus' place," Her mother explained quickly. "I know you want to stay and make sure Harry's fine, but I have things to do and you can't be left alone–"

"Okay."

Her mother stared at her. 

"What?"

"I know Harry's going to be safe, surrounded by muggles and all," She tried to keep her voice neutral. "If we're of use somewhere else, I want to go."

Emily knew right away that something was wrong, but whether if she thought it was about Harry or not, she didn't comment on it.

"All right. It'll be a long summer, this one..."

"Yeah," Mel looked out the window as the car left their parking spot.

The girl felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, she'd been dreading to go back and have no one to talk to but Harry. Not that he'd be visiting her house at all, but at least now she had an excuse to stay away from him. To leave him alone, just as he'd requested.

Mel thought, very bitterly, that her biggest dream and worst nightmare had come true at the same time. She made a vow not to wish for anything ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry -Danny


End file.
